


Saving Sherlock Holmes

by Cynthia_zh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Schoolboy AU, Teenlock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 26,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_zh/pseuds/Cynthia_zh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes，学生。没错，差不多就是这样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514787) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> 字数：约23w  
> 原作者的话：  
> 好啦。所以。这本来应该是，像，三四章的电视剧前传。那种“Holmes家的孩子经历了什么使他们成为现在的样子。”这就是为什么设置在这个时间节点，因为我以为我会就这么让他们按正剧剧情发展。然后呢……我有点飘飘然了，就想，我在这儿已经让两个Holmes男孩儿走上舞台了。现在如果，取而代之地，不让他们等待二十年，而是给他们一切需要的来即刻处理好一切会发生什么呢？四十三章后，你们就有了这个故事。  
> 帮助我完成这个故事用了一整个小村庄那么多的人力。flawedamythyst和sensiblecat两人尝试跟我讲解英国的教育体系（还有其他难搞的英国东西）。她们都非常可爱、非常棒，我永远欠她们的耐心一个人情。任何文章中还存在的问题都是我的责任。（其中有一些我做了深思熟虑的篡改，因为，唔，如果你不采取改变的自由做一个作者有什么意思呢？如果我没忘了的话，它们出现的时候我会注意到的。）  
> 一些人，包括chichlet73，在我的写作过程中阅读这篇作品，并提供了无价的加油鼓劲，arctacuda不仅帮我又快又好地捉虫，还借了我些Psmith Wodehouse的早期作品，这给我带来了很多灵感（但别担心，在这个故事里没人打板球）。  
> 我一般不喜欢给东西打上警告，因为我觉得这似乎让故事失了悬念，但这篇可能的确需要说明：故事最终会出现两个十六岁少年之间的性爱。如果这让你吓了一跳，我只是在这儿给你提个醒。  
> 然后，世上最长的作者记就结束啦。

Part1

Chapter One

_1987, 10_

Mycroft关于他Mummy的葬礼记忆最深的是那天他没有带伞。

那场雨下个不停。雨把Sherlock额前杂乱的卷发沾湿在他的脑门上，并在发尖重新汇聚成水滴，在他头发表面形成一个小小的瀑布。他们兄弟两人，从家门前冲到等待他们的车子时就已经被雨淋得湿透了；而当他们冲进教堂的时候，简直成了两只落汤鸡。Sherlock过长的头发把水滴进他的领口，Mycroft则怎么也想不明白他自己为什么没有带伞，并发誓这辈子再也不要被别人看见他没有带伞。教堂里人很多，都那么年长，并觉得自己比这兄弟俩要聪明得多，都等着说 _哦我的天，他甚至不记得带把伞来遮住_ _Sherlock_ _小可怜的脑袋_ 。Mycroft把他的弟弟拖到角落并企图找出一张手帕。他想他一定带了妈咪给他押过花的那张手帕。

Sherlock安静地站着，他凝视着左边墙上的某点，那儿放着一排纪念照片。Sherlock已经这样几天了，沉默、冷静；Mycroft为他的表现既感到暂时的放心，又有些害怕Sherlock从今以后再也不开口讲话。

他找到了一块手帕，甩开，并匆忙地为Sherlock拭干湿漉漉的头发，他想不通为什么当时他没有坚持让Sherlock剪过头发再来葬礼。 _这孩子上一次剪头发是什么时候？_ _Mycroft_ _都在想什么呐_ ，他几乎可以听到这些不赞成的声音从高高的楼上传来。

Sherlock没有动，当Mycroft加重了擦干他头发的力度的时候也没有，于是Mycroft皱了皱眉，不知是该为Sherlock没有对此生闷气而高兴还是悲伤。

“我可不能让你感冒，”他说，在解释时用现在已经潮湿了的手帕擦拭Sherlock的后颈。

  Sherlock哆嗦了一下，像是在证实Mycroft的观点，然后干了一件他几天都没有做的事情。他说话了。“这儿的拉丁文是错的，”他说。

“什么？”Mycroft在这么几天后听到这个声音呆住了。

“墓碑上的拉丁文写错了。你以为把文字刻进石头的人应该足够聪明。为什么人们都这么愚蠢？”

Mycroft看了看Sherlock之前盯着的墓碑。拉丁文的确错了。“Sherlock，”他轻轻地叹息了一声，“关于人们的愚蠢，恐怕这只是个最轻微的例子。”

Sherlock深吸了一口气，用手指绞弄了一下他的领带。

“别……”，Mycroft对他说，并把领带重新弄正。

Sherlock看着他。在Sherlock深邃的、色彩迷离的瞳孔的某处，他刺在Mycroft身上的目光是责怪的——但那是非常非常深的地方，离表面很远——在表面这里，Sherlock的眼神是冷酷的、超然的、无所谓的；Mycroft想要帮他，哪怕一点，所以他说：“葬礼不会很久。”

“别像个白痴一样了，Mycroft，”Sherlock说，“这将会延续至我们余下的一生。”

***

Sherlock又恢复了沉默。Mycroft试图用楼上那些人审判的眼光来看待他的弟弟。对于他这个年纪的孩子，算是很高；但是实在太瘦，这个事实偏偏又被Mycroft为他订做的正装裁剪不力显得不合身所强调。他的头发现在干了的样子是一团蓬松的鬈发，看起来急需一把梳子，Mycroft又想到他真应该先把Sherlock的头发修剪修剪再来这里。但是哪儿有时间呢？从那个突然传来噩耗的电话到第二天开始着手为她张罗一个同样唐突的葬礼，谁会把精力放在这么无聊的事情—— _理发_ 上？Mycroft知道“剪头发”这个想法是愚蠢的，而且仅存于那些站在教堂里蠢人的脑子里，但他依然明白，就是这些大脑不灵光的人将会决定接下来让他照顾Sherlock是否合适，而且他们一定会因为Sherlock的头发而感到质疑，因为这些人——毫无疑问Sherlock是对的——十分 _无知_ 。

幸运的是，他们都没有提起这件事。但他们的确提起了Sherlock，频繁地。 _他能接受吗？这可怜的孩子。这对他来说肯定很艰难吧，在他妈妈那样的时候发现她。他跟你说了没有？说了什么？_ Mycroft想说当然Sherlock什么也没对他讲。难道世界上会有任何只有半个大脑的人会想谈这种事？ _就算_ Sherlock对他讲起过，这也是Holmes家里的私事，不能被这些人所窥见。但Mycroft对于这种社交场合从来没出过差错。他知道该怎样应付。他现在要代替母亲的位置。他熟练地用好几种语言流畅地说着这些葬礼上的陈词滥调。他吐着字句，时而悲伤地摇头，同时恨着每个现在在他和Sherlock家里的人。至少，他推测这会是他和Sherlock的家。它还会是谁的呢？不过现在这只像是个不再会使他惊讶的念头了。他这辈子最信任的人就是母亲，而她却这样毫无预警离开了他。这种情况下看来，如果她把所有的财产都留给他那十七个遗失已久的表兄，而他要一个人把Sherlock送进伊顿公学，自己又不退出剑桥——这种后果好像是非常实际的。

葬礼这天Mycroft感到自己会再也弄不懂Sherlock，但似乎在这一天没有一个人弄懂了Sherlock。所有人都想了解他，但没有人真正想走近。Sherlock不是那种孩子——男孩——年轻人——Mycroft放弃了对Sherlock的归类，但不管他现在处于哪个阶段，都不会欢迎谈话。在那些最好的情况下，他从来都高高在上冷漠地观察周围——而现在实在连“最好的情况”都算不上。Mycroft知道他在葬礼开始后的三十分钟内就会消失，但Mycroft知道这是他所能做的最好的事情。Sherlock不会跑多远，也不会真正消失，他会躲起来，等这件事变得值得他花时间了以后，他会重新出现——估计这种事儿会在人走完了的时候，或者这家伙终于饿了的时候出现。

房子终于，谢天谢地，空了。Mycroft拒绝让任何人待在这里。他需要体会一下母亲不在了之后这房子给人带来的空洞的感觉；他已经不能忍受这种一家之主的感觉了，甚至连管家都在他将最后一个人赶出门外时转过身质疑地看着他，好像Mycroft理应有接下来要做什么的打算。他知道接下来会发生什么。明天将会宣读遗嘱，母亲的律师这么说，而且母亲坚持几个远房亲戚也必须到场。这就是接下来会发生的事。再之后可能发生的事让Mycroft感到站不稳，而这种感觉是他从来没有过的，所以他并不是很感激母亲所做的这个决定。

Mycroft疲倦地看着管家，说：“这屋子里真冷。”他知道这种冷一部分来自之前淋的雨——是他自己的错；他怀疑现在Sherlock是不是已经得上肺炎快要死了。

“我会在图书馆里给您去点上壁炉，先生。”

Mycroft为这个选择松了一口气，因为他的母亲几乎不用图书馆，而在这一刻，对于他来说，他是绝对不能再忍受这个客厅了。他们曾经把客厅用作储存必需品的地方——这简直糟糕极了。他和管家曾经为母亲的棋盘起了一些口角：管家认为这东西容易被碰倒，最好还是收起来；而Mycroft一点都不想将母亲上一次的棋局弄乱。他知道这是迟早的事，而且在他们需要空间的时候拒绝这么做是不符合逻辑的；但他还是坚持不挪动棋子，当他妥协将棋盘小心翼翼地移到屋子的一个角落时，他花了一整个下午去盯着它。

想到这些，他转身走向图书馆，正好碰见了刚出来的管家。“给我拿一个茶盘，”Mycroft说，管家对他点点头。然后Mycroft坐在壁炉边的沙发上，看着壁炉腹内的火星开始点着，他想要不要去找Sherlock，对他的搜寻会是好的还是坏的决定。

当Mycroft还在考虑时，管家端来了茶盘。他把自己从沉思中摇醒，谢了管家。“需要我关上门吗？”但管家只说了一句话。

“谢谢，”Mycroft说，因为他并不想让任何人闯进来看到这时候的他，“不过如果你看见Sherlock少爷，告诉他我想见他。”

“好的，先生。”管家说，关上门后，Mycroft开始对着他的茶盘发呆。他并不真的想喝茶，尽管他煞费苦心地将茶冲起来，但当他看着如此成果，他发现自己最不想做的事情就是喝掉它。某一部分的他想要在这张沙发上蜷缩成团然后睡过这一切即将发生的事情。

通向后院的门发出了嘎吱声，Mycroft叹了口气。“这段时间你都在外面？”

自然，Sherlock并没有回答。他走向壁炉边的一张椅子然后整个人都沉进了柔软的布料，但全身依然散发出一种好斗的气场。他诘责地瞄了Mycroft一眼，就像所有的事情都是这位哥哥的错——但是除了早晨没带伞以外，事实上他并没有做错什么。

Mycroft站起身来，走到了图书馆的后墙边。曾经这里是属于他父亲的，尽管在Sherlock出生前就不再是了。他用手将那些书倾侧到一边，和他父亲曾这么做一样；而书架轻易地朝一个方向吱呀，好像前几天才刚用过似的。

Sherlock，如Mycroft所料，一跃而起冲了过来。“你怎么会知道它在这儿？”他的口气像是在命令。

“爸爸曾经用过，”Mycroft说，眼睛注视着书架上一排反射着光的酒瓶。

“你怎么从来没告诉过我？”

“为什么你不自己去找？”Mycroft轻描淡写地说。

Sherlock皱了皱眉，“这酒肯定不能喝了。”

“那又怎样？”Mycroft问，他挑选了一瓶苏格兰威士忌并把它举高对着灯光——像个专家一样，“再说了，日愈远酒愈醇。”

“仅限于保存得好的。”Sherlock说，装着对书架上其他东西一点都不感兴趣。

“你可以以后再给你的Mind Palace添些东西，”Mycroft说，用手肘推了推Sherlock让自己好关上门，“而且，你是从那儿知道关于酒的这么多东西的？”

Sherlock发出了一些鼻音大概可以翻译成 _我会读书，_ _Mycroft_ _，你这个彻底的傻瓜_ 。他随着Mycroft回到了壁炉边，Mycroft从茶盘里拿出一个新的茶杯把酒倒了进去。然后他拿了另一个，把酒倒进去，递给了Sherlock。

Sherlock惊愕地看着他不过这种表情很快被怀疑所替代。“你想怎样？”

Mycroft叹息一声，坐下来，把手中拿着的茶杯放回茶盘，再拿起了自己的那杯。“没什么。只不过今天属于那种需要喝一杯的日子。”

“但我只有十一岁。”

“没错，所以我才给了你这么少的酒。我以为你会想做一个关于‘弃置了十年的苏格兰威士忌尝起来怎样’的实验。而且你早上有些感冒了，威士忌可以驱寒。”

“这只是老妇人们的故事，”Sherlock说，重新坐下。他谨慎地拿起那杯酒，嗅了嗅，又对着它凝视了一会儿；而一旁的Mycroft仔细地观察着他的一举一动，企图稍后把这些都写下来。然后Sherlock啜了一小口，考虑了很久，最后宣布，“这简直太糟了。”

Mycroft微微地笑着，把他自己没喝过一口的酒放下，因为突然没了兴致，“Sherlock——”

“你并不真的担心我会感冒。”Sherlock对他说，把他的茶杯放下。

“我当然担心了。”Mycroft回答。

“你只是担心如果我感冒了别人会怎么 _想_ 。”

“我就不能两者一起担心嘛？”Mycroft问，几秒钟以后。

“如果你担心的话你会带伞的。”

“我知道。对不起。”他说，因为这是真的。

 Sherlock把他的脚放到椅子上，双臂把膝盖抱在胸前，看起来像个失落的小孩子。这天，有人对他说，今天以后Sherlock再也不会是个孩子了，而事实上他年幼得让人心疼，甚至令Mycroft感到害怕。如果Sherlock不再是个小男孩了，这会简单得多，但偏偏十一岁是个尴尬的年纪，而Mycroft对于怎样带Sherlock走过这个年龄，一点头绪也没有。

“我当时应该跟你一起去教堂的。”Sherlock的目光落在壁炉腹中跳跃的火焰上。

“你的确跟我一起去了。”Mycroft指出。

“不是今天。是之前。你在计划葬礼的时候请我一起过去，但我并没有这么做。”

“你也并不是一定非来不可的，Sherlock。”Mycroft经过这一天已经够累了；再说现在也没必要因为Sherlock不想掺和这些事指责他。

“但如果我跟你一起去了的话就能注意到墓碑上的拉丁文了，”Sherlock说，固执地抬高了下巴，“你甚至都没 _注意_ 到。妈咪最讨厌这样了。”

“Sherlock，”Mycroft似乎想通过这样的方式让事情稍微好起来一些，“说真的，这些对于Mummy来说不再算什么了。所有的事。”

Sherlock惊恐地看着他，这也让他稍稍地吃了一惊；因为不管是在葬礼上还是什么时候，他们都没有提起宗教，他甚至从没意识到也许Sherlock那个超人的大脑里有一些关于人死后灵魂的念想。 _科学会损害哲学_ ，他的母亲曾经这么说。

“哦。”他回答，笨拙地，因为他实在想不出任何其他可以说的东西了。

Sherlock的呼吸喷在他脸上使他感觉到愤怒和敌意，然后Sherlock说：“我再也不要打领带了，你也不能强迫我，懂了吗？”

“我才不在乎你以后还打不打领带，”Mycroft诚然地说，“但你在学校里必须戴——”

“为什么我一定要去学校？我已经知道了所有该知道的东西。”

“那你准备做什么？”

“我可以当个海盗。”

“我的天哪你居然还在认真地考虑这个选择。”

“我真不明白为什么你觉得海盗是个老古董。海洋是世界最后的边界，最后一个没有 _规矩_ 的地方！”

“我向你保证海洋是有管理法律的。说不定如果你去上学还能自己学到。”

Sherlock沉下脸：“我的意思是海洋的法律不好强制 _实施_ 。”

“Sherlock，别说这样的话。”

“为什么？”

“因为这让你听起来像是个正要破壳而出的犯罪专家。”

Sherlock考虑了一下，“我打赌犯罪专家不去上学。”

“聪明的那些会去。算了，我们现在不谈上学的事情。”

“我也不想谈论关于Mummy的事。”Sherlock很快地接上，把他的脚从椅子上移到地板。

“那就不谈。”Mycroft说，也不怎么想讲关于她的事。“要不我们干脆不要说话了。我一整天都在说话。”

“但你喜欢说话。你喜欢自己的声音。”

“彼此彼此，”Mycroft说，Sherlock对着他会心一笑，这一瞬间好像前几天的事情从未发生过一样，“你真的在外面逗留了一整天？外面很冷，更不用说你早上又被淋湿了。”

“只是一天的几个小时。”Sherlock说着从椅子上滑下来直接坐在了壁炉前面的地板上。

“你应该换身干的衣服。”Mycroft告诉他说。

“明天会发生什么？”Sherlock问。他的问题中带着一种除了Mycroft以外没有人听到过的焦虑。

“不会发生什么，”Mycroft说，因为他不想Sherlock担心这个，“没事，我保证。”

他不知道自己的诺言还能有什么价值，但显然对Sherlock还是有作用的。因为他点了一下头，然后转过身面朝壁炉，给Mycroft留下背影，而Mycroft看着他，尝试着不要去担心。

***

Mycroft睡不着。他希望遗嘱可以在一大早就被宣读，因为他想早点让这一切结束；这无疑是个很好地想法，因为这让他轻松地打消了睡眠的念头开始仔细地选择一条领带。Mycroft记不得上次穿便装是什么时候了，因为在这些打击面前 _看起来_ 比十八岁年长能有很大的帮助，特别是在这一天。他想知道这辈子他能不能停止每天穿着西装，停止担心他是不是比自己的实际情况显得更成熟和能干。

他决定下楼吃些早餐，虽然他一点都不饿，这只是看上去更合适，同时表明自己对于一日三餐的支持——为了负责。在下楼之前，他把头探进Sherlock的房间查看他是否的确在那儿，因为时下他最不想面对的事就是在与其他人争论他是否有能力照顾好Sherlock的这一天Sherlock却神奇地消失。

Sherlock确实在他的卧室里，感谢上苍，虽然他没有在床上睡觉而是趴在桌子上，周围还有不明实验的残留物。Mycroft猜想作为合格的监护人这种事情是绝对不能允许的；他应该强迫Sherlock在合适的时间上床——在床上——睡觉；不过这种强制性的事估计已经晚了。

Mycroft蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，铺好了床，然后把Sherlock拎起来。他睡着的样子像顺从的小动物，现在半睡半醒地眨了眨眼睛，所有的能量都放在对Mycroft责怪的一瞥上，还无力地发出抗议的声音——就在Mycroft成功地将他领到床边把他放下的时候。Mycroft把床单盖在他身上，Sherlock一下就缩了进去不过同时还很不服气：“我在桌子边睡得挺好的。”

“Sherlock，”Mycroft尽量放低了声音因为时间实在太早了，这种时间大声讲话显得无比戏剧性。“你想过和其他任何人生活在一起吗？”

“斯蒂芬·霍金。”Sherlock回答，声音被睡意含糊，把他的头正面放在了枕头上。

Mycroft抑制住了一声叹息，“我是说除了我以外的人。”

“你不是斯蒂芬霍金。”Sherlock指出，打了个瞌睡。

“Excellent。”Mycroft说，“真是极好的观察。不过你有什么 _实际_ 点的想法吗？家里的人？或者你认识的什么人？”这听上去无厘头极了。他们并不认识除了对方以外的任何人；至少Mycroft是这么以为的。

 Sherlock的眼睛猛地睁开了，直勾勾地盯着他，弄得Mycroft简直想撤退。“比如说谁？”Sherlock质问道，坐起了身，“他们想把我送到谁那儿？”

“没人。”Mycroft说。

“必须得是你。”Sherlock告诉他说，“如果是任何其他人我一定会逃跑而且再也不回来。”

“我会找到你的。”

“最终。说不定，”Sherlock允许了他的言论，有些犹豫地，“我以为你会是我的监护人。为什么会是其他任何人？我 _知道_ 怎么去控制你。我不想再重新开始这个过程。”

“哦真是感人，”Mycroft说，“谢谢你的信任。会是我的。我会确保我是你的监护人的。”

 Sherlock怀疑地看着他，Mycroft可以看出Sherlock把自己叫醒，把脑子里的“思考”开成“行动”。“你要我做什——”

“你什么也不需要做。我会把这件事弄好的。我发誓。你好好睡吧。”

Sherlock迟疑了一下，然后慢慢地躺回毯子上。“为什么可能会是别人，Mycroft？”

有一百万个理由，Mycroft知道Sherlock惊人的聪明，因此想不通为什么他不能发现所有的原因。Mycroft想把这些都列出来告诉他。 _我才刚成年。我在读大学。我不知道我们可以住在哪儿。我不知道怎么抚养一个十一岁的男孩儿。我不清楚我们家的经济情况，所以我不知道能不能支付那些你应有的东西同时实现我自己的理想。如果经济情况不怎么样的话，我也不知道凭我现在的学历怎么挣钱。你不是个好养的小孩，你需要指导和纪律，而我只会让你发疯了似的乱跑因为你是我见过最聪明的人。_ Mycroft这些都没说。因为他知道对于Sherlock来说这些都是无关紧要的。Sherlock把自己当成一个大人看待，法律的不认可对于他来说除了是一个烦人的刺激，不代表什么了。他以为Mycroft想的跟他想的一样。Sherlock Holmes不需要抚养——他早过了那个阶段。Sherlock只需要在他饿了的时候桌上有一盘食物，而Mycroft就是做这事儿的人。Mycroft不需要比他现在的年纪更成熟，因为对于十一岁，十八已经算是老古董了。

反而，Mycroft说：“不会是别人的。我向你承诺。现在好好睡一觉，别逃跑；而且别对别人说你要我照顾你是因为你知道怎么控制我。”

“我又不是个白痴，Mycroft，”Sherlock说，但他的眼睛已经开始闭上，重新开始睡觉了——这让Mycroft感到很惊奇，他的胃因紧张痛得像是被打了个结，睡眠几乎是不可能的。然而Sherlock突然这样平静地睡着了，好像什么都不用管，因为Mycroft允诺过他不用。

Bloody hell，Mycroft想，也许我 _应该_ 找其他人来照顾他。

他环视一下了Sherlock房间里乱七八糟的东西，决定如果谁要能整理好 _这些_ 东西的话一定是个天才，不过很快否认了自己。Sherlock是对的。必须得是他。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mycroft强迫自己机械地进食，同时扫了一眼管家给他带来的报纸，这时门铃响彻了整个房子。于是他小心翼翼地将报纸折好，使它看起来非常整齐，然后管家把他母亲的律师领了进来。

Mycroft在他母亲去世后的某天匆匆见过他一次，这个先生解释了自己是谁。Mycroft不需要他的自我介绍。Mycroft在那天看了他一眼，就知道他是谁了。律师，很显然。

“Mr. Harbrough，”他有礼貌地说，“坐下吧，我来给你倒些茶。”

“谢谢，”Harbrough回答，在Mycroft示意的椅子上坐下，“我希望你不介意我这么早来。我一直想单独跟你谈谈，而昨天看起是不是时候。”

Mycroft专心致志地倒着茶，“完全不，”他不假思索地说，并微笑着把茶递过去。

“葬礼办得很好。”Harbrough评价道。

“这，”Mycroft说，听起来并不生气，但事实上他是的，“是个矛盾的修饰法。”

“哦，”Harbrough过了一会儿说道，咳了几声——Mycroft注意到这是他紧张的习惯性动作。Harbrough把他的茶杯放下，“我想跟你谈谈Sherlock。”

_显然，_ Mycroft想。“哦？”Mycroft抬起了眉毛示意他继续说下去。

“他在哪儿？”

“他在睡觉。我想睡眠对他有好处。”

“当然，”Harbrough表示同意，“我想他在经历了这些是以后肯定睡不好……”

Mycroft怀疑Sherlock睡得要比自己好得多，不过他并没有说，他不想Sherlock知道了他们关于他的争吵后变得伤人又不愿合作。Mycroft并不带评价色彩地哼了一声。

Harbrough又开始咳嗽。“你母亲在多年前你父亲去世后就写了遗嘱。恐怕她之后并没有修改过。这是个疏忽，不过也很正常。人们从来不知道死神什么时候降临，不是吗？”Harbrough略显苍白地微笑，好像这是个值得微笑的事一样。

“是的，”Mycroft评论说，“不再为了死亡而心惊胆战对于人类的进化实在是非常重要的部分。至少我一直都是这么想的。”

Harbrough犹豫了一下，看起来像是不知道应该做什么，然后咳嗽一声，“你还不够大。”

“我父亲去世的时候？是的，我的确还不够。”

“不，我知道；我不是在——”Harbrough被自己的咳嗽声打断，Mycroft考虑他是不是应该直接告诉这位律师自己失眠的情况加上这种情况下正常人都有的紧张感使他比通常来得更容易发火，说不定这样可以让Harbrough好过些。而且，他一点都不在意Harbrough的语气，温和、缓慢，好像Mycroft是个连拼写都不会的白痴，就跟当时他失去父亲时一样。好像Mycroft已经忘了这些似的。而且，Mycroft觉得甚至是Harbrough把起草遗嘱这件事弄得乱七八糟，更不用说Mycroft早知道他得承担后果，因此他并不是很想帮Harbrough打破这个“这件事儿很糟”的现实。

所以Mycroft什么都没说，只是喝了一口茶，等待Harbrough继续。

“你母亲写了你们在她死后都有人照顾的条款。不过这不再包括你了，因为你已经成年；但是至于Sherlock……”

“为什么她没有定下让Sherlock未成年前跟已经成年的我住在一起的条款？在我看来这该是标准程序。”Mycroft语气听起来表面挺温柔，不过浅表下的寒意足够被Harbrough捕捉而使他感到畏惧。

“这个嘛，”他说。然后，“是的……”，再然后他又开始咳嗽。

Mycroft将他的茶杯放下，发出尖利的响声，把他的手肘撑在桌子上，双手相扣，平静地看着Harbrough，“我得跟谁争？”

Harbrough咽下了一口咳嗽。“你Iphigenia大姑妈。”

Mycroft猜到了这个，昨天葬礼上也对她稍加注意。她在这儿不停地徘徊，对两兄弟过分关照，还仔细地观察了客厅，就好像在研究应该怎么换这里的窗帘。“我与她根本不熟，”他说，是真话。他的母亲与任何亲戚都不亲近。Mycroft想了想，他与姑妈Iphigenia的见面不超过五次。

“她是你母亲最亲近的人。”

这也是真的，可能这就是为什么母亲在遗嘱中提到了她，“这并不能代表什么，”Mycroft说，“再说她为什么会想要照顾Sherlock？”

“照顾他是能得到遗产的，”Harbrough小心翼翼地说。“一大笔，遗产。”

Mycroft也猜到了这点，很显然，因为这是Iphigenia姑妈。不过听到他们家还有可观的一笔钱存在让他舒了一口气。不管是母亲对数字、金融，还是投资的棋牌游戏，都让Mycroft对于母亲的智慧很有信心，不过考虑到这个不负责任的离开，Mycroft不禁还是怀疑会有几千镑的贷款需要他偿还。

“这件事会有争议吗？”Mycroft问，“法律上？如果我想代替姑妈来照顾他。如果我坚持，她能够起诉我吗？”

“如果她想，那么……可以。是的，这将会是法律纠纷。”

Mycroft仅皱了皱眉作为回答，接下另一个话题。“再告诉我些我们家的经济情况。除了Sherlock的抚养费。剩下的。”

“你继承其他剩下的财产。我们还在统计准确数额；你母亲把这个数字变得很多样化，不过你和Sherlock两人平分这些财产。因为他还没成年，所以你成为他的信托人。他那一半归你管——与之相同的还有这些房地产。”

“所以他在十八岁那年能够获得信托？”Mycroft问。

“获得他出生后就为他建立的信托，是的；但不是你妈妈为他创建的那份。他会在二十五岁的时候获得那笔钱。”

Mycroft感到吃惊，“但我可以在二十五岁前拿到信托？”

Harbrough朝他小小地微笑了一下，“你母亲对于这种差异非常坚持。她说她相信你能够管理好所有的事情，而她觉得如果你能引导夏洛克度过每一件事能够使他获益。”

“她在十年前就知道了……”Mycroft喃喃，不仅因为母亲的信任而受宠若惊，更使他佩服她的聪明。

“显然是这样的。”Harbrough说。

“那么这笔钱是足够的了？能够在我完成学业前维持现状？”

“比这样还要多。”

“很好。那我只用处理Iphigenia姑妈了。”

Harbrough踌躇了一会儿，因此Mycroft坐直了身体等他继续。自然，他又以一声咳嗽开始了讲话：“说不定她能够帮到你，Mycroft。这不一定是个很坏的主意……”Harbrough看见Mycroft的脸色，停了下来。

“你觉得这主意还不错？把我弟弟送到一个他根本不认识的老妇人那里去，况且还不知道在哪儿？”Mycroft在说下一句话前通过咬住自己的舌头制止了自己：Holmes家立刻需要一个新的律师，最好能比这个稍微聪明点。Mummy _究竟_ 在想什么？难怪她在他八岁的时候认为他能面对好她去世的情况……不过他八岁时的确比面前这个白痴要能干些。

Mycroft深吸了一口气，说：“这个主意太糟糕了。请不要再提起了。我会处理好Iphigenia姑妈，你只用做我叫你做的事就好了。”

“除非是违法的……”Harbrough开始说，在他瞥见Mycroft的目光时话语被咳嗽声淹没。

“好像，”Mycroft清楚地说，“你以为违法是白纸黑字的。”

Harbrough又开始咳嗽。

***

  Mycroft让管家带亲戚们去图书馆转转。他不想在母亲常用的客厅里宣读遗嘱。这看起来有些粗鲁，他想。而且餐厅又还没有整理早餐后的碗碟。所以就决定在图书馆里了。

  他的Iphigenia大姑妈攘了进来，试图亲吻他的脸颊，不过他很专业地成功躲过——也就是看起来根本不像是在躲；这使她有些慌张，但这个动作被嘘长问短代替。

  Mycroft不是很清楚她的年龄，但是不管怎样，对于她这个年纪的人都显得太烦了。

  Iphigenia身后跟着三个阴沉着脸的兄弟，他们都是母亲Whitcombe家族里的人。他们已经延续了这条血脉，他们的儿女已经有了孩子，在葬礼那天全部在这儿爬来爬去，Mycroft很庆幸今天只有三个人来了。Mycroft对家谱早已熟记在心，这让他看起来好像对这很在乎似的。事实上，他的母亲对任何亲戚都不关注。而且他母亲有很多熟人——Mycroft感到他在前一天一定跟这些每个人都说过话——不过她没有朋友，这也是她的至理名言之一。 _一个真正的朋友如果受到你的伤害马上会反击，_ 她曾经对Mycroft说，同时从杯里啜了一口茶，观察着他的一举一动， _不过这基本不会发生，因为大部分人们实在太愚蠢了。_

  “Sherlock小亲亲在哪儿？”Iphigenia问。

  Mycroft很想告诉她，通过她对Sherlock的“小亲亲”的称呼让她显得对Sherlock多么不熟悉，不过相反地，他张口告诉姑妈他觉得Sherlock在宣读遗嘱时还是不要在场比较好。

  然而Sherlock在他说出这句话之前走进了这个房间。他穿着前一天穿过的西装，尽管他信守了自己的诺言，没有系领带。西装这会儿似乎还有些潮湿，可能是因为这个Mycroft对他皱了皱眉。更大的可能性是他根本不想Sherlock在这儿，然后Sherlock对他露出的表情好像在说， _你以为我真的会听你的乖乖睡过这件事？_ ”

  Mycroft不停地对他皱眉，但他知道这只是在浪费自己的能量。Sherlock对他的蹙额一向免疫，而且，Mycroft怀疑，他甚至能从中获取欢乐。

  “Sherlock，亲爱的！”Iphigenia高兴地说，企图靠近他到能够抚弄他的卷发。

  Sherlock痛恨别人动他的头发，或者 _碰_ 他，但是他这次并没有说些尖锐粗鲁的话——Mycroft简直想为此拥抱他一下——反而躲开了Iphigenia，并快速地到达了Mycroft身边，站得比他想象地要近很多，仿佛还有一鼻息的距离就要挂在他身上了。这实在太不像Sherlock了，所以Mycroft警觉地低头看了看他，瞬间明白了他在做什么。Sherlock明显推断出让他自己看起来完全依赖Mycroft，失去他就无所适从的样子能够让他们占上风。好吧，Mycroft决定，如果Sherlock能够这样帮他们赢得变数，那就让他留下来好了。

  天哪Harbrough的咳嗽真的烦死人了，于是Sherlock皱眉看着他。Mycroft可以读出他的思想： _你哪里有毛病啊？要么好好地清一下喉咙，要么就干脆停了算了——这很恼人。_ Sherlock今天一定是决定不做自己了，因为他什么也没说。相反，他转头看向Mycroft，脸上全然没了鄙夷和疑问，他用几乎像天使那样的语气说，“我不能留在这儿听吗？”

  Mycroft微微抬了抬眉毛，只有Sherlock能看得出来，通过这个动作，他的意思是， _太荒唐了，别以为我已经原谅你了。_ 他知道Sherlock接收到了这个信息，因为他在这方面简直是个专家，而他的接收方法是无视它。Mycroft大声地说，“我想你可以待在这儿。”

  Sherlock朝Mycroft无比灿烂地笑了，然而在Mycroft眼中这十分令人惊恐，Sherlock唇角好看的弧线简直荒谬，甚至让他看起来幸福的小天使。一个想法突然跃进Mycroft的脑海，也许他 _的确_ 应该把Sherlock交给Iphigenia，因为她活该。

  Sherlock感知到了Mycroft所在想的，因此他把那个微笑从脸上除去，开始蹙眉，一屁股坐到了沙发上；不过其他人还是天真地以为Sherlock是上帝带给人间最可爱的生物。

  至少，Iphigenia是这样的；而这三兄弟完全没在关注他们，这三个人在用目光给客厅里的东西分类——好像他们以为自己能拿到这些东西似的。

  Iphigenia走到Sherlock坐的沙发边，问：“可怜的孩子，今天早上你感觉怎么样？”

  “他喉咙有点痛，”Mycroft回答，抢在Iphigenia之前立刻在Sherlock身边坐下。

  Sherlock缩了缩身子贴近Mycroft，确保Iphigenia只能坐在他另一边；同时瞄了Mycroft一眼，表示对Mycroft关于喉咙痛的推断令他讨厌。

  Iphigenia期待地低着头看他们，好像希望他们能空出点位置让她坐下。

  “在我们开始之前您可以先坐下，”Mycroft开心地说。

  Iphigenia还是看着他们。

  “你身后有张椅子。”Sherlock说。

  Iphigenia终于有些怒了，并且坐上了身后的椅子，于是Sherlock伸开腿离Mycroft远了一点。

  “请开始吧。”Mycroft对Harbrough说——他又咳嗽了一声，然后开始——Mycroft感到Sherlock为了憋住对于这该死的咳嗽声一些恶毒的评论整个人都在抖。

  “嗯，事实上，没有很多要讲的，”Harbrough说。“遗嘱很简单，同时也非常开门见山。她把所有的财产都留给你们两个。平均分。”Harbrough朝Sherlock和Mycroft微笑，好像这是天大的好消息。 _你母亲去世了，你们现在很有钱，祝贺！_ “当然，”Harbrough又对Sherlock说，语速缓慢而语气小心，Sherlock因为怒火而发抖的频率有些加快。“你要继承这些还太小，所以你哥哥会成为你的信托人。意思是——”

  “我知道这是什么意思，”Sherlock打断了他，听起来有些不耐烦，“我什么时候能拿到信托？”

  Harbrough看起来有些受打击。“到你二十五岁的时候。”

  “二十五岁，”Sherlock重复道。“但Mycroft也还没到25岁，谁又是他的信托人？”

  Harbrough停顿了一会儿，看着Mycroft，似乎想让他来解释。Mycroft无视了律师的目光因为他想让Harbrough宣布，所以Harbrough最终说：“他没有信托人；他在十八岁时就获得了这笔钱。”

  Sherlock有些不悦地看了看Mycroft。Mycroft温柔地向他笑。

 “那谁来照顾Sherlock小亲亲呢？”Iphigenia问，她的语气充满了担心。

“当然是由我来照顾她，”Mycroft平静地说，心里想着如果Iphigenia回答 _哦对当然_ ，然后这事儿就定了。

Iphigenia沉默地看着他，良久，然后转向Harbrough，“不过 _遗嘱_ 上是怎么写的？”

Harbrough紧张地咳嗽一声，Sherlock在Mycroft身边开始烦躁起来。“遗嘱上将Sherlock的监护权留给你。你能够获得照顾他的经济保障。”

Iphigenia望向Sherlock，目光中透露着——Mycroft知道——贪婪，Iphigenia一定是希望大家能误把它认为成关心和爱。

“遗嘱上写了什么无关紧要，”Mycroft用一种 _事实如此_ 的语气说，“我来照顾Sherlock。”

“别逞能了，Mycroft，”Iphigenia声音缓和地对他说，“你在大学里学业会很忙。如果我来照顾他你就不用整天担心他了。照顾他肯定很耗精力，而我呢，非常乐意帮你——”

Mycroft准备等她说完然后再告诉她她错了，但他应该知道Sherlock没这个打算。“我不会‘很耗精力’。”Sherlock说，听起来被冒犯得不轻。

“Sherlock。”Mycroft说。

“无聊、愚蠢的人‘很耗精力’，”Sherlock继续道，“ _我_ 不会‘很耗精力’。”

Iphigenia的笑容僵在脸上，显然已经失去了耐心；Mycroft由衷地感到只有像Iphigenia外行人才会在Sherlock说第二句话的时候就失去耐性。一般来说至少要等到第十句话才能这样，否则一定连对抗Sherlock的机会都没有。“好了好了，Sherlock，小甜甜，理性些——”

“‘理性些’？”Sherlock反复了这句话，眼睛因为愤愤不平又不敢置信而睁得老大。

“Sherlock，”Mycroft又喊了他一句，尽管他深知这样做一点用都没有，不过还是试了一下。

“闭嘴。她想要 _我_ ‘理性些’？我自己是我认识的所有人中唯一一个 _永远_ 保持理智的人！”

这句话吓到了Mycroft，因为他知道Sherlock全心全意地相信这件事。“让我们——”他准备开始说，不过被Iphigenia打断了。

“你可不能自私到强迫你哥哥照顾你，况且他还在——”

Sherlock喉咙里发出一声愤愤的声音，不过是Mycroft用一种冷冷的怒气让Iphigenia闭了嘴，“一个字都别再讲，”Mycroft说。

Iphigenia噎了一下，就好像Mycroft把这个房间变成真空那样，并因为他的语气惊恐地看着他。甚至连Sherlock都惊讶地盯住了他——不过他无视掉了这个——他站起来对Sherlock说，连他都被自己还能保持平静的语气而惊讶，“你得回房间。”

Sherlock脸上的惊异有增无减。他抬起头直勾勾地凝视着他，“我得 _什么_ ？”，Mycroft理解这种反应，因为任何人命令Sherlock回房这件事光想想都是可笑的，而且Mycroft知道。

“或者去其他哪里，”他修改了一下，“随便你。只要不在这儿。”

“可这不公平，”Sherlock说，缩进沙发，使他看起来比较难驱逐。

“我同意。但我们不能在还有事要讨论的时候把Iphigenia扔出家门，所以我能做的只有让一个Holmes免受她在场的痛苦。”

Iphigenia发出了些声响，好像是她感到自己应该是被冒犯了，不过并不是很清楚这整件事是怎么发生的。Mycroft等了一会儿，希望Sherlock能合作些，毕竟在这种情况下，然后Sherlock扫视了一边Mycroft和Iphigenia，奇迹般地，站了起来。“好吧，”他说，从Mycroft背后走上前，使他能看见Iphigenia。“我不会和任何人一起生活，除了Mycroft，”他隆重地宣布，“如果你敢逼我，我会一天天缓慢地对你下毒，谁都不会知道你到底是怎么死的。”

_哦简直太好了_ ，Mycroft想。我怎么就没想到这小崽子如果不留下谋杀威胁就肯定不会甘心离开呢？

Sherlock迈着优雅的大步走了——这真的是一件只有Sherlock能做得来的事，然后Mycroft转身对三兄弟说：“给我出去。”

他们看起来有些恼怒，因为明显事情才刚刚变得好玩起来，他们就必须得走了；不过他们一声不吭地离开了，Mycroft感到非常愉快，因为他的语气或者表情肯定有种不允许反对的味道，甚至对Sherlock也同样有用。Mycroft把身后的门清脆地关上然后重新转向Iphigenia。

“让我们来做个生意，”他说，走向那个他端进来却没动过的茶盘。

“生意？”她重复道，听起来正气凛然，“照顾一个小男孩可不是什么交易。”

Mycroft小心翼翼且专业地倒出了茶，说：“你刚刚坐在那儿说他自私。他只有十一岁，他希望能留在全世界唯一一个有那么点了解他的人身边。Sherlock自私得惊人，你说的没错，但是在这个时候，‘自私’对他来说并不能算是责备。以后也永远不行。”Mycroft走向Iphigenia，手中稳稳地端着茶杯。“所以别装出一副圣人的样子，否则你也不会对他说出这么无情的话。”他礼貌地对她笑笑，递过茶杯；她接过，看起来有些手足无措。“所以让我们来谈谈生意。因为我真的不觉得你想谈论你的家有多适合抚养一个十一岁的男孩，或者所谓热情、高薪的帮忙。”

Iphigenia稳了一下自己的身子然后站起来。“你胆敢——”

“请坐，”Mycroft温柔地说，“在你放手之前你是不能走出这里的。”

“你凭什么认为——”

“事实上关于你所有的事我都知道。至于我不知道的呢，我以后会的。别低估我或者以为这是夸大之词。我同意你获得Sherlock所有的抚养费，反正这也是你想要的。你会接受这笔钱，还给我Sherlock，然后事情就这么结束。”Mycroft啜了一口茶。忘了加糖，他发现。

Iphigenia慢慢地坐下，在考虑什么简直都写在脸上。Harbrough咳嗽了声，不过被Mycroft无视了。

终于，Iphigenia说：“不知道你母亲想把你们养成什么样子。”

Mycroft干干地微笑，强迫自己喝茶时要有好看的唇形，而不要去想这个女人在这儿侮辱他的母亲，还是在葬礼的后一天。他说：“我想她希望我们得到我们想要的。她在这个早晨会感到自豪。”

Iphigenia注视着他。但是没有反驳。

Harbrough的咳嗽声划破了寂静，他尴尬地说：“需要我起草文件吗？”

“不用，”Mycroft说，没有看他。“我已经安排了一个能干的律师来起草文件。现在，我只想要足够的书面保证就行，直到我收到正式的文案。”Mycroft站起来，放下杯子，走到桌子边把右手边最上层的抽屉打开，拿出厚厚的一叠纸和一支好看的钢笔。他把这两件东西都塞到Harbrough怀里，说：“你要写的都写上。如果不够，我会起诉你，直到彻底毁了你。”

Harbrough看起来十分惊慌，不过很快开始写字。

Mycroft读了读律师写的东西，想着若自己多懂点法律就好了。他觉得貌似很不错，而且Iphigenia在看正式文件的时候估计会因为太害怕根本不会好好地看。不过，这对她来说已经是最划算的事情了。反正她想要的只是那笔钱；照顾Sherlock全是为了面子。Mycroft签了字，然后把纸转向Iphigenia，在她犹豫了短暂几秒后在文件上潦草地写下了自己的名字。

Mycroft一言不发。他将那张纸折起来放到自己的上衣口袋里，并把Harbrough和Iphigenia带到门边。“祝你今天愉快。”他说，关上门后看向墙角一套骑士的盔甲，然后转过去，“怎样？”他早知道这熊孩子坐在楼梯最上面偷听。

“还蛮快的。”Sherlock评价道。

“让你印象深刻？”Mycroft问，也走上了台阶。

“你把那笔抚养费全给她了，对吧？”

“没错。”Mycroft也到了楼梯最上一阶，坐在Sherlock旁边。

“那你就没有令我印象深刻。她本来就只想要钱。你本应该同她杀会儿价。”

Mycroft知道他应该这么做。但与此同时，他也知道Sherlock不是个应该用来抬价还价的东西。他想要Sherlock，Iphigenia知道这个，如果Mycroft得给她更多的东西，他也会这么做。他觉得能够只支付一份抚养费就很幸运了，真的。不过如果他这么告诉Sherlock，他一定会责怪他多愁善感。所以他说：“之前你表演的不错，就是在沙发上坐得离我这么近之类的。”

Sherlock得意地轻声说：“谢谢夸奖。”

“你可以再敬慕地看我几眼，然后落幕。那就完美了。”

“这我可做不到，”Sherlock说，“每个人都有自己的底线。超越了底线一般都会被识破。”

“倒是真的。”Mycroft勉强同意，他微笑着将人往后仰，用手肘支撑住自己。

“我们现在要做什么？”过了一会儿，Sherlock问。

Mycroft一点儿主意都没有，他得想出点以后的计划，不能这样看一步走一步。但是在这一刻他不知道要怎样开始。“你应该再睡一会儿。”他说。

“我又不是真的生病了。”Sherlock对此嗤之以鼻。

“你在里面做实验。我看见了。”

Sherlock迟疑了一下。“是的，土壤样本，但我……我没有更多的样本能检测了。妈妈和我本来……”

Mycroft自己推断出了接下来他要说的话。Mummy让Sherlock沉迷于其中，把他带到伦敦所有的地方去收集土壤样本。他们应该待在屋子里——Mycroft知道Sherlock喉咙痛，应该好好休息——但是现在雨停了，Mycroft在屋子里也闷得慌。

“来吧，”他说，站起了身子，“我们去找更多的。”

Sherlock微笑着抬起头看他。并不是图书馆里过于戏剧性的笑容。就仅仅是一个微笑。比那个要好无穷倍。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sherlock从坚持自己没病变成了——用他自己的话来说——濒临 _死亡_ 。如果他没说自己快死了，说不定Mycroft还会为他担心一下。确信作为典型的Sherlock式的戏剧化，意思是有点冷以后，Mycroft把他塞到了被子里（为此Sherlock不满地瞪了他一眼），并且要厨师晚餐做点鸡汤。

Sherlock明显没好好呆在床上，从他房间里发出的小提琴声就能判断出来。Sherlock _的确_ 是那种会通过比较奇葩的方式公然对抗Mycroft指令的人，而不会去干些安静点的事，比如说做他的实验。

Mycroft坐在了他母亲的书房里，在她的卧室旁边。他从那里能够听到小提琴声，不过还蛮舒服的。只要Sherlock不故意把小提琴拉得跟锯木头一样，对Mycroft来说这就足够了。Mycroft深吸一口气，打开了桌子最上层的抽屉。

他的母亲一直以来都是个很擅长整理东西的人，Mycroft非常喜欢这一点。他从不需要担心找不到什么东西。说到担心，处在首要位置的永远都是Sherlock。Sherlock离去伊顿上学还有两年，在这两年里Mycroft得无微不至地照顾他。

Mycroft想，他们有两个选择：Sherlock可以现在转到一个寄宿学校，这样Mycroft除了在假期以外都不用担心他。或者Sherlock可以继续待在他现在的学校，必须得走读，而Mycroft可以在自己上大学的时候找个人来照顾他。他的母亲通常让Sherlock完全独立思考，于是养成了他任性、顽固的性格，Mycroft知道绝对不能把他 _一个人_ 留在家里，除了管家没人监护。

Mycroft决定到Sherlock的房间去，在门上轻轻地敲着。

Sherlock停下了拉琴。“进来！”，几秒钟后，他喊道。

Mycroft打开了门，对Sherlock抬起了眉毛——因为Sherlock在床上拉着被子盖住下巴，正无辜地看着Mycroft。

“我 _能_ 听见你在拉小提琴。”Mycroft说。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Sherlock含糊地回答，他的眼中闪烁着“我在骗人”的光。

还好是“我在骗人”而不是“我在发烧”，Mycroft想，然后走进Sherlock的房间把椅子拉到他的床头，“我们得谈谈。”他说。

“否则你也不会来打扰我康复。”Sherlock精神饱满地说。

“关于学校……你想怎样？”

“不去。”Sherlock说。

“这不是个选项。”

“为什么不？”

“因为你必须去。这事儿已经定了。”

“这事还 _没_ 定。”Sherlock说，开始专心致志地咳嗽起来。

“如果你是个聪明人你就应该懂得怎么跟我吵架——别在没有胜算的东西上挑起争端。这件事就属于这类。我知道你很聪明，说不定能去大部分学校当老师——”

“ _所有的_ 学校。”Sherlock改正说，声音因为刚刚的咳嗽有点沙哑。

“好吧。所有的学校。不过这不是你要去上学的原因。你得学会怎么跟人们相处；你这一辈子都得跟他们相处。”

“他们都很无聊。我恨他们所有人。”

“通常来说人们都是很无聊的。再说除了恨他们你也做不了其他什么事。一个人应该有熟人，而不是朋友，你知道的。”

Mycroft看着Sherlock，想起了Mummy在下棋的时候无数次这样告诉他， _关切毫无用处_ ，Mycroft。Mycroft看着Sherlock，他不容置疑地关心着他，并且觉得他最近做的所有事都是因为这个。他的母亲对于关心别人的后果做出了很准确的判断，但是Mycroft面对现在的状况依然手足无措。这一刻，他决定关心Sherlock不会使他失去优势。他要赢下这局棋，同时也要照顾好Sherlock。如果世界上有谁可以，这个人就是他。

Mycroft心中已经下了决定，于是他把注意力投向了手边的事情。“你想换个学校吗？”

Sherlock看起来不是很期待，“去哪儿？”

Mycroft耸了耸肩。“我很肯定我们能列出一个清单。主要是你能够住在学校里。”

“不住在这儿？”Sherlock问。

“一点也没错。”

Sherlock很长一段时间没有讲话，他的眼睛里读不出任何东西。然后他仔细地说：“我不想这样。”

Mycroft决定不再提起这个。Sherlock的语气里有种脆弱无力的感觉，他知道Sherlock恨这样的感觉；Mycroft不想为他强调这份情绪。如果Sherlock想待在这个房子里，那么他就可以待在这里。就算Mycroft不强迫他去住校，Sherlock也已经历了太多的变动。

“你想换个走读学校吗？”

Sherlock又考虑了一下。“不，”他严肃地决定，“我想Hall跟其它的学校一样好。”

“再说，Holmeses都去那里上学。”

Sherlock看起来对于这个优点有些怀疑，但是他简单地说，“如果我必须得去上学的话，我会待在Hall。”

“你必须得去。就像我必须去剑桥一样。”Mycroft犹豫了一阵。“这是……你不会想让我……”Sherlock对于Mycroft突然结巴感到非常好奇。Mycroft深呼吸了一下，“我准备回到大学去。也就是说我不能待在这里陪你了。”他突然发现如果Sherlock对此感到无所适从，想把他留在身边，那他说不定就不会这么做了。他还从来没考虑过要离开剑桥。

“你当然得回去。”Sherlock说。“如果我必须得去上学，那你也必须得回剑桥。我可不想你呆在 _这儿_ 。”Sherlock狠狠地吸了吸鼻子来强调他的观点。

Mycroft松了口气，笑着说，“我也猜到了。不过我们得雇个人照顾你。”

Sherlock看起来怒极了，“ _什么_ ？”

Mycroft忽略了他的感叹语气。“就是让一个人保证你能常规地吃饭，真的去了学校，而且时常还得帮你梳头。”

“管家不能做这个吗？”

“管家的职责不是这么照顾你。”

“我已经十一岁了，”Sherlock宣布道，他努力地把自己的鼻子抬高使自己看起来骄傲些。“照顾我不是任何人的职责，除了我自己！”

“照顾你是我的职责。”Mycroft说，“如果我在大学的时候你突然发生了什么事，我要怎么跟Iohigenia交代？她还怎么活呢，夏洛克小亲亲？她会 _心碎_ 的。”

Sherlock咯咯地笑起来，这种事Sherlock可不常做，Mycroft很高兴自己能挑起他这种反应。“如果什么不好的事发生在我身上，”Sherlock决定，“我要去缠着她闹鬼。”

“听到你决定缠着她而不是我真令人开心。但是。我必须把你和一个委托人留在这里。不然如果让你独自一人，你会为了检测灰尘把这地方放火烧了。”

Sherlock看起来若有所思。

“这不是个建议，”Mycroft急忙指出，“这说明我们必须得在我离开的时候雇个人看着你。”

“一个 _保姆_ ，”Sherlock尖利地说，“你准备找一个 _保姆_ 。”

“你可以帮我挑她。或者他。”

“我能最终下决定吗？”

“绝对不行。但是我会听取你的意见。”

“我才是要和那个人生活在一起的人。”Sherlock抗议道。

“如果我让你做决定，你肯定不会让我雇任何人。”

Sherlock生气地吸了吸鼻子，然后夸张地把被子拉到自己头顶。“你简直 _不可理喻_ 。”他抱怨说。“我应该去跟Iphigenia住。我打赌她不会给我请保姆，说不定她都不会坚持让我 _上学_ 。”

“那这简直跟欧里庇得斯的悲剧差不多了，”Mycroft拉长了句子说，“你会学到他的。”

“我知道谁是欧里庇得斯。”Sherlock固执的声音从他的毯子底下传来。

不，他不知道，Mycroft想，然后对着毯子下面那团东西笑了笑。“我给你拿点柠檬蜂蜜茶。”

“我没生病。”Sherlock说。

“没有吗？不久前你都快死了。”

Sherlock沉默了好久。“我觉得我恨你。我要告诉整个学校你是个多么可恨的人。”

“那我每天都会抱着枕头痛哭。”Mycroft向他保证。

“走开。”Sherlock说，这个回答相当于告诉Mycroft赢了这一局，所以他心满意足地下楼为Sherlock找茶了。

当Mycroft拿着茶回来的时候Sherlock已经睡着了，于是Mycroft把茶杯放在他的床头，然后去联系一些职业介绍所，去谈谈那个Sherlock绝对不会想叫它“保姆”的东西。

***

Mycroft准备雇一个Sherlock口中“烦人的、无聊的白痴”。他不在乎要花多久才能找到一个合适的“烦人的、无聊的白痴”；他会跟自己剑桥的导师安排出怎么补自己落下的课。学习怎么跟身边的人相处，这也是Mycroft去上学的目的；而这个目标，Mycroft怀疑，他现在的水平Sherlock可能一辈子都达不到。

所以Mycroft愿意慢慢来，而且在面试保姆时他也不介意Sherlock问些奇怪的问题，这主要是因为他发现还没有什么人能招架得住Sherlock。他会问些这样的问题： _你收集了挺多色情的东西啊，你最喜欢哪个？_ 还有： _如果我把这房子里所有的酒都换成了水，你会不会去急救室拿酒精来润润嘴？_ 或者： _我不想为了你要还赌博欠下的债而被你绑架。_ 好吧，最后一个并不是一个问题，不过Mycroft跟Sherlock都推断出了同样的东西，所以当Sherlock说出来的时候，Mycroft只是努力地压抑着自己的笑容。他的好几个面试者走前都怒气冲冲地告诉Mycroft说是他助长了Sherlock的气焰，Mycroft也觉得自己应该对他严格点，不过当他几乎都是正确的时候，对他严厉点似乎很难。没礼貌，但都是正确的。

“我们永远也找不到合适的人了。”Sherlock告诉他。

“我们会的。”Mycroft回答，并没有从他正在读的诗上抬起头来。

“我们永远都找不到，而我要到海盗船上住着去。”

“你知道你当不上海盗船的船长。”Mycroft评价道，翻了一页。

“我 _会_ 的！”Sherlock反驳。

“不会一开始就是。你又没有兢兢业业向上走的耐心，所以你只会在队伍里横冲直撞，最终被逼走甲板，湿漉漉地死去。”

“不，我不会。”Sherlock最后达成了结论。

“哦，是吗？为什么不会？”

Sherlock冷眼看着他。“因为你会救我。 _你_ 绝不会让那样的事发生在我身上。”他肯定地说。

Mycroft知道这是真的，但还是因为Sherlock对他如此坚定的信任感吃了一惊。“我怎么能在你走甲板的时候救下你？他们在海盗船上有没有电话，你要怎么通知我？”

“我不用通知你。你就是会 _知道_ 。你是Mycroft Holmes，总有一天这样变成一件可怕的事情。不过现在貌似已经是这样了。”

“你，Kettle先生*，是我见过的最差的吐槽者。”Mycroft强装着轻松的语气，从沙发上拿起一个靠枕向Sherlock扔去。

Sherlock笑着躲过了。

（*：原句是“You, Sir Kettle, are the worst pot-abuser I have ever encountered.”那个kettle和pot是源于“Said pot to the kettle.”指的是半斤八两的人在彼此指责或者打趣。）

***

他们把介绍所里每一个有照顾小孩经验的人都烦了一遍。Mycroft决定不再寻找这样的人，因为Sherlock也不算是个典型的小孩——不管在哪个方面。跟小孩很处得来的人对Sherlock一定手足无措。Mycroft需要一个完全不一样的人。

他能肯定介绍所看他不爽了。他们不能理解为什么Mycroft要找一个没有照顾小孩背景的保姆（Mycroft并没有将它改成“烦人的、无聊的白痴”）。他们问他一些带着讽刺意味的问题，比如说要不要找办公室里的临时工；然后Mycroft发现自己比他们更有讽刺精神，他立即用“把你们资历最差的人送过来”回了嘴。

于是他和Sherlock就在他们的客厅里见到了Martha Hudson。

她的简历几乎是空白的。她的工作经历很少，而且都是几十年前的事了。她的过去也没什么描述，Mycroft对她的简历发愁，考虑要问什么问题。

Sherlock，像往常一样，问了第一个问题：“你的丈夫呢？”

“他死了。”Mrs. Hudson告诉他说。

Mycroft抬头看了看Sherlock。Sherlock正在仔细地研究它，他的眼睛微微眯起，把她外表上能分析出来的东西分类，于是Mycroft也开始看她。她的外表仿佛她的建立一样什么也传达不了。她老得能当他们的母亲，可能同他母亲以前差不多岁数，但性格好像完全相反。他们的母亲绝对不会穿现在Mrs. Hudson穿的衣服，看上去既太老又太年轻。她是乘地铁过来的，早上急匆匆地喝了一杯茶。她有一个她爱的姐姐，不过住在国外——可能在萨里——所以她不能同她想的那样常去拜访她。这些很好推断。剩下的完全未知。

“Mrs. Hudson，”Mycroft开口，把那张一点用处都没有的纸放在一边。

“在哪里死的？”Sherlock问。

“Florida，”Mrs. Hudson回答他说。“你去过Florida吗？那儿真是热死人了。不过如果你有个常痛的臀部，去那儿就好了——我就是。有时候我还得用草药敷一敷。这会是什么问题吗？”她焦虑地扫了两兄弟一眼。

“不会。”Sherlock回答她，把Mrs. Hudson的注意力又吸引回他身上。

与之相同的还有Mycroft的注意力，Sherlock看起来……有兴趣。至少比前面那些人好多了。

Mycroft重新审视Mrs. Hudson，试图弄明白原因。难道是她浑身散发出的“保姆气质”？这对一个没有双亲的小男孩很诱惑吗？但是他们之前面试了其他的老妇人，Sherlock对她们一直嗤之以鼻。

“所以你最近刚去Florida？”Mycroft问，把身子转向Mrs.Hudson，试图把这场面试掰回严肃的范围。

“是的，我才刚回来。回家真好不是吗？一天要结束的时候你的家人就在那里。”

“我会做很多实验。”Sherlock突然宣布，眼睛眯成一条缝，就好像这是个测试。

“哪种？”Mrs.Hudson好奇地问。

“ _重要的_ 那种，”Sherlock回答，“不能碰不能动不能用任何方式干扰。我房间里的任何东西都不能动。”

Mrs.Hudson看起来有些生气，“我又不会是你的管家。”

“不过有时候我会忘记吃饭，”Sherlock继续说，“你得给我拿些茶，我觉得；Mycroft，她是要给我拿茶喝的吧。”

“嗯——”Mycroft开口，准备说给Sherlock泡茶端茶是厨师的责任，不是Mrs.Hudson的。

“ _有时候_ 我会给你泡茶，但我不是你的 _管家_ 。”Mrs.Hudson告诉Sherlock。

Sherlock考虑了一会儿，“那饼干呢？”

“有可能，”Mrs.Hudson说，Mycroft知道这其实是一个 _肯定会_ ，而且他知道Sherlock也知道，因为Sherlock现在满足地靠在沙发背上。

“我对死亡有种病态的兴趣。”Sherlock添油加醋地宣告。有个老师在几年前是这么说他的，妈咪对此一笑置之，因此Sherlock也觉得这很好笑，而且为此非常自豪。

“你这样可真不得体，”Mrs.Hudson说，但是她对他微笑，好像她已经非常喜欢他，并且觉得他是这世界上她见过最聪明的家伙了。

Mycroft的目光在他们两人之间飘来飘去，为他们之间明显的好感而觉得好笑。任何人能充满爱意地看着Sherlock五分钟而不变心的人，都应该用金子来衡量。“你准备什么时候开始上班？”他说。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

目前为止，在Mycroft看来，事情进展得还算顺利。Sherlock按照约定去上学，他将一大笔钱放到了可靠的投资里，Iphigenia签了转让Sherlock监护权的文件，其他人也没有再提起这件事。Sherlock没犯什么罪，看起来像是茁壮成长。他好像很喜欢Mrs. Hudson，因为他没有找Mycroft说话。如果Sherlock有什么不满的话，他一定会大声嚷嚷。Sherlock很安静，这说明他对现状非常满意，Mycroft简直如释重负。

他知道他们已经度过了最艰难的日子。Mrs. Hudson和管家的汇报都令人舒心。管家说Sherlock简直是麻烦的代名词，最近他不得不帮Sherlock观察青蛙不吃食物几天会死掉；Mrs. Hudson说他用青蛙尸体把房子里弄得乱七八糟，“保佑他的小心灵。”于是Mycroft感到经历了这么多事之后，说不定以后真的会好起来。

有一天他收到了一个沉重的信封，他之前已经说服自己忘了这个。然后他把自己锁在房间里，深呼吸了几次，坐下来，开始看他母亲的尸检报告。两次。然后他给Sherlock打电话。

是Mrs. Hudson接的，Mycroft自动换成了一种礼貌的语气，“晚上好，Mrs. Hudson。你好吗？”

“哦，Mycroft，”Mrs. Hudson说，听起来很开心Mycroft来电，“你怎么样？事情都好吗？”

“是的，”他含糊地回答，有些心不在焉，“Sherlock在吗？”

“当然。”他听到她喊Sherlock，“Sherlock！你哥哥找你！”

他听见了骚乱的声音，然后才是Sherlock的声音，“你到底想干嘛？”

“Sherlock！”Mycroft听见Mrs. Hudson责备他，“友好点。”

“只是你打断了我一个很重要的实验。”Sherlock对他说。

“你根本没在做任何事情。”Mycroft听见Mrs. Hudson说。

“我正 _思考_ 要做些什么，”Sherlock无力地为他自己辩护，“很努力地想。你想干什么？”

Mycroft不知道为什么 _说_ 出来对他来说那么困难。“今天我收到了Mummy的尸检报告。”

“为什么是你收到的？”Sherlock抱怨说，“为什么 _所有_ 好玩的东西都是你收到，就因为你比我大？”

“这并不有趣，Sherlock。”Mycroft有些严厉地说。

Sherlock停顿了一下，Mycroft完全可以想象出他被伤到了的样子，不过他并没有道歉。Sherlock问，“死因是？”

“过敏性休克。”

Sherlock久久没有说话。“这不可能是对的。他们做错了。白痴。这就是为什么你应该让我做尸检。”

Mycroft揉了揉自己的眉间和鼻梁，“他们是正确的，Sherlock。”

“你知道什么是过敏性休克吗？”Sherlock问。

“我当然知道。”Mycroft有点发火。

“她对什么过敏？她并不对什么东西过敏啊！”

“尸检上说是坚果。”

“坚果？”Sherlock尖声重复道，“ _坚果_ ？我们必须掘出尸体让他们重新做一遍。”

Mycroft放弃了与他争辩，把头重重地靠在手上。“我们不……她对坚果过敏，Sherlock，死于过敏性休克。就是这样发生的。”

“但是……这几率……”Sherlock的声音渐渐因为不确定而消失了。

“不大可能，”Mycroft疲倦地说，“但不是不可能。”

“所以这都是因为……她吃了坚果。”Sherlock听起来不可思议，Mycroft知道这种感觉——这也是为什么他读了两遍报告。他不知道他期待使一个看起来很健康的女人突然死去的原因是什么，但这不是他所想到的。“她吃了点坚果，”Sherlock继续说，“当大家都不在家的时候。这就是……就是这么发生的。”

Mycroft知道Sherlock现在正想着他对于母亲所有的推断，这些思绪在他思维宫殿的大厅里横冲直撞，试图使这件事符合常理。“你不可能预料到她会发展成对坚果过敏，Sherlock。”

Sherlock没声音。

“Sherlock？”

“你想再跟Mrs. Hudson说话吗？”Sherlock干涩地说。

“Sherlock，”他说，但这次是Mrs. Hudson在话筒上。

“Mycroft？发生了什么？你对他说了什么？”

“他在哪儿？”

“他现在正在上楼，但脸色跟纸一样白。”

Mycroft 叹了口气，“我们母亲是因为对坚果过敏而去世的。”

Mrs. Hudson同情地啧啧了几声。“你这可怜的小家伙。你才刚知道？”

“我刚拿到尸检报告。”Mycroft迟疑了一下，“Mrs. Hudson，在我母亲去世的时候是Sherlock发现了她。也许你应该知道这个。”

“哦，”Mrs. Hudson说，这个单音节里却包含了很多意思。她沉默了一会儿，Mycroft让她想了想在近些日子里Sherlock会做的事情。“也许你应该把尸检报告寄给他，”她建议说，“这说不定能让他开心点。你知道，就是其中的科学性。他喜欢这个。”

Mycroft尝试着想象任何其他能够理解Sherlock——说不定会被自己母亲的尸检报告弄得高兴点——的人。他并不是第一次想，如果他们没误打误撞碰到Mrs. Hudson这个珍贵的宝贝，他们现在会怎样。“是的，”Mycroft同意道，“谢谢。我会这么做的，Mrs. Hudson。”

***

Sherlock Holmes在他们家中所谓的“下班节”发现母亲去世了，那天母亲给所有的职工都放假。她总是说记住完全没有员工在家的日子比关注不断变化的假日要容易得多。因此司机把他从学校接回家之后没有人在门口等他。他像往常一样进了家门，然后在前厅住了脚步。因为他已经知道。尽管事后他花了大把时间试着给自己那时的感觉找个原因，为什么他在踏出前门后立即知道母亲已经不在了，但从没能得出一个令人满意的答复。他只是知道，就是知道，他迈出的下一个步子将无法逆转地改变他的整个人生。

他把所记得的关于那天的事都仔细地记载进了他的笔记，在科学数据中间，很容易被忽略。

_仰卧姿势_

头离大门约7米

左臂弯曲，左手贴着脖子

右臂完全伸展，右手握拳，朝向咖啡桌电话的方向

眼睛微陷

右太阳穴挫伤

皮肤青紫——摸上去是冷的——死后僵直——已经三个小时了？

地板上的物品：

•零散的棋子——白车，2白卒，3黑卒，黑马，黑教皇

•甜点盘

•一块吃了一半的胡萝卜蛋糕

 

Sherlock坐在床上，三天以来第十七次读他的笔记。一如往常那样，他看着 _吃了一半的胡萝卜蛋糕，_ 想着自己怎么会忽略这个明显的线索。他想过说不定她呛到了。他迟了三个小时，没能帮上忙。

他发现她时立刻知道了这点，所以他并没有叫救护车之类的东西。就算叫了又能怎样？他会给Mycroft打电话。然后，等他终于让Mycroft明白他没在开玩笑，他把棋子小心翼翼地摆回棋盘上，然后走上楼去做下了这些详细的笔记。

他现在感到这简直太没用了。他从没想到Mycroft所说的死因。他是个白痴，因为他没看出来。

Mrs. Hudson敲了敲门。好吧，如果任何人会敲门，那就是Mrs. Hudson。除了她，家里其余的员工都希望尽量避着他。

Sherlock关上笔记本，大意地把它丢在床的另一边，然后问，“怎么了？”

Mrs. Hudson走了进来，拿出一个信封。“你哥哥给你寄了尸检报告，Sherlock。觉得你会想看一看。”她对他灿烂地一笑。

Sherlock对着信封皱了皱眉。他既想看又不想看。他想要的是一个全新的谜题。其它的东西。一个不是因为他的错造成的东西。

他接过信封，把它和笔记本扔在一起，然后看向Mrs. Hudson。“你丈夫没死。”

Mrs. Hudson看起来有些惊恐。“什么？”

“你那天说谎了。我不知道为什么。但这不是个简单的谎言。这一整个状况都太奇怪了，只不过我还没想出到底为什么。告诉我。”

Mrs. Hudson犹豫了一下，然后她坐在床脚边看着他。Mrs. Hudson，他知道，几乎不会回绝他。“他……快要死了。但是还没有。”

Sherlock观察她。“生病？”他问，不过这感觉不对。

她摇摇头，“他——”

“等一下，”Sherlock说，眯了眯眼睛，思考。“别告诉我。让我想想。Florida。他在Florida。他没跟你一起回来。Florida，濒临死亡，但没生病，但是即将死去——他是死刑犯吗？你丈夫是一个 _谋杀犯_ ？”Sherlock知道他本不应该对此感到高兴。他通常来讲对于这类事一点都不在乎，但是当Mrs. Hudson被涉及到，他就会在乎了。他不想伤到她的感情。“对不起，”他很快改正自己说，“我很遗憾。你丈夫是一个谋杀犯吗？”他让自己问得很清楚，试图模仿Mycroft对于这类事件同情的语调。

Mrs. Hudson笑了一声，“你真的不应该对这些事感到那么兴奋，人们会说你坏话的。”

“谁在乎别人怎么说？”

“我在乎。”

“所以你才不告诉别人你丈夫是死刑犯。”

“这种事是不能宣传的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock忽视了这句话。他真正在想的是这简直 _棒极了_ 。这就是个美妙的谜题，而且只属于他。“他是被误控的吗？”他兴奋地问，在床上坐直了身体。“你想让我去证明他是无辜的然后为你救他一命吗？”

Mrs. Hudson看着他。她看起来比她以前要严肃的多。他在想他刚刚是不是说错了什么。

“我能做到的。”他坚持说，想着说不定她之前怀疑他的能力。

“哦，我不怀疑你能做到，”她慢慢地说。“但他是个很糟糕的人，Sherlock。他是……很坏的人。”

“他的确犯罪了。”Sherlock才缓过来。

“比这更糟。他尝试过。他……不是个很好的人。”

Sherlock扫过她的手，紧紧相扣放在大腿上，然后重新直视她，“你在害怕。”

“可能有一点。”她说，微微颤抖着笑了。

“怕谁？他吗？他是死刑犯啊。”

“但如果……有好多诉讼，Sherlock。那么多乱七八糟的术语。美国的法律体制……”

这不能原谅，Sherlock想。Mrs. Hudson不应该 _害怕_ 。任何时候。对任何事情。至少他在的时候不行。“我不会让他。”Sherlock决定。

“让他什么？”

“重获自由。走出监狱。钻法律体制的空子。我会确保他待在他属于的地方，被执行死刑，再也伤害不到你。”他把手放在Mrs. Hudson的上，因为他以前见过别人这么做，估计是为了安慰人。好像的确能起效。他甚至捏了捏她的手。“你不用害怕，”他郑重宣告道，“我会保护你的。”

Mrs. Hudson看起来好像不知道应该说什么。Sherlock怀疑她是不是要开始哭了。“你不用……这不是你的工作，保证 _我_ 的安全。”

“Holmes家是这块领域的专家，你知道吗。”他想起了母亲。“大多数时候。我们是很好的盟友，比与我们为敌要好。”他知道最后这句话是真的，因为母亲和Mycroft经常这么说。

“你比你平常给别人留下的印象要亲切的多。”Mrs. Hudson评价道，也捏了捏他的手。

这就说明，Sherlock想，她同意了。他满足地靠回床头板，说，“我需要看看所有与你丈夫的案子有关的文件。”


	5. Chapter 5

Part2

Chapter Five

_1992,9_

John Watson希望伊顿是那种他可以……融入的地方。低调。不被发现。他没想过 _会_ 是这样，但 _希望_ 能够这样。在他收拾行李准备走的时候，他这么对自己说——同时试图无视他的母亲，她觉得他应该知道自己的定位。 _一个_ _Watson_ _在伊顿？_ 她曾经对他说， _他们会立刻知道你是个骗子。_ 他不是个骗子，他光明正大地为自己赢取了这个位置，但是在他找房子的时候这些奇怪的目光实在让他觉得自己就是个冒名顶替者。关于融入么，看起来好像进展得不怎么样。

“你看起来像是迷路了，”终于有一个学生跟他说，“要我帮忙吗？”

John希望看起来不要这么明显。他希望自己看起来只是出来闲逛——带着行李。哦该死的，他看起来 _显然_ 是迷路了。

“我……是的，”他说，觉得如果否认的话会很傻。“我在找Holland House。”

“哦，这简单，就在那儿。”这个学生指了指他们面前大楼旁边的一个房子，John为自己没有发现感觉自己像个白痴。

“谢了。”他对那个学生说，试着扯出一个意为 _我才没有觉得自己像个白痴之类_ 的微笑。

“别在意。我是Mike Stamford。”他伸出手。

John有点放下了心。这，他想，看起来几乎像是在交朋友了。他伸出手握了握。“John Watson。”

“你是几年级的？”Mike好奇地问。

“最后一年。” John回答。

Mike歪了歪头，看起来更好奇了，但只是说：“我也是，所以以后我想能经常见到你了。”他离开了，明显计划好了要去哪里，去见他已经认识的人，在一个熟悉的地方度过在这儿的最后一年。

John突然感到坚持要做这些的他一定是疯了。

他把行李拖到Mike所指的房子里——很大，常春藤把两楼高的屋子爬满了，他看着一排对称的窗子，默默在心里把它跟自己以前的校舍比较了一下。他还是觉得自己来这里是疯了，但他注视着这个房子，然后对他自己说，你在 _伊顿_ 。他并没有感到更自信，但是他决定不要给别人看出来。

他卧室的门开着，有人在里面。事实上，不仅仅是有人，还有 _很多东西_ ……这个房间有一堆……John不知道这些是什么。要分类的话看起来也太多了点。叠起来高高的不稳的书、报纸和杂志。相机底片，烧瓶堆满了地板。还有个看起来很像人类头骨的东西。

“你想要什么吗？”房间里的某个人问，没有抬头看他，然后John把自己的视线从哪个头骨上扯回来，看向房间里那个人。同学，John推测道，在窗户旁边的桌子上看着显微镜，调整焦距。

“我……一定是哪儿弄错了。不好意思。”John说，这是他今天第一百次感觉自己是个白痴。

“没错。”他往纸上涂写了点什么东西。“这是你的房间。”

John刚刚也在试图确认这个事实。除非是学校注册系统出了问题，这绝对是他记下来的那个房间号。他又看了看占领了这个房间的人——现在靠在椅背上饶有兴趣地看着他。他 _几乎_ 穿着伊顿的校服，但是没有领带，这让John瞬间感到自己穿得太朴素。不过，关于这个人的一切都让John感到自己太普通了，好像整个人都需要重新熨一熨。在房间里的这个人有种夸张又不属于这个世界的感觉。他的颧骨很高，本来应该让他看起来显得奇怪，但不知为什么却仅仅令人无比着迷。他的嘴唇是弓形的，近乎戏剧性，好像不可能是真的一样，但看起来一点都不傻乎乎的，相反却有一种贵族气质。他的眼睛颜色很浅，John站在这个距离不能判断，不管到底是怎样的，可以确定目光很犀利；而且他的头发是一团一团黑色的乱糟糟的卷发。关于他的一切都显得那么戏剧性那么不必要那么令人无法忘怀那么居高临下。John感到，跟他比起来，自己简直是可笑的。他怀疑这种人就是伊顿典型的学生，那他肯定要被排除之外，因为他不够拜伦化。

这个侵略了他房间的人把他修长又优雅的手指摆成尖塔状，微微触碰到他的嘴唇，然后突然说：“某种有趣的勒索。嗯。我真等不及想去弄清楚是什么了。”

John眨了眨眼，手掌在行李箱的拉杆上微微握紧，“对不起，什么？”

“你是新生。就读最后一年。最后一年转校来这儿？这从未发生过。住在市建房公寓里，读公立学校。就算你是那儿最聪明的人来这里也要花点其他功夫。”

John，皱着眉，准备开口跟他说这不关他的事。

“别告诉我，”那个男生把他打断了。“我想自己推断。”

John变得更加不耐烦了，“我不准备告诉你任何事情。”

“啊，所以你的确有故事。”那个男生得意洋洋地下了结论。

John怒冲冲地吸了口气，“这不关你的事。不过你是怎么知道这些事的？”

那男生发出一个轻蔑的声音。“这并不是一个困难的推理，就我刚刚说的 _那些_ 。我是Sherlock Holmes。”

他有一个漂亮又荒谬的名字，John恼怒地想，去他的漂亮又荒谬的脸蛋还有声音。John把他的行李从地板上铺着的碎石上边拉过。

“小心点。”Sherlock Holmes严厉地说，John这时不小心弄翻了一个松鼠标本。

“你在我的房间里做什么？”John问，终于走到了床边——床上堆着写满了关于什么东西的方程的纸。

“这是我的实验室。”Sherlock Holmes回答。

John不可置信地看着他。

“嗯， _你_ 又没在用。”Sherlock指出，吸了吸鼻子。“而我需要这个空间。”

“你没有卧室吗？”

“当然有。就在隔壁。”

“太好了，”John说，“那我们只用把这些东西都搬到隔壁去。”

“我们不能这么做。”

“我看不出来为什么不行。”

“我的房间不能看起来这个样子。我会惹上麻烦的，而我在这儿已经有够多的麻烦了。 _你_ 不会惹上麻烦的。你握着某种棒极了的把柄，我们可以利用这个占上风。”

“我们？”John重复道，“我们的？”

Sherlock Holmes点了一次头，“当然。我们现在共享这个房间。”

“不，”John说，“我们并不共享这个房间。这是我的房间。”

“这是你的卧室，我的实验室。因此，我们共享这里。”

“这不是你的实验室。”John坚持道，“这是我的卧室。彻彻底底。”

“两者。”

“怎么会同是两者？”

“这里有实验室的设备，还有一个床。”

“床上覆盖着……这是口香糖吗？”

Sherlock第一次站了起来。他比John高——这让John有些不爽，Sherlock Holmes那漂亮又荒谬的线条现在完全出现了。他优雅地走过John然后开始把床上的东西叠成一叠。“这是为了一个实验。我会，你知道，稍微清理一下。当然。”

Sherlock听起来甚至真的有点尴尬，John感到这好像是个小小的胜利。“是的，”他同意道，把他的行李放到床上。“收拾一下。床上不能放东西。这个床是我的。”

Sherlock点点头，把原先在床上的东西扔到房间里另一堆东西上，然后John突然意识到他同意了这房间除了床的其它部分都可以是Sherlock的实验室。这是怎么发生的？

John叹了口气，然后看着Sherlock干着一件他以为是在“整理东西”的事，但事实上是把一堆东西移到另一堆上去。

“橡皮鸡是为了你的什么实验？”John问。

“哦不，”Sherlock回答，飞快地笑了一下，“那只是个恶作剧。”他重新站直了身子，往后退了一步，看起来很满意，好像这已经够整洁了。

John可不同意他的想法。他正准备说，但Sherlock抢先了一步。

“你应该跟我来。”

“跟你去哪儿？”John问，因为他不知道这家伙是不是在建议做一些奇怪的事。

“他们安排你参观伊顿。但你会和新生在一起。”

“我 _的确_ 是新生。”

“不不，我说的是低年级的男生。十三岁的那些。你不会想跟舍管和小孩做第一次参观的。你学不到 _任何_ 东西。”

John开始觉得Sherlock说得有点道理。

“所以我会带你参观伊顿，有件事需要你的意见。”

“我的意见？”John疑惑地问。

“是的，作为一个科学家。”Sherlock在说话的同时已经忘门外走了。

John说，“等一下。你为什么觉得我会懂科学？”

Sherlock把头探回门框上然后对他微微一笑，“你刚才允许了我在你的房间里建立一个实验室。现在动作快点。”他看起来好像快要高兴地跳起舞了，“可能有 _危险_ 。”

***

John没办法决定Sherlock带他参观伊顿是非常有用还是极其没用。这个过程主要包括Sherlock走得很快而John努力地跟上他——伴随着Sherlock时不时指着远处的建筑说声：“这幢楼全是无聊的课程和一些没什么意思的东西，”还有“别走进这个教学楼。我很确定这里面的每个人都会因为水银中毒而缓慢死亡，但是没人信我。”

John在脑子中默默记下了这个楼的地点，然后跟着Sherlock穿过一块田地，向一丛掩映着九月曙光的树前进。“你和我同年级吗？”他问，因为如果他能在自己找到更多的朋友之前跟着Sherlock也挺好的。

“不，我在第六年，”Sherlock回答，没停下脚步。“但是我们说不定有些课是一起上的。我读下一个年级的课程。”

“你为什么要这么做？”John问。

“因为他们以为这样能让我感到有挑战。因为他们都是白痴。”他的口气中满满都是鄙夷。

“哦，”John意识到，说出了这样一个结论：“因为你比这里所有人都要聪明。当然。”

Sherlock停下来在John面前挺高了身子对他皱眉。“我本来不应该 _在_ 学校里，”他宣布。

John有点忍俊不禁，“那为什么你在这儿？”

Sherlock的眉头皱得更深了，然后他走开了，重新朝向了去树林的方向。

John微笑了一下跟了过去。“我们去哪里？”他问。

“去一条河边，那儿与这里隔绝，很安静，我们不会被打扰。”

“我们去河边干什么？”

Sherlock又停了下来然后俯视着他，“你害怕了？”

John对这个问题感到惊讶。他谨慎地环顾了周边空阔的田野。“我应该害怕吗？”

“你才刚遇到我。我刚才告诉你我要带你去个隐蔽的地方。而且你知道我知道无数种杀人的方法。”

John对他挑了挑眉。“没其他意思，哥们儿，但是我是在市建住宅区里长大的，而你是我见过最“漂亮”的人，所以我想我应该打得过你。”

Sherlock眯了眯眼睛，但他看起来并不是生气了，更像是……事实上，John一点都不知道怎样去分析他脸上的表情。过了一会儿，Sherlock又开始前进，John又开始努力地跟着。

“你为什么觉得我不知道打斗中应该做什么？”在他们走路的时候，Sherlock问。

“你知道吗？”John问。

“人们的确会学习生存技能的，John，”Sherlock回答，“即使是在伊顿。”他们现在到达了河岸，而Sherlock开始积极地翻着泥土，好像是在找什么东西。

John眨了眨眼睛看着Sherlock，然后蹲下来找到一个好点儿的角度，满脑子都是Sherlock穿在身上的伊顿昂贵的校裤现在是什么心情。这学校里的一切都要花掉贵到恐怖的一笔钱，但Sherlock明显这辈子都没担心过这个问题。他现在正穿着这一套校服，John在几个月前才设法凑齐了钱买来。

一根突出的树干挂住了Sherlock的衬衫，于是他嘟囔了一句，好像是“该死”，然后继续在树根附近翻来翻去，看起来快要掉下河去了。

“小心点，行吗？”John并不是很想跳下河去救Sherlock，于是他在心里默默祈祷Sherlock知道怎么游泳。

“我很好，”Sherlock说，然后探过身去抓河岸上的某个东西，当他把那东西拔出来的时候眼里明显有一种激动的神色。“啊哈！”

这是块相当大的木板，跟Sherlock的手臂一样长，然后他把木板拖到John的跟前。

John无视了这块木板，只是看着Sherlock的校服。“我的天，你简直一团糟。”

Sherlock随便瞧了瞧自己的制服然后在看向那块木板。“就是一天的工夫，John。看！”

“什么功夫？”John说，然后才把注意力转到那块木板上，阳光有点亮起来了，因此John有点不能把目光聚集到他应该看的地方。“这是什么？”

“ _霉菌_ ，John。”Sherlock目光里满是愉快，指了指木板上三块不同的霉斑。

“是的。好吧。阴暗、潮湿、温暖：是霉菌生长的理想条件。”

“非凡之处在于这是 _我_ 种的霉菌。”

“你怎么能让它长大？是木板和它自己。不是你。”

Sherlock看起来有些愠怒。“我把它放在木板上带到这里看它会不会长大。”

“你什么时候弄的？”John问，想到秋季学期才刚刚开始。“你在学期之间不回家吗？”

“当然回。我是上个学期末种的。”

“你在暑假之前在这里留下了一个实验？”

“当然。”

“如果你才刚回来你是怎么把我的房间弄得这么乱的？”

“你在说什么哪？我帮你把房间整理得干干净净的！”

Sherlock看起来很真诚的样子，所以John放下了这个话题重新开始审视这片霉菌。“真好。干得漂亮，你。你养了些霉菌。”

“这是 _曲霉属真菌_ ，”Sherlock自豪地说。

“你养了些有毒的霉菌。”John改正道，从木板边向后退了一步。

“我就知道你会知道这是什么。”Sherlock看起来很高兴，“别担心，它杀不了你。我只是想看看这东西容不容易养。比如说，如果一个人想杀了谁，能不能养点 _曲霉菌_ 用做武器？说不定是个好方法呢，你不觉得吗？”

John考虑了一下。“事实上，的确。不简单，但没砒霜这么明了。”

“但是也不容易检查出来，”Sherlock指出。“每个杀人工具都有优缺点。”

“如果要杀死一个成年人分量得很大。成年人对黄曲霉霉素承受力挺大的，而且就算超过了常量也不能保证……”John的声音逐渐轻了，突然发现自己在谈论什么，然后把视线从霉菌移到Sherlock脸上。“你想杀掉谁吗？”他问，因为这一切看起来都有些诡异。

Sherlock对于这个问题感到有些惊异。“不。好吧，我的意思是，当然，有很多我看着不舒服的人，但是不，我不准备做一个杀人犯。”

“那……”John指了指那片 _黄曲霉_ 。

Sherlock瞄了一眼，“怎么了？”

“那你为什么要种有毒的霉菌？”

Sherlock用一种“你是我见过最蠢的人”的眼神看着John。“我已经告诉过你了。这是一个 _实验_ 。过来。”Sherlock把木板夹在腋下，然后准备原路返回。

John做了个类似鬼脸的东西。“现在你衬衫上全是黄曲霉了。”

“你想要成为一个医生。”Sherlock说

John惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后匆匆地跟上，“你怎么知道的？”（mark）

“简单的推理。你知道霉菌会对人们的免疫系统产生怎样的影响。比对人体稍微有点兴趣更深一点。而且，你有照顾别人的倾向。你因为不想让我惹上麻烦同意我在你的卧室里建实验室，况且你才刚认识我。再者你一直都在关注我的衣服而且担心我是不是会掉进河里。没错。这就是照顾他人的倾向。并且，绝对是一个医生。这够合理。为什么在最后一年转学？因为你想要当医生，而伊顿能把你送进更好的大学，然后是更好的医学院。你一直都想学医学，没人会在暑假的时候学习霉菌对人体的作用。但是你今年才来伊顿。你很聪明，但之前一直都没想过来伊顿，这说明暑假的时候有什么事情发生了改变。或者今年早些时候。财力，也许是主要因素。你并不挑剔——从你的穿着可以看出来——所以担心我的衣服会弄脏是因为你知道这儿的校服很贵。你有足够的钱来这里，并且不是拿奖学金，说明你还没习惯拥有这么多钱。但是这些钱不足以让一个住着公寓的男生来伊顿读书，因此那笔钱一定有一些来头，虽然我还没才出来是什么但这是迟早的事。”

“这……太棒了。”John说。

Sherlock瞬间停下了脚步准过头盯着他，“真的吗？”

John被这种反应惊到。Sherlock应该知道他的推测很棒啊，这肯定是他最初开始说话的动机——炫耀。“没错，是真的。”

“这不是人们通常会说的。”

“他们通常怎么说？”

“滚远点。”

这让John不能自制地笑了起来，而Sherlock给予了他一个转瞬即逝的笑容——半是愉快半是惊讶，然后转身重新开始走路。

John，跟在他后边，理解了难怪Sherlock在伊顿也要学习生存技能，但是决定不挑起这个话题。为了代替心里所想的，他问：“现在几点了？”怀疑他们是不是会吃不上晚餐。

“对了，不好意思，”Sherlock明显是在回答他没问出来的东西。“这就是为什么如果学校能允许我带上Mrs. Hudson就会方便多了，她能给我们带点吃的。”

“谁是Mrs. Hudson？”John问。他们现在到了Holland House并且正躲着在大厅里的一些学生，这些人都向Sherlock投来奇怪的目光。

“Mrs. Hudson是我……这难解释。”Sherlock说。

估计是家里的佣人。Sherlock家里有佣人。好吧这并不奇怪，说不定这地方所有的人家里都有佣人。

Sherlock在John房间门前停下了步子，然后自信地用钥匙打开了。

John的眼睛瞪得大大的。“等下。你怎么会有我房间的钥匙？”

“我当然有。否则我怎么进出？”Sherlock已经走进了房间，正在“整理”桌子上的空间然后把他种着有毒霉菌的木板放下。他停了下来重新看向John：“这会令你不舒服吗？”

“我……”John说，因为Sherlock之前关于John让他在这个卧室里建实验室的话很有道理。John依然不能理解他最开始为什么同意了，但他发现自己现在正这样回答：“不能在半夜三更的时候走进走出。“

Sherlock考虑了一下，“ _经常_ 。”

“什么？”

“不 _经常_ 在半夜走进走出。”

“Sherlock，我会想要 _睡觉_ 的。”

“但谁都不知道科学的灵感什么时候降临，John。”

“半夜不能走进走出，Sherlock。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，发出一声没有评价意味的声音然后重新研究起他的木板。John想他可以看出来Sherlock显然已经决定完全无视自己的要求，可以在夜里随便进出这个房间。

“还有，”John说，朝床边的行李走去，感到自己有必要开始把行李理出来了。“我不要跟毒霉菌睡在一起。你可以把它搬到你自己的房间里去。十分感谢。”

Sherlock挥了挥手，全神贯注地从显微镜里看着霉菌。

John走到衣柜前打开一个抽屉然后叹了一声气。“Sherlock。”

“哦对了。我需要有地方放我的袜子。”

“你自己的抽屉里位子不够吗？”John问。

“不够。”Sherlock心不在焉地回答。

John又叹了口气开始把这些袜子往旁边推一点，腾出点空间放自己的袜子。

“小心点，”Sherlock说，“它们是有顺序的。如果你把你的袜子留给我我也帮你这样整理起来。”

“我不需要给袜子排序。”

“袜子有个目录是很重要的，John。”

“不这一点都不重要。而且我才不要跟你共享袜子。”

“随便你吧。”Sherlock说，John看着他然后试图说服自己认为 _自己_ 不跟他分享袜子是很自私的这个念头太不科学了。

“你一定就是Sherlock Holmes吧。”John身后的一个声音说，然后John转过身，Sherlock从显微镜目镜前抬起头来。

一个穿着西装的男人靠在门柱上，手臂叠在胸前用一种挖苦的表情看着Sherlock。他看起来不老，John想，大概奔三的样子，有栗色的头发和栗色的眼睛，而且身周有一种莫名的貌似是宽容的气场。

“你是谁？”Sherlock问。

“你的新导师。”那个男人回答道，听起来像是这个问题很好笑。

“什么？Acherley出什么事了？”

“这真是尴尬，”男人说，“但是看起来校长在做出职员调整的决定前没问你的意见。”这人的脸上是一副又严肃又嘲讽的表情。

Sherlock一点也不觉得这有什么好笑的。

这个男人终于转向了John，脸上诙谐的表情变成了令人愉快的真诚。“你一定就是John Watson了。欢迎来伊顿。我是Mr. Lestrade，恐怕我不是你的导师，但我是你的生物课老师。”

他伸出一只手，John小心地接过来握了握，想给他留下一个好的印象，但是他不确定能否达成这个目的，因为房间里有个上面长着毒霉菌的木板和Sherlock Holmes。

“好吧，”Lestrade说，“你们两个都错过了晚餐。你们的舍管并不开心，但是我跟他说你们缺席一定是有很好的原因。”

“Sherlock带我参观了学校，”John诚实地说。“他不想让我跟那些小男孩一起去，免得我尴尬。”

“哦，他真是个乐于助人的孩子，”Lestrade仔细地观察了一遍Sherlock的衣服，“顺便去大自然里考古了？”

Sherlock沉下了脸。

Lestrade——这让John非常惊讶——咯咯地笑了一声。“去吃饭吧，”他说，“明天上课记得准时，否则我才刚上班不久就要有个管学生太宽的名声了。”Lestrade眨眨眼然后重新站直，走了。

Sherlock生气地吐了口气。“他真是令人不能忍受而且不能接受。”

“他看起来挺好的，”John温和地说，“我本来会让你坐在这儿生他的闷气，但是你带我参观伊顿独独少了告诉我要到哪儿去吃饭。”

“好吧。”Sherlock的语气软了下来，“我们去吃饭。”Sherlock站起身。

“但是首先你得把这毒霉菌搬到你房间去。”John说。

Sherlock不耐烦地闷哼一声。但他的确听John的话把那东西搬到自己的房间去了。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“我依然觉得这是个坏主意，”班主任告诉Greg Lestrade，Greg在茶杯上敲着手指，一边想着要怎么回答。

他决定这样：“我不那么觉得。”

“看得出来，但是你不了解Sherlock Holmes。在他把Watson带坏之前，我觉得我们应该立刻给Watson换个房间。”

“我不认为Sherlock在带坏他。”Greg说。他感觉班主任可能在用夸张手法。

“他让他昨天错过了晚餐。”

“这怎么会是在带坏他呢。而且Sherlock那时带着他参观学校。”Greg决定隐瞒Sherlock看起来去了哪里。“说真的，他们看起来相处得不错。”

“这就更危险了……”班主任哼了一声，“你不知道Sherlock对这个男生能有多可怕的影响。”

“John看起来不像是个脆弱的小孩。事实上，他自己用法律手段解决了他酗酒父亲的那场车祸还拿到了补偿，甚至把自己弄进了伊顿。他根本就是脆弱的反义词。”

“你还是觉得他对Sherlock能有正面影响。”班主任的语气好像在阐述“桌上的茶壶唱起歌来了”。

“我觉得会发生比这更神奇的事。”Greg坚持说，“而且我觉得这值得一试。”

敲门声。一个夫人探头进来说，“不好意思打扰啦，但我们已经拿到档案了。”

“档案？”Greg惊讶地说。“学期的第一天？他们干吗不给简介？”

那位夫人把档案递给Greg——Greg试图记下她的名字但是这地方有1500个指导员，还不算上学生，他的脑子里全是乱糟糟的名字了——然后对他微笑了一下，Greg感到一种莫名的不悦。

然后舍管对他说，“档案而不是简介，因为他是个Holmes，这可说明了很多东西。”

“他这个年纪能干什么出格的事？”Greg问，开始读纸上写的东西。显然Sherlock做过的事情包括告诉他的化学老师他今年不准备上学，因为他的化学知识已经超过了化学老师。“太棒了，”Greg说，心中默默祈祷Sherlock别对他这么做。“我会去处理的。”他对班主任说。

“传统上一般都是我来处理这事儿。”班主任指出。

“传统上学期第一天不会给档案。”Greg回答。

“这是他活该。”班主任评价道。

“我会跟他谈谈的，”Greg说，“在你决定他是个不可救药的人之前给我一个星期。”

“我在三年前就觉得他朽木不可雕了，”班主任哼哼了一声，“我一直都支持他停学。他哥哥每年都花好多钱赞助这个学校，这计划才没能成行。但是我同意给你一个星期，但是早在那之前你就会回到这儿听我讲‘早说过’了。”

“好，”Greg一点都没这个意思，站起来看向那位夫人，“你知道他在哪儿吗？还在化学课上？”

“哦不。”她看起来好像挺开心的。“化学老师说他不想让他玷污课堂。他应该已经被送回房了。”

“你怎么知道这些的？”

“校园里的八卦。得跟上点啊，Greg。”她对他妩媚地一笑，还眨了眨眼好像这是件很好笑的事一样。

“他真的会回房吗？”Greg随着那个夫人走出办公室。

她耸了耸肩，“有可能。”

这一点都没有，Greg已经看完了Sherlock的资料，但档案里并不包括“最喜欢的藏匿地点”之类的东西。“如果他不在自己房间里的话可能在哪儿？”

“天知道。任何他不该在的地方。”夫人说。“祝你好运。”她朝Sherlock房间的反方向离开了，而Greg叹了一声气把档案塞进大衣口袋里然后向Sherlock的房间走去。

门是关着的，Greg敲了几下也没人应。他思考了几秒钟，然后往John Watson的房间迈了一步，然后坚决地敲了敲。过了很久……Sherlock打开门，见了来人就嘟囔了一句，“该死”。

“你好啊。”Greg对他说。

Sherlock看起来不太开心，“我还猜测有那么一丢丢的可能性会是John，忘了带他的钥匙。”

“不好意思，”Greg说，“但恐怕是我。John不在的时候你能待在他房间里？”

“John说没关系。”Sherlock说。

Greg发出了一声怀疑的哼哼不过决定这并不是他时下应该考虑的事。“到你房间里去。我不想在别人房间里跟你进行这个谈话。”

“我们并不是一定要讲话。”

“关于档案的事？我们当然必须得谈谈。这是校规。”

“你可以跟他们说我们谈过话了，现在就走开。”Sherlock看起来希望满满。

“你以前的导师都这么做？”

“不，但如果那样的话会很不错。”

“从这个房间里出来然后到你自己的房间里去。”Greg严厉地说。Sherlock叹了口气不过还是照做了。很慢很慢。Greg翻了个白眼，特别是在Sherlock扑通以上跳上床的时候。Sherlock应该上戏剧课，Greg想。他靠在与Sherlock的床相对的那面墙上，叠起手臂然后说，“如果你对化学没兴趣干嘛还要选这个课程？”

“因为我得排满自己的课程表。学校说我必须得这样做。”

“你可以学点你不懂的学科啊，”Greg指出，“比如天文学。”

“为什么你看起来好像会背我的档案一样？”Sherlock问，怀疑地看着他。

“因为你是这个学校里最会惹麻烦的学生。”

这下Sherlock好像又很开心了。“是吗？真是太好了。”

Greg无力地叹气一声，希望Sherlock能看出来自己一点都不觉得他说的很好笑，但是Greg好像的确觉得有那么一点喜感。Greg觉得Sherlock的问题是显而易见的，而且他不能理解为什么在他之前的人都没能瞬间看出来：Sherlock很无聊。他无聊得要死。学校里没什么课程对他有点挑战。“我要去跟你的化学老师说说。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“别去。她是只可怕的老母牛。”

“你也不是个王子，”Greg回答，Sherlock闷哼一声听起来好像被冒犯到了。“但幸运的是，我是个蛮有魅力的人。”

Sherlock狐疑地看着他。“哦是吗？那我幸运在哪儿？”

“因为我准备说服你的化学老师给你学分，只要你跟我学化学。”

Sherlock这次白眼翻得可有技术水平。“这更糟。”他说。

“你应该听我说完。”

“为什么？”Sherlock不高兴地说。

“Taman Shud，”Greg问他。“你知道这是什么吗？”

“另一种语言，显然。”

“那鲁拜集呢？你知道那是什么吗？”

“这是某种文学抽测吗？”Sherlock抱怨道，“因为——”

“1948年9月1号，一具无名男尸在澳大利亚的阿德莱德萨莫顿海滩被发现。在他的口袋里有一张小纸片，是从鲁拜集里剪出的两个字。”

“Taman Shud，”Sherlock说。

Sherlock现在从床上正面看着他了，眼神牢牢地盯着他，满是思绪。Greg得到了他的兴趣，事实上他在这之前还没想到会这么成功。“没错。”

“这是什么意思？”

“你应该去找找。顺便也弄清楚这男人是谁。”

Sherlock犹豫了一下，看起来不知道应该说什么——是对这个案子表示相当有兴趣还是说不给Greg甜头。Greg看出他准备轻描淡写。“好吧，”他随意地挥了挥手，“什么时候再跟你将这件事？”

“跟你时间表上一样，”Greg回答，重新直起身，“生物课上见。还有对John好点。我很肯定如果你亏待他的话你一定没好果子吃。”

John在伊顿的第一天使他一生中最奇怪的时候之一。而且近来他度过了蛮多奇怪的日子。但这种“在伊顿”的超现实感依然胜过了其它时候。诚实点说，他父亲去世这个事实并没让他感到超现实。车祸并不是他父亲的错这个事实甚至比他死了这件事更令人惊讶。时候的一笔抚慰金更让人感到惊异。事实上，那个肇事司机实在是内疚的不行，又正好在伊顿里有点手腕，于是他帮John拿到了最后一年的入学考试机会——伊顿从来没这么做过，所以，坦白来讲，这简直令人诧异。但这些事看起来一点都不真实，直到他在伊顿过完了第一天，然后感到有更多的事会来临。

他见过了自己的导师，人还不错，但问题是他对于John为什么要在最后一年转学到这里这个问题太过纠结。“这从来没发生过；我们要怎么预测你在哪些科目能拿A；这实在是太讨人厌了；但是，嗯，好吧，我们会想出个法子来的。”John于是接下来进行了一系列繁琐的选课过程。这有点吓到了John，实话实说。

他跟同年级的人一起吃晚餐，然后看了看周围人理所应当的奢侈，对自己暗暗下了个决定永远都不要习惯这样的生活常规。

他的同班同学人都挺好。他几乎和任何人都没有共同点——不过这点早就猜到了。虽然很不想承认，但是他还蛮想Sherlock的。Sherlock是个彻头彻尾的疯子，很显然，但是他从没问这么多问题。他看起来像是知道John的一切，而且有在以后的时间里把那些他不知道的所有事情也划到知道的范畴里，这让John感到可以不用逃避谈论自己的过去时间很好的事。他从哪儿来，他本来读的是哪所学校，他是怎么在最后一年转到这里的，他父母做了什么事。John知道这些都是大部分人会问他的问题，但他害怕谈论这些，甚至宁愿跟Sherlock一起吃晚餐，跟他讨论杀人的不同方法。John觉得说不定他的确应该用那笔赔偿来请个心理医生。

但是，Sherlock没来晚餐。John在Sherlock被扔出化学课之后就没见过他了。John以为Sherlock会在他的房间里，他在去吃晚餐前会经过那儿，但房间是空的，这时候John突然发现自己竟然想让Sherlock陪着他。John对孤独感还不熟悉。他想大概这就是为什么他之前没更坚决地反对Sherlock在他房间里建实验室。有点想家，他想，在他吃完晚饭回房间的时候。说不定应该给Harry打个电话。

他进去的时候房间是空的，John把这种莫名其妙的失望感推到一边然后决定去给Harry打电话。她也去了一个新的学校，对此非常热情，而且她也想知道关于伊顿的一切事情。John把所有课程的事都告诉了她，但完全没提及Sherlock。他不是很确定能让关于他遇见Sherlock的一切听起来挺“正常”的，他们两人谁都没疯。

当他结束了跟Harry的谈话，他挂了电话想了想他的房间，奇怪的、陌生的电路，周围他不习惯的声音，城郊的静谧，别的房间里传出的喃喃，还有这些古旧屋子发出的声响。他前一天晚上没怎么睡好，紧张得睡不着，而他现在突然感到很累很累。说不定他今天晚上会睡得好点，因为现在一天已经熬过去了，现在这张床是他睡过一次的床了。

他关了灯把自己塞进被子，正迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候，他的门砰地一声打开了，灯也讨厌地重新亮了起来。

John一跃而起，肾上腺素猛彪，但是——当然——这只是Sherlock，大步走进房间开始翻看一叠文件。

“Sherlock。”John抗议道。

“我在找个东西。”Sherlock说，就好像这是个回答似的，然后开始翻啊翻扔啊扔的。

“而我在睡觉。”John说。

Sherlock转身朝向他，坐在他的床头。他还好好地穿着伊顿的校服，没系领带，头发蓬蓬的，眼睛里像是有光。“Lestrade给了我一起没解决的谋杀案，”他宣布，看起来非常开心。他甚至蹦了一下，床单抖了抖。

John放弃了睡觉这个主意，因为Sherlock明显在他不准备走的时候不会离开。“这是什么意思？”

Sherlock有点不耐烦，“这说明凶手还不知道是谁。”

John叹了口气。“我知道什么是没解决的谋杀。Lestrade给了你这个案子，什么情况？”

“他说，如果我不上化学课，我可以解解这个谜题。”

“对了，说道化学课，你今天早上的那个小小表演真的有必要吗？”

Sherlock挥了挥他的手。“化学课是在浪费我的时间，John。”

“你真的一定得在每节课上都被任课老师扔出去吗？因为课上有个朋友挺好的。”

Sherlock用一种很奇怪的目光看着他，就好像John才刚学会说话那样，于是John一瞬间突然有点恐慌。

“你们的确是这么叫他们的吧？任课老师？”他还以为自己已经学会了这儿的行话，但在伊顿，所有的东西都有另一个名字；这令人发晕。

“是的，”Sherlock慢慢地说，“他们叫任课老师。”Sherlock清了清喉咙往床上挪了挪坐得更稳一点。“在1948年12月1日，一个男人被发现死在澳大利亚阿德莱德的萨莫顿海滩。”

“这就是Lestrade给你的案子？”John猜道。

Sherlock没准备证实这个猜想。“他口袋里有一些东西：一张用过的公车票，一张没用过的火车票。口香糖，梳子，香烟，火柴，还有，在口袋的最底部，有一张纸，上面写着：Taman Shud。”

“这是什么意思？”

“没了。就这么多。”

“他为什么把这个放在他口袋里？”

“没人知道。甚至连这个男人是谁都不知道。这男人四十四岁了，但都没有人来确认尸体，更不用说找到凶手了。这个案子简直是圣诞来临！”

“如果你这么说的话。”John说，对Sherlock的这种奇怪的执念感到有些好笑。

“我要解决这个案子。”Sherlock自信满满地宣布。

“你准备在伊顿你的卧室里解决这个四十四年老的澳大利亚谋杀案？”

“不，”Sherlock说，对他笑笑，好像这笑容无法抑制似的，“在你的房间里。”

John翻了个白眼，“给我出去我要睡觉了，”他说，不过他并不很确定他是不是真的对此很坚决。“你在半夜的时候本来不应该进出这里。”

“不经常，”Sherlock说，“我在半夜的时候不应该经常进出这里。”

“我们不是这么同意的。”

“没错我们是这么同意的。就在这个下午。”

“今天下午我都不在这儿。”

“你没注意听又不是我的错。”

John叹了口气，Sherlock这天杀的。“说真的，出去。”

“我在找些东西，”Sherlock对他说，从床上跳回那堆文件。“我知道我做了些关于香烟和烟草的实验，我想用这个验证一下案子里的证物。别理我，好好睡吧。”Sherlock继续开始扔东西，把房间弄得乱七八糟。

John想告诉他没人能在这种情况下睡着。但问题是John在这之后的确睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

九月真是个平和得不寻常的月份。没有全球性政策的变化，当然没有，政局都同以前一样混乱，但是Sherlock倒是很平静。没什么关于Sherlock的报告，为此Mycroft紧张得一塌糊涂。从前Mycroft总是能收到关于Sherlock的一堆电话。秋季学期的第一次休假就要来了，往常这时候他得写很多支票让Sherlock在伊顿待下去。然而现在，他的手机，安静得诡异，一次都没有因为Sherlock惹了什么麻烦而响起来。这说明要么是学校丢了他的号码，要么就是Sherlock死掉了，Mycroft下了这样的结论。

于是他给伊顿打了个电话，仅仅为了确认是两者中的哪个。

Sherlock的班主任听起来对Mycroft给他打电话感到好笑。“Mr. Holmes，我可没法儿否认我都想念和你聊天的时光了，估计你也是吧？”

“没了这些时光我简直无所适从，”Mycroft流畅地回答，这同时也是真话，“你这学期一次都没给我打电话。”

“那是因为我一点怨言都没有。”

Mycroft被吓到了——真的——就像是肚子上突然撞到一个冰块，“Sherlock发生什么了？”

班主任哈哈地笑了一声。“没事。他看起来挺好的。你没跟他讨论过他的新导师？”

Mycroft桌上有两叠文件。一叠是关于最近迅速升温的中东问题，另一叠就是关于Sherlock的。Sherlock的那堆厚很多，最上面放着的就是Gregory Lestrade——Sherlock新导师的子文件。大部分伊顿学生在最后一年可以自己选择导师。校长把Lestrade分给了Sherlock。Mycroft对于这种剥夺选择权的行为一点都不在乎，但他的确有些怀疑Lestrade，虽说资质是不可否认，但背景跟大部分伊顿的老师都不大一样。Mycroft没跟Lestrade联系，当时以为不久后就能接到Lestrade打来的电话，抱怨一些关于Sherlock的陈词滥调。现在他突然了解到正常人打电话给老师只是为了了解教学进度，而不是等坏消息传来。在这之前没联系Lestrade说不定是他的懈怠。

“没有，”Mycroft说，“还没跟他讨论过。但我一会儿会打电话给他。”

***

Greg收到了Mycroft Holmes的语音消息。他认得这个名字，当然，在他给他回电前犹豫了一会儿。这主要是因为他以为自己跟Sherlock处得不错，但说不定Sherlock跟他哥哥抱怨了什么？

Greg深吸一口气，拨了那个号码，一个女人的声音传来，然后Greg跟她说他找Mycroft。女人说，“请稍等”，是那种很职业化的语气，于是Greg觉得他接受伊顿这份工作是不是有点疯了，因为现在他被扔进了一个别人都有秘书帮他们接电话的世界。大部分时间他还满喜欢伊顿的。那儿的男孩大部分都挺聪明，人也不坏，只是需要一个不把他们当宝贝一样看的人而已。不过偶尔，比如说现在，Greg还是会觉得自己果然高攀不上。

“Mr. Lestrade，”电话那头的声音跟丝绸一样，听起来甚至比Sherlock还要漂亮。“非常感谢你能这么快就给我回电话。”

“没关系，”Greg说，用手指绞着电话线，“有什么事？”

“我本准备让你来回答这个问题，”Mycroft Holmes说。“你知道，每个学期这个时候总是有无数关于Sherlock又闯了什么祸的投诉。但你一次都没联系过我。”

“没什么事出错。Sherlock做得挺好。”

对方沉默了太久，Greg甚至说了声“喂？”，他没听到断线的声音，不过这还是一次很长的停顿。

“我在呢，”Mycroft回答，“只是在思考。我弟弟长什么样？”

“他长什么样？”Greg迷茫地重复道。

“他眼睛是什么颜色？”

“是……我也不知道。蓝色？有点蓝？差不多。”

“这听起来挺官方啊。”Mycroft有些好笑地接受了这个回答。

“等一下。”Greg突然理解Mycroft的问题了。“你觉得Sherlock用某种方法骗过我，让我以为另一个学生是他？”

“我不会排除这个可能。因为他简直聪明得……有点恶毒。”

“你太怀疑他了。”

“不是这样的。我只是很现实。”

Greg听到这个就火了。“Sherlock做得挺好。”他重复道。

“原谅我，但我必须得问问你到底对我弟弟施了什么魔法把他变成一个模范伊顿学生的？”

“你应该知道，他在这儿只是无聊。”Greg指出。

“我知道。他对我很少说别的。”

“所以我给了他个谜题。”

“哪种类型？”

“一起未解决的案子。挺有名的。”

“你给了他一起案子？为什么？”

“为了解决，这是当然。”

“这挺有道理，”Mycroft的声音听起来像是在把事情拼起来，“Sherlock喜欢谜。你在学生物之前读的是刑事学。嗯，还学过挺多化学。你很能让Sherlock有兴趣呢。”

“你是读了我的一个档案吗？”Greg不可置信地说。

“哦不，我是在读你的 _所有_ 档案。”Mycroft简单地回答。

Greg考虑了一下是不是应该发怒，但后来决定这一点用都没有。不管Mycroft Holmes是谁——再说Sherlock关于他哥哥的事一点也不提起，真的是一点都没有——他明显拿到了一些Greg宁愿不知道他获取了的东西。Greg，相反地，决定把话题转回Sherlock身上。“我跟Sherlock的其他任课老师谈了谈做了些安排。Sherlock对他们来说思维太快了，但如果他认为这不完全是浪费时间的话他还会容忍他们一会儿。而且我从校长那儿拿到允许，把Sherlock课程表里剩下的时间弄成一个独立研究的时间。”

“这挺聪明，”Mycroft说，听起来甚至有点对他印象深刻。“这是个好方法。为什么谁都没因为这个联系我？”

“这你要问校长。我是从他那里拿到的准许。我不认为我的职责也包括从你这儿获得许可。”

“你给了他什么案子？”

“就是那个无名男尸在萨莫顿海滩——”

“Taman Shud案件，”Mycroft打断了他，而Greg对此感到惊奇，“很好。这肯定能让他忙活一段时间。”

“到现在为止看起来挺有用。Sherlock没跟你说？”

“我们没谈过话。”

“你们没……从什么时候起？”Greg疑惑地问。

“从这个学期开始，当然，”Mycroft回答，好像这是显而易见的一样。“我会在短休的时候见到他；那时候我再跟他讲。”

“好吧，他看起来挺用心的。你真应该看看他做的布告栏。这用了John卧室的一整面墙，我们谁都看不懂，不过——”

“John？”Mycroft又打断道。

哦，Greg意识到，Mycroft从这学期初就没跟Sherlock通过话。“是的，John Watson。在最后一年。今年刚转来，房间在Sherlock旁边。他和Sherlock成了不错的朋友。”

“你一定是弄错了。”Mycroft说。

Greg弄不懂他在说什么，“哪儿弄错了？”

“Sherlock没有朋友。”

他在这次对话中已经好几次压抑住了自己的怒火，不过这次他真的有点控制不住了。“这么说你的弟弟真是件很不好的事。”

Mycroft嘲弄道，“拜托，你也见过他，你知道这是真的。”

Greg知道Sherlock除了John以外没别的朋友，这是真的。Sherlock不是那种能很受欢迎的人。不过这并没能让Sherlock烦恼；到现在为止Greg可以说Sherlock有那么一丢丢在乎的意见就是John的。Greg也弄不清为什么；他只能觉得Sherlock宁可要John这一个朋友也不要其他的一打人。但是有时候Greg试图想象在这学期之前Sherlock是怎么在这个学校里生活的，无聊得一塌糊涂，又孤独得彻头彻尾。Sherlock是个难摆平的人，不过这一点都没让Greg惊讶，Greg觉得所有的人都会这样，就算他们没有那种无礼的、傲慢的、令人无法忍受的、天才透顶的Sherlock倾向。而Greg不觉得这是Mycroft能够随便讨论的事情。“你知道，”Greg有些发怒，“Sherlock唯一不好的地方就是没在他学习变得伟大之前学习怎么变好。”

“哦，你是在责备我？”

“不，我在指责那个养大他的人。”

“ _我_ 就是那个养大他的人。”

“那就没错，我在责备你，”Greg鲁莽地说。“你可以对他好点。”

“我一直都对他很好。是他对 _我_ 不好。”

“这听起来真成熟。”

“你太不会说话了。”

“也许这就是我和你弟弟的相同点吧。你可以挂我电话，然后跟校长打个小报告——我知道你很想这么做。但你在这么做之前先想想你弟弟在伊顿头一次，让你在九月免受电话骚扰接到抱怨。而且我不是在说我们任何人；我指的是 _Sherlock_ 打去的电话。”

Mycroft沉默了。Greg知道Mycroft知道他是对的。

“下一节我有课，”Greg撒了谎，主要是为了在自己讲出些更不合时宜的话之前停止这次谈话，否则估计会被解雇。“还有什么事吗？”

“没了。”Mycroft干脆地说。

“那好。再见。”Greg没等Mycroft回话就挂了电话。

***

Mycroft很少被别人弄得惊讶。特别是扯到Sherlock的时候。Sherlock做的事早就吓不到他了。他觉得自己都能猜到Sherlock的举动，虽然谈不上细节，但还是八九不离十。

但Sherlock最近什么奇怪的举动都没有， _这_ 可令人吃惊。Sherlock，如果他的导师是可信的话，现在正在解一起谋杀案；Sherlock，如果他的导师可信的话，交到了一个 _朋友_ 。好吧，Mycroft的处理器有点不够用。Sherlock的性格转变说不定是因为他得了脑瘤。

这个消息在别人的生活中，应该算是个可喜可贺的事，但这只是让Mycroft更加担心了。这不像是Sherlock。而他不知道该怎么办。

那天本来是要他去接Sherlock回别墅短休，但不出意外地被一打乱七八糟的事务破坏了计划，结果只能让司机去接他。而当Mycroft到那儿的时候，已经比他预想的要晚得多了。

Sherlock比较喜欢这里。他说他不喜欢回伦敦的家里，Mycroft决定顺从他的意思。Mrs. Hudson也是，这儿离她的姐姐近一点，所以Mycroft觉得这个计划挺好的。

Mycroft的鞋子在石子路上咯吱咯吱地响着，等他走到前门的时候，开门的速度快得令他惊讶，大厅里的灯光映出了Mrs. Hudson的影子。

“Mycroft，”她对他说，声音里有些许责备，“你不应该这么晚才回来。”

“没待到明天就就很不错了，”Mycroft疲倦地说，“我好久没见到Sherlock了，有些事情突然又发生结果迫不得已才又滞留在伦敦。”

“进来吧，”Mrs. Hudson在他身边忙来忙去，“我给你拿点吃的。”

“你不是我们的女管家，”Mycroft提醒他，跟她一起到厨房脱下自己的外套。

Mrs. Hudson慈爱地对他笑了笑，然后开始摆弄厨房里的食材。奶酪吐司配烤番茄，Mycroft猜测，然后觉得一定非常不错。

他在餐桌旁坐下，说：“Sherlock在哪儿？”

Mrs. Hudson在切面包，那种乡村里自制的面包，从小镇的市场买来的，Mycroft简直要流口水了。“他现在应该在睡觉，不过我们都知道他没睡。如果你急切地想见到他，我确定他就在楼上看书呢。他把一大叠书搬回了这里。他说他在解决谋杀案。”Mrs. Hudson咯咯笑了声，把面包片放进烤面包机里，然后开始切非常多的切达干酪。

“他看起来好吗？”Mycroft问。

Mrs. Hudson开始对付番茄了，但她突然转身看着他，而且好像快哭了似的，Mycroft感到他的恐慌涌上喉咙。

“他出什么事了？”他希望自己的声音没有因为害怕而发抖。

Mrs. Hudson摇了摇头，颤抖着，“哦，Mycroft，他看起来并不‘好’，”然后Mycroft脑海中已经列出了一系列不好的事情，并且已经在想着怎么为他安排最好的医生，还有买来最好的东西，但Mrs. Hudson的下一句话让他的脑子瞬间停转。“他看起来，很 _开心_ 。”

***

Mycroft不知道在他上床睡觉的时候Sherlock睡了没。他房间里的灯还亮着，从门缝中透出来，不过Sherlock又不是没在开着灯的时候睡着过。Mycroft决定还是早上跟他讲话比较好。

Sherlock屈尊下来吃早饭的时候时间已经不早了，还穿着T恤和睡裤，夹着一本书，一个笔记本和一支笔。头发是一副没梳过的蓬乱样子，Mycroft觉得他看起来还是跟以前一样太瘦了，而且他坐到椅子上把头埋进书本里之前都没说声好。但是，即使是这样，Mycroft还是完全能理解Mrs. Hudson所说的开心是什么。Sherlock现在有一种轻松又开朗的 _阳光_ 的气场，Mycroft以前从来没见到过，他承认不知道为什么有点莫名的恼怒。在一个月的时间里，Greg Lestrade或者John Watson在Sherlock心中打开了某样东西，而Mycroft在这之前根本没办法定位，这简直该死的令人讨厌。

“早上好，”Mycroft对Sherlock说，语气比他预想的要尖锐一些，然后Mrs. Hudson，把茶放在Sherlock面前，投给了他一个惊讶又失望的眼神。

Sherlock短暂地抬起头。“你又胖了。”他说。

Mycroft皱了皱眉，“见到你也很开心。”

“这是因为你在办公桌上工作，再说你一般都很忙，于是进食变得很机械而你就根本不知道自己吃了多少。”Sherlock对他解释了一下，就好像Mycroft自己不知道似的，然后喝了一口茶。

“Mrs. Hudson，”Mycroft颇有讽刺意味地说，“如果我们的日常生活中没有Sherlock这样见地独到的观察力要 _怎么_ 熬过去呢？”

Sherlock对他笑了笑，又开始看书。

Mycroft第一次注意到了这本书，探了探头，“你是在读《鲁拜集》吗？”

“是的。”Sherlock简短地回答，然后做了点笔记。

“波斯语原版？”

“当然，否则我怎么能知道写的究竟是什么？不能相信那些译者，他们都是白痴。”

“我不知道你会波斯语啊。”Mycroft试图让自己的声音听起来不那么惊讶。

“我自学的。”

“在过去的 _一个月_ 里？”Mycroft试图让自己的声音听起来不那么有崇拜意味。

Sherlock不耐烦地哼哼了一声。“这个谈话很重要吗？因为我有事呢。”

通向走廊的后门开了，Molly Hooper把头探了进来，用一种又紧张又高兴的语气说，“敲敲！”

“哦天哪。”Sherlock嘟囔了一句，Molly估计听不到。

Mrs. Hudson一脸责怪地看着他，于是他拿书遮住了自己的脸。

“Molly，亲爱的，”Mrs. Hudson亲切地说，“进来坐坐吧。Sherlock正准备吃早餐呢。”

“嗯……我不准备吃早餐。”Sherlock的声音从书后飘出来。

“你得吃些东西。”Mycroft告诉他说，Sherlock一直都太瘦的原因现在看起来一目了然。Sherlock在专注思考的时候不吃东西。John Watson是得多白痴才注意不到这个？

“你帮我们两个人都吃够了。”Sherlock说。

“如果这真能这样就好了。”Mycroft说，然后把他的注意力转向Molly——她现在坐到了一张椅子上，向Sherlock拿着的书的方向投来爱慕的眼神——而且有些坐立不安。Molly住在镇上，然后，自从Mrs. Hudson——八卦方面的专家，听说她很聪明，又对科学有兴趣，介绍说这房子里的图书室有很多世世代代Holmeses留下的科学书籍，她就过来了。Mrs. Hudson提出她能使用这儿的图书馆，Mycroft也不反对。但是，至于她后来发展出对Sherlock的暗恋，Mrs. Hudson和Mycroft都没能预料到。Sherlock也是，要么是非常不喜欢这个女孩，要么是非常不喜欢对他的暗恋。Mycroft倒不觉得这有什么不好的，而且他挺喜欢Molly，不过他的确非常怀疑她是否能长期地容忍他。或者短期地。“早上好，Mrs. Hooper，”他对她说，“最近过得好吗？”

Molly对Mycroft微笑了一下，看起来如释重负。Mycroft一向对Molly都很礼貌，但Molly看起来很怕他，好像有半点机会Mycroft就会把她的头咬下来似的。“我很好，谢谢。我过来是因为我想短休大概开始了吧。”Molly又看了一眼Sherlock的书。

“推理得真好，Molly。”Sherlock说。

“Sherlock，别这么没礼貌，跟你的客人讲讲话。”Mrs. Hudson责备道，把一盘英式早餐放在Sherlock面前。

“她不是我的客人；我没邀请她。”Sherlock回答。

Molly的脸变得绯红，不过Mrs. Hudson无视了他的话，对Molly说：“你要也来点早餐吗？”

“不用了。我只是过来说一声今天晚上我们一帮人要去看电影，Sherlock。你也来吗？”她满怀期望地看着Sherlock的书。

“跟一群无聊又白痴的低能者，只关心谁亲了谁，在哪儿什么时候亲的，还有这事儿有没有干涉到谁背叛了谁有没有三角关系。然后，当他们没在讨论这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事的时候，开始看一个愚蠢到极致的电影，能有效地损伤脑细胞而他们还觉得这很有趣？绝不。”

“Sherlock！”Mrs. Hudson喊。

“……哦。”Molly说，看起来好像不知道该说什么，然后强挤出一个笑容，“没事。也许下次？”

Sherlock翻了一页书。

“也许吧。”Mycroft觉得这可能是他讲的最蠢的话了，不过还是为可怜的 Molly感到同情。

Molly感激地笑了笑，然后站起来，“好吧，下次见。短休愉快，Sherlock。”

Sherlock哼了一声，然后Molly挥了挥手从厨房离开了。Mrs. Hudson等到门被关严实了以后，把Sherlock手中的书一把抽走。

“太没礼貌了，Sherlock Holmes，”她严厉地对他说，“她 _喜欢_ 你。”

Sherlock被夺走了书以后，已经开始冷静地吃早饭了。“正是。这简直太烦人了。”

“你应该对她 _好点_ 。”Mrs. Hudson告诉他说。

“这会让事态 _恶化_ 的。”Sherlock说。

“她是个好女孩儿，想让你陪他去电影院。这有什么不好的？”

“这会很无聊。Mycroft，解释给她听。”

“这会很无聊。”Mycroft同意道，他这一生几乎都在尽量避免带一个非常好的女孩儿——像Molly这样的，去一个非常好的约会——比如去看电影，因为他也决定这的确是个极其无聊的事。Mrs. Hudson叹了口气，把Sherlock的书留在桌上然后走到水槽旁边开始洗碗。“但我的确应该把你带到镇上让你跟她道歉。”Mycroft继续说。

Sherlock看起来惊呆了。“为什么道歉？”

“为了之前不礼貌的举动。在培养熟人这方面你糟透了。”

“我不需要培养认识的人，你帮我负责这块就够了。”

Mycroft想问Sherlock关于他的朋友John Watson的事。但Sherlock现在正处于发怒的边缘，而且吃着早餐——态度比之前早餐迟到时舒适愉快的样子尖锐了不少，而Mycroft不想在这种情况下讨论这个话题。他冒了个险，“学校怎么样？”

“无聊。”Sherlock条件反射性地回答。

“你最近都没打电话跟我抱怨。”

“因为你从不听我抱怨，”Sherlock辩道，“就好像是在跟一面墙说话。”

“我真是十分无礼。”Mycroft说。

“到 _令人恐怖_ 的程度，”Sherlock说着重新拿起了他的书。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

John一直都在害怕短休回家。他真的很不想回去。然后他为自己的这个想法感到有些抱歉，因为他知道Harry想见到他，而且他也想Harry了；但他觉得过去在伊顿的一个月是一段神奇的时光，而他怕家里的某些人指着他的鼻子说这种生活不属于他。

Sherlock也怕短休回家，不过这是因为他觉得自己解Taman Shud案子的时间会少掉。现在他认为任何不是花在这个谋杀案上的时间都是浪费。John很想说Sherlock在“实验室”里的时间长得吓人，但问题是事实上John已经太习惯Sherlock的存在，反而不怎么能想象他不在的一个周末了。

现实是他发现在忙着对付他妈不停不休的反对诘责，想念Sherlock的时间并不多。责问中包含了一些他错过的活动，差不多就是从这儿消失去了伊顿然后不做家里的任何家事。

John，正在修理水槽上漏水的龙头，说，“你就不能雇个人干这事吗？”

“哦，你以为我们现在很有钱了是吗？”

“当然不，但偶尔叫个人来干些活总是足够的。”John回答，他母亲用沉默回答了他。他停下了手中的事情然后看向她，在她说话之前试图寻找一些真相。“你那份补偿金都用完了吗？”

“当然没有，”她自我防卫似的说，“我只是不想这么浪费掉。”

但她显然是在说谎，John等她喝酒醉了不省人事了以后去问Harry。

“我也不知道她是怎么花掉的，”Harry说，一边给他们两个倒上母亲之前在喝的廉价伏特加。“买酒？赌博？谁知道呢？但我确定肯定是没了。”

“你又喝了多少？”John问，注意到Harry轻易地干了一杯。

Harry抖了抖肩，然后笑笑。“拜托，你那好学校里不开派对？还是说他们都喝香槟？”

“Dom Perignon，”John对她说，“一直都在喝这个。而我在这儿跟你一起过这贫苦日子。”他抿了一口伏特加，表情过度夸张，结果被Harry玩味地推了推，他们一起大笑了一会儿，然后John清醒过来，问：“你的钱是安全的吧？”

Harry点点头，“这笔钱很牢靠。妈妈拿不到的。”

John放下了心。“那就好。这笔钱是我们的。”

“为这干杯！”Harry热情地拿她的杯子碰了碰John的。

“别喝醉了。”John警告她说。

“嗯我会好好上学的。上学的时候一定不喝醉。”

“真的吗？”John有点担心，她还没想搬出去，而John简直想得要死，是她让John走的，但John还是因为把她留在这儿感到不安。“学校怎么样？”

“还不错。挺好的。我对你的学校比较感兴趣。我跟Sarah说你这周会回家，她说她再也不想见到你了，然后我跟她说你可不用担心这会伤了我弟弟的心，因为他说不定会在那儿爱上一个漂亮的男孩儿然后变成基佬。”

“谢谢啊，Harry，”John告诉她说，“这一定帮了我大忙。”

Harry耸耸肩，一点也不后悔，“告诉我在伊顿怎么样。”

“还不错，嗯……很棒。我已经选了课程。准备留在伦敦。不准备去牛津或者剑桥。大学学院是最好的。但我得成绩出色才行；我没有百分百的信心。”

“你会的。”Harry对John的信心把他少的那份都补上了。“我知道你能行的。告诉我那儿的人是怎么样的？他们是不是都很糟糕？”

“他们……”John考虑了一下，“他们和这儿的人没很大区别。我的意思是，他们还都是人吧，他们和这里一样有很多蠢蠢的小党派和一些品牌之类的东西，不过有些不好的是他们都得待在同一幢楼里所以避免不了冲突。但是这学校棒极了，Harry。真的很有趣。生物课简直像梦一样。我们能动手做很多解剖，实在是太好了。我能学到很多东西，真的。”他意识到自己在喋喋不休，因此强迫自己闭嘴。

“而且你在玩橄榄球，”Harry说，“你看起来挺健康。队员人好吗？”

“还可以。”John回答。

“你不孤单吧？”Harry有些忧虑，“我有时候担心你呢。”

John想跟她说关于Sherlock的事，话已经涌到嘴边。 _不我一点都不孤单。我有一个聪明烦人又迷人的棒极了的朋友保证我任何时间都不会无聊。_ 但他没有说。他觉得她不会理解Sherlock，会嘲笑他的不合群，会轻视他的才智，而Sherlock太……太…… _什么了_ ，John不能容忍任何人把他看轻。Sherlock是他的，存在于一个John Watson只是John Watson的世界里，而不是别人想要看到的John Watson的世界里。他对于Sherlock有点自私，把Sherlock留给自己，不让充斥着他生活的其他人伤害Sherlock。

所以他只是说，诚实地，“我一点都不孤单。”

***

Sherlock在回伊顿的车上乖乖的。Mycroft对此感到十分开心。倒不是说Sherlock无视他的意图减弱了。他蜷着身子坐在车的后座读一本关于冷战的前期情况，这说明他一定是已经读完了《鲁拜集》。

Mycroft任他读了。好吧，说实话，Mycroft是为了拖延必须开始的这场对话。Sherlock浑身散发着不同常量的愉悦，Mycroft还有点不习惯。他觉得有可能Sherlock的 _呼吸_ 都比平时更深了。

终于，他决定鼓起勇气打断Sherlock的阅读，“跟我说说你的新导师。”

Sherlock哼了一声，没从书中抬头。“他怎么了？”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“他可以忍受。我想他应该是坏的里面最好的了。”

这是个很高的评价啊，从Sherlock的角度来说。“是他让你破Taman Shud的案子的？”

从眼角的余光他瞟到Sherlock怀疑地抬起头看他。“你怎么知道的？”

“你在读《鲁拜集》还有关于冷战的书。这推理很简单。有什么进展吗？”

Sherlock迟疑了一下，然后开始像吐子弹一样讲话：他的理论和结论和那些警察白痴的处理方式而且显然那个男人是因为洋地黄死的，没有其他可能。Mycroft听着，试图不让自己的震惊显现出来，因为Sherlock从来没说过这么长的一段，除非他是在抱怨。Sherlock甚至在Mycroft开进伊顿的时候还在讲，解释他是怎么破译这个从箱子里找出的密码的，然后突然开始一言不发。

Mycroft瞄了他一眼，想着应该是Sherlock突然发现已经到了目的地，或者他刚刚讲的话实在是太多了，但Sherlock正在看着什么人，脸上的表情像是又喜又怕。Mycroft把车停下，然后顺着Sherlock的目光看过去，是一个头发沙金色的男孩儿，刚到Holland House附近。他看起来非常普通，除了他身上穿的那件奇葩的套头毛衣。

Mycroft把目光移回Sherlock身上，觉得没必要再问什么。他从没见过Sherlock这样看着一个人。这肯定就是John Watson了。

Sherlock突然动了动，把安全带解下。“见到你很开心，Mycroft。下次休假的时候再见。”

Sherlock显然是想避开需要介绍的场景。当然，没见到这个场面Mycroft是绝对不会走的。Mycroft解开自己的安全带，走出车，然后转身面对Sherlock，然后非常非常大声地说：“我们到了，Sherlock！”

就像预想的一样，那个金发的男生停下脚步向这个方向看过来。

Sherlock看了一眼Mycroft——这目光让Mycroft对于Sherlock没有超能力感到无比庆幸，否则他现在一定死翘翘了。然后，Sherlock怀着满腔怨恨打开了门。

“Hi，”那个一定是John Watson的男孩说，看起来比任何一个人看到Sherlock的样子都要开心。在他向他们走来的时候这男孩儿的脚步甚至有点轻飘飘的。

“Hi，”Sherlock说，有些怒气，但又有一点对他来说显得挺奇怪的害羞在里面。Mycroft从没见过Sherlock害羞。Mycroft开始怀疑不会这就是上天对他信仰底线的考验吧。

John把一本书拿起来。“给你带了这个。《不易检验的毒药》。没人会让Sherlock Holmes把这本书借出来，不过对于John Watson他们连眼睛都没眨一下。”

Sherlock说，“白痴，”不过他的语气是恭敬的，他眼中的目光就好像太阳升起照耀在John Watson身上——还有他能帮他从图书馆里借书的能力。

John对他粲然一笑，然后说：“作为交换，你今天晚上得好好吃饭。”

真该死，Mycroft想。他真是爱死John Watson了。Mycroft有目的地清了清他的喉咙。

Sherlock充满爱意的脸上此时闪过一丝不悦。“你记得我跟你说我没有父母但是有Mycroft？”他对John说，“然后你说，‘什么是Mycroft？’”

John看起来有笑意。“记得啊。”

Sherlock朝Mycroft的方向点点头，“ _那_ ，就是一个Mycroft。”

John一脸惊慌地看着Mycroft，“ _哦_ ，”他说。“我……太对不起了。我都没意识到……但是星期五是一个司机来接的Sherlock，所以我没想到……对不起对不起对不起。”他跑到车的另一边Mycroft站的位置。“实在是太不好意思了。我是John Watson。我听说过……关于你的几乎什么事都没有。”John迷人地笑了笑，伸出一只手。

“啊，我也是，”Mycroft说，然后礼貌地握了握。“不过既然你现在给他借了本关于不好检查出来的毒药的书，你应该知道别吃或者喝Sherlock附近的一切东西吧。”

“是的，先生。”John严肃地回答道。

“别无聊了，”Sherlock现在明显在生闷气，“我永远都不会对 _John_ 下毒。”

“经常。”John说，并且一脸 _宠溺_ 地看着他。Mycroft简直吃惊得有些发晕。

Sherlock疑惑地看着他：“什么？”

“你不会 _经常_ 对我下毒。我可没有奢望。”

Sherlock看起来有些恼怒但更多的是着迷。然后Mycroft，从没见过任何人使Sherlock感到了不起，开始仔细地研究起John Watson身上究竟有什么特质让这个世界上最挑剔的人类觉得印象深刻。作为外人的角度来看，Mycroft看到的这男孩就是普普通通的。他希望这时Sherlock不在这儿，因为他想跟这位John Watson谈一谈，然后细细地分析他的每一个回答，然后找出他的不同之处，他是怎么让Sherlock待在他身边，以及他是否会是他弟弟的那个人生导师还是说会让Sherlock变得比以前更坏。

“你在休假的时候应该过来跟我们一起住一会儿。”他建议道，然后看到Sherlock惊慌地僵直了身子。“Sherlock应该会很开心。”他自己也是，Mycroft决定到，虽然Sherlock一直以来都不喜欢别人的陪伴，并且到现在也没意识到他会的。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sherlock对于吃饭这个问题非常讨厌，所以他们基本没在一起吃过饭。John一般都带一些剩菜，回他们房间然后花一整个晚上劝Sherlock吃一点，与此同时Sherlock一直以消化会占用 _大脑_ 来抗议。John从没听过这么荒唐的事，但Sherlock显然是个忠实的信徒。

因此，John一般跟同年级其他的男生一起吃晚饭，他觉得这些人还行。他不认为能和这些人成为非常亲密的朋友，可能是由于他把Sherlock放在首位，结果无意识地就把其他人都排在第二级别了。

然后一天晚上，就在休假的前一周，Musgrave对他说，“你知道，我们都对他是什么样的人很好奇。”

John当时正在想事情，因为他已经决定把休假的一部分时间用来拜访Sherlock，关于他要怎么跟母亲提起，然后关于告诉了Harry以后要怎么让她不太八卦，于是他含糊地说，“谁？”

“Holmes。我们这帮人试过了解他，但都没什么进展。Trevor是最成功的一个，从他嘴里套出了点东西，但不久以后他就说自己无聊到了。”

所有的男生都奸笑起来，但Trevor并不觉得被冒犯到了。他高兴地说，仿佛已经重复过很多遍，并且乐于此的人一样：“就在我上了他以后。”

这在John的脑子里转悠了一下，然后他才反应过来这些人在说什么。他意识到自己的反应似乎有点太慢了，因为Sherlock陷入这种干涉到性方面的事是他从来没想过的。Sherlock会保守秘密，事实上他好像没见过Sherlock跟除了他以外的人讲话。他从没想过Sherlock曾经和除了他的其他人接触过，然后John感到了一股没来由的嫉妒。倒不是因为Trevor成功扒下了他的裤子，更因为他跟Trevor谈过话。

John意识到旁边的人都充满了期待地看着他希望他给出个答案，于是他挤出了一个苍白的微笑和一个“我们不是这样的。”

“不，我们知道你不是弯的，”Mugrave说，就是这个家伙开启了这个话题。“好吧，”他补偿道。“我们知道 _你_ 不是，但不知道 _他_ 是属于哪种类型。”

John知道这学校里的各位互相进行着挺频繁的性关系，但是他们谁都不为此得出自己是同性恋的结论。John能理解，因为John从小是在一个有女生的环境里长大的，这些人不是，而且他也不准备以此评判他们任何人。如果他们任何人的确 _是_ 同性恋也不会。只不过John，作为一个绝对的直男，不想参与到伊顿这样的活动体系里。他比较倾向逐渐习惯于性冷淡，部分因为他从来没能 _独处_ 。或说真正的独处。独自一人到可以 _放松_ 的程度，不用担心门随时会被打开。

他摇摇头，又笑了笑，然后说，“真的。我们只是朋友。”

所有人都笑了，就好像John讲了一个超级好笑的笑话。John狐疑地看着他们。

“他没有朋友。”Musgrave说。

John说。“他有我。”

***

生物课刚下课，John正在整理自己的书，这是Sherlock出现在了他的桌子边。他们往常都一起走回Holland House，然后John为橄榄球课程准备准备，而Sherlock为John需要去不在他身边的某个地方做事生闷气。

说真的，这个反对意见被无数次提出，但John从来都没把这当回事，直到前一天晚上被告知Sherlock对某同学友好到被上了的程度。John真的一点都不在意性，真的一点都不，但他还是对于无论是什么导致了性爱而感到没来由的怨恨，这情不自禁。

“我觉得你今天应该翘掉橄榄球课。”Sherlock说，每次都一样。

“我不行啊。”John说，每次都一样。

他们一起走了出去，天色阴沉沉的，John希望自己 _真_ 能翘掉橄榄球去跟Sherlock一起做他安排的事。只要在室内就行。

“我需要你帮我看看我在做的化学实验。”Sherlock说。

这实际上本来可以作为一句不错的搭讪台词，但对于Sherlock就不一样，他是真的在做一些实验。“不，你一点都不需要。我化学糟透了而且这是你知道的。你需要的是你做实验的时候我在旁边夸你然后偶尔帮你挠挠肩膀因为你懒得这么做。”

Sherlock看起来非常愉快。“正是。”

John忍俊不禁。“我去不了。我要去上橄榄球课。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“你 _认识_ 别的人对我来说真是很不方便。”

然后，出于某些原因，就在这个特殊的日子，John被激怒了，“你知道，”他说，突然转过身去，“你不能用这个指责我不是吗？”

Sherlock看起来很惊讶。他眨了眨眼睛：“什么？”

“认识其他人。在我之前你的实验室建在谁的卧室里？是Trevor吗？”

“在你之前我没用任何人的卧室。Trevor是谁？”

John翻了个白眼又开始走路。“拜托，Sherlock。”

“哦，”Sherlock说，John明显听到他声音里迸发的“哦我想起来这是谁了”的小火星。“ _Trevor_ 。等等，这是关于Trevor糟糕的口交技术的吗？”Sherlock追上了他。“因为那是个实验。”

John试图把Sherlock和口交这俩东西放在一起，然后说：“当然是关于这个。这不应该是这样的。你不能就这么 _利用_ 别人。”

“为什么不？Trevor算什么？他就是个白痴。”

John知道Trevor是个白痴，但他这时并不理智，于是他决定把Trevor留到以后再讨论。“你应该告诉我的。一点都不知道什么情况，我看起来像个傻瓜。”

“不知道 _什么_ ？”Sherlock生气地说，“你为什么提起这个？”

这说不定让John的胃因为一丢丢负罪感抽了一下。“我们现在能不说这个了吗。”

“是你挑起的这个话题，”Sherlock冷酷地指出。“你现在一点都不符合逻辑，而我鄙视这个。”Sherlock转身是姿势非常优雅，连大步走开的样子都带有贵族气。

John想有些时候他真恨他。“Hey！”他朝他的方向大喊，讨厌Sherlock现在的举动是百分之百正确的，但Sherlock没停下来，他只是继续向科学实验室的方向走去，John阻止了自己往他头上砸一本生物课本的欲望。

Lestrade在John最后那句无用的叫喊声中走出教学楼，于是他观瞻到了Sherlock那风驰电掣的步子。

“小两口吵架了？”Lestrade温和地问。

“我们不是 _一对儿_ 。”John对着他发火，然后大步迈向Holland House。

***

John怒气冲冲地换上橄榄球服，然后故意把Sherlock的袜子弄乱——他知道这样很幼稚，而且他感到应该道歉的人是他，不是Sherlock。但他这时非常恼怒，在他把袜子弄乱了以后他甚至觉得这么做是有益健康的。

最终他走出了门，准备去训练，但就在这时布告板上的一些内容阻止了他，于是他退了一步准备细看。Sherlock在那天把一张写着化学方程式的纸钉在了上面，旁边写了个问号。虽然John化学很烂，但他的确认出Sherlock圈出的东西是“氯”。

John皱了皱眉，走出房间，往训练场的方向迈步，然后往后退了四大步，转身，往实验室走去。因为Sherlock，自然，说不定会吸进氯气然后把自己弄得半死不活。

就如John预料的，当他打开实验室的时候氯气的味道十分刺鼻，John的眼睛一下就难受起来。Sherlock戴着护目镜——因此他的眼睛还没什么问题，然后目光越过点燃的本生灯皱眉看了看John。

“你想干嘛？”

John走到窗户边把它们打开，“如果你在做关于氯的实验，应该要通风。”

“我不是个白痴，”Sherlock的口气中有被冒犯的意思，“气体的浓度还没有达到需要通风的必要。”

“在你不能呼吸之前通下风会挺不错的。”John指出。

“我能照顾好自己。”

“没人说你不行。”

“你在暗示这个。”

“我在暗示有时候你高估了自己的智慧能把你从每一件不计后果的事情中救出来。”

“我不需要你的意见。”Sherlock冷哼一声。

John抬生气地抬起手挥了挥。“当然不用。你干嘛要听我的？我只是你朋友。”

“我没有朋友。”Sherlock吐出一句。

房间突然变得安静。John甚至能听见从窗户里飘进来的橄榄球训练的声音。他在昨天晚餐的时候坚持对其他同学说Sherlock不是这样的——他说Sherlock有 _他_ ——他没准备好Sherlock的声音告诉他Sherlock不是这么想的。如果他们 _不是_ 朋友呢？John以为，Sherlock显然是他现在 _最好_ 的朋友。这难受的要命，听到Sherlock这样否认，就算他们现在在吵架，这种疼痛的程度还是让他无比吃惊。他会永远站在Sherlock这边。这是他第一次怀疑这只是单方面的。

Sherlock看起来并不觉得自己越过了某种底线。他平静地看着John的眼睛，目光中主要只是为John过来警告他通风的大胆而恼怒。

这几乎 _滑稽_ 了，John想，自己是这么白痴。

“是吗？”他嘲讽着回答，“真不知道是为什么。”然后他大步离开了实验室。他故意没带上门，部分是为了通风，部分是为了Sherlock能把他叫住向他道歉。

但他身后只有沉默。

***

在John大步离开实验室之前，Sherlock关于这件事的观点是：愚蠢，而且是由于John的愚蠢造成的，他甚至都没想过为什么最初Trevor能够让John如此生气。

John是他的 _朋友。_ Sherlock呆立在实验室里感到没有早些发现这个事实简直白痴得无以复加。John在他们第一天认识之后就一直叫他“朋友”，但Sherlock并没深入的思考过这个问题。但现在，六周之后，就在几分钟之前，John还觉得他们是 _朋友_ 。

而且John非常的忠诚，令人惊讶的忠诚，令人痛苦的忠诚。John几乎会容忍Sherlock所有的举动，但绝对不是刚才那种Sherlock否认他们友谊的行为。Sherlock感到有些难受，并希望能把这归咎于屋子里的氯气——明显不行——John，捧着他那颗希望照顾Sherlock的心走出去之前就已经开了门窗帮他通风了。Sherlock _害怕_ 得难受。他有过 _朋友_ ，但他笨得在太晚之前丝毫没意识到。

Sherlock熄灭了本生灯试图想象接下来该怎么做。有朋友的人会怎么做？他们是怎么 _维护_ 这样的关系的？这一般包含了Sherlock不能容忍的事，比如无谓的关于身体健康和天气晴好的寒暄，但他从没跟John讨论过这个，不会跟John讨论这个，这也就是为什么他一定要想办法修补好这事。John就像是Mrs. Hudson在他刚来伊顿时送给他的头骨先生一样，甚至 _更棒_ 。

Sherlock去了球场，训练正进行得热火朝天，于是他坐在小山丘的斜坡上考虑应该说什么。幽默点？用点幽默的手法是友谊的标志——这是Sherlock经过多年观察得出的结论。通常这些笑话十分无趣，但的确能派上用场。Sherlock试图想些好笑的东西来说。

训练就快要结束了，Sherlock突然感到一阵恐惧，因为如果John不朝他这个方向走过来呢？如果John无视他跟另一些朋友一切走了呢？如果John以后再也不跟他说话了呢？

Sherlock深吸一口气，试着摄入大量的氧气平复这股不理智的肾上腺素。没什么不好的，他对自己说，如果John再也不跟他讲话。他可以过完一生都不再跟John说话。John不跟他讲话了，那又怎样呢？

John从人群中出来，向Sherlock的方向毫无误差地走来，Sherlock长长地舒了一口气然后发现刚才因为紧张，他一直死死地拽着半枯的草。他强迫自己放开它们，看着John慢慢接近。

John在经过他的时候没有停下来，但Sherlock知道如果他不想跟他谈谈的话是不会从这条路经过的，因此他一步跃起来跟住他。

“训练看起来不错啊。”他说。

“你懂橄榄球？”John问，一点都没慢下来。

Sherlock那句如果他想的话他能知道关于橄榄球的一切已经溜到嘴边，但他提醒自己眼下不合适，所以他说，“一点都不懂。”

“那你为什么在说橄榄球？”

“我以为这说不定能打破点僵局呢。”

“幽默不适合你，还是冷点好。”

这，Sherlock想，进展得一点都不顺利。他就有一个朋友——一个 _非常非常杰出_ 的朋友——但他毁了这个。“John——”他无助地开口。

“这没事。”John简单地回答道，明显是在撒谎。

“我说的话是真心的。”Sherlock不顾一切地说。

John笑了一声。“哦，是嘛。”

“我 _没有_ 朋友。身边就只有你。”

John停下了步子。他没转身面对他，但至少停下来了。“好吧。”他在几秒钟后回答。

Sherlock希望John能转过身来，因为如果能看见他的眼睛比较容易推理。Sherlock本可以走到他前面去这么做但他不想做任何会让John不开心的事。他决定这么说：“但休假的时候请到我们家来。求你了。”他不会随便就说“请”。从来没这么说过。但他发现自己不能容忍在休假的时候John不过来。朋友会在休假的时候拜访对方，Sherlock从来没受过拜访，但John之前说他愿意来，这比其他人那些无聊又无趣的朋友好多了，因为这是 _John_ ，这时Sherlock突然发觉自己非常期待Mrs. Hudson会多么喜欢John，Mrs. Hudson会因为他找到一个朋友——而且还不只是一个朋友——是一个 _不可思议_ 的朋友，Sherlock不能忍受John在休假的时候不过来跟他一起，而Mycroft会说他早就知道Sherlock一定不能交到 _John_ 这样的朋友。

John终于转过身面朝他，John看起来——事实上——充满了疑惑，好像Sherlock现在是一个谜，这太荒唐了因为John才是那个不好理解的人。John说：“我已经说过我会去的，不是吗？”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。“是的，但……”Sherlock想说他们刚刚在吵架，或者至少Sherlock以为，但说不定是他从最开始就误解了所有的情形，眼下最好什么都别说。“哦，好，”他说。“你说过你会来。很好。只是确认一下。”

“那只是一场白痴的小吵小闹，Sherlock，”John告诉他说，“别用你那过于丰富的想象力想太多。”

Sherlock现在实在是太如释重负这种感觉甚至盖过了他觉得自己好蠢的念头。他那一瞬间想把自己黏在John身上并拒绝让他离开。Sherlock从没有这样的冲动，但突然，他感到自己跟John之间的距离太长了。他想他的头可以正好搭在John肩上，把脸埋进他的脖颈。John的心跳会因为先前的橄榄球训练比正常情况下要快，Sherlock想他说不定能通过用舌头抵住John的颈动脉来检测他的心跳。他尝起来会有汗味，然后如果Sherlock用手指勒住他的衬衫明确表示他不想让他动，他会乖乖站着让Sherlock舔过他的锁骨，他的脖子，他的耳后，直到Sherlock对于永远会在他的舌尖萦绕的John Watson的味道满意为止吗？

Sherlock正看着John的耳朵，微微藏在John因为练过橄榄球而稍乱的头发下，然后说：“我的想象力没有过于丰富。是其他人的想象力低下。”

John对他翻了个白眼重新开始走路，这次速度就慢多了。

Sherlock把手插进口袋，咽了一下，然后追上John，在旁边走，这样他就不会观察John尖端逐渐变细的头发和他的后颈了。他把话题从想象力这个方面转移掉，因为他不确定他现在的想象力是不是处于正常工作的情况下。他也把关于John的话题赶走了，这看起来最保险。“那个在海滩上的男人最后一次被别人看见是在吃一个糕饼。这种面团容易发酵产生很多气穴。一种特殊的生面团。糕饼没被下毒，这是尸检的结果。但如果不是 _面团_ 被下毒，而是气穴 _中_ 的气体呢？”

“这就是为什么你试图用氯气杀死自己？”

“我没试图用氯气杀死自己。”

“你胆敢为了证实你的理论做一些注入过氯气的蛋糕给我吃。”

“你真是个无趣的人。”

“对于一个非常聪明的伙计来说，你对‘有趣’这个词的定义丝毫没有头绪，而这是一个多么简单的词啊。”John对他微笑，嘲弄地轻松地 _美妙地_ 。Sherlock是怎么没注意到他是那么 _好看_ ，单单看着他都会被灼伤？

Sherlock那天晚上去吃晚餐了，因为这会让John开心，会让John对他笑，然而这个，Sherlock突然意识到，对他来说非常、非常重要。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

John去Sherlock家之前并没问母亲要许可。这没有任何关系，允许与否。他就是准备去了，再说他母亲也只会在某样东西坏了之后给John打电话但他没有及时接起的时候反应过来：哦，原来John不在啊。在他回家之后他母亲表现出无比惊讶，并说现在John既然在这么好的学校里学习她也懒得记他的时间表了。于是上面一个观点得到证实。

Harry至少对他的出现感到高兴，John正想着也许能告诉她这个计划，但他决定还是拖一拖，到最后Sherlock打电话来之后才不可能再拖下去了。

电话在John读着《鲁拜集》的时候响了。当然不是波斯语原版，因为他不像Sherlock那么喜欢炫耀。他听见Harry拿起话筒，过了几秒种说，用极其好奇的语气说：“就一会儿，”然后她从沙发背上探过来，嘲弄着说：“你的电话。”

John才意识到Sherlock的确能通过某些手段拿到他的电话号码然后打电话过来确认这个计划。John原本的计划是这样的：明天去坐火车，到Sherlock说的那个站点，然后用公共电话打给Sherlock。但他感到Sherlock现在想要知道他坐的某一次火车的准确班次也是很正常的。

“喂？”他说，试图无视Harry——但这非常困难，因为Harry正在做出一种荒唐的夸张的亲嘴的表情。

“你姐姐，”Sherlock一点都没先兆地说，“在跟一个曼彻斯特来的男生谈恋爱。”

John完全不知道这是真的还是假的，因为他准备通过“我不会问你关于你的感情生活的事”这个举动表示出什么。并希望Harry对他也这么做，但明显这是痴人说梦，因为Harry现在正贴过来试着听话筒那边的人在讲什么。

John尽全力远离她到话筒线所能及的最长限度。“你是为了谈谈明天的事？”

“显然，”Sherlock稍稍有些不耐烦。“我已经使出浑身解数试图说服他不要这么做，但是，Mycroft坚持说他要过来接你，他还说这样才能向你妈妈表达我们在你睡觉的时候不会杀了你的诚意。这荒唐至极，但Mycroft会是你遇到最危险的人，而且如果他想的话绝对能在你睡觉的时候杀了你，但他应该会雇个人来，因为他讨厌 _跑腿活_ 。总之，我会建议你早点开溜，但是介于我们要 _一整个周末_ 都听Mycroft的，你最好还是让他做些无聊的事情，乖乖上他的车让他带你过来。他说不定会因为忙然后就给你派个司机。”

问题是John已经五天没听到Sherlock的声音了，当他需要把注意力集中在他说了什么的时候完全失去重点，因为他不知怎么的忘了Sherlock的声音是这么像华贵的、奢侈的东西，让人就想把自己埋在里面，就像是天鹅绒和貂皮。像厚厚的一层奶油。像泡沫丰盈的香槟。像——

他刚才他妈的说了什么？John的大脑跟上Sherlock的话语。“哦不不不不不，”他有些恐慌，下意识地看了看小的可怜又毫无生气的厨房。“Mycroft不能来 _这儿_ 。”

“Mycroft，他会这么跟你说，他能去任何他想去的地方。”Sherlock愠怒地说。

“但……”John想象了一下那个穿着毫无瑕疵的三件套的男人来到这里，他的母亲会作何反应……“我的天。我只用坐火车就好了。我坐火车就行了，Sherlock。”

“我知道。我也是这么跟Mycroft说的。他说不行，那语气就好像是我再说什么关于你坐火车过来的话他就发动战争占领铁道部一样。”

Sherlock听起来真心相信他哥哥能做到这件事。John决定无视Mycroft能或不能做任何事的能力，他的问题比战争和铁路严重多了。主要是因为她母亲正喝醉了昏着——同平常一样，John不知道明天跟Mycroft说他这么大老远过来还是见不到他母亲是件好事还是坏事。

“John？”Sherlock听起来有些犹豫，这声音除了当时Sherlock慌得以为John不再会是他朋友John就从来没听到过了。

Sherlock没有很多朋友。Sherlock有 _他_ ，而Sherlock担心他不会来拜访。就算在当时，说实话，John也没想过要取消这次拜访。接下来的一天会非常难过，但他并不特别在意因为明天过完的时候会有Sherlock，这会让一切都值得的。这个念头——好吧——本身和一切都很诡异，但是John已经没看见Sherlock好多天了，他现在懒得检验他的动机。

“没事，”他说。“明天见。”

他挂了电话看向Harry。这人高兴得一塌糊涂。她现在甚至高兴得抖起来了。“那是谁？一个 _朋友_ ？一个 _时髦的朋友_ ？他明天要过来拜访？”

“不，是我要过去。一直到假期结束。”

Harry抬了抬眉毛。“你准备跟某个声音超级性感的家伙过一个周末？”

“他声音没有超级性感。”

“他有。”

“你只听他说了一句话。”John说。

“是的，但这足够了。我不知道你是怎么在他 _说话_ 的时候能够站稳的。所以。他是谁，还有为什么你从没提起过他？”Harry看起来在他回答一些问题之前不准备放人。而他知道他需要Harry允许他去，不是他母亲。

John叹了口气，把背靠在厨房的台子上。“他的名字叫Sherlock。”

“ _Sherlock_ ？”Harry怀疑地重复道，“这算是什么鬼名字？”

“ _他_ 的名字。”John有些不耐烦。说实话，这名字挺适合Sherlock。John不能想象他拥有一个普通的名字；他需要的就是一个非常夸张的名字，就像他现在的名字一样。

Harry拧了拧嘴，那开心的样子就像是挖出了个什么很有爆点的秘密。“天喽，你喜欢他。”

“我当然喜欢他，”John从容地说，“他是我朋友。”

Harry还在笑。“我真不敢相信你从没提起过他。”

“没什么好说的。他只是一个朋友。”John深吸一口气，决定抵住任何他准备继续说的关于Sherlock的事情，因为他现在的任务还很重。“他……我也不知道……很富有吧，我猜，而且他哥哥明天过来确保我的安全——在他们的…… _庄园_ ——的时候。”

Harry挑眉。“咳咳，我想说的就是，如果你想让我嫁给这个Sherlock，你只用保证跟他关系不错还有保证 _我_ 能在那些叫做‘庄园’的地方来去自由就行了。我一点意见都没有，就随便一说让你知道一下。”

John摇了摇头。“不是这样的。”

“你应该也让他知道下。“Harry继续说。

“ _他_ 不是这样的。”

“你在脸红。”

“我们能谈点眼下的正事吗？”

让他松了一口气的是，Harry没说， _哪件？_ ——这个几率是极高的——然而她看向他们的母亲，正躺在沙发上打呼噜。“他哥哥也跟这个电话里的Sherlock的声音一样时髦吗？”

“他哥哥的名字叫 _Mycroft_ 。”John回答。

“哦，天，”Harry说。“我觉得还是我假装当你的妈妈好了。”

***

他母亲醒了，看起来挺清醒，她注意到他脚边有个包。所以他现在是溜不出去了。

“你要去哪里吗？”她问。

John承认：“我要去看一个朋友。在那儿带到休假结束。”

他母亲说：“一个朋友？哪种朋友？”

“‘哪种朋友’是什么意思？”

“学校里的朋友？”

“你不用这么吃惊。”（You needn’t sound so shocked,）John恼火地说。

“哦，我 _不用_ 吗？”（Oh, _needn’t_ I?）他母亲模仿道，John也不知道自己是什么时候开始像Sherlock一样开始用奇怪的书面用语讲话了。

他决定这一点都不尴尬。“一个学校里的朋友邀请我这周末去他家。所以我准备去。”

“你不觉得应该先问你妈妈同不同意？”她语气强硬地说。

John平静地看着她。“不，”他简单地回答，“我不这么觉得。”

这让她有些羞愧地垂下了眼，而他感到有些振奋——并不为此骄傲。

“这位朋友是谁？”他母亲问，语气有些硝烟的味道，“他的父母会在吗？”

“他没有父母。但他有个哥哥。”

他母亲看起来对此很怀疑，而John想指出Harry现在基本就处于无人监护的状况，她现在突然对青少年的监护有这么高要求实在虚伪得太明显。“比他大多少？”她问。

John也不是很确定。“大很多，”他简短地说。

“他住在哪儿？”

“伦敦郊外，”John说，并不想透露太多。直觉。“那，我走了。”John想在Mycroft来之前就到；他不想让Mycroft进来；他想象不出世界上还有什么更倒霉的事。

“要坐火车的钱吗？”

这时他妈妈异常好，John感到有些愧疚，因为如果他告诉母亲他不准备坐火车，她会坚持要陪他走下楼，而John绝对不想让她碰见Mycroft Holmes。他对自己的这种冲动感到羞愧——因为他为 _她_ 感到羞愧而羞愧，因为他觉得Holmes家比他要好而羞愧——但他对此做不了什么。John突然感觉自己要处理的东西真是够多了。太多了。他想要至少生活中关于Sherlock的那部分永远都像水晶一样纯净无暇。他不想自己生活的其它部分踩过这部分，他知道自己这样很自私，那么就这样吧。

他说，并不是一个谎，“不用了。”然后，为了减缓自己内心的愧疚，他在脸颊上吻了吻她告别。

她对此表现得很惊讶，还揉了揉他的头发，就像他小时候那样。

John没办法否认自己的感觉，当他关上身后的门时，他是从一种生活走向另一种。

Mycroft总算到了，引来了许多可奇怪的目光但John已经预料到了会这样。John也知道他母亲很快就会意识到这辆豪华的车是来接他的。John重新考虑了一下，想着说不定他应该让他母亲下来，然后就在这时Mycroft从车里走了出来，身着时髦的外套，手上戴着皮手套，穿着发亮的皮鞋，这些东西加起来说不定比他们在一个月里能见到的还多，于是John感到Mycroft绝对不能见他母亲。Mycroft会很礼貌，John觉得Mycroft再不管什么情况下都会很有礼貌，但Mycroft会知道，这个细节John还是宁愿别人不知道好些。而且John知道如果让她见了Mycroft，他这辈子都听不完关于他那美妙的新生活，美妙的新朋友，以及他是怎样背叛了真正的自己。John恨自己心中那份怀疑，怀疑自己永远都不能成为他 _真正_ 应该成为的人，但好在他现在正抓住机会。跟Holmes一家。

“John，”Mycroft愉快地说，但他的目光依旧锐利。Mycroft眼睛的颜色并不是Sherlock那种难以言喻的颜色，但颜色至少也是浅的，就好像是Mycroft自己觉得Sherlock的眼睛太张扬而他决定在这层颜色上盖一层阴影好看起来令人敬畏。这令John既熟悉又陌生。“你在冷风里吹了多久了？”

他也不知道。挺久了，因为他的脸颊有点麻麻的。“不久。”他说谎。

Mycroft一定看出来了，但没有揭穿。“你母亲呢？我想确保她知道——”

“对不起，她之前必须得出去了。她说不能见到你很抱歉，但她说她信任你不会，你知道的，在我睡觉的时候谋杀我。”

Mycroft的目光平静又令人紧张。John笑了笑对上了他的眼神。然后Mycroft扫了一眼周遭，然后重新看着John，说：“好吧。我觉得我们应该能处得不错。Sherlock说我这是绑架你。”Mycroft笑了笑，但这种笑容并不舒适，然后坐回车里。

John把包扔进后座，然后坐进副驾驶座，尝试着说服自己这一点都不尴尬。

Mycroft开过伦敦的时候一点都没说话，但是，他们一上高速，Mycroft突然问：“跟Sherlock生活在一起感觉怎么样？跟地狱差不多吧，我想。”

 _地狱似的_ 并不是John会用的词汇。John会用像 _棒极了_ 之类的词，但John觉得这会让他听起来像是个傻逼。他谨慎地想了想，“我从不会无聊。”

“很好，”Mycroft说，“真是很不错，不是吗？”

John不知道应该说什么，所以他没回答。

Mycroft终于接上话，“你准备继续你和Sherlock的……”Mycroft停顿了一下，好像是在思考，“ _联系_ 吗？”

“我们的‘联系’？”John重复道，不知怎么理解这个单词。他觉得他对这个词的含义不是很喜欢。他防备地说：“我不觉得Sherlock跟谁是朋友跟你有什么关系。”

Mycroft盯着他看了一秒。“有。关系大了。”

John皱了皱眉。

“你误解了我的意思，”Mycroft继续说，“我不想阻碍你……你会叫这种关系友谊吗？如果你愿意继续保持下去，我很乐意定期给你大笔的钱……来补偿你。”

John盯着他。他没办法不盯着他。他理解不了Mycroft是什么意思。“为什么？”

Mycroft毫无笑意地笑了，关注着交通。“你最近可能得到了一大笔钱，但你并不是个富有的人。而且你还要照顾你母亲和姐姐呢，不是吗？”

John觉得自己下巴都要掉下来了。他惊讶于Mycroft正在用一种多么平静的语气剖析着他的处境。他都没想过去想想Mycroft是怎么知道这些的。因为他好像一直觉得Mycroft知道所有事情。“为了什么？”

“信息，”Mycroft回答。“没什么特别的事。没什么你会觉得不舒服的事。只用告诉我他准备干嘛就行。”

“为什么？”

“我担心他，”Mycroft回答，“ _经常_ 。”

John理解Mycroft担心Sherlock，就像他担心Harry一样。而且John也知道Sherlock几乎不跟Mycroft说话。所以这并不是John不能明白Mycroft的动机。但这的确很侮辱人。就好像John会以这种方式背叛Sherlock。

“不。”John说。

Mycroft又往John的方向瞟了一眼。“但我还没说数字。”

“免了。”

Mycroft沉默了好久。“你非常忠诚。”

“这是个贬义词？”John反驳道。

Mycroft又笑了，比上次看起来不知如何总之是真诚了点。“你不怕我，是吗？”

“你并不是很吓人。”John提醒他说。

Mycroft终于直面John，还有笑意。“你相信Sherlock。”Mycroft的口气甚至有些惊讶。

“当然。而且他也信任我。你真的以为我会接受贿赂当你的间谍？”

Mycroft考虑了一会儿。“我也不确定。你可不是个省油的灯，知道吗。”

John不是很肯定，但是他感觉刚刚Mycroft可能在称赞他。“你不用雇我当Sherlock的朋友。”

“你其实是个很不省油的灯呢。”Mycroft面朝车流说道，然后接下来的旅程就沉浸到一种令人尴尬的沉默中去了。

***

Sherlock快把Mrs. Hudson弄疯了。她很确定他这整个假期都没睡过，因为John的即将来访而焦虑不安。不过Sherlock肯定是不会承认自己焦虑不安，但事实如此。他列了一张很长的单子给她上面写着John在的时候应该做和不应该做的事，范围之广从不能过问John的家庭， _尤其_ 是父亲，到John最讨厌的单词是“息肉”，并且在能避免时就绝不提起这个词。

“我觉得我这辈子都没说过‘息肉’。”Mrs. Hudson说。

 “只用确保John在这里的时候别提起就行。”Sherlock无比严肃地告诉她。

“他很特别吧，你的John？”Mrs. Hudson问，虽然她早已知道答案。John不是那个特别的人，特别的是Sherlock。Sherlock对他自己从来是彻头彻尾的完美主义，他现在正做的是把他作为主人家的形象弄得无可挑剔。

“John，”Sherlock告诉她说，“情绪很少因为任何事物波动。因此这也是我的职责让他少面对一些可能引起情绪波动的事情。”

“我确定他的来访不会被我说了一次‘息肉’这个词毁掉。”

Sherlock皱了皱眉。

“但我会确保自己不用它的。”她急忙向他保证。

然后Sherlock看起来就快活了。

星期四太糟糕了。Sherlock确信时钟出了些问题，于是花了很长时间在餐厅里把他祖父的钟拆开又拼起。眉头紧锁，因为他还是觉得它转得比平时慢。

这东西至少让Sherlock分了会儿心。因为事实上Sherlock就是闲得要死没事情做，只能在厨房里逛来逛去在她做烤鸡的时候烦她——Sherlock告诉她这是John最喜欢的。

“我希望，”Sherlock看着她说，“你能保证这很 _好吃_ 。”

“Sherlock，”Mrs. Hudson说，伴随着一声夸张的叹气，“你去看会儿书吧或者其他什么事。你让我紧张了。”

“别紧张，”Sherlock告诉她说，“John是个很好的人。”

“那为什么你这么紧张？”

Sherlock有些生气。“我哪有 _紧张_ ？我这辈子都没紧张过。”

“如果你这辈子都没紧张过，你怎么知道你现在不紧张？”Mrs. Hudson反问，当你和Sherlock Holmes过得久了，就能学会问些这样的问题——这能让他小小的闭会儿嘴。

显然成功了。他沉思一会儿：“John应该有个电话。”

“他有电话。你昨天给他打过了。”

“不，是一个他能随身带着的电话。这样我就能知道他在哪儿了。”

“我以为你讨厌打电话。”

“的确。”Sherlock看起来又陷入了思绪。“有人应该发明出一个人类只用打字就能沟通的方法。”

“已经 _有_ 人发明了。”Mrs. Hudson说，“名字叫‘信函’。”

Sherlock不耐烦地，“但它很 _慢_ 。这种方式应该不需要等太久。就像传呼机。但要更好，更快，用起来更方便。一个有键盘的传呼机。但能够随身携带。”

 “好吧，那为什么你不去做点发明。我确定你能在John到这里之前就成功。”

“的确。”Sherlock说，“我只是不感兴趣。”他在桌上敲着手指，皱着眉看了会儿窗外，然后突然问：“你觉得Mycroft对他说了什么？”

“不会有什么糟糕的东西。”

Sherlock怀疑地哼哼。

“Mycroft很爱你，Sherlock。”

Sherlock更加怀疑地哼哼。

Mrs. Hudson叹了口气。“他不会说关于你的坏话。他能说什么？”

Sherlock想了想。然后说：“有一次我以为Mrs. Rainey的首饰是被一个著名的珠宝大盗偷走的。”

“结果却是一只獾。”Mrs. Hudson记起，然后哈哈地笑了几声。Sherlock撅起嘴，Mrs. Hudson后悔地道歉：“真是不好意思亲爱的。我并不是故意笑你。但这 _的确_ 挺好笑。”

“这很符合常理！”Sherlock抗议道，“你听说过獾闯进民宅偷走 _珠宝_ 吗？我怎么能预测到这个？”

Mrs. Hudson笑了笑，打开烤箱检查了一下烤鸡的现状。这时Sherlock突然宣布，“他们到了。”，然后就跑去前门了。

Mrs. Hudson没有对此发出疑问；Sherlock总能注意到她注意不到的事情。所以她擦了擦手，镇静地跟着Sherlock走出去。当她从前门出来的时候，Sherlock正对那个Mycroft带来的男孩儿说：“他有跟你讲关于獾的事吗？”

Mycroft刚从车里出来，翻了个白眼，就往前门走。“没讲。”他回头说，消失进了房子。

“他真的没说。”那个在跟Sherlock讲话的男孩儿一定就是John Watson了。他没有Sherlock高，这挺正常，因为Sherlock一直都比其他人高点。但John比平均身高还矮些。他的头发是沙子的颜色，太长了一点点，因此有些蓬松，但比Sherlock夸张的卷发要好多了，直直的，只是额前翘着一绺梳不平的头发，牛舐过似的。他是个挺好看的男孩儿，不过Mrs. Hudson不确定这是她想象中会和Sherlock成为朋友的类型。Sherlock特别戏剧性，势不可挡，她猜想跟他志同道合的人应该也是这样耀眼——意思是性格特别，像Sherlock一样的人。John是Mrs. Hudson见过的最普通的男孩儿之一，没心机，令人愉快，而她如果在街上看到他说不定会礼貌地笑笑然后想着 _啊这真是个不错的年轻人，_ 然后继续走自己的路。站在Sherlock旁边，他几乎被堙没。

“那他跟你说了什么？”Sherlock怀疑地问道。

“没什么。别没礼貌，介绍我。”他的口气中突然有了一种玩味的命令，同样也在他走过Sherlock向Mrs. Hudson走来的简单的微笑里。

他并没有被Sherlock淹没，他不会让Sherlock就这样简单地盖过他，他也没有抵抗身边Sherlock的气场：他只是静静地从他身边走过。就在他这安安静静之下，有一种无法否认的吸引力，你得仔细地看两次才能察觉。而Sherlock正是那种会看两次的男孩儿。或者只是他聪明得能瞬间就发现。突然Mrs. Hudson能够完全理解Sherlock对这男孩儿的依恋了。“你一定就是Mrs. Hudson了，”John的声音很动人，Mrs. Hudson很确定Sherlock会嫉妒这种无意识的魅力。Sherlock得很努力才能这样，而且大部分时间他觉得这样是无聊、愚蠢又无意义的。“除了女管家是一切，我听说。”John继续说道。

这一定是Sherlock提供的形容，这个形容是那么好，Mrs. Hudson几乎想抱一抱Sherlock，但Sherlock一定会因为尴尬而死。Mrs. Hudson想抱抱John。她想说， _我们太为_ _Sherlock_ _会孤单而担心了，我们要怎么样才能感谢你最近让他这么开心呢？_ 这后果可能比拥抱Sherlock还糟。所以她只是简单地说：“你一定是Watson医生了。”

他看起来有些疑惑，然后往Sherlock的方向看了看：“不是……”

“哦当然还不是，但Sherlock跟我讲了关于你的理想的所有事情。而且别担心：我绝对不会提起你最讨厌的词。”

“我……”John想了一会儿，然后转过身朝着Sherlock，“我有一个最不喜欢的词？”

“Mrs. Hudson，”Sherlock说，明显对她有些生气。“你不应该把晚餐端上餐桌了吗？”

“你不应该像个绅士一样把你的客人的包接过来然后带他去他的房间了吗？”她说。

然后Sherlock对着John的行李皱了皱眉，说：“这边。”

Mrs. Hudson看着他们上楼的样子，听见John说：“跟我说说那个关于獾的事。”，愉快的声音。

她走回厨房，这是Mycroft正把烤鸡拿出烤箱，然后切了一片给他自己。

“你知道这样多不厚道吗？”她对他说。

“我知道所有的事情，Mrs. Hudson。”他回答。

“包括烤鸡已经好了，我猜。”她说。

“ _的确_ 已经烤好了。”

她没办法跟他争论这个，因为他是对的。“摆桌子。”她义正言辞地告诉他说。

他舔了舔手指，洗了手，然后把四个盘子拿出来。

“旅途怎样？”她问他。

他背对着她，但Mrs. Hudson就是太了解他了，已至此时他回答“很安静”的时候都知道他的表情一定滑稽又不悦。

Mrs. Hudson摇了摇头，然后把烤土豆倒进盘子。“你不能一辈子都雇别人来确保他还好。”

“ _你_ 就是我雇来确保他还好的。”Mycroft指出。

“你不能在他一生都这么做。”

“不，我能。而且别再想这个了。我不知道Holmes一家没了你要运转。”

他的语气是轻描淡写的，就像Mycroft说的所有最美好的话一样，Mrs. Hudson真的很想抱抱这兄弟俩，而他们能别这么讨厌情感的流露。因为有时候他们 _理应_ 得到一个拥抱，她从来都没想通为什么他们一直觉得拥抱是一种惩罚手段。她把话题重新拉回正经事，大声地说：“你不能雇他的 _朋友_ 。”

“这没证据，至少今天之前为止，因为他从没有过朋友。”

“你应该为此感到高兴的，知道吗。为他现在有个朋友而且很开心这个事实感到高兴。”

“我的确为此高兴。”Mycroft说，然后走到她身边开始把烤鸡切成片。

Mrs. Hudson看着他。“你吃醋了。”

Mycroft此时正全神贯注地把叉子插进烤鸡以保持其平衡。“吃一个十七岁有着对套头衫糟糕品味和差劲发型的伊顿学生的醋？”

“从来没有人比你更了解他，现在有了。”

Mycroft切烤鸡的手法流畅且精准。“你的职责是照顾 _Sherlock_ 。”

“没错，”她同意道，“照顾你是我的 _业余爱好_ 。”

这让Mycroft迸发出一阵真诚的笑声，而且让她很开心。让兄弟俩的任何一个这样笑都不是件容易的事。“你的观察无疑是显著的，” 他告诉她，她知道这是这两个奇葩说出最接近于“你是对的”的句子了。他把烤鸡端到桌上，然后说：“我去把他们叫下来。”

“你威胁他了吗？”她突然问他。

Mycroft的脚步迟疑了一下，然后重新走回厨房。“我也不知道。我不这么觉得。我从来不清楚其他人是怎么定义‘威胁’的。但我的确知道他不是个软柿子。总之，我并没试图吓跑他，而且我想就算我试了也成功不了。”

“你可以威胁他的，你知道吗？就一点点。”

Mycroft挑了挑眉。“真的吗？我还以为你会因为我有这个念头就责备我。”

“如果你是想要挟他说如果他伤了Sherlock的心就送一支特务部队，我没意见。”

“你跟Sherlock待在一起的时间太多了，”Mycroft说，“你变得跟他一样有夸张又戏剧的倾向了。这件事上，没人会伤心， _Sherlock_ 更不用说。Sherlock不是这样的。”

Mrs. Hudson摇了摇头，说：“Mycroft。这怎么偏偏是世界上你唯一不知道的事？”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

John睡得特别好，然后怀着彻底的满足感早早地醒了。他在一个陌生的房子里一张陌生的床上，但他既放松又开心，所以他赖了会儿床来细细咀嚼这种心情。Sherlock的房子简直荒唐——宏伟壮观，到处都有吓人的古董——但Sherlock的房子里也有Sherlock，这对于John目前来说就足够了。如果John能从这种愉快中清醒过来思考一下，他会感到这挺危险，因为在他这一生中，从没有过和某个人在同一个屋檐下就能让他感到 _快乐_ 的经历。但是他没让自己从飘飘然的状态中醒一醒。John感到他一直在 _思考_ 很多他应该做的事。他想让Sherlock，特别是这个周末，不用思考什么。至少现在还不成。

但在一个陌生的房间里醒来总是有些不舒服的，即使在这里的确令人感到高兴。然后John慢吞吞地穿好衣服，希望等他穿好以后能听见别人在屋子外走来走去的声音。但没有。整个房子都沉浸在无声之中，但John饿了——事实上是快饿疯了——最终他决定去找些早餐来吃。

他小心翼翼地走下楼梯。他分不出哪个房间是Sherlock的，虽然前一天他已经指给他看过，不过他不想在Sherlock还在睡的时候吵醒他。Sherlock很少睡觉，所以John在不得已的情况以外都不会叫醒他。Lestrade说这样会容易迟到，但好像大家都并不很在意。

楼梯阶下闻起来很棒，于是John跟着香味走到了昨天吃晚餐的餐桌边。Mrs. Hudson在煎培根，然后在他到来的时候她对他热情地笑了笑。

“早上好，亲爱的，”她说，“睡得好吗？”

“非常好，”John说，并试图掩盖他都要流口水了的事实。

“你喜欢炒蛋呢？”Mrs. Hudson问他，“还是煮的？”

John想了想，发现除学校之外从没人给他烧过蛋。他莫名有种惭愧的感觉。“你不用给我准备早餐的。”

Mrs. Hudson对他啧啧了几下。“当然要了！你是客人！”

“炒的，”他过了几秒说，因为她依然在用一种期待的目光看着他，“但我至少应该帮你摆桌子。”

“如果你坚持的话。今天早上就只有我们三个人。Mycroft回伦敦工作去了。”

“他来这儿就是为了接我？”John问，在他把盘子放在桌上时又感到那种莫名的愧疚了，“我本来只用乘火车就行。”

“胡说八道，别傻了。我想Mycroft是想待在这的，但工作的事情总是预料不到。这儿有咖啡，亲爱的，如果你想喝的话，但我觉得茶健康多了。”

John今天早上其实比较想喝咖啡，但他不想让Mrs. Hudson对他有个坏印象，所以他说：“是的，茶就行，谢谢。”他看了看自己摆的桌子，然后思考自己还能帮上什么。

“我希望Mycroft没吓到你，”Mrs. Hudson说，“他说他不觉得吓到你了，但他在傲慢的时候自己并不很能感觉到。”

对John来说，“傲慢”是Mycroft一贯的状态，而且他觉得Sherlock也会同意这个观点。他说：“他没吓到我。”然后，因为他很好奇，而且Sherlock从没提起家庭（John也从没提起过，他突然意识到），“是你养大了他们两个？”

“哦不，”Mrs. Hudson说。“我最初认识的Mycroft就已经是个很成熟的人了。这就是他的一个问题。Mycroft长大得太快，就为了能提供给Sherlock永远不长大的奢侈。这就是 _Sherlock_ _的_ 问题了。我的工作是确保他们不杀了对方。”Mrs. Hudson对他粲然一笑，然后把盘子放在桌上，“好了。”

John坐下，说：“这 _真好_ 。谢谢。”

“不用谢。这是你的茶。”她把茶也放到他旁边，此时John已经忙于消灭早餐，“昨晚侦探牌*玩得怎样？”

这是Mrs. Hudson的提议。Mrs. Hudson说这是她跟自己的姐姐一起玩过以后带来的。John觉得这听上去挺有意思。这是个天大的错误。

“糟透了，”他说，“我们再也不会玩侦探牌了。”

“我不知道你为什么这么说，”Sherlock突然出现在厨房。他穿上了正式的衣服，看起来像是半套伊顿校服，John有些疑惑这周末会不会本应该是正式的，而他带错了行李。Sherlock在桌边坐下，然后告诉他：“我还以为游戏进展得挺不错。”

“这不是真相。”John说，决定暂时不担心自己的服装。

“为什么不？”

“因为受害者不能同时是凶手，Sherlock。”

“这是唯一合理的解释。”

“这不符合 _规矩_ 。”

“规矩很蠢。”Sherlock说。

“你们两个今天准备做什么？”Mrs. Hudson愉快地问，把早餐放在Sherlock面前。

“我要再研究下那个案子，”Sherlock说，然后转向John，“我决定再试试破译密码。之前我暂停了。我觉得从头来过应该挺不错。”

“Sherlock，”Mrs. Hudson责备道。“John大老远来这里可不是为了看你破译密码的。”

“他喜欢啊，”Sherlock坚持这么说，“他甚至试着帮忙。有时候他甚至 _真的_ 能帮上点忙。”

只有从Sherlock口中说出来才能算是一句赞美，John想。“我真的不在意。”他对Mrs. Hudson说，因为这是真的。坐在旁边看Sherlock与难题做搏斗几乎能让他感到悠闲。这，John想，在这些天来是他感到最像家的时光了。

***

Sherlock恨那些密码。密码是他最讨厌的东西了。这密码让他想扯自己的头发。于是他把密码扔到一边，宣布：“我们出去。”

John抬起头——当时他也在解这个密码。他面前有一列数字，其中有些被划去的，都是Sherlock很早前就放弃的。他冷静地问：“去哪儿？”

“我也不知道。随便什么地方。不过在这儿选择也不多。我觉得我们应该去镇上，看看有什么有趣的事发生。虽然我现在就能告诉你没什么事会发生。Mrs. Hudson!”Sherlock喊，然后从堆满了书的地板上站起来。

“别大吵大叫。”Mrs. Hudson在门外说。

“我们要到镇上去。”Sherlock告诉她。

Mrs. Hudson看起来很高兴。“哦，这真不错。你可以顺便去Mr. Notoriano的肉铺子买块肉用来做晚餐。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“我可不那么想。”

“你是那个因为那些肉看起来都不能接受才不让我买的。我才不要辛辛苦苦去买来肉让你再唠唠叨叨，反正你要去镇子上。”Mrs. Hudson看着John，“John，让他在肉铺子那儿挑来能烧晚餐的肉。”

“一定，Mrs. Hudson.”John保证道。

Sherlock对他皱了皱眉，但决定跟他争执不很值得。“好吧。”他沉重地叹了口气，为了表现出被委托做一件如此微不足道的事情非常难办。然后到楼上拿他的外套去了。

镇子不远，就是简简单单三十分钟的步行时间，Sherlock对这条路非常熟悉，因为在这儿出了在镇上走来走去也没什么事情好做。John看起来对这里的景色很感兴趣，这是第一次Sherlock希望自己能多知道点那些愚蠢的游客感兴趣的东西，比如那个古老的修道院是什么时候落成的之类无用的信息。但他这些东西什么都不知道，所以他们只是相对无言，而这并不令人不舒服。他们经常沉默着度过一阵子。挺好的。John是他见过唯一一个不觉得喋喋不休是必要的人，是能让他安静地思考，也不经常问他他在想什么的人。

John终于问：“你为什么穿得这么正式？”

“我没有啊。”Shelrock惊讶地说。

“你有。你看起来就像我们在学校一样。”

“我没系领带。”Sherlock合乎逻辑地指出。

“没错，但你在学校的时候也几乎不系。”

“那你觉得我应该穿什么？像牛仔裤这样荒唐的东西？”Sherlock挖苦地问。

John看了看自己穿着的牛仔裤。

“牛仔裤对 _你_ 这种人来说没什么。”Sherlock说。

John投给他一种并不陌生的眼神，半恼火半好笑。Sherlock已经能认出这是一个“你刚刚说了句不合适的话”的标志。

“你知道我什么意思。”他说，微微有道歉的意思。

“是的，事实上我真的知道。”John同意道，“我不该知道，但我的确知道。”

“反正，你的问题不是因为你穿牛仔裤——是你那些糟糕的毛衣。”

John看起来很惊讶。就好像他一点都不知道自己的套头衫有多糟糕，这让Sherlock不能理解。“我喜欢我的毛衣。”John抗议道。

“我知道你喜欢它们。我也喜欢它们，因为你喜欢，而且如果你突然开始穿得有吸引力我会非常想念他们。但你不能否认他们 _糟透_ 了。”

“‘穿得有吸引力’？”John重复道。“是我现在穿的样子的反义词？”

“ _你_ 很有吸引力。你怎么穿着是完全不同的一件事。你不喜欢引起别人的注意。为了掩盖其实你很能引起别人注意。”

“没人会想一直穿得跟时装模特一样。”John生着闷气说道。

“你生气了吗？”Sherlock问他。“别生气。我告诉你了，我 _喜欢_ 毛衣。他们很John Watson。我喜欢一切John Watson的东西。”John没有出现被自己绊到或者其他夸张的举动，其他愚蠢的人不会看出任何端倪，但Sherlock不是愚蠢或者普通的人，John的步调在他说那句话的时候出现了不一样的节奏。Sherlock突然想他是不是不应该说像那样的话。他从来不知道什么是应该说的，什么又是不应该说的，主要是因为，除非牵扯到John否则他并不关心。“对不起，”他说，“我不应该这么说吗？”

“不，这没事。”John慢慢地说，他脸上的表情没法分析。“没关系。”

Sherlock不确定这是真的，但如果John说没关系那最终他一定会没关系。所以Sherlock没再提起。

John在一阵沉默之后说：“我不是很清楚这场谈话的走向是什么。我是应该买些新的毛衣，还是……？”

Sherlock笑了。因为他忍俊不禁。“不。留着它们。”

他们现在快到了，John说：“这小镇真可爱。”，就好像他不是这个小镇上最可爱的东西一样，Sherlock不能理解为什么John没意识到，但他嗯了一声，然后带着他穿过街道。他能注意到John什么时候对某件物品感兴趣，确保自己能在那时候适时地停下脚步让John能好好欣赏。Sherlock试图记起他知道的关于这个小镇的东西，但不幸的是内容少之又少。他可以推断给John听每幢屋子里住着的人都是谁，而这就是他力所能及的了，所以他这么做了，每次John都会小小地赞扬他一下。

他们最终走到了肉店，Sherlock深吸一口气，走进去。他讨厌这个屠夫。这种感情是互相的。Sherlock觉得店主不自动拿出最好的给Mrs. Hudson令人无法接受。事实上，Sherlock不是很能理解为什么这镇上的所有店家不都拿出最好的东西给Mrs. Hudson，因为显然这是她应得的。

令人不悦的是，Mr. Notoriano不在店里：他的儿子Angelo在。Mr. Notoriano不会挑起争端，但Angelo一定会，Sherlock在一般情况下不会在意，可是Sherlock知道如果这个争端牵扯到John他一定不会原谅Angelo。

“这不是尊敬的阁下您吗，”Angelo对他冷笑一声，“过来看看有没有那块肉能高贵得填饱你的肚子。”

John在他旁边站直了身子，Sherlock注意到每次有可能出现打架的场面时这都是John的习惯动作。Sherlock觉得John这么做一半是为了弥补身高，一半可能是因为John本来就是个打架的好手吧。

Sherlock无视了Angelo，因为他突然意识到危险不在于他发火，而是 _John_ 会。Sherlock平常不会充当调停者的角色，但他发现现在是特殊情况。所以他向玻璃橱窗倾了倾身，对里面的猪肉皱皱眉头。

幸运的是，这时他身后的门打开了，Mr. Notoriano走进店里。“哦，”他说，“Sherlock。”Mr. Notoriano从小就开始住在英国了，但还是带些意大利口音，而且每次叫Sherlock的名字是会特别明显。“我能处理好这个，Angelo。”Mr. Notoriano平静地告诉他儿子，然后Angelo就一脸便秘的样子拖着沉重的步伐走出了店门。

“真迷人，一如既往，”Sherlock评论道，就在门关上之后，因为他实在忍不住了，“这块猪肉看起来过得去。其余的都极其可疑。”

Mr. Notoriano叹了口气，然后咬牙切齿地问：“所以你想要从这块切下一片？”

“显然。”Sherlock说，转过头瞄一眼John，他正在透过窗户看着街对面。

Sherlock仔细地看着Mr. Notoriano，因为他不能确定他能用正确的方法做对这件事。付了钱，结果那块肉，走出店，John跟着他。

“Angelo和其他几个人正在往这边走呢。”John说。

“所以呢？”Sherlock回答。

“Angelo恨你入骨。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。

“为什么？”

“大部分人都讨厌我，John。哦，看，Angelo和他的朋友到了。小心点，我确定他们会试图说些非常侮辱人的话但可悲地失败，因为他们是白痴。白痴在羞辱人这方面一直都很弱。”

John抬起头看了看，Sherlock知道他在分类。Angelo，其他两个男生，他们都比John大了几年，比他高了几英寸，但John比他们结实。Sherlock知道John在这么想。

“我们不会跟他们打架的。”Sherlock告诉John。

“谁说了要跟他们打架？”

“我喜欢这件衬衫，”Sherlock继续说道，“我不想让血迹把它弄脏。”

“喂！”Angelo在他们背后喊，“傻逼！”

“他一直都弄不清我的名字的是什么。”Sherlock轻描淡写地说。

“你以前对他做了 _什么_ 啊？”John问。

Sherlock有些不耐烦，“我对他什么也没做，”他们现在已经到了小镇的边缘了，就在那条直走就能到Holmes的房子的路上，Sherlock不认为他们还能跟多久。

“我就知道哪天你会把痞子男朋友带到镇上，只是时间问题，”Angelo说，他的跟班开始哈哈大笑起来，好像这很好笑似的。

这够了。关于 _John_ 的一个字都不允许。Sherlock停下脚步，把猪肉给John。“你能帮我拿着吗？”

“我以为我们不打架。”

“我改主意了。”

“好吧，别傻了。他们只是蠢，而你从不让像那样的白痴把你弄得心烦。而且，再说了，你喜欢那条衬衫。我才不要在 _你_ 打架的时候拿着猪肉。”

“ _你_ 肯定不能参与。”Sherlock说，“你是客人。”

“这次谈话真是一点意义都没有，”John说，“我不要拿猪肉。走你的路。”

Sherlock沉叹一声，闭上嘴重新开始走路。

他们身后的脚步声依然没有消失，而且Angelo说了什么东西类似于“他付你多少钱？要跟他这样的机器人上床肯定少不了，”在他说完这句话之前，John动得太快，Sherlock都没能制止他，然后他就给了Angelo一计完美的拳头把Angelo打趴在地上了。

Sherlock呆住了。其他人也是。

Sherlock说，“我还以为我们不打架。”

“对哦，”John说，躲过Angelo一个朋友的拳头，“真是不好意思。”John把那人撞倒在路上。

Sherlock叹了口气，把猪肉扔到地上，然后对Angelo的一个朋友说：“我猜你准备先来个右勾拳，因为你很好猜，不过如果你……”Angelo的朋友送出一计右勾拳，Sherlock闪过了。“是的。跟你说了。很好猜。”Sherlock对准他的肾脏，但没有直接击中，因为他的对手用体重优势撞翻了他。一瞬间Sherlock因为没喘过气所以没能躲过对着他脑袋袭来的拳头，因此在他扭头的时候这一拳擦过了他的颧骨——于是他被激怒了——他设法用膝盖力道不小地顶了那人的腹股沟，这让那白痴哭喊着痛滚到一边去了。Sherlock花了点时间看着头顶的天，然后恢复了呼吸。

John的手出现了，把他拉起来。

“不差嘛。”John说。

“你听起来很惊讶。”Sherlock抚正自己衣服，查看伤口。几处瘀伤，小的那处让他觉得脸颊有些痛。衬衫上没沾上血，但当他跌在地上的时候被撕破了，这真令人不悦。

Sherlock转过去看了看John，好像没什么大碍。嘴唇上有点血，他擦掉了，脸上有种灰灰的感觉。但主要的不同是他双颊的绯色和瞳孔中明显的兴奋。

“你很享受刚刚那个。”Sherlock说。

“不，”John否认，这显然是句谎言，“但这是他们应得的。”

Sherlock四下看了看，Angelo和他的跟班不知去哪里了。估计Sherlock的对手正忙着疗伤。这场争执中唯一的伤亡，Sherlock想，是那块猪肉。

“Mrs. Hudson对于晚饭不会感到开心，”他说，然后开始往家里走，因为回到肉店再买一块并没什么用处。

“对于我们跟别人打架也不会开心，我想。”John听起来很后悔。

“她不会知道这个的。我在保密这方面是专家。而且Angelo和他的跟班也不会说什么，因为他们不会想承认自己被几个新来的打输了。如果他们说了什么，那也是说他们赢了，这样一来Mrs. Hudson只会同情我们，而不是生气。所以只要我们悄悄地进去就行了。而且我们得为猪肉编出个像样的借口。比如，我对肉的质量有非常挑剔，我们只要告诉她没看上任何一块就好了。”

“那你的熊猫眼怎么办？”

“我一直笨手笨脚的，”Sherlock耸耸肩，“我们真正的问题是你说谎很糟糕。”

“才没有，”John说。

“是的，你有。”Sherlock告诉他，“你真得在这事儿上下点功夫。不过别担心。你跟我在一起。我负责这些事。这是我们的合作关系。”

“我们有合作关系？”

“是的。你以为呢？”

“友谊。”

“这跟合作关系有什么不一样吗？”

“应该……没有吧。”

他们沉默了一会儿，然后Sherlock忍不住了：他开始大笑。他一开始就停不下来。他以前从未经历过这样的事，但他的确觉得这样笑好像挺 _适合_ 他的。

“上帝哦，”John警觉地说，“你的脑袋撞得不轻。”

Sherlock摇摇头，大口地呼吸。

“什么这么好笑？”John听起来很困惑。

“你，”Sherlock设法说话，“告诉我说我们不打架。然后 _当即_ 转身给了他一拳。如果你准备这么做的话，干嘛 _麻烦自己_ 之前那样告诉我？”

John拧了拧嘴唇。“我也不知道我会这么做直到——那你呢？让我帮你拿着猪肉，口气就跟‘我要系个鞋带’似的。就好像我会让你跟三个傻逼打架，我只是站在旁边拿着 _肉_ 。”John现在开始大笑。这棒极了，因为Sherlock一直都认为John笑的时候让一整天都明媚起来了。

“你有些疑惑，”他对她说，“他们以为‘傻逼’是我的名字，不是他们的。”

这让John笑得更厉害了，于是Sherlock感到这是他去镇上最开心的一次。

***

Sherlock天才的偷溜进房子的计划包括爬一棵树。John早应该料到的。但他乖乖听从了这个建议，然后跟着他跳进Sherlock的卧室窗户，这时他突然注意到了Sherlock的后脑勺。

“Sherlock，”他说，把手放在他肩膀上让他别乱动，然后把手指伸进Sherlock染着血一团糟的头发。

Sherlock缩了一下，然后走开了。“这没什么。只是小刮伤。已经没在流血了。”

John叹了口气。“你怎么不 _说_ ？坐下来，我帮你清理一下。”

“你还不是个医生呢，你知道吗。”Sherlock提醒他。

“这是个练习的好机会。”John走进Sherlock卧室里的那间浴室。

“我能自己清理。”

“你没法高效地清理自己的后脑勺，Sherlock。”Sherlock的卧室里有挺多急救用品。John决定这不是个令人惊讶的事。“当个好病人，乖乖坐着。”

Sherlock坐在桌子旁边，手臂叠在胸前，看起来很滑稽。“我 _很好_ 。”

“我没说你不好，但你的确应该把那伤口清理一下。”然后他开始工作。

Sherlock又缩了一下，但没说什么。John能感觉到这家伙马上就要开始撅起嘴了。

“你在哪儿学会打架的？”John问，想让Sherlock别生闷气。

“‘在哪儿’是什么意思？世界上又没有教人打架的学校。我就是……学会了。”

John能理解这些话。Sherlock可能在很小的时候因为必要学会了打架，就像John那时候一样，但原因相差甚远。而且，像其他的事一样，他是朝着完美的方向学的。

“你跟Angelo之间有什么过节？”

“没什么。”

“这儿明显就有过节，Sherlock。为什么他觉得你是同性恋？”

“因为我去的是一个好学校，他以为伊顿的学生都是同志。这又是因为Trevor吗？我已经告诉过你了，那是个实验。”

“如果你是同性恋也没关系啊，Sherlock。”John诚实地说，因为他真的这么觉得。

“我知道这没关系。”Sherlock因为痛吸了口气，“你小心了没？”

“没特别注意。”

Sherlock叹了口气，“我讨厌你开玩笑的时候。”

“不，你一点都不讨厌这个。”

“我不知道为什么你一直执着于我和Angelo之间有恩怨。”Sherlock突然把话题扯回来，“人们不喜欢我。因为我比他们聪明，而且我不假装自己跟他们一样。人们不喜欢这样。我对此一点都不介意。这让他们更讨厌我。你是我遇到过第一个看起来喜欢我的人。”

Sherlock的语气太过“事实如此”，就好像只是另一个他逻辑推理出来的结论一样，这让John胸口感到一种奇怪的沉重感，以及找到每一个不喜欢Sherlock的人然后让他们认识到他们错得有多离谱的冲动。Sherlock并不让“喜欢他”这个过程简单易懂。他迟钝、伤人、无礼。但Sherlock还很聪明，很吸引人，而且如果他想让自己变得有趣他就能做到，当你不想在世界上孤零零的时候也是个很棒的存在。Sherlock其实只想要个朋友，能听他说话，有时候陪他聊天，并且，John不理解为什么在他之前没人意识到Sherlock那么 _好_ 。他不能理解，为什么所有人，从Mycroft到Angelo，都认为John应该是他雇来的朋友。他怀疑Sherlock是不是也害怕会这样。

“John？”Sherlock说。

John清了清喉咙。“我 _真的_ 喜欢你。并不只是看起来。”

沉默了一阵。“你做的那个……事情，那……很不错。”

“什么事情？”John很疑惑。

“揍Angelo。”

“为了维护阁下您的尊严。”John强迫自己对此轻描淡写。“别人会说闲话的。”

“人们除了这个很少做其他什么。”Sherlock说。

Sherlock的头发棒极了。现在血迹已经没在发丝上，伤口也清理干净了，Sherlock的头发软软的，这时John才意识到他以前有多想揉揉它。他把手放进Sherlock的头发，卷发淹没了他的手，Sherlock微微向他头上的触感靠了靠。John暂停一会儿，咽了一下，然后慢慢地抚着他的头发，告诉自己这只是在检查有没有漏掉什么伤口，用他的指尖触着Sherlock的头皮。然后他听见Sherlock突然吸了口气，发出一声他不是很能懂的声音。

“痛吗？”他问，仔细考虑他可能真的漏掉了一处划伤。

“一点都不，”Sherlock回答，声调甚至比平时还要低，这让John突然意识到他们在Sherlock的卧室里。他们以前从没待在Sherlock的卧室里过，这感觉上比在John的房间里亲密得多。Sherlock的卧室，他的手在Sherlock的发间，Sherlock的头在他腰的位置。如果向Sherlock侧身，面对他，再向他靠近一步，入侵他的个人空间，手还扣住他的头发，然后那弓形的嘴唇就在面前，Sherlock会让他，用那双眼睛看着他，伸出那些修长纤细的手指，拽他牛仔裤上的纽扣——

John匆忙往后退一步。把手从Sherlock的头发中抽出来，咳嗽几声。“你……很好，”他说，“伤口弄好了。”

“我跟你说过我没事。”Sherlock说，他的声音听起来跟平常没半点两样，John怀疑自己是不是想象出了刚才的一整段插曲。Sherlock站起来走过他，就好像他不在那儿似的——而且还处于“尝试着别幻想他最好的朋友”的雕塑状。“你应该去把自己弄得像样些。”

John抑制住了往下看一眼自己的牛仔裤的欲望，主要是因为他知道他还没有表现出明显的兴奋——暂时还没——但谁都不知道Sherlock能注意到什么。“为什么我必须把自己弄得中看些？”他问，努力让自己的声调正常，而不是害羞的短促尖声。

Sherlock在回答时正打开衣橱。“因为你刚在街上打过架，而且能看得出来。再说我肯定不能在你嘴唇上有血、衣服上全是灰尘的情况下说个令人信服的慌。所以去处理下这个。”

“哦。”John同意道，因为，好吧，这很显然。“处理下这个。”他明显是疯了。他走到自己的房间，决定把刚刚那一切都归咎于严重的性挫折。这就是所有的了。他一点都不 _疑惑_ ，他告诉自己说，他只是……被抑制了很久。幸运的是，他能有个私人的浴室，在那儿能处理些事情，就像Sherlock刚刚告诉他该这么做那样。很好。他在处理的时候根本就不会想Sherlock。不经常。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

John成为了Sherlock条条框框中太多的破例，以至于Sherlock把他划进了自己对于人类分析的另一小块。这里有 _人们_ ，几十亿人跟他住在同一个星球上，每个人有自己的性格特点，他喜欢其中的少数，讨厌大部分，但所有的人都共享着一种同样的最基础的、最易理解的人格。甚至Mycroft，都能被划进可预测行为的公式。

然后这里有John Watson，属于独特的一类，因为Sherlock不知道该怎么划分，而且也快放弃尝试了。Sherlock，一般来说，不喜欢人。他发现他喜欢John。Sherlock，一般来说，喜欢独处的时间。他发现他开始讨厌一切John不在的时间。Sherlock，一般来说，几乎认为任何人说的任何话都非常无聊。他发现自己觉得John极其吸引人。Sherlock，正常讲，不会像个白痴那样咯咯笑。他发现John能激起他这样的动作。Sherlock，正常讲，习惯了别人遇到他十分钟后就会开始变得警惕不安冷眼相对。他发现John一次都没有这样，甚至当Sherlock知道他 _的确_ 生他气了的时候都没有。Sherlock，通常来说，不在乎别人怎么看他。他发现自己非常在意John对他的看法。Sherlock，照例，没有朋友。他发现John认为他们是朋友，结果他自己也接受了这种评估，奇怪。Sherlock，一般地，从不会试图让自己变得有趣。他发现让John笑起来变成了他生活中最愉快的事之一。Sherlock，一般情况下，不觉得谁很美。但他发现他绝对觉得John非常非常美。Sherlock，一般不会想到人们的嘴唇，也不会想象正式的亲吻感觉是什么样的。但他发现他作为自己这种智力的人，想到John的嘴唇的频率实在太高。

更糟的是，作为他这种智力水平的人：Sherlock通常不喜欢触碰。他注意到，置身事外地，观察到伊顿在他周围的所有人都散发着大量的荷尔蒙。所以他实施了Trevor实验，得出结论性爱无聊得要命，而且他以后再也不想尝试了。他从没在想过这个，一次都没有，直到他遇到John的那天，这令人恼怒。Sherlock通常不喜欢触碰。然后John用手轻轻揉着他的头发的时候他发现自己所有的思维都停止了，因为这令他完全没有准备——感觉 _美妙_ 极了。他还不完全确定他想跟John Watson发生关系，但他第一次明白了 _触碰_ 的意义。他想把五感都浸透进John，脑海中除了John没有任何其他数据。这种欲望跟肉欲没半点关系，甚至让他无法理解、令他发怒，但他对此什么也做不了。他什么也做不了，在面对John Watson的时候。

他读不出John在想什么。这比那可恶的Taman Shud密码还令人气馁。Sherlock完全睡不着，最终他走到楼下坐在餐厅的桌子边，试图把自己埋进那个密码好让自己别溺关于John的思绪里。

Mrs. Hudson最后下来了，看起来对他坐在这儿感到惊讶，这挺奇怪的，因为Sherlock半夜坐起来工作并不是什么不常见的事。

“你睡不着吗？”她问他，语气像母鸡。

“我不累。”Sherlock说，但这并不是事实。他累透了，但他睡不着。

“Mr. Hardwicke昨天打电话来说他有只羊死了。”Mrs. Hudson现在正忙着弄茶壶。

“你昨天为什么不告诉我？”

“我告诉Mr. Hardwicke你有个朋友要来访。”

“这有什么关系？John会很 _乐意_ 能做个绵羊的解剖。”

Mrs. Hudson摇了摇头，叹了口气，然后说：“你真是这世界上最幸运的家伙，Sherlock Holmes。”

Shelock不清楚她说这话什么意思，所以他说：“打电话给Mr. Harwicke,告诉他我们今天会去。”

“你可以在那儿待一天，如果你想的话。在酒吧里吃个晚餐。”

Sherlock考虑了一会儿。Mr. Hardwicke住在镇的 _另一头_ ，路上空气很好但比较长，要走差不多一个小时，而且也不怎么可能碰见Sherlock认识的人。John喜欢酒吧之类的东西，Sherlock知道；John喜欢跟人群待在一起。John会喜欢酒吧的，因为他几乎没去过。“好的，”Sherlock决定，“这应该会不错。”

然后Sherlock就发现自己正在教John穿过田野到旁边镇上的兽医院的捷径。那儿的兽医会被不时调动，他们不在医院里的时候，Sherlock可以用医院的东西。是Mycroft安排的，事实上，但Sherlock决定在他的故事里省略这个细节。当家畜在很诡异的情况下死亡的时候，当地的农夫会请Sherlock——如果他在家的话——去帮他们解剖尸体并查看，确保这不是什么他们需要担心的会传染给其它牲畜的疾病。这不如死人的出现那么好，但Sherlock一般也挺满足。

John说他以前从没解剖过像羊一样大的动物，并且看起来很兴奋。他们在兽医院里为羊的死因辩论了好几个小时。John不知道羊的解剖学，所以他拿了一本一个兽医的书作为参考。Sherlock，作为以前解剖过羊的人，不需要看书，但他学会了在John脸上出现一点不耐烦的痕迹的时候停止纠正他的错误。Sherlock不想惹John生气。诚实点说，当John的嘴角流露出不悦的时候，他比较想吻去John那些不好的心情。当然，他觉得在John笑的时候吻他也很不错，所以John嘴唇的所有动作Sherlock几乎都能注视到。

John最终得出死因是寄生虫感染。细颈线虫。Sherlock好久前就得出了这个结论，几乎在看到羊的时候就知道了，但John看起来非常自豪，所以Sherlock看着他笑了笑。

然后，在他们往酒吧走的时候，John说：“你第一眼就知道了，对吧？”

“当然，”Sherlock回答，把酒吧的门打开。“但我觉得 _你_ 干得很不错，John。”

John叹了口气，微微地摇了摇头，但他看起来并不恼火，只是认命的。

Sherlock非常享受这次的晚餐。他告诉了John为什么那个穿着性感粉色衣服的女人是个有好多情夫的人，John说这推断太令人惊叹了，而Sherlock感到了一种非常陌生的 _满足_ 。John，在Sherlock眼里，一定是这酒吧里最耀眼的人了，而他觉得Sherlock很令人惊叹。John跟Sherlock讲了一个他以前从没听过的故事，关于John与他的姐姐还有一瓶他姐姐 _捕获_ 来的的酒（他在说这个词的时候清了清喉咙，Sherlock微笑起来）。这故事没什么特别聪明的地方，除了是John在讲这个故事。Sherlock对这个故事做了点评价，John哈哈大笑起来，Sherlock想这个酒吧的人一定都在嫉妒他了。这是种很奇怪的感觉，但他与John在一起的时候感觉总是这样的。

John正在讲另一个故事，这需要用到桌上的道具。Sherlock甚至不清楚这故事到底是关于什么的。他正心不在焉地听着，看着John的双手推动桌上的盘子和纸巾，他分心得 _太_ 他妈厉害，至于在Molly紧张地说了一句“Hello, Sherlock”之前都没有意识到她的存在。

John停了说话。然后Sherlock抬头看她，告诉自己别恐慌，没什么事好恐慌的，但Molly有一整群可笑的朋友在她身后，这简直糟糕透了。

“你在这儿干什么？”Sherlock问。她不应该在这儿的。Sherlock特意到另一个镇上就是为了不碰到Molly这样的人。

“今天晚上有酒吧游戏。”Molly说，“从没见你在酒吧游戏上出现过。”Molly笑笑，同时灿烂又害羞，Sherlock告诉自己别恼火致死。

John挪了挪位置，跟他坐近一点，当John有些进入了他的个人空间的时候Sherlock惊讶地看了看他，然后John跟Molly说：“Hi，”，语气像是做了很大决定。

Molly才把自己的注意力移到他身上。“哦。”她看起来有些慌乱，“Hi。”

Sherlock又一次提醒自己别恼火致 _死_ 。因为John在看Molly的时候有一种奇怪的专注。John对Molly _有兴趣_ ？

“你和你朋友在酒吧游戏的时候留下吧，Sherlock？”Molly的一个朋友说，一个荒唐的女孩儿，左撇子，刚刚跟别人上过床，轻微哮喘。她目的性地看着John，好像想把自己的胸从衬衫里拿出来似的。

“Sherlock从来不在酒吧游戏的时候待在这儿。”Molly的另一个朋友说，这回是一个荒唐的 _男孩_ 了，电子游戏成瘾，吸大麻，而且，啊，这就是女孩刚上过的那位。“如果他留下来，那就要承认一些他不知道的事情，比如说地球绕太阳转。”

Molly的所有朋友都笑起来，好像这是一句巧辩。John又像之前遇到Angelo那样僵直起来，Sherlock有那么一点希望John这时能突然给谁一拳。

Molly皱了皱眉，说：“你们得了。”她转身朝向Sherlock，满怀期待地说：“你能留下来吗？如果你想的话？”

“我不想。”Sherlock立刻回答，然后看向John，开始思考在这之前是不是应该先征求John的意见。

但John——让他放心的是——站起来说，“我也是。我们走吧。”

Sherlock现在开心了，他得意地跟着John一起走出酒吧，然后安静地走上了回家的路。John正为什么生气，Sherlock能看出来，现在Sherlock正在思考是为什么。

“他们都是谁啊？”John终于问道。

Sherlock耸耸肩。“人呗。镇上的。不是这个镇的。“

“Angelo那个镇子？Angelo住的的镇子上都是些混蛋吗？那个女孩儿是谁？”

“哪个？”Sherlock问。

“最开始过来的那个。”

“你为什么想知道？”

John深吸一口气，说：“没事，我想这不重要。”

Sherlock在夜幕中深深地皱着眉，想这当然一点都不重要。John又不会开始跟 _Molly_ 约会，John现在不应该跟任何人约会。

他们又沉默着走了一会儿，而后月亮突然从云层后跳了出来，洒了他们眼前的一切一身银光，房屋的轮廓、还有挂在天际的星星。

John停下了脚步，只是看着，最终说：“真美。”

Sherlock看着他说：“是。”

***

John不想睡觉。他一点都不累。事实上，完全相反。他现在充满了能量。而且这是假期最后一天了。明天晚上他们就要回学校了，虽然他们还是会在一起，但John觉得有些不同。他感觉在这儿Sherlock是他一个人的，而且这些都是别人不会见到的Sherlock，他现在还不想这么快结束。

Mrs. Hudson很早就去睡觉了。John知道这一定很晚了，虽然他一直拒绝看房间里的闹钟。Sherlock正在读John的那本《鲁拜集》并抱怨糟糕的翻译。

“你累了吗？”John问他。

Sherlock从书后抬起头看向他。Sherlock正懒懒地躺在沙发上，看起来既优雅又放松。“不。怎么？你累了？”

“没。一点都没有。我们应该做些什么。”

“比如？”

John灰心地摇摇头。他一点主意都没有。他感觉他想做些有一丁点鲁莽的事。

Sherlock探了探头，然后做起来把书放下。“跟我过来，”他说，于是他们就在一条John以前没来过的走廊里往下走了。

走廊里布满了阴沉的画像。他们看起来一点都不像Sherlock。“这些都是亲戚吗？”John说。

“不，”Sherlock说，打开一扇门并消失进去，“他们大部分是假的。我花了一个暑假做这些帆布的碳年代测定。”

他当然这么做过了，John想。门后是一些楼梯，Sherlock正在往下走，John跟着他。

Sherlock在他们到达底部的时候打开了灯，这时John才意识到这里是酒窖。Sherlock张开手臂，“你选吧。”

John疑惑地用目光来回扫视Sherlock和酒。“我不知道你会喝酒。”但他想更准确的来说是Sherlock不参加 _社交_ 活动，而在伊顿社交场合就是喝酒的地方。

“我不会，”Sherlock说，确认了John最初的话。“但你会喝。而且你感觉睡不着，想做一些不一样的事。特别的事。所以，我陪你喝。”Sherlock往前走了一步，信心满满地伸出手从架子上拿出一瓶酒。“香槟。”他把酒瓶给John。

John看了看标签。“这是Dom Perignon*。”

“你觉得Mycroft会收藏次等品吗？”

“你会为此惹上麻烦吗？”John问他。

Sherlock看起来有些生气，然后他关了灯，坚定地拿回酒瓶走上台阶。“John，我 _很少_ 做不会为此惹上麻烦的事。”他提醒他，又走进了排满画像的走廊。

“我一切从没喝过香槟。”John说，“我不确定一开始就喝最好的是个好主意。”

“别担心，我不会正式地冰镇它。所以这不会是你喝的最棒的。给。”当他们走进厨房的时候，Sherlock突然把瓶子给了他。

“我拿着这个干什么？”

“打开。”

“我不知道要怎么开香槟。”

“John。”Sherlock翻了个白眼，“这不难。你没 _那么_ 蠢。不过你最好到厨房外面去，我可不想让你用塞子打碎一大堆盘子导致吵醒Mrs. Hudson。”

“为什么不你来开？”

“因为我要去给我们拿杯子。”Sherlock平静地回答。

John叹了口气，退到门外，开始研究香槟的瓶子。的确不很难。他让瓶塞飞进屋子外的田野里，伴随着一声响亮又愉快的“啵”的一声。这，他想，还挺有趣的。

他重新走进屋子，Sherlock已经走出厨房了。

“跟上。“他对John说，然后John就跟着他了。

Sherlock正在上楼梯，John想着他们为什么不能直接在图书馆里喝了它。

“Sherlock，”他开口。

“嘘！”Sherlock对他说。

所以John闭上了嘴跟他进了房间，Sherlock关上门。

“你的卧室？”John说，“真的吗？”

“在这儿Mrs. Hudson要花比较久才能知道香槟的下落。”Sherlock理智地说，然后坐到地板上期待地看着他。“快点啊。”

好吧，John想，他之前想做些奇怪的事。跟Sherlock在Sherlock的卧室里一起喝香槟听起来很切题。他往酒杯里倒上酒，碰杯，然后坐到Sherlock旁边。

(*：酩悦Mroet&Chendon旗下最顶级的年份香槟，只有老葡萄藤的饱满葡萄才能拿来酿制此款香槟，以“香槟之父”Dom Perignon修士的名字命名，俗称“香槟王”。)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

香槟，John想，实在是太他妈美妙了。这，大概是他新的最喜欢的东西了。哦不，这是他第二喜欢的东西。因为他现在最喜欢的东西是喝了香槟的Sherlock，有点醉醺醺的，脸颊绯红眼中有光芒。Sherlock这个样子很棒，不那么快嘴利齿、怀疑，以及警戒，更开放、主动而且 _诱人_ 。John试图想出另一个形容词，但发现 _诱人_ 是唯一合适的。这样的Sherlock有些令人头晕，声音微醉，目光的温度陡增。John不是很确定他是醉在香槟还是Sherlock。

“我想我可能会开始抽烟。”Sherlock正在沉思。他背靠地板躺着，在两只修长优美的手指尖摆弄着空酒瓶，凝视着天花板。

“你敢。”John威胁道。他倾过身去想喝掉了Sherlock那杯酒，但发现已经空了。“这酒瓶没东西都那么该死的重。香槟一半的价格一定在酒瓶子上。”

“你想喝第二瓶吗？”Sherlock嘟囔着。

John看了看他。Sherlock不喝酒，所以John认为这么多已经差不多够了，而且John已经决定他比起酒来更想享有Sherlock，所以他说：“不。”把他那杯干了，然后满足地躺下来，跟Sherlock的姿势一样，抬头注视Sherlock卧室的天花板。

“为什么我不能开始抽烟？”Sherlock突然问。“这能给我些可 _做_ 的事情。”

“‘可做的事情’是什么意思？”

Sherlock鄙夷地哼了一声。“ _你_ 知道这是什么意思。太无聊了。一直都是。”

“闭嘴，”John告诉他说，“你这几个月来一点都没闲着。”

“但我以前是的。一直都是。”

“抽烟对你不好。我不会让你抽的。你可以做些其它的不让你无聊的事。”

“我会做任何能让我不无聊的事。”Sherlock说。“所有的事。我恨这个。”

他说出的话在某种意义上让John盯住他，几乎是恐惧的。他听见自己说，“别那么说。你现在有我了；我会让你不无聊的。”这荒唐至极，而且他觉得这么说太自恋了。

不过Sherlock只是沉思地嗯了一声，然后说：“好吧。但如果你离开我，我就开始抽烟。”Sherlock打了个哈欠然后翻身面朝John，就好像已经准备好在这个非常不舒服的地板上睡觉了似的。

John觉得他应该站起来，走到自己的房间里去。他看向Sherlock——他的眼睛闭着——然后说：“我最讨厌的词是什么？”

“息肉。”Sherlock睡意朦胧地回答。

John惊讶地挑起眉，“我 _确实_ 很讨厌这个词。”

“没错。在我们生物课学那个单元的时候每次你要说这个词的时候都会做出苦相。你的鬼脸最丰富了。”

John不知道要怎么回答。他忙着发觉在这一刻之前他从不知道“息肉”是他最讨厌的词。然后他做了个联想。“而且烤鸡是我最喜欢的晚餐。”

Sherlock点点头。“配烤土豆，过熟的，几乎快焦了的那种。”

John盯着他。“你怎么会 _知道_ 这些的？”

Sherlock终于睁开了眼睛。视线因为香槟有些迷离，这时John才意识到那是疲倦。Sherlock累坏了，而Sherlock几乎不会累。但他的眼睛依然迷人得要命，John没办法移开目光。“我关注你。”Sherlock说。

John动不了。他想着Sherlock关注他，那些令人费解的才华投注在 _他_ 身上，把他最喜欢吃的食物归类出来，甚至能直接看出他最喜欢的烧法。注意到他说话时做的鬼脸。Sherlock的注意力本能被无数的谜题吸引住，但Sherlock的注意力在 _他_ 身上。Sherlock甚至比他还了解自己，他突然震惊地意识到—— _这_ 就是Sherlock有多关注他。

他真的不知道能说什么。

“你喜欢Molly吗？”Sherlock问，这让John吃惊了一下，而且Sherlock对于这个问题甚至显出一些犹豫。

John感到香槟在他胃中的重量，突然有些恶心。他不能半醉着跟Sherlock一起躺在地板上，然后跟他讨论 _女孩儿_ 。“怎么了？”他警惕地问，试图让自己别听起来像是在慌神。

Sherlock慢慢地吐了口气，表情有些沮丧。“因为我不喜欢她。如果你是在担心这个的话。如果你喜欢她……你想让我……”

John只提了他在这句话里关心的唯一一点。“你不喜欢她？”

Sherlock看起来有些愠怒。“当然不。”

“她看起来人挺好的。她 _很_ 喜欢你。”这他妈太明显了。

“是的。真不幸，她从来都看不出那该死的暗示。事实上，不，我没暗示，我直接 _告诉_ 她。只是她不注意。但不管怎么说——”

John开始大笑。他忍不住。他怨香槟，但他在Sherlock卧室的地板上疯子似的滚来滚去。

“什么？”Sherlock疑惑地问道，“这真的一点都不好笑。这他妈的烦死了。”

“你以为我喜欢Molly？”John问，试着恢复呼吸。

“你跟Molly在一起的时候很奇怪。”Sherlock告诉他，看起来很无奈，又有些生气。

“那时因为我 _吃醋_ 。我嫉妒每一个除了我之外跟你讲话的人，你这白痴。”John突然意识到自己说了什么话，并希望自己没喝这么多香槟。“我的意思是——”他匆忙地想改口。

“我几乎不跟除了你以外的人讲话。”Sherlock打断了他，眼睛睁大，深不可测。

“我完全不知道这是为什么。”John诚实地说。

“我也不知道。”Sherlock语气温和地回答。

他们对视良久。Sherlock稳稳地直视着John，目光无法猜测。

John低声说——他讨厌打破沉默——“跟我说一件伊顿没有人知道的事。”他知道自己很贪心，因为他已经知道了Sherlock很多伊顿的人不知道的事，但他想要听Sherlock说，信任地，知道这是个秘密而且相信John会替他保密。

Sherlock想了一会儿。然后笑着说：“我小提琴拉得 _很美_ 。”

John听Sherlock拉过小提琴。那是锯木头的声音。伊顿里流传Sherlock拉小提琴糟得一塌糊涂。John惊讶地说：“真的？”

“当然。你知道我的小提琴有多贵么？我拉小提琴绝对该死的棒极了。”Sherlock看起来很开心，自豪，为这个秘密感到愉快。

“那……”John想不通。这有什么好藏着掖着的？“为什么你不好好拉？”

“因为为什么他们值得听到我拉好听的音乐？小提琴是 _我的_ 。我才不会拉琴给一群我恨的，也回恨我的白痴听。”

“但你可以参加学校的管弦乐队。”

“别傻了，John。我不会做任何有组织的事情。”

“考虑到我们房间的状态，这真是句大实话。”John同意道。

“闭嘴。”Sherlock说，但他开始笑起来。然后，他说：“你想听我 _好好地_ 拉琴吗？”

John有些惊讶。“现在？不会吵醒Mrs. Hudson吗？”

“她习惯我在半夜拉琴了。我 _在家_ 的时候会拉，能帮助我思考。”

“那，好吧，”John立刻说，“是的。我想听你拉琴。”

Sherlock看起来非常高兴，他一跃而起抓过床上的小提琴。John翻过身看他，Sherlock一脸期待。“你有什么要求吗？最喜欢的曲子？喜欢的作曲家？或者甚至是哪个国家？”

“我对古典音乐一点都不了解。你最擅长什么？”

Sherlock看起来生气了。“ _所有的_ 。”

当然，“拉一个好听的。”John说。

“莫扎特。”Sherlock决定。

“好啊，”John说，因为他真的不在乎。

Sherlock把下巴架在小提琴上，拿起琴弓。然后他开始了。他拉的…… _很美_ 。这是轻描淡写。John从没听过任何东西有Sherlock现在拉的小提琴曲子一般好听。他拉得温和、流畅，看起来一半是毫不费力，一半又全神贯注，完全沉浸在他现在做的事情里。

John脑海中清楚地想着，在喝了这么多香槟以后，这太多了。所有的事情都太多了。他脑袋昏昏沉沉的。溺水。

他比起眼睛听Sherlock的小提琴。说不定他已经溺水了。

香槟让地板在他背后下落。Sherlock在拉小提琴，然后John让自己慢慢地下落。

***

John在Sherlock的地板上醒来，裹着Sherlock床上的羽绒被。是Sherlock干的，他猜测，因为他对此没有任何记忆。Sherlock在他对面的地板上酣睡着，盖着棉被，然后John想这真是从头到脚的荒唐：他们在Sherlock _卧室_ 里， _床_ 就在那儿，而Sherlock在这儿跟他一起睡地板。这 _荒唐透顶_ ，让John嘴角牵起微笑。Sherlock的被子包着头，他整个人抱着被子，只能看见头发——这有些可惜因为John以前从没看Sherlock睡觉，如果现在能看到他的脸会是件不错的事情。

但再次地，John想，这大概不是件正常的事，早晨醒来看着你最好的朋友的睡容。

他从羽绒被里爬出来，留下Sherlock睡在地板上，然后走到他自己的房间里。很迟了，John发现。但是，再一次说，John完全不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。应该在快黎明的时候吧，John想。除了这些，John感觉挺好的。没什么宿醉的感觉。John决定这应该是因为那高品质的香槟。

他慢吞吞地洗了澡，确保所有的东西都放进了包里，准备回伊顿，然后最终他走下楼。

Mycroft和Mrs. Hudson在餐桌上面对面坐着。Mycroft面前放着报纸，然后他向John投去半秒钟的一瞥——这让John感到一整个周末每一条他脑子里闪现过的思绪被他一览无余。

“早上……好。”Mycroft说，重新拿起报纸。

这确认了John之前对时间的怀疑。“早安。”John说。

Mrs. Hudson，明显在做填字，对他笑笑，说：“早餐？”

“已经午餐时间了，Mrs. Hudson.”Mycroft头也不抬。

Mrs. Hudson一点都没被吓住，“午餐？”

“什么都行。”John诚实地说。

“你喜欢炒蛋，”Mrs. Hudson站起来说，“我给你做些。”

John觉得他对这间房子的喜爱程度令自己不可理喻了。他不觉得他母亲会知道自己喜欢吃哪种蛋。然后Harry，虽然以她自己的方式做着一个好妹妹的角色，但如果他问她关于这件事他一定会笑他是个傻瓜。John有点永远都不想离开这地方的感觉。

仿佛读懂了他的心思，Mycroft说：“周末过得愉快吗？”

John使劲地让这个幻觉滚出脑海。感到Mycroft正虎视眈眈地盯着他，搜索，搜索，搜索。John一瞬间突然想发火。 _是的。我可能幻想了_ _Sherlock_ _。一次。或者两次。或者多得我都懒得数了。你需要更多细节吗？_ 但是，John只说：“是的，周末很棒。“

“你一定得再过来，”Mrs. Hudson说。“你母亲会介意吗？”

John感觉到了Mycroft正看着他。“不，”他说，“我想她不会介意的。”

Mrs. Hudson对他灿烂地笑了笑。“那你一定要再来。Sherlock会很开心的。他一般没有陪他解剖的伙伴。”

“他不 _需要_ 陪他解剖的伙伴。我肯定在拖他后腿。”

“Sherlock得时常放慢脚步才行。”Mrs. Hudson快乐地回答。

“我不用。”Sherlock否认道，走进厨房。他穿着没那么正式。事实上，他看起来好像还没完全醒，然后他夸张地把自己扔进了John旁边的那张椅子里，瞟了一眼他的哥哥。John考虑到也许“没有宿醉”仅适用于对酒精已建立起免疫力的人。

Mycroft的目光在他们俩之间扫视了一阵，扬扬眉，但没做评论。

“早上好，Sherlock，”Mrs. Hudson说。“早餐想吃什么？”

“什么都不用，”Sherlock说，“我再也不吃东西了。”

Mycroft温和地说，“你应该给他调一杯血腥玛丽，Mrs. Hudson。”然后将注意力转回工作。

***

John和Sherlock在回伊顿的车上很安静。Sherlock，Mycroft知道，是因为宿醉的缘故。而John是因为他没什么好说的，而且他又不是个喋喋不休的人。如果他是的话，估计Sherlock也容忍不了他。

当他们到了的时候，Sherlock像个球似地滚出了车向Holland House进发，一句话都没说。

John犹豫了一会儿，看着Sherlock的背影，然后走到Mycroft旁边。礼貌，Mycroft想。然后开始兀自思考John这点是从哪里学来的，因为他的身世显然让Mycroft没预料到这个。

“谢谢。”John小心翼翼地说。

“不客气。”

John点了一次头，好像是为了确认自己的职责达成了，然后转身向Holland House走去。

“John，”Mycroft叫住他，于是John停下步子回头看他。“小心点。”Mycroft说。

“怎么了？为什么？”John看起来有些怀疑。

Mycroft想说： _因为你明显已经成为了我弟弟生活中最重要的一部分，就算是你也一定能看得出来，别像个白痴一样，如果你做了什么不值得他对你的依赖的事，我会发动政府的每一个部门，包括最机密的没人知道的那些。_ 他最终妥协说道：“所有的事。”

John看起来很疑惑，但向他点点头，走进屋子。

Mycroft站了一会儿，思考，然后走去找Gregory Lestrade。

***

Greg正跟一些休假回来早又开始想家的男孩儿踢足球。Greg能体会这种感觉，所以他提议了足球。这不算是什么好天气，但男孩儿们对这个建议都非常热情。所以最终Greg发现他自己，汗津津累个半死，拖着自己走出球场试图别让脚步一拐一拐的。他应该常练习，他想。他已经生疏得可笑了。

那儿有个看起来很时髦的穿着三件套的家伙站在球场边，戏剧性地倚着雨伞看着他。他的样子基本可以说是Greg现在的反义词，优雅、体面、沉着。而且迷人的，Greg想，是那种纹丝不动、不可触碰的感觉，只是让你觉得必须得在那正装底下看看到底是怎么回事。或者是什么东西让Greg有这种感觉。他对于这样的挑战一直不在行。

那个男人正看着他，但Greg不觉得他准备跟他说话。虽然Greg觉得自己是不是应该对 _他_ 说些什么。他不在这儿的学生这个年纪段，也不像是学生的父亲。实际上，Greg觉得那人说不定比他还年轻几岁。他，看起来，应该是年轻人的新陈代谢速度败给了文案工作结果使他有点发福——大部分人情愿别要的一点重量。Greg觉得自己好像对这情况有点熟悉。

Greg决定他也许应该跟他说些什么，而不是放任一个奇怪的家伙在校园里游荡，就算他穿着非常得体。

“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”他问，向那个人走去。

“Mr. Lestrade？”那人询问道。

太棒了，Greg想。他估计是要被起诉或者什么的了。“是的，”他说，缓慢地，一边观察着那人的头发，颜色是偏姜黄的棕色，风正致力于把梳得很整齐的头发吹得乱点，“怎么了？”

“我是Mycroft Holmes。”那人说，伸出手。

Greg说不出话地盯着他看了一会儿，因为他没想过Mycroft会是，好吧，令人恼火地，挑衅般地迷人。“ _你就是_ Mycroft Holmes？”他重复道，只是为了再次确认。

“这不是我之前说的吗？”那个男人不耐烦地回答。

啊，Greg想，家族还是有遗传的嘛。因为他们看起来一点都不相像。有同一种戏剧性，但又不是完全 _同一种_ 。

Greg最终握了握Mycroft的手，说：“很高兴遇见你。”

“别说谎，”Mycroft干干地笑了，“你正希望在我们第一次谈话之后我就能不再来妨碍你了。”

“你是过来为了阻碍我的吗？”Greg问，他往自己的语气中加了一点点刚硬的色彩，但他希望自己没正穿着最糟糕的衣服而且胸前的汗水正令人不舒服地变干。

“不。我没准备抱怨。目前为止。” _目前为止_ 被轻微地强调了一下，是 “小心点我不一直都这么好脾气”的意思。

Greg想如果这就是Holmes定义的“好脾气”，那他也不疑惑Sherlock这么他妈容易动怒了。

Greg决定他不准备站在这儿接受威胁。“我很高兴能得到您阁下的——也许您不愿这么描述——赞同，”他说，“现在，如果你不介意的话——”

“我想跟你谈谈John Watson。”

这让Greg停了下来。他重新转身面对Mycroft Holmes。“John Watson怎么了？”

“你对他的家庭生活有什么了解？”

“一点都没有。我不是他的导师，你知道的。你真的应该去跟——”

“我想跟你说。”Mycroft Holmes不耐烦地打断了他。

“为什么？”

“因为你是这个白痴地方第一个看起来有一盎司理智的人。”

“Sherlock是从你这儿学的怎么称赞人，对吧？”

Mycroft皱了皱眉但没中他的计。“他的母亲是个酗酒者，不怎么注意他。这还没什么关系，目前为止看来，因为John不可思议的自重，这你也一定看出来了。但John的妹妹还跟他们的母亲住在一起，基本没人监护，而且貌似也有酗酒的倾向。”

Greg盯住他。“你怎么知道这些的？”

Mycroft微微耸肩。“就同我知道你来这里是因为你前任情人跟那所学校的校长发生了某些轻率的关系。对你的情人和那所学校都是坏消息。”

Greg觉得自己被扫了一腿似的，他还以为这是个秘密，他唯一能说的就是：“对 _我_ 来说真是个坏消息。”

“你没了她更好。这是她的损失。她是个愚蠢的人。而你比你自己想的要聪明的多。”

Greg眯缝起眼睛。“你是 _谁_ 啊？”

“正是我之前说的那个人。”

Greg还是眯着眼睛，思考。“那为什么你这么关心John Watson？”

“为什么不？”

“让 _我_ 来告诉你为什么我觉得你应该关注他。”

“请。”

“你弟弟无可救药地爱上了他。”

Mycroft的嘴角一勾。“是的，这正是我担心的根源。”

“担心John会被这世界上除了Sherlock以外的东西吸引住？”Greg拉长了调子说，“我不是很清楚你想让我做什么。”

“向校长提起这件事，当然。”

“啊。我明白了。如果我让社会服务业的各位同胞打探Watson家的情况，然后结果让John不安了，Sherlock会责备我。如果你这么做，Sherlock会责备你。所以显然更棒的选择是，在我们两者之间，让Sherlock怨我。”

“显然。”

“滚一边去。”Greg告诉他，然后走开了。

“Mr. Lestrade，”Mycroft说。

Greg真的很想走开，但说实话他太生气了——“不，”他说，然后转身走向Mycroft。“我不会干涉这件事。你知道John做了什么吗？他从市建住房把自己弄到了伊顿。他在17岁的时候就做到了，没有家庭背景而且没人帮他。我不会做任何事来剥夺他的这个成就，让他觉得愧疚或者羞愧。而且特别是你也知道我曾经跟他是一样的，这更侮辱人。你怎么会觉得在这个问题上我会跟 _你_ 站在一边？他的家庭不关你事。”

“为什么不是？”Mycroft说。“你立刻就判断了Sherlock不是吗？可怜的Sherlock，有个从不重视他才华的哥哥。”

“事实上，”Greg反驳道，“我回去重新看了Sherlock的文件，重新评估过了。你开始监护Sherlock的时候也只是个孩子，而且Sherlock也不是那种去公园散个步就能打发的孩子，我一点也不怀疑你尽心尽力了。再说，Sherlock被宠坏了，但不是大部分孩子那样，他是那种被关注、被奉承的那种宠溺，只有过分的宠爱才能造成这个。所以我准备给你第二次机会。现在，不幸的是，你又惹毛我了。”

“我一点都不在乎你是怎么看待我的。”Mycroft生气地说。

“你在乎的是我敢不敢带着态度看你。”Lestrade说。

“这本来应该是场 _文明_ 的对话。”

“这不是我的错。听着。John是个孩子。他沉稳，靠得住，而且上进。还有，因为某些原因，他被Sherlock迷住了。你不用担心他们两个。你没必要给他们煞费苦心地打预防针，让John不伤他心。他们不会离开彼此的。我跟你赌20磅在这时候就算你 _尝试_ 了也不能把John从Sherlock身边弄走。所以别再挥你那些权利啊，威胁啊……雨伞啊。”Mycroft不可置信地看了看他的伞。“我会看着他们俩的。他们不会有事。现在，我真的需要进去冲个澡了。”

“出了岔子我会找你的。”Mycroft朝他喊。

Greg没回头。“我会写好遗嘱，万一令你失望的话。”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sherlock决定他不再系领带了。

荒唐至极，这东西被包括进伊顿校服的范围。然后，Lestrade走进他们房间对他厉声指责：“你本来做得 _这么好_ 。”

“我恨领带，”Sherlock在窗台上排列着松球。他正在做关于松球的什么实验。特意从美洲运送过来的。John弄不明白这有什么意义，但想着说不定是Sherlock钱太多花不掉了吧。John现在躺在床上看物理书，听他们讲话。“我一直都恨领带。”

“你觉得你能一天中忍受它几个小时么？”Lestrade问。

“不，”Sherlock说，“不行。”

“到现在为止你做得挺好啊。”

“系领带有什么 _意义_ ？”

“生活中很多事情都是没什么道理的，Sherlock。”

“我注意到了。浪费能量，所有的事。”

“跟你非常重要的松球实验不一样。”Lestrade说。

Sherlock瞄了他一眼。“这么说，因为你给了我一个不可能解决的案子。不可能！”Sherlock指了指那个布告板，现在上面放了太多东西John一直怀疑它会一整个掉下墙壁。

“嗳——”Lestrade开口。

“你怎么能期望我在不去澳大利亚的情况下解决这个案子？所有的线索都在澳大利亚。”

“你不能去 _澳大利亚_ ，Sherlock。在没有你哥哥的允许的情况下。”

“他永远都不会给我许可的。”Sherlock闷闷地嘟囔一句。

“如果你一个人溜到澳大利亚的话，他会——”

“你不用跟我说Mycroft的威胁，”Sherlock不耐烦地打断了他，“我知道这些陈词滥调。再说了，你多久跟他说一次话？”

“我没跟他谈话。他今天早上留给我一条消息。”Lestrade拿出一张纸片，“‘告诉我弟弟如果他溜到澳大利亚，一个人或者跟John一起，我会——’”

“无聊，”Sherlock宣布，“我不想听下去了。”

“听着，我会试着给你找个离这儿近点的犯罪让你解决。”Lestrade提议。

Sherlock眯起眼睛看他：“我能去现场？”

“我会尽力的。 _如果_ 你能开始上课系领带的话。”

Sherlock双手在唇前合成尖塔状，然后考虑了一下这个交易。“我怎么信任你？”

“我保证。”

Sherlock嘴角勾起了讥讽的笑容。“奇怪的是，我从不相信别人的诺言。”

“我相信他，”John说，“相信我的保证Lestrade会保证 _他_ 的保证。”

“谢谢，John。”Lestrade说。

Sherlock看向John，思考了一会儿，然后转会Lestrade。“嗯。好吧。John在这儿算你幸运。”

“是的，”Lestrade赞成道。“你为什么要摆弄这些松果？”

Sherlock夸张地长叹一声。“没人会期望我跟你这种脑子小得可怜的人讲解这个吧。”

Lestrade摇摇头，翻了个白眼，叹口气，对John说：“让他规矩点，行吗？”然后他就离开了房间。

“你现在还没有什么松球实验，对吧。”John对Sherlock说。

“是的。还没决定要用它们来做什么。但他不需要知道。”Sherlock若有所思地凝视着松果。

“你觉得，看在我的份上，能试着别被丢出这个学校吗？”

“没有我你会挺好的。”Sherlock不以为然地对他挥了挥手。

“不，”John迟钝地说，“我不会。你为什么这么想？”

“你很迷人。你玩橄榄球。你跟谁都处得来。你现在不受欢迎的唯一原因就是你跟我在一起的时间太多了。如果我离开的话，我敢说你会有多到让你不知所措的朋友。”

“好吧，”John说，“但他们没一个有你这么烦人，所以这有什么意义？”

Sherlock看着他飞快地笑了笑。

John小心翼翼地冒了个险。“我短休的时候要回家。“

“你可以跟我一起回家，如果你想的话，”Sherlock提议，用松果戳了戳玻璃窗，好像在期待它能做些什么戏剧性的事。

John知道Sherlock会提出这个建议。John想跟Sherlock一起回去。他喜欢Sherlock那间房子。而且他为这个念头感到羞愧。他在家里有一个家。一个需要他照顾的家庭。他不能一直假装不用，跟Sherlock一直生活在童话里。

“我知道，”他说，“我必须回家。”

Sherlock不在乎似的耸耸肩。这让John松了口气，因为John怀疑就算Sherlock仅仅有那么一点撅起嘴的动作都会让他改变主意。

***

所以John在短休的时候回家了。Harry看到他又惊又喜。他们的母亲不知道在哪儿。

“我不想让你担心，”Harry说，“但她现在基本半醉不醒。我觉得她有男朋友了。”

John看了看家里的状况。“她多少时间在这儿？Harry……”

“别大惊小怪。别那副表情。都还好。见到你真高兴！”她狠狠地拥抱了他，明显是为了转移他的注意力。“哦！而且你在家！所以你今天晚上能跟我们一起出去玩了！Sarah也来。”她的口气简直像唱歌。

John对跟Sarah今晚一起出去一点兴趣都没有，可以说是负的。而这个念头让他警醒。三个月之前，他喜欢和Sarah恋爱。他去伊顿的决定让他们大吵一架，John曾经想着他会为此抑郁一段时间。然后他遇见了Sherlock结果瞬间忘了Sarah。他甚至记不起上一次想起Sarah是什么时候了。

“除非，你知道，你不再喜欢Sarah因为你已经有那个时髦的声音性感得没天理的Sherlock那家伙了。”Harry在他失神的面前晃了晃手，看起来有些好笑。

“不是那样的，”John坚持道，虽然他也已经开始不确定还是不是“不是”，但就在这时候他决定今天晚上他一定得跟Sarah一起出去。

***

Greg觉得他一定脑子坏掉了。他以为自己不会跟任何一个学生做这件事，而且他很确定Sherlock并没怎么努力来得到他现在为他做的事。但Greg发现自己正跑着赶在短休前拦下Sherlock。Sherlock那时候正准备钻进他哥哥为他送来的车里，Greg强迫司机同意停在这儿直到他打通Mycroft的电话。Sherlock好奇地看着他，一脸困惑，而Greg冲进Holland House去找来电话。

他告诉Mycroft Holmes的秘书，这是件关系到Mr. Holmes弟弟的要紧事。这作用非常显著。Mycroft立即接起电话，虽依然沉稳但明显能听出关心。

“发生什么了？”

“没什么。我的意思是，没什么不好的事。我向Sherlock保证我会给他找个离家近点的谜题。我现在手头有一个，他会很喜欢的一个，是我一个在Met的朋友打电话来告诉我的，但我需要你的许可因为这件事并不常规。而且我不想让校长知道。”

对方停顿了一下。“什么事？”

“两起迷失谋杀，没有强迫入室的明显痕迹，两个人之间没有显然的关联，但肯定是有的。我朋友现在有些绝望，而我说服了她我认识一个足够聪明的人能帮她。”

“你提到这个足够聪明的人是个16岁的男孩了吗？”Mycroft涩涩地问。

“没有。听着，我知道这听起来很疯狂，但你知道这对Sherlock来说会是小菜一碟。”

听筒那边沉默了很久。然后，“告诉司机你想让他带Sherlock去哪里。”

“谢谢。”Greg说，挂起电话飞奔出Holland House。

“发生了什么？”Sherlock不耐烦地问。

“你今天有解决两起谋杀案的心情吗？”Greg回答。

Sherlock看起来很愉快，但很快冷静了下来，决定看起来酷些。“我想应该还过得去。”他轻描淡写地说。

Greg对他摇摇头，试图看起来冷一点，说：“上车。”当他转身走向车的另一边的时候，他瞄到Sherlock放弃抵抗欢乐的一瞬间。

***

Mycroft在那天晚上到了新苏格兰场，很快碰到Gregory Lesrade，正在会议室里坐在椅子上从窗户中看着Sherlock。Sherlock看起来正在指挥所有的人，他的眼中闪着快乐的光。

“嗯，”Mycroft评价道，“Sherlock看起来很自在啊。”

Lestrade惊跳一下，明显就是被Mycroft吓到了。这个人一定在深深地思考什么事。“你好啊，”他说，抬头用他那双乌黑的眼睛看着他。

Mycroft在Lestrade旁边坐下。“他做得怎样？”

“解决了。走私戒指。亚洲古董。我知道他立刻就能解决。我想，如果他能容易合作的话，他们会给他个职位。”Lestrade看起来对他甚至有些宠爱。

“他成功地疏远别人了吗？”

“当然。告诉几个人，包括我，停止在我们脑内思考因为我们再打扰他。告诉一些人背过身去所以他就能不看他们了，或者叫他们别说话因为他们拉低了整条街的智商。”

Mycroft眨了眨眼。“听起来很像Sherlock。”

“但他正在度过一生中最快乐的时间。”

“当然。这完全是他那块领域。”Mycroft把手肘架到椅子上，手托住下巴，看着Sherlock，听见他自己说：“有时候我都不知道该拿他怎么办。”这是件他以前都不觉得自己能大声承认的事。现在说出来以后真是狠狠地松了口气，而且很高兴地球也没停止转动。

Lestrade沉默了一会儿，但当他说出来的时候，只是：“他跟你不一样，对吧？”

“很多人意识不到，但没错。”

“怎么会有人意识不到？你们就像是白昼和黑夜。”

“我们像是黎明和傍晚。区别很大，但如果没能用正确的方式看的话很容易弄混，而且人们都不怎么聪明。”

Lestrade又沉默了一会儿，然后他说：“他会没事的。他很聪明。”

“他很鲁莽。”Mycroft纠正。

“他还年轻。在我们那个年纪的时候不也是那样吗？”

“不，”Mycroft平静地说，“我从来没做过 _鲁莽_ 的事。”

又是一阵静默。“你什么时候应该尝试一下。”Lestrade建议道。

Mycroft惊讶地看着他。“尝试什么？”

“鲁莽点。”Lestrade对他笑笑。“这会非常好玩，我保证。”

“我从来不这么觉得。”

“你方法不对。”Lestrade说。

Mycroft盯着他，试图判断这对话的走向。

然后Sherlock宣布，正快速向他们走来。“嗳， _这_ 解决完了。你在这里做什么？”

Mycroft把视线从Lestrade那边扯回来，看着Sherlock——此时基本上在愉快地闪闪发光。在Mycroft看来他几乎飘在空中，走路的时候没怎么接触地面。“我过来带你回家，现在你解决了你第一起谋杀。”

“最初的 _两_ 起。”Sherlock飘飘然地说，笑了。而且他接下来的话确认了他现在心情是有多好，他对Mycroft说：“好。我们走。”然后就走开了。

Mycroft惊喜地眨眨眼，然后站起来转向Lestrade——现在也站起来了。

“谢谢，”他真诚地说。“这很聪明。也很冒险。我很感激。”

“鲁莽，”Lestrade说，“这是我做得挺鲁莽的一件事。”然后他笑了。

***

Sherlock不可能睡得着。而且他讨厌回到伦敦这间房子，往事像鬼魂。失眠，辗转反侧，这时Sherlock突然想出了一个世界上最棒的点子：他应该去找John。

他当然知道John住在哪儿。他前段时间推断出来，如果他要溜出房子再溜进市建住房，应该会是件很简单的事情。当他信心满满地敲着John的门时候并没人答应，Sherlock没预测到这个，但他决定这没关系，他没被打击到。他轻轻松松地打开锁，然后进了房间。

公寓里一团糟，比Sherlock猜想得更甚。Sherlock一眼就看出了所有的故事：酗酒的母亲基本不回家，不负责任的妹妹并没能照顾好自己。John对这种状况一定不会开心。难怪John坚持这次要回家，而不是陪他一起到他家去。John就是这种人。倾向于照顾别人的家伙。

Sherlock刚推断出这些东西，他就听到了逼近公寓的声音，大声的、喧闹的、醉醺醺的，八个人——不，九个人。有笑声，John的笑声也在其中，Sherlock这时体会到了一种奇怪的矛盾心理，为能再次见到John感到开心，又对其他人能让John笑这个时事实感到嫉妒。

然后门开了。第一个进来的人显然是John的妹妹——家族遗传的外貌非常明显——她忙着哈哈大笑，以致几乎所有人都进公寓了以后才意识到Sherlock的存在。John是最后一个进来的，一个女孩站得离他实在太近，正贴着他的耳朵说什么悄悄话。这时John的妹妹尖声叫起来：“你他妈是谁？”John抬头，目光撞上他的眼睛。

John呆住了。“Sherlock，”他说。

Sherlock把眼神从John身上滑到挂在他手臂上的那个女孩。这，他想，说不定会变得挺有趣。他把手塞进大衣口袋里，平静地说：“你好啊。”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

John好像喝了太多酒，他的脑子一团混乱，在短暂的一瞬间他甚至以为眼前的Sherlock是他的幻觉，穿着整洁、漂亮地站在肮脏的Watson公寓中间。他从未见过如此不和谐的场景。他想说不定如果他眨下眼睛的话，Sherlock就会消失。说不定这个Sherlock的幻象是他因为今晚Sarah一直把自己往他身上扔而感到羞愧的映像。

但并不是。Sherlock就站在那儿，目光中有些许期待，好像觉得John需要解释什么，这实在太荒唐了因为明显 _Sherlock_ 才是那个 _闯进_ _John_ _的公寓_ 的人。

John急忙把Sarah推开，不是因为Sherlock在这儿，当然不是，是因为他觉得这次争吵需要一定 _空间_ 。“你在这儿 _做什么_ ？”他质问Sherlock，走过其他的人。他瞄到Harry在奸笑。

Sherlock看着他。从他的头顶到脚尖，John感到无法言说的暴露。他跟Sarah接过吻，很确定Sherlock能读出其中的每一秒。他抵抗着脸红的冲动，然后惊讶于为什么自己会脸红，再说，他为什么觉得 _愧疚_ ？他又没 _出轨_ ……什么的。

“晚上过得好吗？”Sherlock问他，语气平平的。

John伸出手，抓住Sherlock的衣领，把他拉住，走过公寓里熙熙攘攘的人，走过Sarah。“我们出去一下，”他说，然后继续把Sherlock往前拉，拉出公寓，往前，往前，往前，他想离这里越远越好。

“我会走路的，你知道，”Sherlock最终说了句，挣脱出来，“我不是那个喝醉了的人。”

“说真的，”John咬牙切齿地说，“你来这里干嘛？”

“我以为你看见我会很开心。”Sherlock有些生气。

“在 _这儿_ 看见你？”

“在哪里看见我有关系吗？”

“在 _这里_ 的时候就有。你永远都不应该来 _这儿_ 的。”

Sherlock看起来很疑惑。“你觉得我可能还不知道你住在哪儿？”

“你知道吗，有时候我不跟你说的事是我不想让你知道的。”

“哦，所以我就应该假装不知道？”Sherlock怒了。John很开心Sherlock也开始发火了，因为这样他至少不会是唯一一个生气的人。

“这会让事情简单点！”John朝他大喊，而他现在都不知道他们在吵什么。他怀疑至少他们现在说的话不是什么核心因素。

Sherlock猛然停下脚步，转过身来面向他，John也条件反射地停下来了。然后Sherlock往前走了一步，堵住John。John退了一步，但发觉他背后是墙，他这步棋下得太烂了，可能是因为他比自己想象的还要醉吧。

“你现在，”Sherlock咬字清晰，沉稳又安静，“非常荒谬。你的一切没有我不知道的，John Watson。没有任何事能 _骗过_ 我。”

他靠得太近了，John想。他的大衣碰到John了。Sherlock向前低下头，某个疯狂的瞬间John还以为他是要吻他，但他只是尝到了他的呼吸。

“四瓶啤酒？五瓶？还有一杯威士忌？这晚还真是很有活力呢，不是吗？你试图忘却。你试图停止思考。”

John试图别不安，但Sherlock实在 _太_ 近了。他们之间就只有一毫米。“你太近了。”John好不容易说。

“我没靠太近，”Sherlock说，“我只是想精准些。那个女孩儿，她名字是Sarah。在你来伊顿之前跟她约会。她分分钟就愿意跟你上床，但你有些犹豫。”

“我不能呼吸了。”John说，这太奇怪了，因为Sherlock并没对阻碍他的呼吸做任何事，但他觉得头脑发昏，失去平衡。

“她吻了你这里。”Sherlock说，位置不偏不倚。“本来力道能留下痕迹，但你抽开，并告诉她停下。”Sherlock微微直了直身子，盯着他的眼睛，John挣扎着呼吸，手指抓着身后的砖墙，试图别感觉被困住了。

Sherlock探了探头，慢慢地往下移。John躲开的时间很充裕。他知道时间是足够的。他的时间足够说些什么，随便什么，任何能让他停下的话。但Sherlock的唇触到他的脖颈，他什么也没做。Sherlock轻咬一下，John猛地喘了口气，狠狠地靠在墙上，突然怀疑自己如果没有依靠物可以好好站着的能力。Sherlock吮吸着，力道足够留下痕迹。John闭上了眼睛。John没有叫他停下。他暗自发誓，喘息着，不顾一切地，那时候他除了鼓励没什么更明显的表示。

Sherlock重新抬起头，低声询问：“John？”

John试法睁开了眼睛。他听见他们呼吸声起伏。他觉得自己以前从没见过Sherlock这样上气不接下气。这让人不可思议地受宠若惊。Sherlock全身浸在昏黄的灯光里，使他看起来非常苍白，虹膜几乎透明。即使如此，他也如此，甚至令人心疼地，完完全全地那么 _Sherlock_ 。John感到自己心中的一角陷落下去。十周以来他都告诉自己这不是真的。让他承认自己爱上Sherlock Holmes的代价是一个在廉价居住区醉酒的瞬间。他是，不可置否地， _他的_ 。

John一把拉过Sherlock的衣领，用力地吻了他。而Sherlock，在一阵惊讶之后，为他轻启唇齿，再之后就是混乱齿、唇、舌和 _手_ ，他想去触碰，也想要被触碰。现在早就过了怀疑自己的性向的时候了。因为他现在满脑子都是 _Sherlock_ _、Sherlock_ _、Sherlock_ ，他的心脏喘息着呐喊， _想要，想要，想要_ 。

Sherlock一点都不够近。John不停地拉扯着，想让他贴着他，让他脸红，但他们之间有太多时间太长距离，而Sherlock靠向他，压向他，John舔舐着Sherlock的嘴唇—— _Sherlock_ _的嘴唇_ ——他的臀部贴着Sherlock的大腿不自觉地向前顶去，Sherlock的大腿与他紧紧契合，摩擦，完美，非凡，这……太近……太近了——

John试法转开了头，停下接吻，大口喘着气，“停。停，停，停。”

Sherlock僵住了，然后准备走开，他的腿移开了。John听到他喉中的声音，类似于一声小小的啜泣。他抓住Sherlock的大衣，把他重新扯回来，把Sherlock试图创造的他们之间的距离重新缩短。

“我的天，”他气喘吁吁地说。他紧紧闭上自己的眼睛，因为当前Sherlock被吻过的样子占据了他的视野，而这一点儿都没有帮助。“别动，留下来…… _天哪_ 。”他早就失去了控制，感觉彻头彻尾得荒谬至极，因为Sherlock所做的仅仅是把他抵在墙上吻了一阵，而他现在却处在高潮的边缘，穿戴整齐，就要射在裤子里了。

而他的另一部分——那个部分告诉他他已经想要这个几周了而且一直被无视太他妈不爽了——对这种状况有自己的见解，意思大概是这样： _这不是不可能啊，而且你就快到了，像那样，一次，或者两次，你就会到了。这就是你一直想要的，你一直渴求的，这个想法早就让你着迷，日思夜想，你一直都推拒着……现在别停，别是现在，已经那么近了，那么美妙，吻他，任由他，任由他吧……_

John对于Sherlock的幻想没一个以此结局，这不重要，没什么重要的。现在他的脑海中一切都是Sherlock，他就这样到达顶峰，除了 _Sherlock_ 没有任何事、任何人，而这 _棒极了_ 。

***

Sherrlock把舌头抵上了John颈上的脉搏，他渴望了太久，然后测量了流淌过他身体的血液——John的身体软绵绵地化了，他大口地吸着氧气，好像Sherlock是真的在夺走他的氧气似的。Sherlock待着没动，紧贴着他，触摸、嗅、听着。如果他的眼睛此时睁着的话，那将会是五种感官，沉浸于John。

John的呼吸逐渐趋于平静，脉搏开始变缓。

“你在测量我的脉搏是吧。”John设法开口。

这不算是个问题，所以Sherlock没回答。John改了个姿势，但他并没让Sherlock远离他一毫。没有试图将他推开。他轻叹一声，Sherlock尝试着演绎。欢愉？天哪，他希望如此。

“那很……”John说。

Sherlock将自己的注意力转移到John的耳朵上，轻咬他的耳垂。“不错，我希望。”他提议道。

“疯狂，”John说，“刚刚那个，绝对，他妈的，太 _疯_ 了。”

Sherlock觉得这话从John口中说出很不靠谱。他直起身皱眉看他。他的头还是靠在墙上，眼睛还闭着，而且呼吸依然比平常沉重。“你为什么这么说？”

“因为，Sherlock，我们大部分时间都在同一个 _卧室_ 里度过。所以，我们在外面干嘛呢，公共场合，而且冷得 _要命_ ！”

“没人看见我们，”Sherlock信心满满地说，“我们在很隐蔽的地方，而且时间也很晚了，附近又没人。再说你也不可能冷。”

“这在你计划之内？”John问，微微地尽可能将眼睛睁开一条缝，这样他就能看见Sherlock了。

“算计 _你_ ？这我可做不来。”Sherlock如是说。

“这太荒唐了，”John又闭上眼，“我现在真是一团糟。”

“客观讲，没错。但主观来说，我觉得你看起来棒极了。”

John咯咯地笑出声来，这让Sherlock不自觉地脸红。然后他终于抬起头，睁眼看向Sherlock，“我觉得我现在可以站得住了。”

“什么？”

“你用不着……”John轻轻推了推，Sherlock知道他是什么意思，所以后退了一步。John满面愁容地朝下面瞅了瞅，用手揪住已经乱糟糟的头发，“我们现在要怎么做？”

Sherlock迟疑了一会儿。“更多的刚才那个，我希望。”

“绝，对，不。我们永远都不要再做刚才 _那_ 事了。”

Sherlock皱眉。“为什么不？”

“因为很丢脸。”

“我不这么觉得。”

“对 _你_ 来说当然不。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“显然我喜欢。这就是为什么丢脸。我不能回自己家了。”

“那就别回去。”Sherlock说，想着现在让John溜出自己的视野一点门儿都没有。“跟我一起回去。”

“这么晚已经没有火车了。”

“不是那个家。我们在伦敦有房子。”

“哦，你们当然有。”John顿了顿，还倚在墙上，显然在思考。“你哥哥在家吗？”

Sherlock点点头。

“那就不了。拜托，你是个聪明人，我的智商还没恢复，所以赶紧想个办法。“

“另一个房子？”Sherlock建议。

“谁的？”

Sherlock耸耸肩，“我会找一个。”

“你想找个房子，让我们怎么做，破门而入？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“我们隔壁的Flaversham一家无限期地出远门了。我们有钥匙，为了应付紧急情况。这就是个紧急情况。”

“绝对是他们当初把钥匙交给你哥的时候所想到的那类‘紧急情况’啊。”

“他们没有特别说明。”Sherlock正儿八经地回答。

John考虑了一下。“好吧。行。我们去Flaversham家。”

“我应该回你公寓吗？”

“为什么回去？”

Sherlock挑了挑眉，“你会需要换身衣服的。”

“所以你的计划是溜进我的公寓，我 _妹妹_ 在的地方，然后宣告‘别介意我，我只是来给John拿件干净裤子’？”

“不是个好主意？”

“Sherlock。”

“我在 _开玩笑_ 。我会偷偷地。你知道我，我对此非常擅长。”

“不，我们去Flaversham家。我会在那儿换衣服。”

“然后穿？”

“我不知道。他们那儿没有衣服吗？”

“Flaversham先生体重超过25石。我想这没关系，反正总有Flaversham夫人的衣橱可以挑选。她很喜欢亮片。”

John拧紧了眉头。“在你家隔壁，对吧？我借你的穿就成。”

Sherlock满脸狐疑地张开嘴——

“别指出你比较高，不是现在，”John说，“你能别跟我争嘛？”

“我没准备争。我只是想确认我们对计划都明确了。跟我换大衣。”Sherlock脱下风衣。

“怎么了？为什么？”

“我的衣服长些，能遮住更多。”

“哦。”John脱下他的，把外套递过去，接受了Sherlock的。

John的外套对他来说应该会太小，所以他没有穿上它。他转过身去寻找一辆的士。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flaversham的名字来自“妙妙探”。我觉得用这个名字算是我一个挺不错的表示敬意的方法。arctacuda指出我现在正把naughty!John和naughty!Sherlock送进卡通鼠世界，这……好吧，这比我当时选用这个名字的意图马虎了点。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

John以为Sherlock得回趟家去拿Flaversham宅的钥匙。但并不，Sherlock随身带着，用手指将它从口袋里钩了出来。

“为什么你随身带着啊？”John惊讶地问。

“为什么不呢？”

Sherlock回答，仿佛John的问题一点意义都没有。

John叹息一声，Sherlock打开门。

“房子这边没有灯，”Sherlock告诉他，“Mycroft也不会看见。这边，跟着我。”

Sh erlock自信满满地上了楼梯。John怀疑他是否像猫一样在黑暗中有很好的视力——说不定那双不寻常的眼睛有超能力，谁知道呢——又或者是他只是对房子的布局十分熟悉。无论如何，John必须走得慢得多来确保自己不绊倒其中任何一件无价的古董。

最终他尾随着Sherlock进入了一个房间，打开灯前Sherlock关上了门。一个卧室，John看到。又大又豪华。

“我们离街够远了，”Sherlock说，“Mycroft不会看见的。”

“这太疯了，”John说，一边环顾着房间。

Sherlock此时脸上的表情介于微笑和皱眉之间。John试图思索，他感到心中一阵揪紧，因为他觉得自己不完全清楚刚刚发生了什么以及有多少事因此改变。他知道他们得谈谈，非常需要谈谈，但取而代之，John——他发现了一间浴室——说：“我得洗个澡。”然后他冲了他这辈子最长的一次澡。他在喷头低下站到热水用完，于是他关掉龙头又站了一会儿，身上滴着水，尝试不为走出去重新面对Sherlock而感到尴尬。他已经想了好久组织出一番话，但丝毫没有灵感。主要是因为他不知道自己该谈什么，或者是想说什么。他显然爱上他了，这点是可以确定的，不过这也许不应该使他惊讶。伊顿是一个容易使人产生强烈感情的地方。这个地方使John感到束手无策，而Sherlock是他的救生索。也许这没有超过……超过……无论这是什么。

他没有能换的衣服，但浴室门后有一件浴衣，挺合身，也不花里胡哨。所以他牢牢地打了个结，从浴室里踏进卧室——与热气蒙蒙的于是比起来几乎是令人痛苦的寒冷。Sherlock坐在桌前，目光投向窗外，手指作拢成尖塔状，抵住下唇。这是他思考时的动作。一当John迈进卧室，他就立即转过身来面对John，说：“这里当然有别的房间。我可以另找一个。”

John做到床沿上，因为没有别的地方能坐了。“我们得谈谈。”

“我知道。我知道。听着。”Sherlock站起来，突然开始在房间里踱起步来，一边揉着自己的头发瞄向John。“这些都能回去。这没事，都没事。这不需要改变任何事。我不想让你觉得这改变了任何事。我们可以忘了它。我很擅长遗忘、删除，我很好，所以我不想你认为我——”

John因困惑皱紧了眉头，随即打断了这段独白。“等等。一个小时前你还告诉我说希望能再做一次。”

“好吧。好吧，”Sherlock说，这次没有看向他，“那是一个小时前，而且事情……你……”Sherlock猛然转过来，双臂交叠在胸前。John觉得他从未见过Sherlock做出这样防备的姿势。“你想要什么？”

John研究了他一阵。“这是为了我好吗？这……”John在空气中挥了挥手，“无论这是什么？”

“告诉我你想要什么。”Sherlock不耐烦地脱口而出。“我能做任何你想要的事，但我不能在这件事上读懂你，所以你必须告诉我。拜托了。”他补充道，作为后来的念头。

“上帝，”John叹息道，用手抹了把脸，向后倒在床上，“我也不知道我该死的想要什么，Sherlock。”

“好吧。”Sherlock过了一会儿后说。

“我真希望能在你脑子里住上几分钟。我希望我能像你一样看得清晰。”

“我看不清你。”Sherlock说。

John把这个陈述句消化了好一会儿。“不，你可以。”他最终决定，“大部分时候我觉得你比我自己还要能看清我。”John抬起头，把目光从天花板上移开，转而看向站在床边的Sherlock——他正注视着他，灰蓝色的眼眸中有种近乎恐惧的光芒。其中有明晰，John想。比他从前所见过的更为清澈。 _他爱你_ ，John意识到。 _他永远都不会说，但他爱你。这个令人惊叹的、不可理喻的、非凡的、才华横溢的家伙，因为某些原因，爱上你。你明白这有多重要吗？他比他允许自己相信任何人更相信你。而你，此时此刻，正在伤他心的边缘，摇摇欲坠。_

“告诉我 _你_ 想要什么。”John温和地说，因为他觉得是他该问这句话的时候了。

“我……我……”Sherlock深吸一口气，口气坚定而平静地，但不加掩饰的真诚，“我只是不想毁了这个。任何事。我不……我没有故意……我只是想见到你，今晚。我并不是故意的……如果我毁了它——”

“你没有毁掉任何东西。停下，我不会离开去任何地方，Sherlock。我不会突然就恨你。再说了，今晚大都是我。或者是你没有注意到嘛？即便以你的观察力？”

他知道Sherlock没有能力抗拒这个。“我的确注意到了。我只是不想向你指出。”

John笑起来，直起身子。“你还做了什么其他的推理瞒着我？”

“目前，主要的一个，就是告诉你你在任何时候都能拥有Sarah。”

John看向他。他还穿着伊顿校服，他看起来修长柔软又优雅，而John想到他站在自己的公寓中央，与周围的景色格格不入，眼中只盛得下John。Sarah已经在John的身上挂了一整晚了，她的意图越来越不加掩饰，也越来越直白，但John对这一切毫不关心直到Sherlock出现，然后他就渴望着他。那是一种尖锐、单向的痛觉，令人感到既熟悉又无法理解。

“我想要你，”他听见自己说，“我不知道这意味着什么。但我只想要你。”

站在床边的Sherlock看起来有些不确定。他把手放在口袋里，神情像是他的确听到John说的话了，但他怀疑John不清楚他自己说了什么。他尝试幽默：“那我闯进你家应该是件好事咯？”

“我的天哪，”John，“别说了。”他伸出手够到他，把他拉下来吻他，因为他只是 _想知道_ ，是够这只是一闪而过的念头，瞬间就会堙灭。

这不是。这绝对不是。他能就这样吻他 _几个小时_ ，直到他厌倦这种感觉，这种在欲望没有尽头的边缘无线徘徊的感觉，心脏突突跳动。John想停留在那里，就像那样， _享受。_ Sherlock。他的Sherlock。

Sherlock终于撤后了一些，只是一息的距离。但太远了。远到正好让John发现自己不知怎么的现在正仰面朝天背靠床躺着，而Sherlock正倾身伏在他上面。

“我要做个实验。”Sherlock说。他放低了声线，也只有Sherlock能让这听起来让人觉得性感。

“哪样的实验？”Sherlock正顺着他的颈线吻去，在锁骨上特意停顿一下。 _他在嘬着自己的吻痕_ ，然后Sherlock转移到他胸前，与此同时撩开他的浴袍。John把手指插进Sherlock的头发，结果他得到了一声类似于猫儿在喉咙里呼噜呼噜的声音。John，也在做自己的实验，并拢手指轻轻地拽了一下，结果他得到了一声更类似于低吼的声音。John微笑起来，然后，Sherlock把自己的舌头绕到了John的乳尖上，于是John猛地一颤，想， _真棒_ （ _Touché_ ）。

“这是个很好的实验，”Sherlock说。他不断地往下，现在已经快抵达John的肚脐了，而John在这不断增长的晕眩中试图思考，因为他明白Sherlock的路径，但他不确定这有必要——

“等等，”他突然意识到，“你不会是在比较我和Trevor吧。”

“这没有可比性，”Sherlock说，稍稍改变了一下方向，转而舔舐John的腿根。

“你真的没必要……”John弱弱地说，因为Sherlock的动作真的有点感觉美妙极了，而且他也真的有那么点想知道这会是什么感觉。

“除了你我不想要其它任何刺激。”Sherlock嘟囔道，轻咬他的髋部。

“我都不知道这是什么意思。”John说。他意识到自己正扯着Sherlock的头发，试着把他移到自己想他到的地方，随即他强迫自己停下。

“所有的五种感官。只要你。”Sherlock说。

然后他就没再讲话了，因为他现在嘴还挺忙的。再说John也不觉得自己能听见他说什么，因为血液流动的声音有力地冲击着他的耳膜，而Sherlock在……Sherlock在……

“我，”他喘息道，试图把神经末梢告诉他的说出来，但他除了 _Sherlock_ _是的棒极了哪里是的Sherlock_ _就近了哦拜托是的就像那样哦SherlockSherlockSherlockSherlock_ _。_

他感到身下的床垫，床单的怀抱，然后他想着这是他有生以来躺过的最美味的床了。他想他可能再也不要动了。他想仅仅躺着，欢愉在他体内成为几乎能听见的震颤。他试图理清刚刚发生了什么，结果发现自己并不怎么想弄清。Sherlock实在太了不起了，他睡意朦胧地想。他再也不会感到自己性受挫了。他再也不想去上课了。他们可以就这样一整天躺在床上。

Sherlock拿着一条法兰绒，正擦拭着，John想他是不是也应该帮一把，但转念一想，绝对还是……还是……沉溺着好了。

“你太不可思议了，”他说，“这是你有史以来最棒的念头。”

Sherlock的唇一如既往那样短暂地碰过他的。而John甚至已经累得无法动弹了。

“得到你的嘉奖很荣幸，”他听见Sherlock的声音说，“现在跟我一起到被子里来。”

“我才不动呢，”John说，“我再也不要动了。你是怎么还能动的啊？”

然后John突然明白了为什么Sherlock还有力气：因为他们之间只有一个人被照顾过。天哪。这像恐慌般一把把他卷出了刚刚那阵迷糊。因为这是件新事儿。目前为止最新的。而且他也不知道怎么做 _那个_ 。他明白那个机制，是的，不做这件事会让他很为难。但他并不清楚到底怎么做。他怎么可能可以。而且他甚至想吗。但这不能是单方面的，这不公平。

Sherlock正把一床被单扯到自己头上，John终于打起勇气叫了声他的名字。

“怎么了？”他问，伴随着微微的皱眉。

“我没有……”John结结巴巴地说，“我的意思是，我可以，我觉得……我不知道自己能不能做好，但你没有……”

Sherlock看起来毫无头绪。“你在说什么？”

“ _你_ ，”John说，然后他用自己觉得最形象的方式比划了一下。

“哦，我没事啊。”

John拧了拧眉头。“你有……？因为我本来可以……”他不是很清楚自己想说什么。

Sherlock打断了他的话。以搂住他，差不多是粘在他身上，把他们的腿呀手臂呀都缠在一起这样的方法。然后他满足低声哼着。

John的惊讶使他有些心不在焉。结果发现自己嘴里被塞了满口Sherlock的头发。“你在……你是这么睡觉的吗？”

他感到Sherlock僵了一下。于是他为刚刚那句话恨自己。因为Sherlock本来那么 _快乐_ ，John能明显地感受到。“你不喜欢吗？”

他不确定自己是否喜欢。这有点儿过了，像这个样子被另一个人裹起来。但这个晚上他为Sherlock做的实在太少了，他想，所以这也是他最起码该做的事儿。“我只是没料到你是个喜欢抱抱的人。”John的认知范围内，Sherlock甚至不喜欢 _触碰_ 。

“嗯，”Sherlock说，睡意朦胧地，把自己往John身上又蹭了蹭。“我也没料到我是。”

这让John的呼吸暂时哽在了喉咙里。这是他一生中度过的最奇怪的夜晚，他想，而且他还不知道这到底代表了什么。然而现在他最好的朋友似乎变成了他的男朋友，而且他的男朋友貌似还刚刚承认自己现在所做的事情他以前从没做过。John感到一阵荒唐的温暖、朦胧的波浪拍打过他，一股炽热的保护欲。如果这就是Sherlock睡眠的方式，那他会允许他一辈子都那么做，如果他可以使Sherlock如此快乐。他想让Sherlock一直都这样快乐，他想他永远都这样，这样的Sherlock只呈现在他眼前，拥抱着的亲吻着的 _快乐的_ 。爱着他的Sherlock。他的Sherlock。John无法想象这是什么时候发生的，或者是如何发生的，或者是为什么。他甚至真的无法理解这些部分是怎样变成了他生活的一部分。他只知道，虽然这件事依然令人疑惑，他现在都感到令人惊奇的满足。

John闭上眼睛，逐渐进入梦乡，Sherlock的体温令人安心。他的呼吸是一汪平静的旋律。当Sherlock说话的时候，Sherlock已经快睡着了，而Sherlock听起来也像是半梦半醒。

“今天我解决了两件谋杀，完成了两场John Watson的高潮。”他声音里困意的满足几乎满溢出来。“这一定是我能想象的最好的一天了，双倍。”

***

John在床上独自醒来，有那么一瞬间感到了失望。某种程度上讲他从对Sherlock这种基本算是躺在他身上的睡眠方式的怀疑转变到了发现他不在那儿倒伤心起来了。

“早上好，”Sherlock说。John眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，把Sherlock调进了自己的焦距。他正坐在床边的那张椅子上，还穿着他被弄乱的伊顿校服。

“早上好，”John回答，疲倦地伸了个懒腰，随后把他的头埋到了枕头下面。“几点了？”

“九点，”Sherlock回答。

“嗯，”John的声音从枕头下传来，“你昨天晚上是什么意思？”

“我昨天晚上说了很多东西，”Sherlock答道，“你得具体点。”

Sherlock的语气中好像有些怒意。John把枕头从头上拿开。今天第一次真正好好地看他。“你生气了吗？”

“没有，”Sherlock否认。

“你就有。”这点很明显，但John不理解刚刚发生了什么。Sherlock当时几乎是散发着快乐气场睡着的。John怎么可能在他们睡觉的时候把他惹生气呢？“你没睡好吗？”

“非常好。”Sherlock停顿了一下，“然后Mycroft过来了。”

John突然弹了起来，“什么？什么时候？”

“七点左右。你睡过了他的拜访。你睡得很沉，你知道。你能睡过很多事。可能对一个医生来说会是一个好特性。”

“你让他 _进来_ 了吗？”John问。

“当然没有，我是在走廊跟他说话的。”

“你说了什么？”

“我给他解释了一下状况。他满脸慈祥地去给你拿衣服了。”

John震惊地合不拢嘴，“你……你……”

“别担心，我没有告诉他 _为什么_ 你碰巧没有衣服。”

“我很感激你考虑周到，但你不难道不觉得我现在没有衣服的事实可能已经够见鬼的了吗？”

Sherlock站起来，然后无比夸张地倒在John旁边的床上，发出了一个结结实实的表示厌恶的声音。“我们 _干嘛_ 要花这么多时间讨论Mycroft？他是个糟糕的话题。”

“这些发生了以后你怎么都不叫醒我？”

“为什么我该叫醒你？你很累，而且叫醒你有什么用吗？再说了，我抓住机会收集了更多数据。”

“什么数据？”

John狐疑地问。

“我在收集你睡眠时候的呼吸速率。我正尝试自己能否根据你的呼吸来判断你睡眠的阶段。”

“你是从什么时候开始做这事儿的？”

“好久了。”Sherlock在空中晃了晃手，示意这个话题可以退下了，“你想知道什么？”

John疑惑地转过头看向他，“什么？”

“在我们开始离题之前，你想知道我说了什么的意思。”

“哦，”John想起来了，“是的。你昨天解决了两件谋杀？”

“哦！”Sherlock喊道，突然坐直了身子，脸色明媚起来，“我还没来得及告诉你！没错。 _两件。_ 那美妙极了。Lestrade在新苏格兰场认识一些人，他们为这些谋杀伤透了脑筋，所以Lestrade说我该看看这些案子。那些人是在 _走私戒指_ ，John。古董。他们有相配的刺青。我一下子就弄清楚了。好吧，差不多是一下子。而且我知道我的职业是什么了。”

John对他微笑。他情不自禁。Sherlock的热情会传染，“你的职业是什么？”

“咨询侦探。”Sherlock打了个手势，好像他能把这东西投影到电视旁边的墙上一样。

“这是个职业？”

“这是我的职业。我发明了它。我会是世界上唯一一个。”Sherlock看起来为此非常自豪。

“好吧，这肯定很适合你；你 _的确_ 只能归类到你自己那一栏下。不过，当个咨询侦探具体是什么意思？”

“这意味着当警察手足无措的时候——一直如此——他们来咨询我。你可以当我的助手。”

“我要当医生的，记得吗？”

“是的。这就是为什么你会是个有用的助手。”

“我才不要当你的助手。”

“同事？”Sherlock提议。他眼中有种异样的光芒，把头微微抬了抬，几乎是玩味的。他是在跟他 _调情_ 吗？John惊讶地想。

“傻瓜，”John说，把枕头抓起来往他脸上砸。

Sherlock笑出声来，只半心半意地躲开了他的一击。“说不定你可以写关于我的故事。你可以当我的Boswell*。”

“你是刚用了个文学参考吗? Sherlock Holmes说的？你居然没把这删掉来节省你金贵的硬盘空间？”这回他成功地推倒了Sherlock，趴在他身上，“等等，你记得那个是因为你真的 _想要_ 一个Boswell，不是吗？”

“谁想要Boswell？Boswell们多无聊。我有一个Watson。”

John顿了顿。他知道自己可能脸红了。Sherlock的语气轻描淡写，仿佛这不是件惊人的事。可能，对于Sherlock来说，这就只是个“事实上”而已。

John试图把自己的话语变得轻快些。“一个挺他妈好的Watson，如果我能这么说的话。”

“哦，Watson里最好的一个。虽然……”Sherlock假装若有所思，“你妹妹……”

John吻了他，因为他没能忍住，而且还因为他现在没必要忍了，那疯狂的先要亲吻Sherlock的冲动压倒他的任何时候都能直接吻他。Sherlock发出一声愉快的轻柔叹息，在他身下安定下来，而这差不多是John这辈子最棒的早晨了。

“John，”Sherlock在吻的间隙中终于说话了。

“嘘，”他答道，不停下，“我很忙。”

“我—感激—这个，但Mycroft说—他十点会回来—虽然我不在意—我想—你可能不想遇见他—而且你需要—再冲一次澡—在那之前——”

John放弃了，停下了他的吻，从他身上翻下去。“我必须得回家，”他过了一会儿后说。

“我也这么觉得。那明天学校见。”

“我猜你肯定比昨天更倾心于伊顿了。”John评论道。

“我开始看到它的优点了，”Sherlock说。

（*苏格兰作家，现代传记文学的开创者）


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

让John走对Sherlock来说出奇的困难。这毫无理智可言，而Sherlock鄙视无理性。他明天就能在学校里看见John了。John没有对发生的任何事表现出不愉快，事实上恰好相反。但如果John _的确_ 改变了主意，那也没关系，Sherlock不会有问题，他可以返回到事情发生之前，他也同样可以说服John他们回到了从前。

Sherlock不想回到事情发生之前。单单这个想法就让他觉得像是从高高的树上摔下来并且结结实实地撞到了地面。他无法想象，在他知道了这是什么感觉以后，不能在任何时候触碰John，或者尽多地。但不能拥有John的任何一部分，甚至比能够靠近他却不能触碰他远更糟糕。失去John这个想法是……像是个黑洞。这就像是试图想象宇宙之外有什么，宇宙膨胀之后会变成什么。它会膨胀成虚无，膨胀成一个没有John Watson的地方，而谁又能想象这样一个地方呢？

Sherlock担心着。这种忧虑使他难受。他试图记起上一次为什么东西 _担心_ 是什么时候。他试图记起上一次像现在这样 _失去理智_ 是什么时候。如果John改主意了呢？如果John不再想要他了呢？如果John不再 _喜欢_ 他了呢？如果他必须把自己的生活调回事情发生以前呢？他试着把自己晃出这种意识，但似乎没有用，所以他只能缩在那个房间里的椅子上，用大衣紧紧地裹着自己——上面还残留着点John的味道，然后担心着，担心着，担心着。

Mycroft敲了敲门，这实在太不典型了以至于Sherlock盯着门看了一会儿考虑着说“走开”是否算是个选择。他今天早上也敲了门，Sherlock意识到。他没怎么睡，一直舒服地半梦半醒着，抱着John，慵懒地把关于他的新数据填进去，他的呼吸，他握着Sherlock的头发，当他在高潮边缘说出Sherlock的名字时声音听起来同平常完全不同，比他以前说过的任何东西更加悦耳。然后Sherlock就听见了那杀千刀的敲门声。

“进来。”Sherlock现在说，因为他知道“走开”可能并不能算是一种选择，Mycroft会径直走进来，就像Sherlock今晨意识到他必须起来，从一个完美的睡着的John Watson旁边爬出来，然后开始面对世界上可能会把他送到那个黑洞里没有John的宇宙里的所有原力这样的方式径直走进来。

Mycroft打开了门。

“你从什么时候学会敲门的？”Sherlock问他。

“从你开始跟John Watson一起从事某些我不太愿意目睹的活动之后？”Mycroft反击。随即他倚在房间另一边的墙上，手中拿着他永远形影不离的黑伞。这个形象让Sherlock感到不可理喻。

Sherlock沉下脸。“John不是你被允许讨论的话题。”

“那好。我们来谈谈其他话题。话题一：不要再一个人大半夜从家里溜出去跑到脏乱差的市建住房区去。”Mycroft说话的音调提高了。

“我很好。我能照顾自己。”Sherlock怒气冲冲地指出。

“这不重要。你才刚解决了一起走私案，Sherlock。我一直觉得评论你能否照顾好自己值得研究只考虑到叫你 _吃饭_ 就得花多大力气是不正确的。但我很确定你在一个嗜血如命的走私集团之前没办法照顾好自己，况且他们刚仇杀了两个人。这实在是非常愚蠢，Sherlock，对于你这种觉得自己那么聪明的人来说简直是耻辱。”

Sherlock还真没想过这些。他好像只想到了John。他一直不安分地想要跟John分享这件事。“这不蠢，”他更正道，“只是……有些鲁莽。”

他说这个词的时候Mycroft脸上突然闪过了一种他不能理解的神色。“这只是表示愚蠢的另一个词，”Mycroft告诉他说，“一个比较好听的词，比较有诱惑力。但到头来是它的同义词。话题二：你什么时候把钥匙从我钱包里偷出去的？”

“如果你连一个简单的扒手都抵抗不了，Mycroft，那你还真是一点生存技巧都没有。”

Mycroft摊开手掌，所以Sherlock只好叹了口气，把钥匙从口袋里摸出来，当它是飞镖向Mycroft扔过去。Mycroft任它砸在墙上，然后从地板上把它捡起来。

“话题三：停止扒窃别人。”

Sherlock无视了这条。他好像越来越擅长这个了，而且他觉得从Lestrade那儿顺手牵羊来的雇佣章迟早有天会派上用场。

“话题四是什么？”Sherlock放弃顶嘴了，他决定让这件事早点完。

“伊顿。我还在决定是否要把你送回去。”

Sherlock震惊地瞪大了眼睛盯着他，因为这个话题极其出其不意；Mycroft _深爱着_ 伊顿。“我 _恨_ 你。”他咬牙切齿地诅咒道。

“Sherlock——”

“不，三年以来我几乎是 _求你_ 别让我再回伊顿，而现在我 _喜欢上_ 那里了，现在我 _想_ 呆在那里， _这个时候_ 你决定用把我留在家里来要挟我？我 _恨_ 你。”

“Sherlock，我只是在想——”

Sherlock想说很多事情。他想告诉Mycroft这个长休以来他胖了多少磅（六点二）。他想告诉Mycroft他是他的敌人，一直都是，而且他恨他，如果他现在想把Sherlock和伊顿分开他就再也不会原谅他。Sherlock会在他的茶里下毒，但剂量不会达到致命的程度，只会使他病恹恹的又难受又悲惨，因为这是他应得的。

这些都是Sherlock想说的，他没办法无视他胸膛里那紧紧揉捏着的痛感，在那股恐慌中也没有办法思考。他很 _快乐_ ，他想。他终于能得到 _快乐_ 了，而且是他以前从没能想象的，甚至不敢奢望存在的，把他在愚蠢的文学课上被强迫读的那些该死的诗都变得合乎情理起来。他想要继续这样，他不能回到这之前去了，他不知道自己能不能在这样的 _寒冷_ 里存活下去。

他想说的有那么多是伤人又聪明的，但他听见自己说的，听起来像是个被伤害了的、抽抽搭搭的小孩子，绝望的，哀求的，是：“为什么你想让我不开心？”

说不定，这才是他能说的最好的一句话，因为Mycroft听见后退了退，而Mycroft从来不会退缩。

“我希望的恰恰相反。”Mycroft告诉他说。

“我不相信你，”Sherlock说。他的心脏跳动地很快，他几乎能尝到自己口中肾上腺素的味道。被从John身边带走这个念头刺激到了他的某根神经，十分严重以至于使他进入了“跟你打一架还是跟你打一架”的状态。他的身体是以面对迫近的物理危害的方法运作的，这发生的原因仅仅是因为失去他生活中的某一个人的念头。如果他这时候没这么关心这事的话大概会是一个很不错的研究目标。“你不喜欢John，”，他责备，“你从来就没有喜欢过他。”

“这点非常不正确。”

Sherlock无视了他。“我不管你是怎么想John的；这无关紧要。John是 _我的_ ，如果你试图把他从我身边拿走我会消失，Mycroft。你说不定会觉得你还能像我们是孩子的时候那样每次都能找到我，但如果我是你的话就不会再那么肯定了。”

房间里的寂静延续了很久。“我不知道为什么你觉得我们是死对头，”Mycroft终于说道，“我不知道你是从哪儿得来的这个念头……”

Sherlock盯着他，笔挺地静止这，气息吸进去很深，正试着让肾上腺素降回去。

“我不会让你离开伊顿。”Mycroft说。

Sherlock还是继续盯着他，正思考着对付手段，还有Mycroft接下来可能会做的任何事情的对付手段。

“你想我向你保证吗？”Mycroft问。

“不，”Sherlock诚实地平静说着，“就算那样我也不会相信你。”

***

John没预料到他母亲在家。这想法甚至从没闪过他的脑海。他在伦敦逛了一会儿，延迟这不可避免的事，准备他要告诉Harry的演说，而且他知道这会有点丢脸因为Harry会不停地用Sherlock来嗤笑他。他最终决定不能再拖了，回家，但他真的没能想到他母亲会在。他真的定在了客厅里，不可置信地看着她。

“瞧这副窝囊相，”他母亲骂道，然后John反映了一会儿意识到她生气了。“你真是太好心了，打个电话来告诉我们你是安全的，好吧，当你跟一个闯进我们家的混蛋消失然后 _再也不回来_ 的时候别担心。”

John瞥了眼Harry，她正坐在沙发旁边的一张旧扶手椅里，而且看起来对这一切有些内疚而且非常不舒服。他重新看向他的母亲，说：“是学校里的朋友。”

“一个破门而入进了我们家的朋友？”他他母亲问。

 _是的_ 。“我想我们忘记了锁门，”John敷衍地撒了个谎。“总之，他—我们—我—是的。学校里的朋友。就是这样。” _这他妈算哪门子正常的解释？_ 他问自己。他真希望他母亲看起来不要像是几个月来头一次真的清醒着。

“你就这样跟一个学校里的朋友走了而且还不告诉我们任何一个人？只是把我们留在这儿任我们担心？”

“我倒还怀疑你是否担心我，”John怒了，“因为你根本甚至不 _在家_ 。”

他母亲看起来受了冒犯。“你是想暗示我自己的儿子一整晚跑出去什么警告都没告诉我，我不担心？”

“哦，对不起，不是这样的。我没想暗示。我只是 _明说_ 罢了。”

他母亲大吃一惊地抽气，Harry也惟妙惟肖地模仿了一个，如果John不是当时说这句话的人他估计自己也会发出这样的声音。但他只是突然对以前早该发出却从未让自己发出过的怒火感到暴怒。

“我觉得那学校给你造成了不良的影响。”他母亲宣布，“我禁止你再回去。”

事实上John真的笑了起来，因为从任何角度看，这都挺好笑的。“你不能禁止我做任何事；你真的没有获得这权利。”

“我觉得这所谓的 _朋友_ 是个坏影响。”他母亲骂骂咧咧。

这想法可笑极了。Sherlock是很多东西。而且普通人不把Sherlock当成 _好的_ 影响也很有可能。但Sherlock因为某些妄想样的原因觉得John棒极了。Sherlock显然 _喜爱_ 他。他母亲坐在乱糟糟的公寓中间，清醒但仅仅是正好清醒，John觉得这是几年来她注意到他——真正 _注意_ 到他。而且这还是因为除了她以外的人胆敢觉得他有什么地方好 _关注_ 的。怒火在他心里燃烧着，但那是深处，几乎显得平静。他想爱自己的母亲。他一直都想这么做。他想要一个母亲，一个会照顾他的会为他自豪的母亲，而他会进这个国家里最好的学校，凭他的 _才能_ ，凭 _他自己的才能_ 。但他母亲从来不关心，她只关心他说不定哪天能成功，成为一个轻视她的人。他不明白自己小时候做了什么换来这样的憎恶。

“你觉得伊顿是个坏地方？真的嘛？”他的声音稳稳的，他的语调仿佛刀片。“跟 _这些_ 比起来——”他用手扫了扫这间公寓——“你觉得 _伊顿_ 给我的生活带来坏的影响？你觉得我在这儿会更好，你能在你想的时候再关注我一下？在这儿，这儿你对‘监护’这个概念的理解是让Harry随便跑到哪儿随便她做什么有勇无谋的事？因为你不关心，只要这能让她一直安安静静的，在你忙着干掉一瓶一瓶伏特加的时候不来打扰你？”

“John，”Harry插嘴，她的声音低低的，几乎在颤抖，John看向她然后意识到他离这些有多远了。怎样的，Harry和他母亲以一种奇怪的方式联合起来同样的不能理解他和他的渴望 _更多_ ，渴望从生活中得到比伏特加能灌醉的部分更多的。Harry将重蹈覆辙，重复他母亲的路，而他早该了解，应该阻止，然后他想可能已经太晚了，他已经做了这么多错误的事，她们会成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

他正忙着思考要拿这个念头怎么办，这时他母亲站起来朝他脸上来了个结结实实的耳光，更像是个拳头，而这背后的力道让他蹒跚了一下，随着尖锐的刺痛吸气。

“你怎么 _敢_ ？”她斥道，“你怎么敢跟我这么说话？你怎么敢觉得你比我们好？”她的手指突然扯住了他正穿着的套头衫。Mycroft给他带来的那件。虽然John的衬衫没什么大碍但他还是穿上了的这件，因为这件毛衣真的很漂亮，标签上说这是羊绒的，John也真的很想穿上这件。“穿着别人买来的衣服？让你的同伴留下痕迹还真是很粗心呢，John。让你下一次机会不那么好得到了啊。”

Sherlock的吻痕在一个并不方便的位置。这本该被伊顿校服的领子遮住的，但如果他的毛衣有些滑下来的话，能被看得清清楚楚，而且它显然被扯得滑下来了。John突然感到自己需要逃脱这里，因为如果他母亲再说出另一个该死的关于Sherlock的词他可能会做出些令人后悔的事。他想从她手中挣脱出来，但她更加握紧了他的衣领。他挣扎着，整个场面除了乱还是乱，而她抓着他的衣领怒气冲冠地前后晃着他，把他的衣领扯到基本上成了一条绞绳。然后Harry从她的椅子里站起来，说，“妈，”然后另一个完全不同的声音冷静地说，“我觉得这差不多够了。”

所有人都定住了，而John利用衣领上突然的无力，向后退了好多部，然后最终才想起来看看是谁进了房子，他甚至吃惊到用了他从未说过的单名，“Mycroft。”

Sherlock的哥哥正倚在他的伞上，一条腿得意洋洋地与另一条交叉着，他看起来如此温和且无害简直让人感到恐怖。

“John，”他开口，简短地瞄了他一眼，然后重新看向John的母亲。她现在正处于困惑不解的状态，就像是对他的突然出现非常生气但又不知道该说什么。“你打他了吗？”Mycroft问，这个问题从他口中出来平淡无奇，好像只是在询问她的名字。

他母亲的脸一下子红起来，好像进入了防御模式。“我——他——他是我儿子。”她最终决定这样大声地宣告，好像这能回答他的问题似的。

“是的，”Mycroft不紧不慢地同意道，他声音中的某种成分让John颤了一下。Mycroft给了他母亲一个长长的审慎的目光。“别再这么做了，”他最终说，而John看见他母亲吞咽了一下。“John，”Mycroft说，此时仍然没有把那冷冰冰的目光从他母亲身上移开，“你东西都整理好了吗？如果想准时到校的话我们该走了。”

他们明天才需要回校。John差一点就这样告诉Mycroft了，但然后他明白了Mycroft在做什么。Mycroft不会凭空出现，在这里，在这个准确的时间点，然后问他他是否想在剩下的休假中离开这里。Mycroft会这样做。John不在乎Mycroft说不定知道他和Sherlock昨晚干过的每件事会有多尴尬，因为Mycroft是姓Holmes的而且他可以像阅读小学课本一样读懂每个人。John突然想到任何一个地方去，只要不是这里。他不能忍受这个地方令人窒息的愧疚。他把一切都弄乱了，但他懦弱得不敢待在这里把这一切都重新摆正。

John说，“是的。对。没错。”然后消失进他的卧室。他发现自己居然在颤抖，所以他在床上坐了一会儿，花了点时间让自己重新处于控制，他深呼吸了几次。他做的事荒谬极了。他紧紧地闭上了眼睛然后数到三，担心如果这样更久的话，Mycroft会进门找他。更不用说，John觉得世上只有一件事比Mycroft必须因为他和Sherlock的轻率之举给他买件新衣服还要丢人，那大概就是此时此刻他走进这间阴暗压抑的卧室来问他是否还好，因为John不怎么相信自己不会像个小屁孩一样因此突然大哭起来。

John找到了他的包，他从未把包里的东西拿出来过，因为休假很短，然后重新走进厅里。Mycroft还是很有型地站在门边，他的目光准确无误地审视着John的母亲。他刚踏出房间，John的母亲就上前来，好像是想给他一个拥抱和一个吻，为了做给Mycroft看，但John下意识地躲闪开了，像个不懂事的笨小孩。

Mycroft此时平静地插了一句，“我觉得最好还是不要。”

如果他母亲因为他的反应看起来有些受伤，John觉得自己会告诉Mycroft别担心，他能回到伊顿，他会自己解决好的。John觉得自己会留下来，跟大家道歉，然后纠正所有的事。但他母亲看起来并不受伤。她看起来怒发冲冠。就好像最坏的不是因为她儿子本能般的躲开他，而是在 _别人面前_ 这样做。John突然感到他真该更快点离开。

他转向Mycroft，试着别让自己听起来那么迫切，“我们能走了吗？”

“可以。”Mycroft在开身后的门的时候保持着对John母亲的注视，然后John逃进了这件公寓外的世界，有可以吸进的清冷潮湿的空气。“很高兴见到你，久仰，”他听见Mycroft对公寓里的母亲说，“在我…… _读_ 出这么多以后。”

在这个词上他加了轻微的重音，John想着这是什么意思。Mycroft读过的关于他母亲的是。在哪儿？Mycroft怎么做到的？他在乎吗？

随后Mycroft从公寓里出来，关上了身后的门，他没说任何话，只是大步地走到了那辆黑色的车边，John知道这是他的。John基本上是攫住了门把手，因为他急切地想进去，想 _离开_ 。John系好了安全带，把目光坚定地投向窗外，Mycroft在开车时一直都沉默着。

沉默已知延伸着延伸着延伸着。John不知道他们在伦敦哪里。他不在乎。他坐在Mycroft的车里朝着窗外放空，以每种方式使自己不要思考。

Mycroft终于开口了，“你是想现在就见到Sherlock，还是你宁愿等一等？”

John知道这问题背后的意思是什么。你是想以这种状态去见Sherlock？还是你想先恢复振作一下？“不用担心我，”他条件反射般的说。

“这我毫不怀疑，”Mycroft说，“但仍然，这是你的决定，如你所愿。”

John不确定他现在可以处理好Sherlock。他不确定自己此时能处理好任何事，说实话。他轻轻地摇了摇头，似乎这就可以作为答复，但Mycroft看上去明白了，当他们终于从车里出来的时候，他们走进的建筑物豪华、庞大，而且全是彻底沉默的人。

“这是——”John开口询问，但房间里所有人都瞬间惊恐地抬起头望着他。

Mycroft在嘴唇前竖了竖手指，带着他走了几条走廊然后请他进入了另一个房间，就同John在这儿看到的其它任何东西一样奢华，有面对着街的大窗子，墙上整整齐齐地摆满了书。Mycroft用气声跟一个刚出现的穿西装的男人说了几句，然后他就走进了另一个，把门带上了。

“我们可以在这儿说话。”Mycroft说。

“这是哪里？”John疑惑地问。

“我的俱乐部。”

他说话的口气就好像这是个很正常的回答。John消化了一下，然后说，“你在你的俱乐部里不能说话？”

“只有在特定的房间里才行。沉默是金，你不同意吗？”

“大概吧。”John说，因为他对这个话题的确没什么见解。

短暂的敲门声。Mycroft把门打开，接了什么东西，然后转身面对John，朝他把那东西托着。John条件反射地接过来，发现这是包着冰块的毛巾。

“给你敷敷那个黑眼圈。”Mycroft简单地说道。

John很感激，因为他的眼睛开始一跳一跳地作痛了。但再次地，他除了眼睛以外的部分要疼得厉害得多了。

“我该回去了，”他说，因为他知道自己应该这样做。

Mycroft坐上房间里其中一张椅子。优雅而且坐姿端正。Sherlock几乎从来不好好坐着；他要么就是趴在那儿要么就蜷缩起来。Mycroft简直是他的反义词，但不知因为何种原因他们还是非常相像，都是优美的Holmes的线条。“我不会让你回去的。”他回答，语调同样轻快。

“你不能告诉我我该做什么。”John指出，他知道自己这么说很荒唐，但他还是这么说了。

“事实上，”Mycroft稳稳地回答道，“我可以告诉任何人他们该怎么做。这感觉挺不错，真心话。”

John叹了口气。“我觉得你……我的意思是，并不一直都是……我会……那件事是我的错。”

Mycroft眉梢一仰，看起来似乎有些感兴趣，“是嘛？”

“是的。”

“不，不是。你十七岁。那团乱子不是你的错，摆平乱子也不是你的责任。”

John想说， _我跟_ _Sherlock_ _一起跑出去，甚至没想过跟任何人说，没想过他们会担心，_ 但他又不是很想把Mycroft的关注点扯回John跟Sherlock那晚上的事，所以取而代之地，他用了另一个同样是真实的事，说，“是我自作主张去了那个学校而且——”

“别让我重复，John，这可笑极了。你才十七岁。去学校是你本 _该_ 做的事情。”

John几乎被这句话的天真惹笑了。“当然啊，如果你又有钱又有型还是个Holmes那当然这是你该在十七岁做的事情。”

“那你觉得排除伊顿你会在做什么？”

“嗯，你知道的，”John不耐烦地告诉他。“你该有我的档案不是吗？你知道所有的事。”

“啊。所以你想让我告诉你为什么我觉得你觉得你应该回去？”

John不知道该选哪个。“我……不用了。”

“非此即彼，John。”Mycroft平淡地说。

John自己做了个错的决定。他应该直接去见Sherlock的。但接着他会跟Sherlock进行这样的谈话，那个有着浅色眼睛什么都看得出的Sherlock，于是John考虑了一下这眼眸中会有同情的几率然后觉得，不，他宁愿跟Mycroft说。他坐到Mycroft对面，然后开始，“我父亲死了，你知道的。而我母亲……并不很好。”他觉得这是他能想到的最委婉的表达方式了。“然后还有Harry——我妹妹，我们叫她Harry——没人关心她。而我觉得这不会很糟。我以为……我的猜测错了，Holmes先生，我——”

“Mycroft，”Mycroft打断他的说话。

“什么？”

“你应该叫我Mycroft。”

“哦。对。是的。好吧，这件事上我错了，而我不能就这样……就这样丢下她。我必须回去处理好它。”

Mycroft的目光令人非常不安，跟Sherlock如此相像，又如此不同。Mycroft温和地说，“如果你不去照顾她，谁来呢？没人能把这活干得跟你一样好。她是你的责任。我可以看到这个。我无法辩驳。”

这令John吃惊。“你不能吗？”

“某种角度看，John，你和我很相似。”

John不知道对于这个该怎么说，特别是此时Mycroft听起来并不奇怪、稀疏平常又同时令人惊叹。“我……好吧。”他说，因为他真的没什么可说的。

Mycroft突然站起来，在窗前站了一会儿，然后重新面对John。“你妹妹应该需要康复。你母亲也是。我可以安排。”

半个John觉得这是个极好的主意，让别人来处理这些事，但另半个——比较有自尊的那个——说，“我没有……我的意思是，我不可能……”

“让我来。她们通过我知道会容易些。家庭成员会十分棘手，好听点说。但 _我_ 不在乎你的家人是否恨 _我_ 。”

“但是……”John开口，但他不知道接下来的句子该说什么，不知道自己想说什么。 _谢谢，大概？_

“反正，我有隐含的动机。”Mycroft重新坐到John对面。

当然有了。John小心地看向他。“你是又要让我帮你监视着Sherlock？”

John并没料到这下一个问题。“你爱上Sherlock了吗？”

“什么？”John费了好大劲才说出来，他的声音破碎。

“因为Sherlock爱你。Sherlock非常爱你，他都不知道该拿自己怎么办了。Sherlock _毫无理智_ 地爱着你；他 _不顾一切地鲁莽地_ 爱着你。”

“我……哦。”John的呼吸有点接不上来。因为这并不是他之前自己没有发现，只是现在从他哥哥口中宣告有了太多实感。

“所以你应该知道我接下来会说什么。”

事实上，John并不清楚。他想提出自己不是Holmes家的，也不会跑来跑去对别人即将说的话做预料。他疑惑地看着Mycroft。

Mycroft叹息。“好吧。那我来说。”他看向John，十分谨慎地挑选着措辞，“如果你伤了他的心……”

威胁就漂浮在他们之间的空气里。John几乎问出来，会发生什么，不是因为他有伤Sherlock的心的意图，只是，好吧，如果万一他 _不小心_ 这么做了么？

Mycroft自己好像也不知道该提出什么威胁。他清了清喉咙，只是说，“别伤他的心。”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Sherlock听见前门开关的声音。Mycroft从他去的——随便那儿是什么地方总之是愚蠢的——地方回来了，于是Sherlock皱了皱眉，对自己十分不满意，因为他还在这儿，没逃走；虽说他想确认自己没给Mycroft留下什么禁止自己去伊顿的把柄。

Mycroft朝他喊，“Sherlock？我给你带了个惊喜。”

多白痴啊。Sherlock想。难道他把一只 _小马驹_ 带回家了吗？“我不想要惊喜，”Sherlock喊回去。

“真可惜，”Mycroft说，然后，他放低了点声音，“我想我总能给你找一间旅馆的，John。”

Sherlock窜出卧室，跑到楼梯边上，从上面看向他的哥哥还有，是的，John，他看起来有点可怜而且非常疲劳而且有一只很壮观的黑眼圈。

“我们走进来的时候你没能推断出这是他？”Mycroft温和地问，他们正穿过前厅走向图书馆。“有些退步啊。”

Sherlock微微蹙眉，但他现在比较感兴趣的事John怎么了，还有Mycroft是怎么把John拎到这儿来的。Sherlock脑子里的问号满溢出来。“你在这儿做什么？他干了什么？你眼睛怎么了？你怎么都打包好了？你要去哪儿吗？你没回家？”

“停下吧，”John疲倦地回答，“现在我还没力气回答这些问题。”

真烦人，Sherlock想，他现在想 _知道_ 这些事情。“好吧。所以发生了什么？”

“我刚说过了我现在不想回答问题。”

“哦。我还以为你的意思是我一下子问了太多。”

John摇了摇头，环顾了一下前厅，走进客厅。Sherlock连忙从楼梯上下来跟他进去，此时John正研究着Mycroft最近跟自己摆的棋局。

“就一个问题，”Sherlock说，因为他需要知道，他 _必须_ 知道，其它的可以靠推理，但如果Mycroft做了什么，任何什么……

John放弃了对峙。“好吧。什么问题？”

“你明天回伊顿吗？”

“回啊，”John回答，明显有些吃惊。

Sherlock长吁了一口气。

“你以为我不回去了吗？”

“我不知道，”Sherlock说，因为Mycroft参与其中，而有Mycroft份的事情谁都没法预测结果。

“就这样？这就是你想问的问题？”

Sherlock盯着他看了一会儿。贴近了仔细看着。John有了个黑眼圈，而且有人扯住了他的毛衣，有点把衣服的形弄乱了，但并没有打架，Sherlock看见过John打架。如果是场简单的动手打架，他现在看起来会比现在糟糕些但从另一个角度看，没现在那么糟糕。John的东西放在他自己的公寓里，他正拿着行李，所以他一定回过公寓了。那就是跟母亲吵了一架，Sherlock推测道。有个极其用力地巴掌落在他脸上。这场争吵的话题差不多包括了Sherlock，这件昂贵的毛衣，还有伊顿。Mycroft在这件事里的角色就比较隐蔽了，但出于某种原因他的确参与了，而John出现在了这儿。这说明，不知何故，某种意义上，John选了 _Sherlock_ 。

“剩下的我可以推理，”Sherlock最终开口，然后朝John走去，他几乎是带着警惕地看着他走来的。Sherlock站在他面前，然后，出于深思熟虑的决定，吻了他，轻轻地啜着，让他一点点融化了。Sherlock知道John终于停止思考所有的事情的精确时间，因为他终于开始回吻Sherlock。Sherlock也知道John想起这一切的精确时间，因为John突然抬起手臂紧紧地环住他，Sherlock想告诉他没必要把他抱得这么紧，反正他永远都不会离开。

***

Greg没在踢足球。但，他的确答应了帮学校画 _潘赞斯的海盗_ 的背景布，所以他正穿着他最旧的衣服，浑身都是颜料，因为这就是把颜料交给一群十几岁的孩子的后果。他正走在回家换衣服的路上，此时听见Mycroft喊，“Mr. Lestrade，”然后Greg转过身看他走过来，然后像，该死的，为什么Mycroft在的时候他从来没看起来 _得体_ 过？

“Mr. Holmes，”他说，作为问候，接着，“你是故意选在我看起来最乱糟糟的时候过来跟我说话吗？这算是展示权威？”Mycroft看起来一头雾水。

Greg指了指自己现在这个样子。

Mycroft理解了一下，灰色的眼睛从下到上审视了他一番，然后Greg突然感到外面比他想得要热的多啊。“你看起来绝对没什么不好的。”Mycroft说，他的语调让Greg没办法弄懂。过了会儿，“你以前说过你会看着Sherlock和John，你说他们会好好的。”

“没错，”Greg说，不清楚他问这些是什么意思。

“现在这还是真的吗？”

Greg朝Mycroft探了探头。“出什么岔子了吗？”

Mycroft看起来奇怪地不舒适，好像处于他的安全范围之外，即使他仍然穿着三件套精致地令人倾倒看起来漂亮得荒唐。他不安地握了握手中的伞，说，“我想你可能是对的。”

好吧。这明显就是刚才令他不舒服的原因了。Greg盯住他。“等等，真的？”

Mycroft让自己平静下来，Greg目睹了这一过程，就好像多米诺骨牌被依序排列，每丝不安都被消除。这令人着迷。Greg想把这过程颠倒。他想把Mycroft弄得乱糟糟，把他甩出这过分的自制力，把他变成连他自己都完全预料不到的东西。他感到被释放的Mycroft会很好地静止着，那个被囚禁的人儿就在那双灰色的眼眸后伺机而动，Greg决定放纵一下自己的想象力于是他那一瞬间他极其生动地看到自己正用缓慢到磨人的速度一件件褪去Mycroft的三件套，而因这折磨人的速度Mycroft最终会怒意十足地猛扑到Greg身上然后——

Mycroft在说话。“Sherlock从未对男生倾心，”Mycroft说的话是这个。

“我也没发现，”Greg同意道，清了清喉咙。

Mycroft严密地审视着他，好像很清楚刚刚令Greg分心的事情是什么，但Greg看不出他是持赞同态度还是不赞同。Mycroft刚开口了，“我考虑过不让他回来。”

“你怎么会想到这个？”Greg不可置信地说，然后，语气柔和下来，“我的天，你不会对他爱上另一个男孩儿这件事挑剔来挑剔去吧？”

Mycroft看起来很疑惑。“什么？不。对此我一点反对也没有。”

Greg相信了他的陈述。“那问题在哪儿？”

“现在在Sherlock Holmes生活里担任最有力的角色的人是个 _十七岁_ 的孩子，Mr. Lestrade。”

Greg耸了耸肩。“对此你能做什么呢？你知道这是迟早的事。”

“知道 _什么_ 是迟早的事？”Mycroft用审讯的语气说道，一脸愠怒。

“我也不知道。恋爱。第一次心碎。这类事。”

“不，”Mycroft说，“我 _不_ 知道这是迟早的事。”

Greg意识到Mycroft真的是这么想的，而且Mycroft觉得Sherlock和John之间的事令他完全无法想象且无法理解。“你从来没恋爱过吗？”Greg问他，但他早就知道答案：Mycroft从未允许自己鲁莽行事，而爱情除了不计后果别无他物。

“关怀不是个优势。”Mycroft拘谨地说。

Greg笑出了声，看见Mycroft坐姿甚至更拘谨了。“装也没用，你也知道你说的那句话不是真的。你在这儿坐立不安就为了一个将会使你弟弟伤心的孩子。我觉得你关心你弟弟不能更多了。所以在我面前别装得自己冷酷无情。这幅样子在你那群政府里的跟班面前说不定还有用，但我可是看到你迫切地想让Sherlock快乐，所以你怎么做都没办法使我信服这个。”Mycroft看起来被冒犯了，但Greg决定不给他抗议的机会。“难道他现在看起来不快乐吗？Sherlock？你见过他这么快乐吗？”Greg是真心对此好奇。因为Sherlock是全伊顿最流行的话题。他还是难以相处，没有合作精神，不去上课，而且对不是John的任何人都十分无礼。但老师们一致认同Sherlock比他们见过的任何时候都快乐。所有人似乎都把这归功于Greg，可Greg觉得这功劳应该是John Watson的。

Mycroft对于这个问题深思熟虑了一会儿。“我也不清楚。说不定？很多年前？我们还是孩子的时候？这很奇怪，有时候我几乎想不起Sherlock是个孩子的时候是什么样的，其余时候我觉得自己好像无法想象他长大了的样子。天哪，我听起来像个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

Greg有点为他感到难过。他觉得抚养任何一个青少年都不是件简单的事。Greg一直都很庆幸自己只是个老师，而不用在他们情绪雷区里小心翼翼地行驶。而这正恰是刚刚挑起的那个话题。他想象了一下抚养 _Sherlock_ 会是什么样子。一定比平常的要困难几千倍。“不，你听起来一点都不像疯子。”他同情地说。“真的，一点都不。而且，作为你最初的问题的答案，我会好好看着他的。我保证。”他思量着是什么时候Sherlock对他来说也这么重要了。Greg在伊顿认识很多学生。Sherlock是其中最令人恼火的一个，目前为止，但却是他唯一一个寄希望于什么的。

Mycroft看起来非常不确定，好像人们不通常对他这么好，现在面对这种好有点手足无措。Greg心里一阵刺痛，想着他的生活多么孤独，比他实际要老成，但比需要的年少。“谢谢，”他说，一本正经地，“为那个。还有通过Met给我弟弟找案子。这很……”Mycroft停下了，收拾自己的思绪。Greg又有幸目睹了这个过程，Mycroft脑海中微微零乱的思绪被重新抚平。这实在令人着迷。“我从没想过这会让他开心。很久之前我就该这么做了。谢谢你想到这个。向你的朋友转达我的感激，谢谢她的批准。”

“也谢谢你没给校长打电话告诉他我疯了。”

Mycroft哼出一声轻笑。“绝不。跟Sherlock相处过半秒钟的人都会有点疯。这就像是一遍一遍暴露在水银里。我们最终都会变成疯帽子。”

Greg笑了，因为他实在忍不住。他知道这是句玩笑话，他也知道这种玩笑只有Mycroft Holmes会开，而这对他来说无法容忍的可爱。Mycroft对他来说很 _可爱_ 。Greg发现自己可能有大麻烦了。

这还只是在Mycroft倾身上前用手指抚过Greg的脸颊之前。结果Greg僵住了，怀疑自己不能动不能说话而且无法 _呼吸_ 。Mycroft的目光专心致志的，他的指尖冰凉且精确，Greg能想象到这精确性在别的任务上会是什么样。而这非常不合时宜，这 _他妈太不合时宜_ 了。

“你确实全身都沾了颜料，”Mycroft说，他的声音更像是耳语，他姜黄色的头发在此刻的微风中安静地荡着。

Greg一念之间想过一把扯过Mycroft的领带，把他脸上的镇静神色都给吻去。他发出个声音，本意是对他的话表示赞同，结果听起来倒像是他被吻得很彻底。

Mycroft把手拿开，对他露出十分官方的微笑，使Greg猛得眨了眨眼睛，好像失去平衡。“日安，Mr. Lestrade，”他狡猾地说，好像他们之间什么事都没发生，然后他走开了，并没有等待他的答复。

Greg注视着他的背影，苦苦思索想要弄懂这个男人。姓Holmes的，绝对是他存在的痛苦之源。他希望自己能别对他们那么着迷。

***

John走进房间的时候Sherlock在里面。自然。“我，”John振奋地宣布，“弄明白了。”

“哦真棒，”Sherlock说，把自己往远离桌子的方向推了推。“你上完课回来了。我无聊。把衣服脱了。”

“你真是个浪漫主义者，”John说，一边锁上门，“你不想知道我弄明白了什么嘛？”

“你发现了一个可以不去上课的方法？”

“不是这个，我来这里就是为了上课。”

“那我就不关心你弄明白什么了。我们回来一周了，你知道你不在的时候我有多无聊吗？我在 _观察鸟类。_ ”Sherlock举起一张纸，上面密密麻麻地涂着关于鸟类的详细记录。

“数据产生了什么结论？”

“还没有结论，但鸟类可能比在这儿的人类更愚蠢。”Sherlock一脸嫌弃地把纸丢回桌上。

“为什么Lestrade不给你搞件案子来？”

“因为他是个可恶的人类。”Sherlock的手正扯开John的领带。“看看你，这么正式地穿着你的伊顿校服。”他嘲弄道。

“因为我刚从学校回来，”John提醒他说。“我们其中某些人还得去因为我们不是老师的特殊门生。”

“你可以当你导师的特殊门生啊。我告诉过你怎么勒索他。”Sherlock说，一边解开John衬衫的扣子。

“你害怕自己不会喜欢它，”John终于挑起了话题，因为他觉得Sherlock永远都会偏题得离谱。

“我什么都不怕，”Sherlock说，他一气呵成地把John的衬衫和外套解脱了。“恐惧不是我允许自己有的情绪。”Sherlock吻他。

John让他吻着，在Sherlock的舌袭击的空挡说话。“你害怕自己并不真的喜欢性。”

Sherlock停下了动作，抽回身。“我从没听过这么荒唐的事，”Sherlock说。“我比你更喜欢性。 _你_ 才是那个要被说服的人。”

“当你在凌晨三点缠着我说，‘我们做爱吧，’，而我回答‘啥？’，这不能说明我得被说服。这说明我还没清醒到能进行谈话。而且，再说了，这不是我想说的。 _我_ 的性生活极其丰富，在这点上不跟你争。“

“你近来的性生活是跟 _我。_ ”Sherlock微皱眉头。“我希望不是跟别人。我发现自己对你有奇怪的占有欲。”

“很好。我喜欢你对我的占有欲，考虑到我大概会很容易吃 _你_ 的醋。但我没在跟你做爱。你不参与。”

“我知道你大脑里的神经元在那些时候会想别的事情，但我觉得你会发现——如果你仔细想想的话——我的参与性还是挺高的。”Sherlock说，小心翼翼地扒下了John的裤子。

“没错。我就是这个意思。 _我_ 的神经元想着别的东西；但你的神经元除了集中于我身上就没别的事儿了。”

Sherlock对着他眨了眨眼睛，看起来真心疑惑。他的手正停在John的臀部，大拇指划着圈，John知道这是下意识的爱抚，他正在思考John说的事情。“这……这 _正是_ 重点，John。”

“你能这么想真是可爱，”John说，把手伸向Sherlock的裤子纽扣。

“我们没有……”Sherlock看起来既满腹狐疑又受挫。“我之前做得不对吗？我希望你在这前能告诉我。我还以为你 _喜欢_ 这个。”

John用一个吻打断了他的发言，用力而突然，把Sherlock剩下的话统统吞进去。“闭嘴，”他推着他的嘴唇说。“我很喜欢。千万别以为我是在抱怨。我只是说目前为止数据非常不平衡。”

“这不是……你在 _记分_ ？”Sherlock问。他听起来有点喘息不上，但当John顺利弄开他的裤子的时候并没抽身退开。

“我正对此收集数据，没错，”John呢喃着，亲吻Sherlock的颈部，把手放在他的屁股上将他扯近。接着他好好地开始吻他，慵慵懒懒地将他们的舌尖缠在一起。他能感到Sherlock很感兴趣，随着这个吻的加深更加感兴趣了。Sherlock喜欢接吻，John知道。不，Sherlock爱接吻，当Sherlock把手指插进他的发间时，他如此更正。

John夺回一息，这距离仅仅足够不让Sherlock重新擒住他的嘴唇，虽然这家伙尝试过了。“Trevor口交的技术可糟。”他柔声说道。

“什么？”Sherlock心不在焉地喘息。

“你就是这么告诉我的。你说他糟糕极了。你不喜欢。你从不让我尝试给你做些什么是因为你害怕尽管是我你依旧不会喜欢这个，你也不想对我说谎。所以你就想如果你一直占着我我说不定永远都不会发现自己有多忽视你。”

贴着他的Sherlock现在非常、非常僵起来。他的呼吸虽快但很安静，明显是有意让自己别大声喘气。

“我从来没做过这个，”John说，“我说不定跟Trevor一样糟。所以没事。熟能生巧。你可以教我。说实话，你做这些那么好叫我有点害怕。”

“生物学罢了，John，”Sherlock说。“只是神经末梢和刺激，这……这联立起方程。”

“我的天，”John说，“你在吮吸我的时候解方程？因为我永远都做不到 _这个_ 。”

Sherlock很快地皱皱眉，随即John重新倾身上前吻他，轻柔地，触碰他弓形的嘴唇，此时Sherlock的叹息在他唇间颤动着。

“我不会……，”John在他们亲吻的间隙中小声说。“对不起。我的意思不是……我不会……你令人吃惊。”他把唇上的压力增加了。Sherlock的嘴唇分开，但他并没有占这邀请的便宜。“我希望你能明白我多想看你的理智为我土崩瓦解的样子。我多想你能让我试试。”Sherlock现在发出的声音有些像呜咽，他向他靠去，想捕住他的唇，加深这个吻，而John任他这么做了一小会儿，又撤回来。“我们不一定要这么做。我会把这件事放在脑后，如果你想的话。我不想……我不想毁了任何东西。就像你当时不想毁了任何事一样。但我……我……就让我……”

“吻我，”Sherlock说，他的语调浮露出些哀求。“还有其它的。你想要的任何事。”

John又后退了一些。“如果你不喜欢的话就告诉我停下。如果什么不好受的话，我就停下，然后再也不提了。”

Sherlock睁开眼睛，看起来有些有些愠怒。“我怎么能叫你停下？你都还没 _开始_ 。”

John笑了。“有道理，”他说，他用力地吻了下去，与此同时把手伸进他的内裤。这令人诧异得奇怪，把手伸进另一个人的内裤里。但比起让另一个人把手放进他的内裤里过了一周才做这事儿是小巫见大巫了。John不知道他在做什么，完全没有，只是有模糊的印象他当时喜欢什么，希望Sherlock也能享受这些，于是他非常、非常轻柔地套弄着，而Sherlock好像是在刻意压抑着自己不要尖叫。然后John暂时停下了嘴上的活。

“还好吗？”他问，但Sherlock伸出手把他拉回来狠狠地吻了下去，所以John想应该还不错。

John觉得一切都在阻碍他的动作，这比他在脑子里排练过的麻烦得多，但Sherlock没在抱怨，而且似乎目前也不觉得John正搞得一团糟。当John把他领去床边时他也顺从了，把John扯到自己身上然后把John吻得无法思考。

Sherlock喜欢接吻。John提醒自己，试图保持专注。非常喜欢。所以大概，就这么一次，最好还是让自己的嘴在Sherlock的嘴上干活。这部分是因为John的怯懦，因为他想他迟早得面对关于吞咽的一整个大问题，但主要还是因为他了解Sherlock。而Sherlock吻啊吻啊吻，Sherlock很喜欢这样，Sherlock从来都不喜欢放弃亲吻，而John不想让事情变得更尴尬。

但Sherlock，方才得到John喜欢跟他做爱这个赞赏，正在他身下动来动去，把身体往上拱以求更贴近他，还不断地扭着，想和他完全紧靠，而Sherlock从未做过任何这样的事。并且John已经硬得发疼，他不明白Sherlock之前怎么总能做到关注John这么久，因为John现在已经被 _自己_ 的欲望弄得头晕目眩了。

“把你的内裤脱掉，”Sherlock向他嘴里哀求，“求你了。把 _所有东西_ 都脱掉。”

介于这就是John刚刚正想着的，他顺从了，而 _这_ 比平时还要一团糟但没关系因为他总归是完成了任务，然后重新扑在了Sherlock身上，Sherlock的推挤着他，Sherlock的手伸过来想要环住他。

“不，”John无力地说，“这本该是关于你的。”

“我不想一个人，”Sherlock面对他喘息，“让我——”

“我来，”John说，他先前脑内演习过了，可以一下把他们两人都握住。

Sherlock面对着触碰弓了弓身，大口地倒吸着空气，他皮肤上的细汗逐渐汇聚，而John觉得他这辈子从未见过这么情色的画面。他咬住了自己的嘴唇，试着压抑自己即将到来的高潮，因为他想看Sherlock的。他迫切地想目睹自己让Sherlock Holmes高潮的那一刻。

Sherlock正说着话，听起来像是 _yesyesyeyeyes_ 排成一串，John觉得在此过程中他还得要求Sherlock这么说好多次不管他到底喜不喜欢，但结果是在这种John处上峰的状态下这完全没有问题。

“我需要……”Sherlock设法，“我想要……”

“告诉我，”John对他说。

Sherlock的手指缠上John的，调整了一下节奏，John的呼吸跳了一拍。他极力将眼睛保持不闭，说，“Sherlock，告诉我你快到了。”而Sherlock说，“ _John_ ，”然后因冲击过他的高潮颤抖着，他的眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴唇却张开，大口喘气，而John想， _我的天，他太美了，太令人惊讶得美了，而你是那个让他这样的人，_ 最后因传遍他的欢愉大声地喘息。

John瘫倒下来。床窄窄的。因此此时的亲密变得必要。Sherlock喜欢这样，当然，对于在该睡觉的点爬到他的床上，为了不掉下去还非得偎依在他的胸口。所以，出于必要，John一直都碰着Sherlock，粘糊糊的有点儿不舒服，感觉到他们身上的汗珠逐渐蒸发。John此刻有很多很多问题但害怕得说不出口。他害怕其中任何一个的答案。他盯着天花板，等待Sherlock说些什么，任何的什么。

躺在他身边的Sherlock，终于因呼吸起伏的胸膛终于渐渐平静下来，现在房间里只剩下寂静，而John强迫自己别动，别紧张不安，即使他非常非常想从床头扯些纸巾把这乱糟糟的局面清理一下。

Sherlock终于开口，听起来有些疑惑，“你……偷走了我的语言。我没办法组织出句子。”

这，John想，一般来说是件好事。至少John对此有限的了解中如此。“好吧，”他说，他该说句玩笑话，“你成功地组织出了‘John’这个单词，大概是最重要的部分了。”

“我有吗？”Sherlock听起来有些心不在焉，在放空，陷入沉思。“这很好。我很高兴说出了你的名字。你高潮的时候说我名字的方式不能更好了。“

John迟疑了一下，然后觉得他必须得问出来。“那还好嘛？我的意思是，别放在心上，不要觉得你得撒谎，但——”

“简直是 _圣诞_ ，”Sherlock插嘴，当他放下心来但还在消化Sherlock用的这个形容词的时候，Sherlock翻身把他压住，愉快地俯视着他，然后命令道，“再做一次。”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

在圣诞假期前的三个礼拜，Gregory Lestrade已经通过口信告知Mycroft关于Sherlock的近况。都是很友好的信息，保证Sherlock依旧表现良好。他现在很无聊，但Lestrade正让他致力于解释纳斯卡线条*，而事实证明这对Sherlock来说着实是个不错的课题，因为他从未真正关注过历史或人类学或任何这类的东西，所以他必须得独立做很多研究。根据Lestrade的短讯，除了这位老师对于Sherlock不断抱怨除John之外所有的事情 _多么无趣_ 这情况生了会儿闷气，Sherlock最近还是开心的，因为John _的确_ 可以减轻他的无聊。某次他的私人助理给他读的短信是这样说的：“没人伤心，John糊涂得认为Sherlock讨人喜欢，而且我甚至不觉得Sherlock给他的食物中下了化学药剂或者其他什么。”听到这条的时候Mycroft笑了。

Lestrade从未要求与他通话。他的助理说她在Mycroft碰巧不忙的时候有一两次提出给他转到Mycroft的线上，而Lestrade委婉地拒绝了，说这不必要，只是让她捎口信。Mycroft想大概是因为他们面对面谈话时情况总不太好，所以他很感激Lestrade的这个决定。他也很感激那些口信。他并不习惯与接到这些关于Sherlock _好的_ 信息，而且他发现自己面对不断的好消息十分不安。他一直提心吊胆地准备着，这不好受。他非常喜欢Lestrade给的消息因为他能感觉到Lestrade明白他在经受什么并想尽量帮忙。他这样……很好。而Mycroft不太习惯于这种好。他不曾，无论出于什么原因，似乎激不起别人心中的好感。

Lestrade这个人……很 _好_ 。他，更进一步的说，对 _Holmes_ _家的人_ 很好，这可不是很多人都做的事了。Sherlock排斥他曾经所有的导师，但Lestrade却没有为Sherlock的古怪孤僻苦恼，倒是看出了他对什么有兴趣，甚至冒着风险给他从 _Met_ 找来一个案子。Mycroft至今不仅无法理解这主意是多么聪明，更不明白这一举能够给带出的Sherlock与生俱来的闪光点。Mycroft并不习惯除了他自己以外的人看出Sherlock身上有什么值得爱的地方。Sherlock让这很困难。Mycroft爱他，Mrs. Hudson爱他，还有John，显然，爱他，但大部分人看着Sherlock的时候不会看到Mycroft所看到的。Mrs.Hudson关于他对这整件事有那么一丁点儿嫉妒的评论是正确的，但他同时很释然。爱着Sherlock是个孤独又令人恼火的事情，有人陪他挺好的。Mycroft想着Lestrade的时候似乎有点超出了对于仅仅作为Sherlock的导师这一角色。他想着Lestrade，头发被风吹乱，深色的头发在脑袋上乱乱地覆盖着，而双颊因为运动绯红。他想着Lestrade，被斑斑点点的颜料覆盖着，那些斑点会在哪里结束，被他的衣服遮住，他想这可以作为他自己的罗夏测验*，解析Lestrade身上颜料的布局。Mycroft有Lestrade的档案，这告诉了他很多信息，包括挺重要的一个那就是Lestrade跟女人和男人都有过恋爱史。但这档案并不能告诉Mycroft的，几乎是他想知道的其它任何东西，比如他是怎样接吻的，或者他是否想Mycroft吻他，以及，很奇怪这对Mycroft而言还蛮重要，他比较喜欢被称作Greg还是Gregory。

Mycroft打定了主意，而一旦Mycroft下了决心，整个宇宙都没法改变接下来他将做的。所以他带了一瓶夏布利，在圣诞假期去接Sherlock之前动身寻找Lestrade。他在他的办公室里找到了他，他正站在桌边整理一叠堆起来高高的纸。他还是穿着工作时的衣服，但领带已经被他解下来随手丢到椅子上了。这并不是，Mycroft心想，一条特别好的领带。说不定他应该带条领带，而不是手中的红酒。

Mycroft叩了叩开着的门。Lestrade抬起头。

“Mycroft，”他吃惊地说，“我是说，Mr.—”

“叫Mycroft就行，”Mycroft温柔地告诉他，心里暗暗觉得Lestrade已经觉得他们可以直呼对方名字是个好现象。“我能进来吗？”

“是，当然。”Lestrade环顾了一下他的办公室，说，“好吧。这儿有点乱，不是吗？”

这是实话，纸张几乎铺得哪儿都是。Mycroft跨过这些纸张，说，“这没关系。 _你_ ，相反的，倒 _的确_ 整洁了不少。”他评论道。

Lestrade看起来受了惊吓。“哦。我——谢了。谢谢。我猜大概任何模样相比起全身是颜料都会是个进步。”Lestrade笑笑。

“我可没说这得是个 _进步_ 。你全身是颜料看起来也挺好的。”他递出那瓶红酒。“圣诞快乐。”

Lestrade现在看上去依旧有些重心不稳，从桌子上方探过身去接那瓶酒，然后瞄了眼标签。“哦，这……谢谢。”

Mycroft怀疑Lestrade是不是并不喝酒，想到带来就可能不是个好主意，一阵短暂的惊慌击过他。“法国的，”Mycroft说，觉得自己该闭嘴了但就是停不下来，“我想……因为你的姓氏是法语……”

Lestrade朝他微笑。“祖父是法国人，”他说，“我不会说半句法语还真是骇人。”

Lestrade小心翼翼地把酒瓶放置在桌上还没弄乱的地方。“你真的不用给我什么。多谢你的好意。”

“瞎说什么。你使我弟弟对生活意义的评估发生了极大的改变。”

“那不是因为我。我倒是想把这归功于自己呢。”

“John对此的确有关系。但你愿意为Sherlock破例，而且这非常有帮助。

“总之，我看过的关于Sherlock的资料都说明他跟规矩相处不来。”

“这是说得好听，”Mycroft赞成。“而且你帮我看着他。近几周你的口信……”Mycroft倾向于使用一个官方点的不带个人色彩的词语，但发现这些词不能很好地描述他所想描述的东西。他选择了，“令人愉快。”

Lestrade耸耸肩，看起来有一丁点尴尬。“我想你大概会担心。你看起来像是经常担心他。我想至少能在这事上帮你。我并没有花多大力气。反正Sherlock和John还全神贯注地活在他们的世界里，所以不会出什么岔子。”

“这其实是Sherlock的世界。”Mycroft纠正道。

Lestrade疑惑地抬眉，从桌后走出来倚在Mycroft的同一边。他靠近了。非常近。

Mycroft避开Lestrade的目光，这令人分心，否则他将无法继续。“Sherlock一直沉醉于自己的世界里。他不让别人侵入这个空间。他不在乎别人怎么想，或是他不允许自己在乎。我承认我从未弄清究竟是前者还是后者。但他静坐在自己的世界里，思绪飞扬，并且每隔一阵子屈尊访问一下我们，但他实际上还是比较喜欢一个人。他对其他人的耐心是淡薄的。然后John Watson走过那里，出于某种原因Sherlock注视他一会儿然后决定，‘没关系，这儿挺孤单的；我就要这个好了。’然后不由分说地把他拉进这个世界里来。”

“那你呢？”Lestrade问，他们的距离很近，太近了，也许。Mycroft荒唐地紧张起来。一般人大概觉得他从未这样过。

他稳了稳自己，强迫自己的视线对上Lestrade的。他的瞳孔颜色很深，很深邃，是一双审问者应有的眼睛。“我怎么了？”

“你也生活在自己的小世界里吗？你曾让任何人跟你一起进入那里么？”

“哈，我就像是那个是人说的：尘世于我拖累太多。”

“耗尽毕生？”Lestrade说。

“你知道那首诗？”

“也不能这么说。曾经什么时候学过，我就无法摆脱这个句子了。”

“嗯，这首诗很不错。”

“我得把诗词收集都翻出来。”

“是Wordsworth的，”Mycroft说，觉得自己像个白痴，不明白他为什么要说这么无聊的东西。

Lestrade点点头，看起来对这谈话的走向有些疑惑，这Mycroft不能怪他，然后他吸了口气，好像准备说些其他的什么。可能是： _好吧，并不是这不令人愉快，但我有其他的事要做。_

Mycroft急忙把这进程切断，为了做他最初想做的事。“我给自己的圣诞礼物，”他说，“是允许自己有一个鲁莽的时刻。”

“哦，”Lestrade说，似乎有点开心。“这很好呀，我想你会——”

Mycroft倾身，因为他如果不这么做的话他害怕自己就永远不会有这样的机会了。他的嘴唇压住Lestrade的，这时Lestrade猛然停止了说话，整个人僵住了。Mycroft温柔地吻他，Lestrade说实话并没有积极地参与，但又不能说是 _没有_ 参与。

Mycroft退回来看着他。他的眼睛睁得大大的，而且看上去十分震惊。Mycroft不确定这是否是个好的现象。

“就是这样了，”他说。

“什么？”Lestrade哽咽着。

“那个就是我送给自己的鲁莽的时刻。”

Lestrade震惊地说不出任何话。

“圣诞快乐，”Mycroft说，想着他该在自己死于尴尬之前离开这个办公室。

“Mycroft，”Lestrade在他走到门口的时候停下了他，Mycroft必须强迫自己别像个懦夫才转回头去面对他。

Lestrade向他走去，把门砸上，这令Mycroft惊讶，然后说，“不好意思。刚刚我还没准备。鲁莽的话我可以做得比刚才好些。”然后把他推到门上，舌头硬生生探进Mycroft的口腔。

Mycroft觉得这也成，因为如果他有那胆子的话他也会对Lestrade这么做。他回吻，松手让伞落到地上，好空出手插进Lestrade的发间，把他固定住，虽然这可能是个多余的举动，因为Lestrade没有准备退开。Lestrade饥渴地吻他，就像是他正享受着，就好像他本来就 _想_ 做这个。Mycroft在这个点上更无法理解了，因为人们如果在见Mycroft一面时还可能想吻他，但一般一次谈话后就不是这个情况了，更别说好多次。

他们最终停下亲吻，这是彼此共同的决定，享受着重新获得氧气。

“圣诞快乐，”Lestrade声音沙哑地说，然后退开前又吻了吻Mycroft的下巴。“在你同意跟我共进晚餐时喝那瓶酒之前我绝对不会动它。”

Mycroft惊讶地说了声，“真的？”因为他不怎么相信这个。Lestrade健康且迷人，而且大概能得到任何他想要的人。

“是，真的。你知道我想把你这该死的西装弄乱多久了嘛？什么时候可以一起吃晚餐？”

“我……”Mycroft努力不去想关于Lestrade想把他的西装弄乱这件事。他努力让这世界重新变得合理。他觉得现在可能有人开始在天花板上行走，然后用烦人的调子提醒， _这可不是我学的规矩—你剧本拿错了吧？_ “我也不知道。我得查查日程表。”在说完的那瞬间他就后悔了。他想着听起来一定 _糟透_ 了。他想说， _上帝，任何时候，我一定会在的，绝对_ 。但他不确定这听起来有多大进步。

Lestrade看起来并不在意。他说，“行。给我打电话。我可是个像样的厨师。”

“我们可以在外边吃，”Mycroft提议，天生的教养突然生效，因为并不想强迫他烧菜。

“的确可以。但 _我_ 比较想呆在家里。”他舔过Mycroft的下巴来强调。

“哦，”Mycroft说，因为他也比较想呆在家里。事实上，他们可以直接该死的跳过晚餐这步。但说出来的话可能也表示他不想跟Lestrade一起吃晚餐，而他想，非常想，他想要所有的。“Greg还是Gregory？”Mycroft急切地问。

“什么？”Lestrade用牙尖叼住Mycroft的耳垂。

“你比较喜欢哪个？Greg还是Gregory？”

“Greg，”他回答，鼻尖蹭着他耳后的皮肤。

“那你有必要知道， _Greg_ ，”Mycroft试法说话，“夏布利跟禽肉和海鲜搭配比较好。”

Lestrade——不， _Greg_ ——笑了，紧贴着Mycroft的颈项。这是个很棒的笑，这笑像是他真心觉得Mycroft聪明又幽默，而且，为了加固这个念头，他又吻了他。

***

当Mycroft走进John的房间时，Sherlock正在桌边 _非常_ 小心地给他的实验打包，此时准过头来眯眼瞧着他若有所思地说，“嗯……”

John不知道这是怎么回事。

Mycroft对着Sherlock微微蹙眉，而且还有那么一丢丢脸红了。这可能吗？还是说这是John的想象？然后他拉了拉马甲，扯正他的领带，用手抹抹自己的头发，然后转向John。

“你准备坐火车回伦敦吗？”他彬彬有礼地问。

“是的，”John肯定道。

“欢迎你跟我们一起回家。我可以在明早送你回家伦敦。”Mycroft提议。

John不觉得这会是个好主意。他想从一辆价格不菲的车子里跟一个之前突然出现在他们丢脸的家事当中，还丢下几句冷冷的威胁的的男人一起出来大概不会是个混过这本来就十分恐怖的回家之旅的好方法。

“谢谢，”他说，“但我很好。”

Mycroft很仔细地研究了他一边，John非常努力地让自己别坐立不安。“如果你愿意的话，我们很欢迎你一整个假期都跟我们呆在一起。”

“别尝试了，Mycroft，”Sherlock从桌子那头大声地抱怨起来，“John真是太烦人了。他坚持要回家。”

“这是圣诞啊，”John说，这句话他都告诉过Sherlock好多好多遍了。“圣诞节的时候必须回家。”再者，他担心如果圣诞都不回家的话，他可能再也不会回去了。他感到自己必须得强迫自己回去一趟，必须别像个懦夫，必须把上次从那儿逃出来之后留下的乱子处理好。“我跟Sherlock说我节礼日那天过去，如果可以的话。”

Sherlock哼哼了一声。“到节礼日你都错过 _所有_ 的事了。我真不明白在这点上你干嘛那么固执。”

John和Mycroft都无视了他。

“节礼日就很好，”Mycroft说，“那我们到时见。假期结束前都跟我们住在一起吧。你好了吗，Sherlock？”

“我 _认为_ ，”Sherlock说，十分夸张地，“我收拾 _好了_ 。”他站在那箱实验器材旁边。

“圣诞快乐，John。”Mycroft一本正经地告诉他。

“谢谢。”John转向Sherlock。这家伙正忙着边走过房间边生闷气。“两周后见。”John跟他说。

Sherlock“哼”了一声，皱着眉头。他把那一箱东西塞给了Mycroft，他哥哥就好像条件反射般地接下了，然后他说，“Mycroft，出去。”Sherlock颇具表现力地指了指。

Mycroft挑起了眉，说，“快一点。我数到十。”他走出了房间。

“我对你很生气，而且我觉得，说实话，你这真是惊人地烦。”Sherlock告诉John或，然后给了他一个十分彻底的告别吻。

“十！”Mycroft的声音从走廊里响起。

“我恨他，”Sherlock紧贴着John的嘴唇气声说。“我也恨你。”他轻咬着John的下唇来强调自己的立场。

“你说了算。在接下来的两周里别像你刚才亲吻我那样亲吻任何人。”

Sherlock奚落他。“John，拜托跟你那当白痴的本性抗争一下吧。”他说。

“只是确认一下。”John说。

“二十！”Mycroft喊。

“走吧，”John说，笑着把他推开，“两周后见，然后我再给你圣诞礼物。到时候你就会原谅我这个烦人的白痴了。”

“我永远都不会原谅你的。”Sherlock说。

“那我就留着圣诞礼物不给你了。”John回答。

Sherlock眯缝起眼睛跺着脚出去了，John摇摇头觉得自己一定是哪里出了什么才觉得这人可爱到荒唐的地步。但Sherlock对于John将给他的圣诞礼物一点头绪都没有，这让Sherlock发疯，而这至少是Sherlock心情这么差的原因之一了。Sherlock讨厌任何他 _不知道_ 的东西，而John决心绝不让Sherlock在那之前就猜到他的礼物。John甚至走到了去买假礼物的这一步。他知道Sherlock能推测出这假礼物的情况，而且还知道Sherlock肯定弄不清楚这是怎么回事。John不常能使Sherlock Holmes疑惑。他正看得津津有味呢，那家伙的坏心情什么的。

（*纳斯卡线条：也称纳斯卡谷地巨画,是纳斯卡沙漠上的巨大地面图形,位于秘鲁南部的纳斯卡地区,是存在了约2000年的谜局:一片绵延几公里的线条,构成各种生动的图案，镶刻在大地上；*罗夏测验：叫人解释墨水点绘的图形以判断其性格）


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

John到家的时候公寓里空无一人。有那么一会儿他还以为这是经过策划的，她们在冷落他，他现在说不定该给Sherlock打个电话说自己改了主意，现在想跟他们一起度过整个圣诞。但然后John反应过来说不定她们只是忘记了他今天回家，这对她们来说就很合理了。就算她们 _的确_ 实在冷落他，他也想与她们对峙。他都能强迫自己回家了——她们至少对此可以别像个懦夫。

当他刚打定主意要留下来的时候敲门声响起。门后是一个捧着巨大圣诞红的快递员。

John吃惊地眨眨眼。

“给Cynthia Watson夫人的快递，”快递员一脸无聊地说。

“她不在，”John疑惑地答道。谁会给他母亲送花？跟她约会的人都不像是会送花的那一类。“我是她儿子。我来签收吧。”

快递员看起来只要这盆圣诞红不再是他的责任就行，谁来签他并不关心。John把自己的名字涂上快递员给的单子，把这盆植物搬进屋。他把桌上陈年的邮件和乱七八糟的垃圾推开，才弄出了足够大的空间摆圣诞红。然后，他实在克制不了，读了那张卡片。

_祝您有一个快乐祥和的假期。——_ _Mycroft Holmes_

John只是盯着这张卡片，有一小会儿不知道该怎么办。然后他又读了卡片一遍。看见“祥和的”这个词对这盆圣诞红笑了。觉得Mycroft的确在帮他看着，而且只要什么事出了岔子他就会再次出现。Sherlock可能感到Mycroft的全能很烦人，而John同意这挺恐怖的，此时他只是庆幸万能的家伙在他这边。 _任何人_ 站在他这边，说实话。Mycroft名字下面写着一行电话号码，John觉得这大概是给他看的。他小心翼翼地把卡片下部撕掉，塞在口袋里，把卡片重新放进信封，最后决定用看电视来分散一下注意力。

他在沙发上睡着了，这并不令人吃惊，因为托Sherlock的福，他现在已经习惯了在拥挤的情况下用奇怪的姿势睡觉。他醒来的时候门开了，最初的一瞬间他还因为怀疑自己在不熟悉的地方而惊慌了一下。再然后他才意识到他在，这就是奇怪的地方，他应该称之为家的地方。这儿已经远没有这种感觉了。

Harry进来了。至少他觉得是。有咯咯的笑声，John希望他的母亲还不会醉到咯咯笑的地步。他慢慢从沙发上坐起来，与此同时关掉电视。的确是Harry一边笑一边进来了，衣衫不整地倒在另一个女孩儿的怀里。

“哦，”John说，因为他着实不想看到这个，也不知道该说什么，当Harry的内衣以一条美丽的弧线飞过他头顶的时候。

两个女孩都吓到了，转过来朝向他，Harry尖叫了一声，“John！”然后举起手臂把自己的胸遮住了。

“我……会……就……”John尴尬地说，希望在他的尊严脸面还没有丢光失尽时逃出房间。

他逃窜进了自己的卧室，Harry五分钟后来敲了敲门。

“进来，”他坐在床沿上说，然后Harry打开了门，看起来非常尴尬。

“不好意思啊，”她说。

他对她挑了挑眉。

“我忘记了今天你回家，”她说，尝试给出一个明媚的笑，然后她跳到床脚，翘起二郎腿积极明快地问，“你 _好_ 吗？”

“上天，”John说，“这是史上最尴尬的谈话了。”

“好吧，我定不下来我觉得我更想回避哪个话题：上次你在的时候发生了什么事，还是刚刚发生了什么事。”

“我不怎么在乎刚刚发生了什么。但的确给你觉得家里谁都没有提供了充分的支持。”

“她几乎从不在家，John。”

“戒管怎么样？”John问，虽然他知道，因为Mycroft通知过他，他母亲两天后就离开了，Harry也没坚持多久。

“是啊，哪个爱管闲事、讨人厌的混蛋决定 _我们_ 需要戒管的？ _我_ ？他甚至根本不认识我们。”

John由于了一下。“我让他这么做的。Harry——”John在床上挪了挪。

“你 _让_ 他做的？”Harry朝他更远的地方缩过去，虽然他没碰到她。

“妈妈我能理解，但 _我_ ？”

“你让我担心，”John实话实说，“我上次在家的时候——”

“你上次在家的时候？John，你上次在家的时候时间短得跟什么似的，更别说来得及坐下来评判我们的生活和我们的举止了。而且我好像记得唯一一个你的确在的晚上跟我喝了一杯又一杯。”

“是啊，但我大半个晚上都在喝啤酒，而你一杯接着一杯干伏特加。这还是有点不同的。你也会发现我不每天都这么做。”

“John，我们在这里就是这么 _做_ 的。很抱歉在你美好的新学校里把这些都忘了，但世界里剩下的人都喜欢跟几个朋友出去玩。他们不会坐在一起谈论 _哲学_ 。”

“听着，这儿没有任何人监督你——”

“我十六了，知道吗。除非你忘了。我不需要监管。我他妈能照顾好自己——”

“我会感觉好些，如果你能——”

“我注意到你在这儿理所应当地认为自己是负责人的时候从不对 _自己_ 需要监督发牢骚。”

“因为我 _负责_ ，”他回嘴，“我没有……你现在还去上学吗？”

“是的，我还在上学。”

John眯起眼看她。

“大部分时候，”她补充。

John盯着她，感到心中疑惑的矛盾的情绪开始五味杂陈。她是他妹妹，他们曾经那么亲近，而且他说不定已经毁了这一切。但他不能，不能，不能想象离开伊顿和Sherlock。这个念头生成的时候他的大脑一片空白。“Harry，”他说，有点绝望地，“求你听我的。我不想离开伊顿。”

她看起来糊涂了。“谁说你得离开伊顿？”

“我不能就这样丢下你。你不明白吗？我需要你去……我需要你别做这个。为了我。我需要你停下，求你了。就……停下。因为你知道我多想这么做，但我无法办到如果……而且对我来说没有什么比——”

“John，”她轻声地打断他。“对不起。对不起，行吗？留在伊顿。你一定要发誓你会留在那里。你要成为一个医生然后赚很多钱然后来支持你的妹妹，不是吗？所以你必须留在那里。保证。”

“我不能这样，如果——”

“对不起，”她坚持。“我会好起来的。对不起。我没想让你担心。你是对的。”

他感到不可置信。他不相信这些任何事。但他想相信。他闭上眼睛把头靠在墙上， _想要_ 相信。

“John，”她说，在他沉默的时候。

他重新睁开眼睛。“你可以为了我去戒管所吗？拜托？”他至少觉得这有一丝 _希望_ ，既然这样。

“John——”

“ _求你_ 。”

Harry犹豫了，然后说，“行。圣诞之后。这是浪费时间，我也不需要。但如果这能让你开心的话我圣诞后就去。”

“这会让我非常，非常开心，”John长吁一口气，“谢谢。”

“嗯，好吧，把这当成我给你的圣诞礼物。我没什么时间购物。”

“我发现了。这整个公寓里都没有半点圣诞气氛。”

“桌子上有一盆巨大的圣诞红。”

“快递。”John说。

Harry戏弄地一笑，他真希望能就 _这样_ ，他就不用担心了。“你漂亮的男朋友给的？”

“不算是，”他回答，他知道自己脸红了。

“啊，但你没有否认他是你男朋友。你得把一切都告诉我因为 _他_ 可不是我料到的。”Harry把自己坐舒服了。好像准备好来一场长长的谈话。

“你料到什么？”John好奇地问。

“我也不知道。但我从未见过像 _他_ 一样的人，所以说什么我都料不到他。”

John思考了一会儿Sherlock看起来是什么样的，一派戏剧性和浪漫主义，黑白默片和莎士比亚的十四行诗，数学和科学和哲学和 _Sherlock_ 。John不知道别人问起的时候该怎么描述他。没错，Sherlock就是任何人都料不到的。

“你本来可以介绍我们认识的啊，”Harry正说，把John的注意力拉回来。

“不，我真的不可以，”John说。“他刚闯进了我们公寓。”

“再者，你跟Sarah在一起。”

“是的，”John承认。“没错。而且Sherlock不是……”John皱皱前额，试图想出怎么形容。“Sherlock不是很 _礼貌_ ，”他决定。这不算是个褒义词语，但阐述这个观点已经最好了。

Harry的笑容放大了。“真的嘛？好吧，现在我等不及想见见他了。你跟他睡了吗？”

“我不会回答这个问题的。”

“哦，那就是有。我不知道你对男孩儿有这种感觉。”

“我也不知道你对女生有这种感觉。”John表示。

Harry有点脸红了。“我以前……我……这很令人困惑，不是吗？”

“该死的，说得太好了。”John叹了声气。

***

John睡不着。没有Sherlock的实验时常发出叮叮当当的声音，他的房间太安静了。而且他的床太 _大_ 了，空间 _太多_ 了。不知怎么回事，三周里他习惯了跟Sherlock躺在同一张床上睡觉，现在没有他却睡不着了。

放弃了睡眠，他把自己拖到客厅爬上沙发，然后打开电视调低声音作为背景音乐。睡在一个不能舒服地翻身的地方好多了。好太多了。他睡得很香，然后被Harry蹑手蹑脚走出房间，又把随处散着的书拢起来的声音弄醒了。

当他在伸懒腰的时候她注意到了。“你为什么躺在沙发上？”

“睡不着，”他说，“你去哪儿？”

“学校。作为给我大哥哥的圣诞礼物，让他别担心。我们没有他那高端地方一样那么长的假期。”

John对她微笑。“谢了。”

“是啊。回见！”她跨出门的时候喊。

John花了一会儿环视整个公寓，然后决定起床，穿衣，去找一棵圣诞树，他买回一棵小的桌面圣诞树，然后用剩下的时间从家里拽出各种圣诞装饰丢在地上，假设着Harry从学校回来的时候会帮他整理。

当他正把彩灯缠上圣诞树的时候，他母亲走了进来。看见他时停顿住了，而John手上的动作也瞬间停下，警惕地看着她。出于某种原因他似乎忘记了她最终会，当然，回到家来。不断延伸的寂静荒唐和不适。“你好？”他冒险，终于，不确定地。

他母亲把视线从他移到他弄的这团糟。倒不是这公寓什么时候整洁过。John准备为自己辩护。

但当她说话的时候，她也只是回了一句“好。”

John不知道该拿这怎么办。他觉得自己不想拿这怎么办。说不定他们只会忘了上次他在家时发生的事。如果有个道歉会挺好，John想。说不定还可以有眼泪，承诺戒酒，答应像他想要的那样去戒管所，然后让一切步入正轨。但说不定他能希望的最好的事就是 _她_ 不要求 _他_ 道歉了。

她走过他身边，显然是去她卧室的方向，John长长地吐了一口气，想着大概他可以应付得来，被无视而已。比被找麻烦来得好多了，他想。

他重新开始解揉在一起的彩灯，而他母亲转过身来走到他面前，一脸尴尬地看着他。John皱了皱眉，专心致志弄他的彩灯，希望她能跟从她最初的决定只是无视他。他不会道歉。他回了家，他装饰了公寓，而且他还心平气和地说了声你好。他不会道歉。绝不。他拒绝这样做。

“见到你真好，”她终于开口，这可不是John预料之内的，于是他只是盯着手中的彩灯。他母亲有些踌躇地揉揉他的头发，似乎像是记不清到底该怎么做这个动作了。然后她走开了。

John深深地吸了口气。


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

“Mr. Lestrade在您线上，”他的助理通过对讲机告诉他，此时Mycroft的心脏真的在胸腔里奇妙地小跳了一拍。好吧，他知道这不可能 _真的_ 跳出来，心脏是固定器官，不应该跑来跑去，但感觉它真的跳了一下。所以Mycroft可能将受某种迄今为止未被诊断的心脏疾病之苦了，他想。

然后他告诉自己别在脑内继续唧唧歪歪了快拿起那该死的电话吧。“Greg，”他说，然后思考自己的语气是不是太暖了一点。不够暖？会不会太直接了？有没有奉承的味道？靠。Mycroft突然意识到自己只曾跟自己没有兴趣的人约会过。他会让他们玩这个游戏，然后远远地笑看着他们。他以为一贯的观察能让他干这个很在行，就像其它任何事一样，但事实上他现在简直怀疑自己是个低能者。

“你好，”Greg说，而Greg听起来完全正常，完全不像是他的心脏跳动得过分威胁着要从胸口里蹦出来。“你忙吗？”

“完全不，”Mycroft说，这是谎话，然后他想这会不会让他听起来像个闲坐着终日无所事事的人，而这是众所周知的瞎说，虽然他时常宁愿给别人这样的印象。“我是说，”他弥补，“我的确忙，但不是 _很_ 忙。我有时间——” _停下_ ，他严重警告自己，然后，“不。我不忙。”

电话另一头有一阵Mycroft无法理解的寂静。这一阵沉默说不定是Greg正觉得Mycroft是个白痴。“好，”Greg终于开口，“听着，我犯了个错。”

Mycroft的心脏停止了跳动落到了他的胃里去。死亡是不可避免的了。“哦，”Mycroft说，挣扎着让自己听起来比较随意而不是像他已知在幻想当他该在做其他事情，类似于拯救西方文明的时候，幻想那顿跟Greg一起的晚餐。“当然——”

“如果我要做晚餐给你的话，你就得到这里，来伊顿，我不确定……校长会不会……”

Mycroft明白Greg的观点。他真心不知道关于教师跟学生的监护人约会这类禁令，他大概也不会享受跟校长讨论这个。他在想什么？他根本没有思考。愚蠢的，鲁莽的时刻，而他知道的就是Greg可能因此被解雇。“好吧，”他说，觉得自己必须得说些什么，“是的。我——”

“所以不幸地，我不能给你做晚饭了。你之前留的口信说星期六。这对你还能行吗？只不过让伦敦代替伊顿？我在那儿有朋友，假期反正是要拜访的。

Mycroft消化了好一会儿Greg所说的话。“你想在伦敦吃晚餐？”

“没错。如果可以的话。我只是不想在伊顿。”

“但你还是想跟我进晚餐？”Mycroft疑惑了。主要是因为他不曾像现在误解Greg所说的话那样误解其他人的。

“我……”Greg听起来跟Mycroft一样困惑。“是的。我是说。如果你——不。别管了。我不在乎你是不是改了主意，我们还是要共进晚餐。因为如果你想太多我能看得出。所以。不改主意。周六在伦敦吃晚餐。你对餐馆有什么要求吗？”

“校长呢？”

“去他的，”Greg说。“反正我觉得你也会捐款给伊顿来确保我不丢了饭碗。”

这让Mycroft轻笑起来，然后他闭上眼睛呼吸。他的心脏重新归位了。显然死期将被推迟。“我会派辆车来接你。”他说。

“在哪儿接我？”

“无论在哪儿。周六7点我会派车过去。

“我还没告诉你我住在哪里。”

Mycroft在这话中听出了点戏弄调情的味道，所以回嘴，“你不用告诉我。我会知道的。”

“哦，明白了，”Greg说。他的声音非常温暖，掺有愉快和其它的什么，某种带着希望的什么，这让Mycroft期待得有些痒痒。“好啊，不论我在哪儿都给我派辆车。如果不问我地址你能做到这个，我就当你赢了。”

这连个挑战都算不上，Mycroft想。三十分钟内他就能得到这问题的答案。但Greg还没熟悉他到知道这个的地步，而Mycroft也乐意探索一番。“我能赢到什么？”Mycroft问。

“任何你想要的。”Greg说。

***

Greg完全不知道跟Mycroft约会该穿什么衣服。因为这是Mycroft啊，那个就算非必要场合也总是穿着整齐的三件套的人，所以他觉得大概穿西装比较保险。

Sally看着他在她客厅里系领带，于是好奇地问，“他带你去哪儿？”

“我不知道呢。”

“你真的觉得他的车会出现？”

“没错。你从来没见过他。如果他派来一架 _直升机_ 我都不会惊讶。”

“没见过猪跑还没吃过猪肉嘛。我见过他弟弟，这就够了。小怪胎。”

“嘿，”Greg告诉她，“别这么叫他。而且是他帮你解决了案子，不是吗？”

“是啊。立即解决。像个怪胎那样。这家伙看起来就怪怪的。”

“他只是聪明得吓人，”Greg说，“他不是个怪胎。”

Sally从鼻子里哼了声。“我猜接下来你是不是要告诉我那孩子有颗金子般的心了？”

“不。我不会假装他对我比对你们任何人好。但他不是怪胎，这不公平。”

“所以这是怎么回事？你喜欢哥哥，所以觉得你对弟弟好些的话能把他搞上床？”

“不是。”Greg终于满足于他打的领带了，穿上大衣。“不是这么回事。相信我。我真心喜欢Sherlock，不知道是出于哪种疯狂的原因。我从来都没想过说真的，我跟Mycroft Holmes之间能发生什么。”

Sally看起来倒像是被冒犯了。“为什么不？”

“因为他的名字叫Mycroft。他又有钱又聪明又性感，而且他还能不问我地址就知道我在伦敦哪里。”

“那又怎么样？你也天生那么帅气还聪明。而且你人很 _好_ ，这现在可比有钱人稀少多了。”

“啊，Sally，谢谢你的好意。”Greg说，把头撇向窗子，尝试着别坐立不安。

“你真的喜欢他。”Sally意识到。“就是，真心的。不只是想跟他上床。”

“不，”Greg说，“我的确不知这么想。我希望能有个好进展。”

“这就是为什么你今天在背报纸，对吧。”

“他说不定会想讨论些时事。”Greg为自己辩护。

“你真是一团糟，”Sally对他微笑，“我觉得这可爱极了。”

Greg翻了个白眼，然后看见Sally的公寓前停下了一辆黑车。他看了看表。“刚好准时，”他说，然后把放在咖啡桌上的红酒拿起来。

“好吧，”Sally说，“我希望进展得好到圣诞前我都见不着你。”

Greg笑了起来，亲了亲她的脸颊。然后当他正走向那辆车的时候试图让自己看起来冷静老练，就像走向等候的轿车是家常便饭。

他觉着Mycroft会在车里等他，但他不在。Greg跟那瓶酒并排坐着，这辆车子穿行过伦敦的街巷，感觉有点傻。Greg想Mycroft是不是经常这么出行。他想Mycroft是也觉得这挺傻，还是仅仅感到便利。

车子终于停在一排房子中的一座前，Greg试图决定他这时是否应该下车了。司机跨出车子，帮他把门打开，这大概可以算是回答了。

“谢啦，”他对司机说，然后飞快地思考他是不是该握一下他的手或者啥的。但然后，司机简单地点了点头，关上后座的车门，重新坐进驾驶座把车开走了。这全部是在Greg想好关于握手之类的事之前发生的。“好吧，”Greg对自己说了声，深吸一口气走到这一排房子离他最近的门前，潇洒地敲了敲。

过了一会儿Mycroft出来应门，穿着三件套，外面裹了一件围裙。这场景实在太不科学了，Greg甚至可以感觉到自己在消化眼前的景象时眉毛上抬。“你好，”他说。

“Greg，”Mycroft亲切地说，往旁边退了一步示意他进来。“进来吧。”

“谢谢，”Greg把视线从Mycroft的围裙上移开，但决定呆呆地看着他家大厅不太好。所以他重新盯住Mycroft的围裙。“你在……做饭？”

“给我们做晚餐，”Mycroft说。“鲑鱼。跟夏布利搭配。”

“嗯，”Greg说。“但本来该是我做饭的。我没有想强迫 _你_ 去做。”

“我绝对不介意。”

“你会做饭？”Greg话一出口就像咬住自己的舌头，因为他听上去实在不相信了。

“你会讶异于我能做的事。”Mycroft干巴巴地说。

Greg不确定Mycroft说这句话的时候是不是有意让它听上去那么性感。但的确是。“哦，我会吗？”他问，向他的私人空间入侵一步，为了堵住他一点。他穿着围裙看起来可爱极了。Greg想把那东西扯下来。

“我能看看酒吗？”Mycroft一脸正经地问。

Greg，对于话题的转变有点失望，把酒递给他。

“这还没适当地冷却过。”Mycroft告诉他。

“哦，”Greg说，感觉自己像个白痴，跟着Mycroft走到厨房把红酒放进冰柜。

“你真是难以置信得聪明。”Mycroft评论道，转过身面朝Greg。

“没错。它冷却的时候，我就可以把你带上床了。”

“哦，”Greg喉咙哽了哽，“那，棒极了。”

***

红酒很好，晚餐很美味，性爱简直非凡。总而言之，这是Greg这辈子度过的最好的一个晚上。

他在Mycroft的床上他的那一边伸了个懒腰，用手肘把自己的脑袋撑起来，看着他背着床头灯打着的光倒完最后剩下的红酒。“我不知道你为什么会看我第二眼。”他说。

“这陈述真是荒谬极了，”Mycroft说，并把空了的酒瓶放到床头几上。

“我猜，”Greg继续道，“这一定是我最开始指责你是个糟糕的大哥哥的时候施展了某种不可抵抗的魔咒。”

“而魅力超过这个的只有你当时叫我‘滚一边去’了。”

“啊，没错。比那个低一名的是我暗示如果我不完全按照你的指示做的话你会把我杀掉。”

“这没冒犯我。”Mycroft严肃地说，“因为这是事实；如果你不完全按照我说的做的话我 _会_ 把你杀掉。”

Greg朗声笑了出来。

“你在疑惑错误的东西，”Mycroft边啜着红酒边答复，“正确的问题不是我为什么想要你，而是你为什么想要我。”

“别胡说八道了。你是我遇到的惊人的人了。我干嘛会不想要你？”

“我想你所说的‘惊人的’大概是传统意义上的，比如‘跟我八竿子打不着关系的’还有‘荒谬的’。”

“我所说的是每种意义上的。跟我八竿子打不着关系，荒谬，令人惊异，难以置信。迷人的。”

“我几乎厌恶自己要打破你所有的幻想。”

“什么幻想？”

“从没人用这样的形容词描述我。”Mycroft说。

“这难道不是因为世界上的其他人都是白痴？这不是Holmes家的座右铭吗？天知道我是从你弟弟那儿听得耳朵都起茧子了。”

Mycroft笑起来。“我不想承认，但是的，这可能的确是Holmes家的座右铭。”

Greg犹豫了一阵，然后说，“我该走了吗？”他还真没想过留下来这个选项。

“你应该留下，”Mycroft回答。“你绝对应该留下。事实上，我是否会永远不允许你离开还是未明确的。”

“这要么是恐怖要么是宠溺。”

“宠溺，”Mycroft果断地决定。

“你是我高攀不上的人啊，Mycroft Holmes，”Greg突然严肃地说，觉得这是真的。

Mycroft脸上的笑意逐渐褪去了。他看着他，他灰色的虹膜在头上一团糟的姜黄色头发下显得很深很深。“这不是真的。”

Greg对他微笑一下，倾身过去把他的酒杯放到床边的地板上。接着把Mycroft的酒杯从他手中拔出来稳稳地放在床头几上，然后翻身把他压住。“全能的上帝啊，我宁愿，”他说，“我请求成为异教徒，翻读过时的教义。”

Mycroft看起来愉快极了。“你——”

Greg打断了他的话，吻上他的嘴唇，然后贴着它们低语，“这样，或许能使我站立于青草地，环顾四周，不再感到孤苦伶仃。”他低下头，鼻尖蹭着Mycroft的肩窝，呼吸进他的气息。“我看见普罗托斯从大海中冉冉升起，听到特里顿吹响螺号声声。”

“你 _的确_ 了解这首诗，”Mycroft柔声说，手指缠绕着Greg的头发。

“现在了解了，”Greg实话实说，“我把它背下来了。因为这是首很美的诗。”他抬起头，对上Mycroft的目光。“而且还因为我没料到，你，Mycroft Holmes，宁愿当个旧教规浸淫的异教徒。”

“嗯，”Mycroft答道，望着他的眼睛，“这可不是我对随便谁都会说的。”

“我知道。猜到了。”这其中有什么令人感到哀伤，Greg想，Mycroft向往着Wordsworth十四行诗里飞翔而不可触及的画面，但Mycroft，第一眼看见的时候，却是那种离地面最近的人。而Greg能看出这是多么合理，明白在Mycroft心底，浪漫主义盘踞着，被小心翼翼地控制住，不曾被纵容。这有多珍贵。Greg突然想一直在Mycroft身边，让他永远不那么无助。“尘世于你拖累太多，朝朝暮暮，盈损得失，”Greg对他说，一边缓缓地亲吻。

而Mycroft，在这些吻的间隙，对他背诵出这首诗的下一句，“我们都将抛弃赤子之心。”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

“圣诞快乐，”Mrs. Hudson带着恼人的愉快情绪一把推开他的门。

Sherlock嘟囔了一声，翻过身去。

Mrs. Hudson没有接到这个明显的暗示，她昂首阔步地走进卧室，拉开他的窗帘，把整个房间都搞得亮堂堂的。Sherlock把被子扯过自己的头顶，厌烦地哼了几哼。“圣诞节很 _无聊_ ，”他告诉她。

“来吧，Sherlock，”Mrs. Hudson唠叨着，“过来拆你的礼物。”

“我已经知道它们都是些什么了。”

“Sherlock，”Mrs. Hudson 叹道。

“其中一件是大衣，”Sherlock说，为了证明自己先前的观点。

“但这是件很好的大衣。一件戏剧性的大衣！你会喜欢的！快过来，Sherlock。我已经给你烧好茶了。”

Sherlock沉重地叹息，终于把被单从脑袋上扯下来了。

“这就对了嘛，”Mrs. Hudson 欢乐地朝他笑，随即风似地走出了房间，明显是为刚才的胜利洋洋得意。

这的确是她的胜利。因为Sherlock所说的都是真心话，他对拆礼物不抱任何兴趣。他面对接下来一整天的副产品都要无聊哭了。他想躺在床上一分钟一分钟地数这折磨人的时间。但Mrs. Hudson 爱圣诞，所以他决定费大功夫把自己拖下楼，假装这件事  有那么一丁点儿意义。

“他来啦！”当Sherlock走进放着圣诞树的图书馆时，Mrs. Hudson 满面欢喜地宣布。

Mycroft像往常一样穿着三件套，端着茶坐在壁炉边。他对圣诞节的积极性看起来跟Sherlock差不多。他们以前的圣诞不是这样的，这是Mrs. Hudson 的节日体系，他们都决定为了Mrs. Hudson忍受一下，Sherlock知道这是他和Myczoft为数极少的心照不宣的联盟中的一个。

“看！”Mrs. Hudson呼喊起来，朝他挥舞着一个可笑的东西。“你可以戴鹿角！”麋鹿的角装在发带上。“有些东西还是留给想象比较好，”Sherlock说，然后夸张地垮进沙发里。

“圣诞快乐，Sherlock。”Mycroft说。

“是吗？”Sherlock问。

“给你，Sherlock。一杯茶和一个礼物。”Mrs. Hudson 说，看上去激动得无以言表了，把两件东西都递给他。

Sherlock叹息了一声，打开礼物。他不知道Mrs. Hudson 干嘛要把它们包起来，反正他已经知道这些是什么了。在他看来这些都是白费力气，但他还是乖乖拆开——一套新的烧瓶和试管——因为他老是把它们打破——还有一个比他现在这个好很多的显微镜——这可能是Myczoft买的，Sherlock不得不恼火地承认的确不错——还有，没错，是一件新大衣，厚羊绒，长款，褶皱恰到好处，在第一个扣子边上有一个显眼的红色针脚。在Mrs. Hudson的怂恿下他把大衣套在身上试试，努力节制自己穿着它传一圈的冲动。他不怎么想承认他有那么点一直都想要件这样的大衣，因为他怀疑这是Mycroft挑的。这鲜明地显示着伦敦上流社会的风范。

“看，Sherlock，给你穿那么合身。”Mrs. Hudson愉快地说。

“是的，你挑的这件真是做得很好，Mrs. Hudson。”Mycroft干巴巴地评论道，只是为了强调一下 _他_ 把这件挑出来是多么好。

Sherlock冲他皱了皱眉，然后转向Mrs. Hudson，口齿伶俐地说：“谢谢。”

“哦，不用谢，亲爱的。”Mrs. Hudson说，Sherlock早知道她已经习惯了假装Mycroft的东西其实是她送的了。这让这幢房子运转和谐。

“Mrs. Hudson，”Mycroft说，把他的椅子边的盒子拿起来。“给你晚餐时穿。”Mycroft一直都在圣诞节带他们出去吃。而且他一直都送Mrs. Hudson晚餐时穿的衬衫。这一切都太不容易预料了，Sherlock无聊得想死。他重新陷回沙发里，考虑着里John的到来近了多少。

“哦，Mycroft，这真好，”Mrs. Hudson拆出衬衫，今年是深紫色的，说，“正是适合我的颜色。你怎么知道？”

“Mycroft知道所有的事请。”

“这是什么？”Mrs. Hudson问，因为把衬衫拿走后出现了一个小信封。她打开，然后吃惊地说，“ _Mycroft_ 。”

Sherlock坐起来，观察事件的进展，推测会有什么结果。他看向Mycroft，“假期？”

“摩洛哥过新年。”Mycroft说。“给你和你姐姐。我觉得你可能会喜欢。”

“你不用这样，Mycroft。这太奢侈了——”

“哦，不是什么大事。而且天知道在Sherlock前两周的表现下需要点阳光。

Sherlock 怒视他。

“但Sherlock让John过来了。”Mrs. Hudson指出，“如果不是监护Sherlock会出于意外把自己杀掉。”

“不，我才不会。”Sherlock恼火地说。这么说他好像连让自己活着这么简单的事情都做不到似的。“再说，John会确保我的生命安全。”

“没错，这就是我为什么喜欢John。”Mycroft评道，“但我也会留下来监护你。”

“你？”Sherlock不可置信地盯着他。“为什么 _你_ 会在这？”

“这，理论上说，是我的房子。”Mycroft说。

“这是 _我们的_ 房子。”Sherlock更正道，“而且你从不在这里；你一直都在上班。”

“下周，然而，不会是这样。”Mycroft通知他说。

“哦天，”Sherlock眯缝起眼说。“这是愧怍。因为你跟我导师上了床所以你觉得自己得多花点时间陪我来补偿你把我的生活弄得多 _尴尬_ 。”

“Sherlock！”Mrs. Hudson朝他喊道。看起来责怪他那么八卦还是想要他透露之间纠结得不行。

“因为你可以通过不陪我来补偿的，那也会挺好。”Sherlock继续说。

“在地上平安归与他所喜悦的人,”Mycroft反讽道，“也许你该去换一身去吃晚餐的像样衣服了。”

“我不想去吃晚餐。”

“真遗憾，因为你得去。振作点，这样时间还能过的快点，比起你坐在这儿碎碎念、数离你那深爱的走进门来。”

“我恨你。”Sherlock告诉他说。“给你圣诞礼物让我后悔。”

Mycroft看起来真心吃了一惊。“你给我准备了圣诞礼物？”

Sherlock翻身离开了沙发，走到圣诞树底下他摆礼物的那个角落。他觉得这么做蠢极了，但他又觉得一人生中头一次为真正的另一个人买礼物，而他把它们摆在树下，就让这个念头有了实感。

“哦，”Mrs.Hudson在Sherlock掏礼物的时候说，“我还以为这些都是给John的。”

“大部分，”Sherlock说，此时他把礼物给Mycroft。“虽然我不明白我干嘛要送你任何东西，而且我该拿回来，或者送给别人。”

Mycroft看起来极其震惊，Sherlock觉得这就让礼物完全值了，因为他从没看见Mycroft这个样子。他盯住礼物，将它在手里翻来覆去，好像他能推断出里面是什么似的。

“你永远都猜不出，”Sherlock向他保证，重新坐回沙发，把膝盖抬起到胸前。

大衣令人满意地裹着他，像个包装技术不错的包裹。他的确喜欢这件大衣。恨Mycroft，但喜欢Mycroft给他买的这件大衣。该死。

Mrs. Hudson显然已经等不及了，就第一个打开了礼物，其中是一为她挑选的紫水晶耳环。

“Sherlock。”Mrs. Hudson说语气就像是他刚让这对耳环凭空出现还是怎么的。

“我知道Mycroft今年给你买的衬衫会是紫色的。”Sherlock解释。

Mrs. Hudson冲过来，抱了抱他。

“这就是为什么我一般不给别人买礼物。”Sherlock贴着他咕哝。

Mrs. Hudson无视了他的话，放开他的时候还亲了亲他的脸颊，而且退后几步用一种看小婴儿“好可爱”的眼神看着他。

Mycroft，与此同时，也开始拆他的礼物了。他把这玩意儿翻了好几个来回，再也掩饰不住笑意。“你给我买了……《霍比特人》，”他终于开口说话了，“真是太好了，Sherlock。谢谢。”

“Lestrade喜欢，白痴。”Sherlock告诉他。“他提起过一次。什么他童年最喜欢的书还是之类的。我也不清楚，我没有认真听。但就在这儿了。我觉得你大概 _应该_ 关注一下他那些无聊的事。”

“所以，”Mycroft开始下结论，“你不算是给我买了个圣诞礼物，不如说是个‘别尝试对我保密我从来都知道’礼物。”

“别拿你甚至以为你能 _试着_ 对我保密来侮辱我的智商了。这整件事都明显得过分。”

“ _他_ 以为这还是个秘密。”

“他很蠢。我不想再说了。”Sherlock站起身。“我确信你之前叫我为晚餐换衣。”

当他巡着楼梯上楼的时候，听见Mrs.Hudson说，“他在说怎么呐，Mycroft？你在跟谁 _约会_ 吗？”，用八卦的激动的声音，然后Sherlock笑起来，想到Mycroft即将面对一场多不舒适的对话。到头来也不是太坏，Sherlock想。而且John的到来只有不到24小时了。他关上卧室的门，穿着大衣站在镜子面前，终于放弃了，然后转了一圈。转起来有种戏剧式的时尚。算是个好圣诞吧，Sherlock在心中承认。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于此John和Sherlock重聚了。没错，有一场搂搂抱抱亲亲。

Chapter Twenty-Three

Mycroft在把Sherlock送到车站接John的路上问他，“告诉我这到底让你有多困扰。”

“不不不，”Sherlock说。“我们不会谈论这个的。我们不会讨论各自的性生活的， _一丁点儿_ 也不行。”

“如果你生气了的话我必须得问，”Mycroft回答，“但话说回来，你没什么时候不生气的。”

“不谈，”Sherlock重申，“我们真的，真的，真的，不会讨论这个。”

“你今年在伊顿……好多了，”Mycroft说，显然边拣着合适的字眼边注意将目光胶着的前方的路面上。“我不想做任何破坏这个的事情。我知道你觉得我 _会_ 做一些事情破坏这个，但这不是真的。”

“真的？那这是怎么回事？”Sherlock质问道，“勾引整个学校里唯一一个不是白痴的导师。唯一一个我还能忍受的。你有一整个伦敦的人能挑。”

“这与你无关，”Mycroft说，“世界并不是包围着你转的，事实上。”

“我想回归不谈了的状态。”

“你提起的。”

“我什么时候提起了？”

“昨天，Sherlock。”

“不，不，不，是你昨天提起的。因为你又做了什么自私而且伤人的事情，就突然觉得我们该是死党了。”

“我不觉得这会影响你。真心的。”

“不会。因为我们会无视它，而你要向我保证在我毕业之前不跟他分手，这样一来他才不会因为你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋而把怨气撒在我身上。”

“我不打算跟他分手，Sherlock。”

“随便吧。”Sherlock说，因为他真的对此不感兴趣。“别跟John说。我们，我们所有人，都将只是无视这件事。帮我告诉Lestrade这个。我不想他突然出现，对我 _好_ 。”

“天理不容，”Mycroft干巴巴地说，把车停在火车站前。

“闭嘴。”Sherlock说，倾过身去把古典音乐打开，Vivaldi。他们在等候火车到站时，相对无言地听完了《Winter》。

John从车门中走出来，Sherlock一大步跨出车迎接他。他看起来似乎累坏了，这证实了Sherlock对于John每次回家都使他劳累的结论，不过他不在乎。但Sherlock没有对此做评论，因为他不想谈论他们分开的时候。他想全神贯注于他们眼下将在一起的时间。John终于来了，他到了这里而且他在这两周里似乎并没有忘了Sherlock。Sherlock想一直吻他，直到John眉间的皱纹彻底被抚平。但他最终决定说，作为问候，“感谢上帝，事情在这儿简直 _无聊_ 得要命。”

John对他绽开一个微笑，疲惫但真诚。“我可不觉得Mycroft和Mrs. Hudson会同意你说的。”

Sherlock挥了挥手，是他表明驳回的手势。

“这外套是哪来的？”John问，“新的吗？”

“圣诞礼物。”Sherlock回答，考虑到Mycroft的视野，没有转圈，“你喜欢吗？”

“显得你高，”John迅速地把他从头到脚尖打量了一遍，说。

“这是你的功劳。”两人并肩走向Mycroft的车的时候，Sherlock对他说，John挑了挑眉。“矮个子的朋友。”他解释道。

“哦，没错，当然，”John笑了声，“好吧，总之你看起来神秘莫测的，你那颧骨，还把领子立起来装酷。”

Sherlock条件反射般地往他竖起的衣领里缩了缩，“我才没有那么做。”

“哦,你就是有。”John说，然后把车门打开愉快地说，“你好啊，Mycroft。”

“你好，John。”Mycroft回答，“圣诞快乐。”

Sherlock也坐进了车里，Mycroft开始把车子调头往家的方向开，“假期愉快吗？”

“挺好。”John说，语调小心翼翼的，像是没有说出全部的实话。比他预想的好，但不够好，Sherlock推断。“收到你的圣诞红了。谢谢。”

Sherlock犀利的目光投向Mycroft。“你给他寄了一盆圣诞红？”

“不这么做的话显得无礼。”Mycroft温和地答复，“不管怎么样，我相信一切都安好吧，John。”

“是的，谢谢。我很喜欢那盆圣诞红。”John说。

Sherlock对Mycroft皱了皱眉，但看到了John那个表明自己真的不在意圣诞红的目光后决定不再追究了。

“告诉我你之前都在干什么？”John换了话题。

“ _没事_ 。”Sherlock说，重重地叹气以表示这种虚无程度之深。“这儿太 _无聊_ 了。这是整个地球历史上最 _无聊_ 的时候了。”

“你怎么知道？”Mycroft插话“你拒绝学习历史。”

“我 _知道_ ，Mycroft。我 _知道_ 。我不需要读Gibbons才知道这么有多 _无聊_ 。”

“是Gibbon。”Mycroft说，“没有‘s’。”

“他的名字就算是一串17个s都无所谓。这到底有什么 _意义_ ？”

“John，你一定很想念这个了。”Mycroft调侃道。

Sherlock在他的座位上不舒服地扭了扭身子，看向John，突然开始害怕John可能说， _事实上，这其实挺好的，没有_ _Sherlock_ _的两周。我想我愿意搭火车回伦敦。_

但John只是朝他笑了笑，说，“是啊，的确。”

Sherlock瞬间就转开了脸，因为他知道此时自己脸上的释然，一定多到他已经控制不了了。

Mycroft把车停在门口，Mrs. Hudson出来迎接他们，还戴着她紫水晶耳环——她告诉Sherlock她永远也不打算拿下来——这挺令人尴尬，说真的。她抱了抱John，而John似乎不太在意，然后围着他寒暄，说她觉得他长高啦、瘦啦。John没长高，Sherlock知道，但他的确瘦了些，Sherlock对Mrs. Hudson的评论表示赞同。

“过来拆礼物，”他们一边走进房子的时候，Sherlock说，因为他等得挺久了。他本来想在圣诞节前交换礼物，他实在不明白干嘛要等到特定的一天。但John说，如果的确是这样的话，最开始为什么要给对方买礼物呢？因此，介于Sherlock已经给John买了一大堆礼物，决定还是等着好了。

“让他先把外套脱掉，Sherlock。”Mrs. Hudson责怪他。“让他把行李放下。帮他拎个包。说真的，别人会以为我没教过你礼仪。“

“礼仪是浪费是时间的玩意。”Sherlock说，但他从拿过John手里的包，把John领上楼梯。“当然你知道自己的房间在哪儿，”Sherlock对他说，正往门廊走，然后把门给他打开，“但只是以防万一，”Sherlock把包放下，“这——”

他发现自己背突然靠上了门边的墙，John的嘴唇压在他的上，John的手放在他的髋部，把他固定在那里，这个吻激烈而有力，从震惊中恢复后Sherlock伸出手把John拉得更近，回吻他。

John当即拉开了距离，不很远，仅有一息，“嘿。”

“嘿。”Sherlock试着回答，但John把他的言语吻回他的口腔，继续吻他。而Sherlock愉快地叹息一声，把手指缠进John的头发，到脚尖都暖暖的，因为John显然想念他。他不可能像Sherlock想念他一样想念他，因为这是不可能的，但他的确 _想念_ 他，这是相同的，他没有因为伊顿这样每天腻在一块儿的时间而对Sherlock感到厌烦。

John终于退后，用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭Sherlock的，然后把脸埋进Sherlock的颈窝。Sherlock把头靠在John的后脑勺上，保持他们的亲密，享受他们所有的接触。最后，他感到John在他的颈上落下一个吻，然后他就退开了。Sherlock告诉自己不要养成贴着他的本能，可笑地再也离不开，快把他放开。

“我看起来被亲热得有多彻底？”John问，一面脱下外套。

“反正Mycroft会知道的，所以没什么大碍。”

“我决定不下你俩知道任何事是把生活变得容易了还是更困难了。”John说，现在他开始弯腰拉开包拉链了，把Sherlock的礼物拿出来，因为被塞在包里稍微有点变形了。

Sherlock皱起眉思考。他以为自己知道这是什么，但这毫无 _逻辑_ 。

“准备好了吗？”John问Sherlock，“还是说你需要再做会儿准备？”

“什么？”Sherlock说，然后意识到他还靠在墙上，自从John停下那个吻后还没动过。“不用。我好了。”他直直身子。

“很好。我们走起。你觉得自己知道你的圣诞礼物是什么？”

Sherlock瞄了一眼John手中的礼物。“没错。”

“我打赌你不会知道。”John看起来自信得晕头。

Sherlock想问他究竟错过了什么让这礼物如此美好的内部笑话。这会显得无礼吗？说不定他 _的确_ 想错了。

“男孩们，”Mrs. Hudson的声音从厨房传来，显然听到了他们下楼的脚步声。“要喝茶嘛？”

“是的，谢谢，Mrs. Hudson。”John回答说，这惹恼了Sherlock。因为他不想要茶，他想跟John交换礼物，在这个 _星球_ 上都不要有第三个人。

John走进图书馆，说：“很不错的树啊。”，然后信心满满地在树边坐下了。

“喏，”Sherlock说，把他的礼物从树下抽出来给John。这是树下所剩的唯一的礼物了。“你可以先开我的礼物。”主要是因为他想推迟自己不得不承认没弄清John到底给他买了什么。

John笑了，仿佛他早就知道Sherlock的动机，然后把Sherlock递给他的礼物拆开。他故意从无聊的开始，实用性的，他知道John需要但因为价格问题不会买的。John，当然，从未提过这种事，但Sherlock是个很好的观察者。一双新的橄榄球谢，燕尾服，还有一双手套（因为Sherlock把酸泼到先前那一双上）。John对他说他真的不必给他买前两件礼物，然后，“好吧，这你绝对 _该_ 买给我，这可能是 _唯一_ 你该买给我的了。”对于第三件。

“这儿，”Sherlock说，目前为止还对John的反应感到满意，接着把下一件礼物递给他。“这些才是真的好礼物。”

“Sherlock，”John说，“你不用给我买这么多礼物的。：

“我当然用。人们都这么做，不是吗？”在遇到John之前他从没理解给予礼物有什么意义。如果他觉得John会接受的话他想每天都给他一个礼物。

“你从什么时候开始在乎别人做什么了？”

“我不知道，”这问题使他愣了愣。他考虑了一会儿，“我真的 _不_ 知道。但不管怎么说你都该打开它。

John叹息一声，把Sherlock手中的礼物打开——是一个解剖工具箱——精美的一个。这之前Sherlock对它的诡异高标差点把Mycroft逼疯了。工具都卧在舒适的皮袋子里，写着John名字的首字母。当John打开它的时候，每个部分看起来都迷人、优雅，而且美丽，Sherlock很开心。

“这能让你用很久了，”当John用手指碰了碰解剖刀的时候，Sherlock告诉他说，“可以陪你上完医学院。”

“你不用……”John说，此时手指正放在镊子上。

Sherlock把停在工具箱的目光移到了John的脸上——怔怔地低着头朝大腿上放着的工具箱。“但你喜欢吗？”

“我很喜欢，”John说，终于抬起头看他，“我爱这个，谢谢。”

他没说谎，如果他在撒谎的话Sherlock是能看出来的。他如释重负地笑了，然后说，“最后一件，”递给John。

John乖乖打开它，没有辨识抗议，说，“《格氏解剖学》。”

“每个医生都该有的一本书。”Sherlock解释道。

他把书重新用皮革包过了，在书底刻着John的名字。John的手指抚过这些字母。 _John H. Watson, MD._ John的呼吸有些不稳，他看着书，“你是真的觉得我会成为医生，不是嘛。”

Sherlock觉得这问题蠢透了。“当然。难道这不是你想成为的吗？”

“是啊，”John说，“但别人从不……，我是说，我家里人……”John看起来几乎是悲伤地抬起头，“我觉得对任何人来说，甚至我自己，这都是个美梦。疯狂的念头。而对你这只是……这已经是个 _事实_ 了。”

Sherlock对他皱起眉。“当然是事实。你想当医生，而且你很聪明，在科学上尤其如此；再加上你的性格就有照顾者的倾向；这是最适合你的职业了。你在一顿。你会拿到全A然后去上一个好大学。你会成为医生。这哪儿听起来像个疯狂的念头了？这是你为数不多符合逻辑的点子的其中一个。”

John轻轻摇头，“每次你对我说好听的话的时候总能设法同时侮辱我一下。”

Sherlock无视了这条评论。“总之，在我所选择的职业生涯中估计也得用到大量医疗护理，我不喜欢医院。”

“啊，我明白了。对你来说我只是个潜在的私人医生，嗯？你伤到我了。把给你的圣诞礼物打开。”John把礼物朝他一扔。

Sherlock深吸了一口气，拆开后观察了一下John送的这个礼物。这是他一定绝对完全能猜到的John会买给他的圣诞礼物。他不明白。

“这是个帽子，”他把这东西举起来研究了一会儿，试图搞清这是什么 _意思_ 。“这算哪门子帽子，话说回来？鸭舌帽吗？为什么有两个帽檐？”

“猎鹿帽，”John说，看起来对此感到很兴奋。

“你怎么能用帽子猎鹿？”Sherlock问，“你要怎么做？扔吗？这是某种死亡飞盘？”Sherlock再次盯住这个东西。“它有帽边。帽耳。这是个给耳朵戴的帽子，John。”

“你喜欢吗？”John问他。他看起来几乎……洋洋得意。

“我……”Sherlock不知道该说什么。“这是个笑话吗？你是……你在试图让我吃惊？”

“没错，我真心是在试着让你吃惊。”John一本正经地回答。

“茶好啦，男孩儿们！”Mrs. Hudson说，终于带着她那答应了不知多久了的茶出现了。

“通过给我买顶猎鹿帽。”Sherlock又重新开始审视它，还是不明白这整件事是什么情况。

然后Mrs. Hudson说，“Sherlock，亲爱的，”而Sherlock说，“我并不想喝茶，Mrs. Hudson，那是给John的。”然后他向上瞧了一眼，发现她正拿着一个礼物，并且在微笑。

Sherlock看了看礼物，再看了看John——他正端着茶杯，看起来开心得要命。

“你……”Sherlock把礼物从Mrs. Hudson手中接过来，Mrs. Hudson对他眨了眨眼睛接着离开了房间。他说，“你是 _怎么_ 做到的？”

“我征募了Mrs. Hudson。我不想你在圣诞节前就开始演绎你的圣诞礼物是什么。猎鹿帽是个假目标。让你以为我给你买了猎鹿帽。不过你的确该戴着，我打赌大家会喜欢的。”

Sherlock自动过滤了这条评论。他撕开包装纸，因这不是他事先就推断出的礼物而感到极不寻常的欣喜，一个真正可称作惊喜的礼物。

礼物是一个笔记本。挺不错的一本，灰色的硬封面，Sherlock用过很多本子，特别是好的笔记本，所以他想，好吧，这是个挺不错的、实用的礼物。

“翻开，”John告诉他。

于是Sherlock照他所说的做了。John在第一页上写了东西。 _为了弥补仅是你的_ _Watson_ _，这是我也做你的_ _Boswell_ _的尝试。——_ _J._ Sherlock紧锁眉头，然后翻开第二页。John在第一行写了题目。 _盲眼银行家_ 。然后： _一切都是从银行开始的。有人闯入了他们的办公室，在画上喷了涂鸦材料。_ 然后一行，一行。接着，接着，接着。笔记本里满是字迹。Sherlock翻看每一页，但只是零碎地拣起几个字词。

“这……”他说，但他甚至想不到还该说什么，因为他……被征服了。被淹没。要进行处理的信息太多了。他想环住John吻他，但他又想把John写的每个字都看一遍。进退两难。

“是那件案子，”John说，“差不多吧，大概。你帮Met解决的那起。我让Lestrade说通了他在Met的朋友把案件的资料给他一份，方便我整理，Lestrade读了一遍，确保在他所知的范围内没有错误。我一直觉得你肯定会意识到我不可能花这么多时间修改我的个人陈述，否则我早该弄好了。”

“我只是觉得你肯定得完全重新写，”Sherlock恍惚地说，“合乎情理。”

“谢谢啊，”John说，啼笑皆非。

“你……你给我写了本书。”Sherlock觉得自己听起来像是惊呆了，但他没法控制，因为 _的确_ 是。“我给你的只是 _别人_ 写的书。”

“我毫不怀疑你将在《格氏解剖学》里改正足够多的错误，基本上就能算是你写的了。”

“其他人只会给我本书，你为我 _写_ 了一本。”Sherlock重复道。现在他开始 _重复_ 自己所说的话了。情不自禁啊。

“唔，一本书关于你最喜欢的话题：你。”John评论道。

“不，不，我 _最_ 喜欢的话题是我们，”Sherlock纠正他，“这是个还能接受的替代品。但下次你该跟我一起去Met，然后你就能写一本关于 _我们_ 的书了。离开我的吧Boswell让我手足无措。”

“好吧，”John说，“就这么定了。”John顿了顿，“我知道这不是，嗯，一套刻了字的解剖工具箱，说不定要好几百镑——”

“的确不是，”Sherlock打断他的话，“比那 _好_ 。我只给了你 _无聊_ 的东西。”

“不，你没有，”John说，“你给我的东西都很好啊。我们就承认我们都给了对方不错的圣诞礼物吧。“

“好吧。但这还是比我给你的任何东西都要好。”Sherlock拿起了笔记本。

“你没明白重点。”John说。

“不，我从来不会失掉重点。我只是不同意你的观点而已。”

John叹了口气，微微摇了摇头。“圣诞快乐，Sherlock。”

Sherlock望向他，John Watson，在节礼日这一天到来。他在楼梯顶上亲吻他，好像他无法再等待一次呼吸的时间再那样做。接下来的两周他将在这里，只是因为他 _想_ 。John，给他写了一本书的John，心怀欣喜地接受了一件件他微不足道的礼物。John，帅气的，迷人的John，本可以得到他想要的任何人，却想要 _Sherlock_ 。

“你无法想象，”Sherlock告诉他说，“绝对无法想象。”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

这并不是John度过的最疯狂的除夕。

John想到市建公寓。试图不要想Harry和他母亲此时此刻在喝多少酒。他想着那里会有多喧嚷，那里在寒冷夜晚热火朝天的派对，那些在家中留宿的喝醉了亲热的人们和早晨尴尬的局面。

现在John正坐在Holmes宅里的图书室地板上，背靠沙发脚；而Sherlock正伸开了手脚在沙发上第200遍读 _盲眼银行家_ 。Sherlock的手指不经意地绕着John的头发，抚摩着他的脑袋。John，理论上来说应该在读今早Mycroft留在桌上的《霍比特人》，但现实是，他闭着眼睛，享受着Sherlock Holmes此时几乎算得上爱抚的动作。房间里安静极了，只有Sherlock平静的呼吸和偶尔的翻页声。John满足得困倦。这，他想，是他度过的最好的除夕了。

“Mycroft说《霍比特人》很无聊，”Sherlock最终说道，在沙发上挪了挪，John感到他在他额头上落下一个吻。“我就当你同意了？”

“我对此还没能下定论，”John回答。

“你在上一个小时也没翻过页。”

John没费力否认，因为这是真话。他转过身，这样一来他可以看见Sherlock，他那不自知的优雅——即使是像章鱼一样躺在沙发上，笔记本合拢放在肚子上。“完成你的阅读了？”他问。

Sherlock点点头。“你为什么起《盲眼银行家》这个名字？”

“我也不知道，”John耸耸肩，“它需要个标题。”

“是啊，但这是整件案子里最无趣的细节了。”

“现在你开始批评我给你写的故事了？”John嘲弄问，“是嘛？”

“为什么它需要标题？”

John朝他微笑，情不自禁地，然后倾身上前吻他。Sherlock发出那种表示赞成的小小声音，每一次John吻他时都这样，好像每一次被John吻到都能使他吃惊，每一次都有一瞬间惊人的欣喜。John想吻Sherlock，直到他不再有这种反应，知道他只会把John继续吻他一直吻他当作理所当然。他们还没到这一步。

Sherlock在沙发上扭了扭身子，朝他靠近些，方便会问他，这让笔记本散落到了地上。Sherlock的手抚上了John的后颈，把他固定住，而John把《霍比特人》从大腿上推开，准备跟Sherlock一起爬到沙发上，一直、一直地亲吻他，满怀希望Mycroft此时正在某个房间里同往常一样忙着工作。

然后门铃响了。

John一惊，弹开了，说，“该死的。”

Sherlock在沙发上立起身子，嘴唇因亲吻而充血，显得很鲜艳。他朝门厅的方向皱皱眉。“门铃，”他说，“除夕夜11点。”

门铃之后是一阵大力的敲门声。持续不断且急促。Mycroft从楼上小跑下阶，对坐在图书室里的两人蹙眉。

“你们就不能去应个门吗？”他怒气冲冲地呵了一句，疾步走过门厅。

Sherlock翻身下了沙发，一脸好奇，赤脚走到门边来看清前门。John站起来跟他一起过去，正当Mycroft把门打开，来者是他们上次到镇里去遇到的屠户。至少John觉得没错。

John觉得应该是屠户的男人说，“Mr. Holmes，”然后迟疑了一会儿。

John猜到Mycroft现在在皱眉，换做他面对这个表情大概也会由于。屠户把视线绕过Mycroft，投向大厅，问，“那个……Mrs. Hudson在吗？”

“不。她去度假了。”Mycroft平淡的语气中饱含怒意，“有什么需要我做的吗？”

屠户费力地吞咽了一下，把手合在一起。“你弟弟，”他最终开口，“他放假回家了，对吗？在在这儿吗？”

Sherlock迈进大厅。“我在。”

“哦，谢谢上帝。”屠户喊道，一把推开了Mycroft——他震惊了，但没有阻止他的动作——奔向Sherlock。“我需要你的帮忙，”他说，看起来马上就要哭了。“我知道他不是……一直……我是说，我知道你从不是他的哥们儿什么的……但我不知道还有谁……还能去哪里……你是我唯一的——”

“Mycroft，”Sherlock的目光没有离开屠夫的脸，“烧点咖啡，打电话给Lestrade，告诉他我需要进入苏格兰场的许可。Mr. Notoriano，告诉我Angelo是什么时候被逮捕的，以及原因。”

***

11:57时，Sally的电话响了。某个人碰巧听见了，碰巧接了，然后房间里回荡起呼喊Greg的响亮声音。而Greg，由于突然发现自己不知什么时候被Sally的朋友——最近被甩了，需要人当垃圾桶，顺便向她保证她不会孤独终老度过每个除夕——堵住了，对这通电话万分感激。

“电话，”Sally的另一个朋友把话筒递给他。

“你现在都随便分发我的电话号码了？”Sally说，带着醉醺醺的假意被冒犯的幽默感。

他没有啊。他不觉得自己给过任何人Sally的号码。他没理Sally，只朝话筒里喊：“喂？”，与此同时用手指堵住另一只耳朵。

后来回想着种种迹象，当时真不该为听筒后面是Mycroft的声音而震惊。“Greg？”

他在哪里留给Mycroft演绎，这迷人得过分。他们现在处于某种半恋爱状态，要正儿八经地归类说是恋情还太早，而Greg觉着除夕对他们的关系压力太大了，更不用说某种层面上看Mycroft像极了单亲妈妈，Greg绝不会因为他假期脱不开身而无理取闹。但，这时听到Mycroft的声音，无疑还是个令人愉快的惊喜。

“噢——”Greg朝话筒里说，同时意识到对于这通电话他好像喝多了点，“你是因为要到午夜了才打电话给我的吗？”

对话那头沉默了。Greg通过电波推测出他这晚应该喝了酒。

“啊，你并不是为了那个。”他下了结论。

“不是因为——我忘了今天是除夕，”Mycroft回答。“抱歉。午夜了吗？哦，够接近了。唔，新年快乐，Greg。”

“新年快乐，”Greg说，但他觉得没有之前那么好玩儿了，因为显然Mycroft打来电话是为了与其毫不相关的事。“你打电话来的本意是什么？”

“我需要你帮我个忙。”Mycroft在犹豫片刻后回答。

“ _你_ 需要 _我_ 帮忙？”Greg此时根本没有试图掩饰自己的惊讶。

“我知道，我也没料到，但，是的。如果我要完成我需完成的，会使整件事……官僚主义的繁琐。对苏格兰场，我是说。所以我想这样更合理——”

“苏格兰场怎么了？”他身后的人群开始倒计时了，而Greg同样不掩盖对他们的不耐烦，扫了他们一眼。他们响得淹没过了Mycroft的声音。

“我需要你替我给你在Met的朋友打个电话。”Mycroft加重了语气，他可能也听到了背景音里倒数的声音。

Greg消化了一下Mycroft所说的，然后环顾四周寻找Sally，发现她正黏在那个她最近喜欢上的小伙子Anderson身上，喊着 _五！四！_ “要说什么？”

“发生了一起谋杀。”

“什么？”Greg大声冲着话筒吼，当 _新年快乐！_ 在他耳边炸开的时候。“你还好吗？”

“是。一切都好。所有人都没事。只是……家里一个朋友因此被逮捕了，我们觉得他是清白的。”

“真抱歉。”Greg还是满肚子问号。他不清楚来龙去脉究竟是怎么回事。他暗暗腹诽先前吞下肚的酒精。

“我们需要Sherlock接手这个案子，Greg，让他想办法。”

Greg这才明白过来。“ _哦_ ，”Greg恍然大悟，“哦，我知道了。我……”他有瞥了一眼Sally，现在正因为Anderson之前对她说的什么笑个不停。Sally会杀了他的。“好，我去跟她谈。”

“我们开车过去，要花一些时间。那里见。”

如此胸有成竹，Greg想。好吧，大概他搞不定的话，Mycroft也能用别的法子进去，Mycroft绝对可以完成的，只是需要用某种麻烦点的手段。

“好，”Greg说。

“Greg。”

Greg在挂上电话前停顿了一下，说，“嗯？”

“新年快乐。真的。”

“谢谢，”Grge实话实说。“你也是。待会儿见。”Greg挂掉电话，走去围堵Sally。

***

要说Sally对他满腹怒气是个严重的陈述不足。Sally“通通”地踏进新苏格兰场，Greg小心翼翼地跟在她身后，留出一段安全距离，他可不想全身进入Sally的怒火范围。

“这 _太_ 过分了，”她向他吼道，“ _太_ 过分了。”

“我知道，”Greg表示同意，因为他也真心感到抱歉。

Sally引起了他们身边值班警员的注意，他们全都一脸好奇地看向他们，但Sally似乎并不在意。

“他以为自己能看到什么伦敦大都会警察观察不到的？”Sally斥道，“嗯？”

“唔，他上次来的时候的确看到了挺多Met没注意的地方啊，”Greg禁不住指出。

如果目光能杀人的话Greg已经曝尸在Sally的目光下了。“他是个小屁孩，Greg。他是个十六岁对犯罪现场有病态嗜好的小孩。”

“他不坏。如果你给他机会的话，指不上他还会是个很好的人。”

“是我在帮你，不是吗？”Sally说，但她至少抛下这个话题了。她在某人的办公室里翻着文件。“被谋杀的家伙叫什么？”

“不知道。”

“嫌疑人的名字？”

“不知道。”

“该死的，”Sally嘟囔道，“我们怎么知道这不是个精心策划的恶作剧？”

“因为这跟Holmes家的恶作剧风格截然相反。”

“对 _你_ 来说他床上功夫了得是挺好，”Sally叹气，靠进桌后的椅子里面继续翻文件。“但这对 _我_ 有什么好处？啊，在这儿。一定是这个了。今晚的谋杀。是Gregson的案子。受害者是Donald Hayers。恶。基本上是在东区的电影院里被屠宰了。手法可够恶心。受拘的嫌疑人是Angelo Notoriano。屠户。好吧，这挺说得通。受害者被用专业的屠宰手法杀害，而且在尸体被发现之后不久又目击者对从大楼里逃出的人描写符合Notoriano的形象。Notoriano神情惶恐，行为可疑，身上带着一大笔现金。电影院显然被劫了。”Sally摇了摇头。“这看起来没多大洗白的希望啊。”

这时局里另一头起了一阵骚动，然后Sherlock Holmes设法穿过人群，准确无误地朝他们走着，大衣在身后被风吹得蓬起来。他看起来精力充沛，两眼都在放光。John Watson走在他后面，看起来兴致勃勃但同时也表现出“已经半夜了”，这是事实。而Mycroft跟在他们后面，看起来同往常一样有点阴沉沉的。

“你好啊，Lestrade，”Sherlock一副不予理会的样子朝他打招呼，对他来说等同于一个问好了。“这是那些文件吗？棒极了。”他没等Sally确认“这就是”，就已经把它们拿走，然后开始埋头阅读了。

John对Greg微微一笑。“新年快乐，Mr. Lestrade，”他说。

“新年快乐，John，”Greg说，接着John就随Sherlock一起过去了，Sherlock开始在文件袋里翻纸案，弄得一团糟。

“ _两个_ 小孩？”Sally说。“你没说有 _两个_ 。”

Greg挑起眉头疑惑地看向Mycroft，“我也不知道。”

“抱歉，”Mycroft从容地抛出医生道歉，“John来拜访，他坚持要过来，而Sherlock坚持要他过来，所以，如你所见，我们就到了。对于一切都非常感激。”

Sally没有注意到那个感谢。她正忙着朝房间对面的聊个小孩皱眉头。“太好了，”她抱怨道，“怎么会有 _两个_ 怪胎？几率是多大啊？”

“抱歉，你说什么？”Mycroft突然严肃起来。

“不好意思，”Sally说，口气中没多少抱歉的以为，“但你得承认，那个绝对是怪胎。我没想到他是那类还能交到 _朋友_ 的。”

“Sally，”Greg都想开口求她了，“我告诉过你——”

“这就是你那位在Met工作的朋友吗，Greg？”Mycroft打断他的话。

Greg望向他，他灰色瞳孔朝Sally的方向锁定了，这时一阵战栗无端地传上他全身。“你开了很久的车，”他说，心里实在不想目睹接下来要发生的事，“要我给你拿杯咖啡吗？今晚说不定会很漫长——”

“Sally Donovan，”Mycroft说，他的声音下藏着碎冰边缘那样的锋芒，Greg不自觉地眨了眨眼。“你成功把自己哄进了与一个已婚男子的恋情，并满心期待这个男人会在现有的婚姻中出轨而不会欺骗你。这让我对你的智力不抱太大信心，我也不会对任何将发生在你身上的事情感到悲痛。但Greg对你似乎有某种好感，所以就这一次，我不会追究，只是如果你再说出任何诋毁我弟弟的话，我会知道的。”Mycroft甚至没有丢下威胁。这玩意儿就悬在空中。与此同时他朝她微笑。

她盯着他，重重地吞咽。

Mycroft转向Greg，瞬间平和又温柔，全无胁迫的味道。“你说哪里有咖啡？我很乐意来一点。”

“嗯……”Greg觉得自己正经历鞭刑。他不知该为此事训他一顿，还是对他让Sally闭嘴了这个结果表示感激——因为他自己是从来没成功过。他折中决定单纯地回答Mycroft的问题。“是的，这边。”他再看了一眼Sally，然后领Mycroft去不远处的咖啡机了。接着他给他倒了一杯他确信十分糟糕的咖啡。

Mycroft接过去，没有喝。他说，“抱歉。刚才我太冲动了。显然要她帮忙应该态度好些。我也不知道自己怎么了。平常别人指出Sherlock恼人的天性我一般只会表示同意。但现在挺晚了，”Mycroft顿了顿，“而且她真的只是头母牛。”

这激起Greg的一阵笑声，同时高效地消除了他任何不适的感觉。“啊，那是当然，她侮辱了你的小弟弟啊。我明白你的意思了：关怀不是优势，对你来说——这让你在最轻微的挑衅上都想丢个索命威胁。”

“正是，”Mycroft说，他的目光投向Sherlock，语调严肃。Greg的本意是想半开个玩笑，但他突然明白了这有多真。被Mycroft Holmes所爱如何地是宇宙里最恐怖的事情，了解到他为了保护你一声一息会动用多少力量。

Greg啜了一口咖啡，同他预想的一样糟糕，而且只是微温，然后决定强挤出幽默。“她是头母牛？我还以为你的侮辱会更高明些。你一定是很累了。”

Mycroft微笑，有些放松下来了。他倚在咖啡机的桌台上，还端着没喝过的咖啡。“身体上并不累，比不上Sherlock每隔五分钟告诉我一次我如何是全英国最慢的司机那么精神上感到无力。”

Greg向Sherlock那边瞥了一眼，此时他正挂在椅子里边，皱着眉头看文件袋里的某张纸。John坐在桌边，读那些Sherlock丢到一边的文件。“唔，”他评道，“他看起来很开心啊。”

“没错，对Sherlock来说这可的确是个极好的新年，”Mycroft回答说。“对于我们就没那么极好了。”

“嗯，也说不定。John看起来也挺开心啊。”

“只要跟Sherlock一起，John每分每秒都很开心。他自己有时候都意识不到。但对Angelo来说实在不是。或他父亲。或受害者。”Mycroft停了一会儿。“或你。”

“啊。对Angelo和他父亲和受害者的确是个糟透了的新年。至于我嘛，自私点说，在新年能见到你。比我预想得好。”

Mycroft微笑着看她。看起来又温暖又像是被逗乐了。“我们该来个午夜吻嘛？”

“有观众呢。”

“同意。不过Sherlock是知道的。John不知道，但Sherlock知道，不过他不想你知道，永远都不；他想让你装作什么都没有发生，更不要对他好。”

Greg疑惑了。“我觉得我一直都对他挺好啊。”

Mycroft耸耸肩。

“他怎么会知道的？你告诉他的吗？”

“几乎没有什么事Sherlock需要被告知。所有需要告知他的东西对他来说都是他生活中最无关紧要的。”

Greg消化了一下。然后说，“所以，家里的朋友，这位Angelo？”

“镇上屠夫的儿子。他和Sherlock相处得并不好。”

“不用说。倒也真怪，Sherlock通常跟随便谁都称兄道弟呀。”

Mycroft轻笑。“ _说得好_ 。我的意思只是，如果Angelo有罪，Sherlock会毫不犹豫地汇报给你，如果Sherlock说他无罪，那你可以相信这个结论。”

“我需要跟Angelo谈谈！”Sherlock大声朝房间这边吼过来。

“绝对不行，”Sally说。

“如果Angelo的律师需要见他呢？”Mycroft温声询问。

“这当然另当别论。”

“好极了。”Mycroft直起身。“Angelo的律师需要见他。”

“谁是他律师？”Sally问。

“我。”

Sally哼了一声。

“我可以担保。这是合法的。”

“你读过法律？”

“正是如此。”

“我以为你读古典文学。”

“也没错。”

“还有历史。还有现代和中世纪语言。他就是爱卖弄。”

“一个带着热心实习生并准许他审问Angelo的爱卖弄的家伙，”Mycroft回嘴，Sherlock瞬间就灿烂了。接着他明显有意压制了一下自己的热切，换上一副做作的随意表情，“你能做的也就这么多了。天知道 _你_ 对他可一点帮助都不会有。”

Mycroft平淡地回答。“是的。那，Donovan警官？你不该去把我的客户叫来好让我和我的助手见他了吗？”

“John也得过来，”Sherlock坚定地补充道。

“等等，打住，”Sally插嘴道，“这不是个派对，知道吧？”

“没有John我无法工作。他帮助我，他自己并不是个天才，但他极易激发我的天才。”

“谢谢夸奖，Sherlock，”John说，听起来像是控诉又非常申请。

“什么？这是真的。你本身不是最凉的，但作为光的传导者，你无可匹敌。”

John叹了口气，摇摇头，看起来真的不如其它任何人那么生气。这大概就是为什么，Greg想，最开始他就能跟Sherlock相处得那么好了。

Mycroft只是转身面对Sally，说，“我的 _两位_ 助手和我想见见我们的客户。”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sherlock烦躁了。他的双眼扫过Angelo。“他们换了你的衣服。没有你的衣服我要怎么演绎？”

“会在证物里的，Sherlock，”Mycroft听起来很累，“我们可以过会儿去看。”

“但都被那些该死的白痴警察搬来搬去弄乱了。”Sherlock朝Angelo皱眉。

从他们进房价开始Angelo还是没有说一句话。他一直在不断地在John和Sherlock之间来回看，而John想说，没错，你暗示过从没人想跟Sherlock交朋友，但这无关紧要，他还是过来拯救你这可怜鬼了。但他知道Sherlock这么做不是出于某种慷慨的无私精神，而是因为这是个谜团，一个消遣，他无法抵抗这诱惑。所以John还是决定保持闭嘴比较好，就让Angelo以为Sherlock出于好心做的得了。

“你从哪里偷的钱，Angelo？”Sherlock查问。

Angelo看起来吓坏了。“我……我……”

“别对着我结巴，”Sherlock不耐烦起来了。“我知道那些不是你的钱，但我饿知道不是从电影院里来的；你绝不会想到闯电影院。相比之下，你会选一个公寓，喝醉的人们，正开着派对，出席很容易得手，不是吗，大家还没从圣诞恢复过来，所以赶紧告诉我钱是从哪儿来的，我好证明你当时不在Three Mills。如果你撒谎，我会看出来的。”

Angelo颤巍巍地呼吸。“我啥人都没杀。（I didn’t kill nobody.）”

“我想你的意思是你谁都没杀（You didn’t kill anybody），还有拜托不要在浪费我的时间了，我早就知道不是你干的。那是个漂亮的谋杀，优雅的谋杀，而你的想象力显然贫瘠得可怜。所以。那么，钱。从哪里来的？”

“不只是一个公寓。”Angelo听起来快哭了，好像他勉强才保持着不崩溃，John为他感到同情。他并不关心Angelo，但没有人应得这样的待遇——无罪时却要担心无人可以证明他的清白。“有……很多房子。我们……一直进进出出。一整夜。我不知道——”

“伦敦哪部分？”

“Racliff，”Angelo试图说着。

“好吧，至少这有点帮助。城市另一端。给我地址。”

“我记不全。我——”

“哦，上帝啊，”Sherlock长叹，“你跟谁在一起？我知道你不是一个人做的。”

“我有个哥们儿，Tony。我可以告诉你到哪儿找他，让他带你们去那些公寓。这样够吗？”Angelo看起来忧心忡忡，害怕极了Sherlock会发火， _不，绝对不够，你个白痴_ 。John屏住了呼吸，希望Sherlock不会这么说。

但Sherlock只是说，“我会让这足够的，我不需要跟警察一样多的信息。”Sherlock骄傲地站起身。

“你觉得你能证明我无罪吗？”Angelo急切地问。

“我想我能证明谋杀案发生时你正在伦敦另一头入室抢劫。你肯定留下了足够多的证据供我使用，介于你是个如此愚蠢的人。”

“Sherlock，”John说，因为他觉得自己应该要这么做了。Angelo显然是个彻头彻尾的混混，也不是什么好人，但此时此刻他实在不该被侮辱。

“什么？”Sherlock疑惑地看向他，而John对他抬了抬眉毛——他知道Sherlock会明白他的意思，这跟他每次在课上对老师不必要的无礼时John丢给他的是同一种表情。Sherlock讨厌地哼了声，转回去面对Angelo。他拙劣地模仿着亲切的语调，“别担心，Angelo，我会摆平一切的。”Sherlock朝向John。“够好了吗？”

“好一点，”John说。

“浪费时间，”Sherlock嘟囔着，像阵风似的走出了房间。

Mycroft抛向他的目光是不可测知的，好奇混着别的什么东西，但介于John从没能读懂Mycroft的表情，并且介于现在连午夜都算不上，而偏向凌晨，John决定不去想了。

***

他们在离John住的地方不远的市建房里找到了Tony。还是曾经住的地方？过去住的地方？将来要住的地方？假装住的地方？他家人住的地方？随便了，他太累了没法想。

Sherlock完全没有注意到他们现在距离John理论上的“家”有多近。或者说离他把John堵在墙角吻他到高潮的地方有多近。这可能不是此时John该想的东西，虽然某一部分的他实在无法不想，因为Sherlock现在能量喷涌，振奋而精力充沛，而John上一次见到他这样就是他跟他在一起的时候。这感觉奇怪极了，看到这一切都转移到不是他的地方去，挫败、令人嫉妒，这荒唐透顶，他不可能妒忌一个谋杀案嫌疑人，但，不知为何，他的确嫉妒着。

Mycroft和Lestrade两人都陪他们去到Tony家，这让Sherlock有点恼火，但这是作为Donovan警官坚持要陪他们来的妥协，已经是很不错的讨价还价了。Sherlock确信Tony不会想当着Donovan警官的面坦白晚上的行窃行动。由于这完全合理，Lestrade设法说服了Donovan警官，但这些观众对于Sherlock喜欢的定量还是多了点，John知道。但Sherlock没有多困扰也没减弱他对此情况的享受，至少在John所能观察到的范围内。Sherlock大步踏进Tony的公寓，看起来满心欢喜，随后跟他解释了情况，说得又快又婉转。好吧，至少，John想，在犯罪现场的Sherlock跟在床上的Sherlock有一点不同，因为Sherlock的欲望被激起的时候，被好好地吻过，彻底地爱抚过之后，说话是喃喃的，他口中的每个辅音滑落出来，元音蹦跳出来，声音没有那么馥郁，但每个音节都少了一点自制，好像这是他儿时最初的音节，而准确的发音无法记起。John喜欢Sherlock那样的声音，因为他总觉得这声音世界上只有他一个人听过，他很开心这依然是事实。

说服Tony花了点功夫，主要是因为Mycroft和Lestrade在场，所以Sherlock不得不强迫他们离开。Mycroft显然评估过了他们在这间公寓里没有危险，因为他只是半心半意地抗议了一下就同意出去了，而Lestrade跟着他也出去了。

Tony开始讲述，John就开始仔细地做着笔记。他们从警署出来的时候Sherlock就塞给他一个笔记本，提出了这样的要求。所以John在无比劳累的情况下做着笔记，与此同时Sherlock听着，手指抵在下巴上，透亮的眼睛扫过屋内的所有物品，不停顿、也不停止。John觉得自己的笔记大约只能记下十分之一Sherlock从这次询问里弄明白的东西，但他至少设法写下了那些公寓的地址，和Tony与Angelo入室的大致时间。

“他们没闲着呢。”Sherlock把身后的门关上后John如是说。Mycroft和Lestrade正站在车边，靠在车门上，交谈时他们的头靠近得可疑。John觉得自己累到无法判断他们之间发生了什么，于是把注意力重新转回Sherlock，在他大步前进时跟在他身后，因为他累得有点跟不上了。

“是的，”Sherlock简短地答道。

“这会简单点了，对吗？证明Angelo在谋杀案发生时完全不在场。”

“是的。有点遗憾。如果跟有挑战性会挺好。”

“试着别对除了我以外的任何人说这样的话。”John叹息着说。

Sherlock突然停下了步子望向他。“但我可以对你说？为什么？”

“因为你又不可能一下子完全停止说这种话。”

“而且我这么说的时候不会困扰你。”

“因为我知道你没有恶意，你说这些是……为了科学。不是所有人都明白这个。人们可能会误解。”

“而你在乎？别人怎么想？关于我？我不明白。”

“我太累了，没办法理解你有哪儿不理解的。”John实话实说，因为这难道不够显而易见吗？他当然在意别人怎么想Sherlock。他爱Sherlock。他想要所有人都能看到他能看到的Sherlock，而似乎没人能做到。自私地说这挺好的，这让Sherlock只属于他，完全地只是他的；但从另个角度看，想到这世界上没有任何人全心全意爱Sherlock让人真切地心痛起来。

Sherlock，过了一会儿，向他微笑——只是嘴角微微上扬，很快便重新开始走路了。

“给，”John说，重新开始迈步跟上他，把笔记本递出去。

“你为什么要把这给我？”

“我急了笔记。地址。”

“哦，我不用比价。一切都在我大脑里了。我的大脑能做到，你的不行。困乎乎的更不用说。你现在困得行动都慢吞吞的。我不想你忘记。”Sherlock微微转头，朝他露出笑容。“你得知道下一个故事该写什么。”他重新面向Mycroft和Lestrade——现在他们的距离已经挺正常了。“跟上，”Sherlock对他们说，“游戏开始了。”

***

Sherlock在这些犯罪现场里手舞足蹈。他正以在任何其他人看来都是两倍速的速度工作着，不过事实上这不过是Sherlock速度。Mycroft强迫他等等苏格兰场，而不是任他闯进民宅。而Sherlock呢，等得太不耐烦了，以迅雷不及掩耳之速给到来的警官讲解了整个经过，他们几乎真的是打着踉跄才跟上的。有些户主甚至还没发现自己家被劫了，还没从当夜的纵情声色中恢复过来。Sherlock看起来极其享受宣布之消息时看到他们睡眼惺忪的震惊之情。但Sherlock收集到了足够多的证据足以证明Angelo在谋杀案发生时在这些公寓里——这儿有指纹，那儿留了衣料纤维——甚至还有访问那一带的居民和工作者，有些目击者确认了时间。

“应该足够了，”Sherlock告诉Donovan警官，自信满满。当他们回到新苏格兰场的时候，又说，“但，显然，证明Angelo整晚都在Racliff并不能真的排除他不是制造Three Mills谋杀案的凶手。”

“你不是说可以吗，”Donovan警官的口气酸酸的。

Donovan警官不喜欢Sherlock，一点儿都不。John在这点上做足了笔记。这能给故事添彩，他想。

“不，不，所有人都想当然以为可以，而我允许了你们愚蠢地猜测一小会儿。显而易见的事实是尸体是被搬到Three Mills来的。”

“搬到那儿？从哪里？”

“这我还不清楚。但如果你能让我研究一下现场采集的血样，我会有好点儿想法。”

“你觉得他们从谋杀地点装了血一块儿送到Three Mills来了？”

“不，我觉得这些不是人血。他显然是在别处被害后移到这里来的。尸体上的刀痕？那是为了掩盖绀。尸斑开始出现，所以他们不得不在尸体上动几刀，为了让尸体以完全两样的姿势在另一个地点放了这么久的现象不要那么明显。如果尸斑已经出现，就说明尸体在八个小时前就是尸体了。Angelo昨晚在做什么并不重要，重要的是昨天下午他在干嘛。但这无所谓，因为昨天下午Angelo正乘着回伦敦的火车，你们证物里车票存根，所以除非你成功把一具尸体在火车上运过来，我觉得他就是无罪的。不管怎么看，这都是个经过精心策划的油动机的谋杀。绝非盗窃受挫。他们移动了尸体，他们在尸体上割了刀痕来掩盖他被移动了，然后他们把血洒在尸体旁边让这看起来是发生在Three Mills的谋杀。但受害者是在别处流血身亡的。说不定你们最终也会得到这些结论，如果你们没有看上去这么愚蠢的话，不得不说，希望渺茫。总之这至少要费你们几个星期，到那时线索就会少得可怜了。所以，如果你允许我查看血样的话，我们可以知道点有用的东西。”

Sherlock终于讲完了，然后期待地看向Donovan警官。

过了几秒，Donovan警官开口了，听起来既茫然又有点不耐烦。“我得去找Gregson。”

***

他们给Sherlock安排好了实验室，他自在极了。John坐在旁边看着他，费了好大劲才保持眼皮不要合上。他本可以帮帮他的，但Sherlock目前似乎对任何帮助的人都没什么好气，John现在真的很没这心情。她看着Sherlock摆弄各种实验器材，说，“你一直都知道Angelo有个无懈可击的不在场证明，而警官们对受害者死亡事件的猜测不对。”

Sherlock“嗯”了一声，调整他在显微镜下看的东西。

“为什么不一开始就指出来？”John问。

“为什么要？”Sherlock问。他朝显微镜皱了皱眉，但John知道这皱眉其实是冲着他的。

John叹了口气，把脑袋埋进手掌。Mycroft和Lestrade不见了。Donovan警官在监督他们，但她只是站在门口，而且就她的表情和手势来看，她正向某人大声控诉里面两个小混蛋。Sherlock在过去寥寥几小时里树敌数量会令人印象深刻，如果John不了解这对于Sherlock来说这是再寻常不过的事了。

John打了个瞌睡。

“你觉得这一切有什么动机？”Sherlock问。

“不知道，”John睡意朦胧地回答，在下定决心当个好的对话者之后，又补充说，“你来告诉我。”

“我还没下结论。我对你的想法有兴趣。”

“啊。所以我能激发你的天才，或者什么的？”

Sherlock看起来没能抓住其中的讽刺。他在纸上做了点笔记，说，“正是。”

“好吧，反正我也没想法。对电影院的深仇大恨？我是说，干嘛花这么大功夫到另一个地点进行谋杀呢？难道这不只是一次单纯的盗窃？”

“一条口信？”Sherlock说，“警告？这有可能。”

“我觉得或许只是偶然。”

“不是偶然。电影院在泰晤士边上。如果凶手在那里就跟死者在一起，直接把尸体抛到河里就解决了。更方便。”

“哦，对。我怎么没想到。”

“因为你是个白痴。我的意思是，没其他人那么白痴，你做的很好，但依然。”

John又打了个瞌睡，思考着他一定是有什么人格缺陷才会爱上Sherlock。被叫白痴。他几乎一点都不在意，甚至差点都没注意。

“欧洲盘羊。”Sherlock下了结论，John从半眠中进行，纠结与时间过去多久了。Donovan警官回到了实验室里，看起来一脸不悦。

“哦，是嘛？”她酸兮兮地问道。

“是的，确实。欧洲盘羊。血是从这儿来的。盘羊在英国很稀少，所以应该能为你们缩小不少范围。就算是你们也能解决这个案子了。好吧，也不一定。我自己在做些研究。”Sherlock从他坐着的凳子上弹起来。“今天的工作不错。”他宣布，看起来自鸣得意。

Donovan警官看起来像是想杀了Sherlock，只是她不想再应付一起案子。

***

John睡不着。他在Sherlock家自己的卧室里躺着，盯着天花板。他应该很累了，也的确如此，但他就是没法睡着。

他小心地推开门，往走廊里看。Sherlock卧室的门缝里漏出灯光。他要么还在工作要么就是没关灯就睡着了。两者都很有可能。John犹豫了一下，想着他睡在Sherlock的卧室里行不行。他上次来的时候是这样做的，但他们的关系与以前不同了，他知道Mycroft也明白。Mycroft在这一周里倒是看起来没有跟他们尴尬地打开话匣谈论什么有关性的话题，而是更倾向于忽视这个状况——John完全没有异议。而且John十分十分需要睡眠，他觉得待在Sherlock 正工作的房间里大概比较容易做得到。

所以John决定下来要去Sherlock的房间了。踏进去的时候，坐在地板上被各种书和光盘围绕着的Sherlock甚至没有抬头看他，那一堆东西一定是Holmes家图书馆里的所有东西了——比John预料得还要多点儿。John把自己拖到Sherlock的床上，用被单把自己盖起来。Sherlock甚至没有注意到他，还在埋头读着书。

通常Sherlock像这样并不会让John感到困扰。因为这时候Sherlock从来都令人无法忍受。John，此时在Sherlock的被窝里缩着，呼吸着Sherlock的气息，看着他工作，感到一阵奇怪的寒意席卷过身体。有时候单单Sherlock这个现实就会吓到他，但是他愿意为Sherlock做的事就让他恐惧，他会任Sherlock做的事，在他太过相信之前。他会太过相信吗？

“我能问你件事吗？”他终于决定开口。

“我忙呢，”Sherlock心不在焉地答道。

“如果是我，如果我是嫌疑人，你还会那么兴高采烈地拐弯抹角吗？”

Sherlock没有抬头，但John可以看到他僵了好一阵子。然后他确实抬头了。“你希望因为这是你所以我会张皇失措？难道你不希望我会像帮Angelo一样证明你的无罪？”

“你最开始没有指出来，Angelo是清白的。你本可以，但你没有，因为你过得太开心了。”

“再者，我也不大喜欢Angelo。”Sherlock说。

“只是……如果我坐在拘留所里，我可不喜欢想到你在外面玩得可欢呢。或者是我被杀了。”

“谁会敢谋杀你？”Sherlock轻描淡写地问道，“他们永远都不要想好好过了。”

John笑了。“我知道。而且就算是我的确杀了人，你也会证明我无罪。”

“当然。没有好的理由你也不会杀人。”Sherlock看起来觉得这场对话已经有了结果。他重新把注意力放到书本上。

John看了他一会儿，直到自己的眼皮重得实在撑不开了。他觉得自己并没有睡着，因为他还能听见房间另一头Sherlock平稳的呼吸，书页翻动的声音。但，他应该一定是睡着了的，因为他醒来时发现Sherlock在他旁边环着他、裹着他，以John不再感到令人窒息而只是认为完美的方式。Sherlock式而且完美。

Sherlock往他颈窝里蹭了蹭。抓住他T恤的衣角把两人紧紧相贴。“我永远都不会让你被捕，”Sherlock贴着他的颈项嘟囔。

“什么？”John含糊地问，转转身子，条件反射似的使他们的身子更加契合，想匹配的拼图。

“我永远都用不着证明你的清白。不管是满心欢喜还是什么的，因为我永远都不会让你被抓到。警察都那么白痴。我不会让他们追到你的。”

“嗯，”John说，然后在Sherlock脑袋离他最近的地方落下一个轻轻的吻。Sherlock发出那个典型的声音作为反映。“我会试着为你做同样的事，因为，坦白说吧，你比我容易被捕多了。”

“我指望你保释我呢。”Sherlock说。

“必须的，”John保证，把面孔埋进Sherlock的卷发里睡了。


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Mrs. Hudson回家时晒得跟坚果一样黝黑黝黑的，而且满腹热情洋溢地讲着关于她的旅行的故事。Mycroft心不在焉地听着，在合适之处心不在焉地笑笑，而John，看着他，思考他甚至有那么点儿留心吗，还是说他的大脑早就在另外千万的事物上兜兜转转——除了Mrs. Hudson现在正讲述的关于一个过分挑逗的服务生的故事。Sherlock公然望着窗外，给人一切印象他的大脑真的在千万的事情上闲逛——除了Mrs. Hudson正讲述的那个很爱调情的服务生的故事。但John知道他每一个字都听得很真切。

由于Mycroft和Sherlock都不明白怎样维护一场正常工作的对话，但Mrs. Hudson在句子间停顿以期肯定时发出点声音的重任就落到了John肩上。这让Mycroft每每丢给他几个眼神，John倒不怎么在乎，但他必须得 _礼貌_ 地对待Mrs. Hudson，不管怎么说，她可是问过他喜欢怎么吃蛋的人啊。

终于，Mrs. Hudson结束了她的假期故事，看起来满心欢喜，对自己可满意极了，“这真的很棒，Mycroft，太感谢了。”

“不用谢，”Mycroft回答，以那种他有时会掺进句子里的骑士风度，过分戏剧性而且老套。

“也谢谢你，Sherlock。这礼物是你们两人合送的吧，如果我没记错的话。“

“Mycroft这白痴自作主张把我的名字写上的，”Sherlock不以为然地说，还是瞥向窗外。“我绝不会送你个假期。我得没有你度过一整周。”

“哦，我相信你正常运转着呢。”Mrs. Hudson书哦，看起来毫不减愉快。

“他根本没注意到你不在，他被John和谋杀案迷着呢。”

Sherlock瞪了Mycroft一眼，John努力尝试不要脸红，而Mrs. Hudson问，“谋杀？”

“只有一件谋杀，Mycroft，”Sherlock插话，“好歹也请精确些。”

“我的错，Sherlock。一起谋杀，Mrs. Hudson。”

“谁被杀了？”

“无名小卒，”Sherlock回答，厌恶地。因为Sherlock到现在还没确定Donald Hayers为什么被杀了，或者说是谁杀了他。苏格兰场也还没，但Sherlock也没寄希望于他们。他自己要高端多了。

“Angelo作为嫌疑人被捕了。”Mycroft解释道。

Mrs. Hudson小声地喊了一声，用手覆盖住自己的前胸。“Angelo？Mario的儿子？”

“是的。Sherlock证明了他无罪。”Mycroft说。

Mrs. Hudson向Sherlock投去满怀爱意的一瞥，Sherlock已经又看向窗外了，但他肯定瞟到了这个动作。他僵了僵。“哦， _Sherlock_ ，”她说，口气像是刚看到他能在水上行走。”

“这一点都不精明，”Sherlock耸耸肩，“我想你会印象深刻也是正常的。不过这绝对是最为简单明了的事情之一了。”

“依然，你真可亲，”Mrs. Hudson坚持道。

“我才不 _可亲_ 呢，”Sherlock嘟囔，好像这是他能想到最差劲的词语了。

“那Angelo现在在家咯？一切都好？”

“天哪，才不，”Sherlock回答，现在语气显示他无聊极了，“Angelo入室抢劫了好几间公寓，虽然没杀人，但的确发犯了罪。好几个罪。”

Mrs. Hudson考虑了一会儿，“结果好，一切都好，我想。”

Sherlock对她皱眉。“但结果并不好。”

“你生日我们该干什么呢？”Mrs. Hudson问，显然在努力转变话题。Sherlock在他身边僵住了。

John十分吃惊地转身面对他。“你的生日？”他重复道，“什么时候？”

“哦，”Sherlock含糊地答道，“我也不清楚。这不重要。谁在乎生日？我把数据删掉了，这无关紧要。”

“这才不无关紧要。”John抗议道，“知道自己的年龄？对于某些事来说这很重要。”

“没错，John，”Mrs. Hudson紧跟着说。“而且他明天生日。你怎么能忘了告诉John你明天生日？”

“生日 _太_ 浪费时间了，Mrs. Hudson。”

“我该给你带个礼物的，”John反应过来。

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。

“一个连环杀手或者什么的，”John接着说。

“好吧。如果你 _执意_ 要送我一个连环杀手，”Sherlock回答，“别让我阻止你。”

“说真的，男孩儿们，”Mrs. Hudson摇着头责怪他俩，“这真的很不得体。”

“我以为你会想去伦敦过一天。”Mycroft提议道。

“如果John想去的话。”Sherlock轻描淡写地说。

John知道这说明Sherlock真的很想去伦敦，但是不想表现得太热衷，因为这主意是从Mycroft嘴里蹦出来的。

“我很乐意去伦敦，”John说。

***

Sherlock喜欢伦敦。他不喜欢他们在伦敦的房子， _Mycroft_ 气息太浓了，但他喜欢伦敦本身。他喜欢伦敦的庞大，喜欢这个城市可以把他吞噬进去，他可以极容易地藏匿在这里，而在世界上任何另外的地方都无法达成。他喜欢信息流不时涌来便他分析。他在伦敦从不感到无聊。在伦敦不可能会无聊。

他喜欢伦敦，但他这次接受Mycroft提议的真正原因是秘而不宣的。Sherlock需要了解John。他需要更多数据。对于这星球上的其他任何人来说，他收集的数据已远超充足了。但对于John，这还彻底、彻底地不够。Sherlock想知道关于John的每一件事。他想潜入他的每一条记忆之隙，知道John的思维一经神经突出捕捉，他就能了然于心，像是自己的第二本能。因为John的想法令他疑惑。他在乎别人对Sherlock的看法。他有时看着Sherlock，目光中有某种近乎无法理解的恐惧，但如果下一秒Sherlock向他倾身，他还是会搂紧他，亲吻他。他有时被Sherlock不能明白的事情激怒，但他又会那样自然而然又干净透彻地从怒火中恢复过来，只用一个人就能做到，不需要更多讨论。Sherlock有种不平衡的心思，觉得John比自己所能料想到的任何一个人都要了解他，但他好像一直只能猜测John。

所以直到Sherlock能完全弄懂John，Sherlock就有可能会做出什么事，让John……停下。停下一切Sherlokc所爱的事情，停下 _他们_ 。如果John不是个那么难解的谜，Sherlock会有信心永远留住他，但始终，有令人不舒服的不确定性折磨着Sherlock。每次John亲吻他，这种不确定性会被美妙地推却至少好几秒。但，与此同时，这又一遍遍提醒着Sherlock，如果John停下，Sherlock就会失去一切——他胸腔里紧紧的揉动，脚尖酥酥的感觉，他体内窜过的自觉用胺多酚根本无法解释的欣快。Sherlock曾经试图找出自己生了什么毛病，当John贴近他，与他唇舌交缠时头昏脑涨的晕眩。而“性”的化学反应实在不济。这不是性欲，不是冲动，与生物学无关。这是瘾。Sherlock查阅过的。他对John Watson上瘾；他像渴望毒品一样渴望他。他可以沉溺于这易醉的液体，让整个世界与他擦肩而过，不会有任何后果。他必须知道自己是如何获得这样的感觉的。

所以，伴随着这样一个坚定的目的，Sherlock允许Mycroft开车带他们进城。他只放了一半注意力听Mycroft说他必须得工作了，但他们该一起吃顿生日晚餐。Shelock甚至没有听到时间和地点。他根本不想跟Mycroft吃顿无聊至极的晚餐或者什么的。

在伦敦宅里John看向Sherlock，此时Mycroft已经走了。“这是你的生日，”John说，“你想做什么？”

Sherlock考虑了一下他能否开门见上。 _我想见你的家人。我得收集更多关于你的数据。_ 这大概行不通，真令人恼火。Sherlock不喜欢总要拐弯抹角才能把John引到点上。但还是有可能用上很好的一部把他领到重点。不完全是浪费时间。

“我在伦敦待的时间不长，”Shelock说。这是撒谎。他在伦敦住了很久，尤其是在上伊顿之前，而且大部分时间没人管他，因为他溜出家门的技术可好了。

John看起来十分狐疑。“真的？你满伦敦解决案子的时候不像啊。”

“一件谋杀。”Sherlock更正道，“那只是 _一件_ 谋杀。而且你怎么会觉得我记不下一张地图？”

John脸上闪过一个表情。Sherlock知道这表情。这是他的 _我败给你了这个证据无懈可击_ 表情。Sherlock爱极了这个表情。

“我们做些你喜欢在伦敦做的事吧。”Sherlock提议。

“比如？”

“我也不知道。你以前跟你妹妹一起玩的地方，某个你父母亲会带你去的地方。”

John的眼睛眯缝起来，非常、非常狐疑。“你在打什么算盘呢？”

“没什么，”Sherlokc说，脸上满是假惺惺的天真无辜。

“你和Mycroft以前都在哪儿玩？”John问。

Sherlock皱起眉。“你觉得Mycroft和我曾经一起 _玩_ ？”

“我只是觉得，因为这是你的生日，我就决定慷慨点好了，如实回答你问的关于我的过去的事儿，然后我也该把一样的问题从你嘴里套出来。”

“你怎么会觉得我是想询问你的过去？”Sherlock问，试图让自己听起来并不关心同时掷地有声。“我可以演绎出我想知道的东西。我不需要 _问_ 你。”

“好吧，”John说，“那这场对话就尾声咯。我们去皮卡迪里广场，我会让你随便卖弄炫耀作为特别的礼物。”

Sherlock阴沉下脸。John满面阳光地朝他笑，他的表情里带着一点儿得意。这是他的 _我刚刚的点子真不错我真机智不是吗_ 脸。Sherlock讨厌极了这个表情。“你错了，”他说，“他努力让自己听起来要多高傲有多高傲，因为他知道John知道他发现自己被完全看透了，这令人 _恼火_ 。

“关于？”John欢快地问道。

“ _一切_ 。”他正要走出门。

John突然把他拉回来，把门撞得关上，然后抵住门亲吻他。“你得精确点儿，”他的话灌进他的口腔。

“难以置信，”Sherlock说，把John拉近，直到门上的雕花弄得Sherlock后背生疼。但他没怎么在意，因为John的齿尖擦过她的耳垂，他的思绪就全部消失了，如往常一样，这恰是他需要更多数据的部分，John是 _怎么_ 做到的，这只不过是 _耳垂_ 罢了。

“屋里还有谁？”John的气息喷上他的耳朵，声音低沉又急促。Sherlock想象在那样的语调里自己的名字会是什么样的。

“没人，”Sherlock坦白说。

John后退了，但只是够对上Sherlock的目光。他的瞳孔放大了。他的头发也乱糟糟的，Sherlock努力回想自己有没有把手搭进去过。一切都迷迷糊糊的，以他又爱又恨的方式。 _瘾_ ，他想。如果John现在退走，离开，Sherlock觉得自己会因为他的远离感到身体剧烈疼痛而尖叫。John看起来信心满满又那么诱惑人，Sherlock感到自己太接近醉了，到处，嘴唇和舌尖和手掌，到处。她扭了扭身子，期待着什么。“赌我肯定能让你承认对于某些事我是对的吧。”John的嘴角上扬。

“我倒想见你试试。”Sherlock坦诚相告。

微笑渐渐成了咧开嘴的笑容，带着点恶意和捕猎般的光芒，Sherlock还没来得及呼吸就被铺天盖地地淹没过去。

***

John除了在Sherlock床上趴一整天以外就不想做别的任何事了。Sherlock在他旁边温暖又困倦，房间里昏暗而安静，John几乎要快乐得漂浮起来了。但这是Sherlock的生日，John不会自负得认为在床上躺到一天结束回事Sherlock喜欢度过这天的方式。就算他一直坚持这天没什么大不了的。生日的意义就是要对寿星表达你的爱意，John觉得上个床应该挺不错的但这还不是他能给别人最无私的礼物。

“Sherlock，”John轻声说道，万一Sherlock是睡着了呢。

“别管皮卡迪里广场了，”Sherlock贴着John嘟囔道。“别管任何在这房间之外的东西了。”

“这是你的生日，”John说，“你不想做些特别的事吗？”

“我正在做呢，”Sherlock回答，“皮卡迪里广场我去过几百遍了。这辈子还没有一整天跟你躺在床上过。”

John望向天花板，试图不要皱眉。“你跟别人躺过嘛？”

Sherlock吻上他的下巴。“吃醋。”他喃喃。

“没有。”John矢口否认。

Sherlock哼了一声。

“好吧，有，”John承认道。“有过吗？”

“没有。每次我在床上待一整天都是因为外面的世界太无聊了，不值得思忖；从来不是因为床上有个有趣的东西。”

John从来不喜欢Sherlock谈论无聊时的声音。他听起来好像不能忍受这个，好像害怕这个，这种恐惧紧紧尾随着他不放。“你多常觉得无聊？”

“一直，”Sherlock回答。过了一秒，又加上，“我曾经一直感到无聊。”

沉默延续了很久。John沉浸于此。她明白Sherlock刚才跟他说了一件很私密的事情。

John想对应上这举动。“我们以前玩打仗，”John说。“复杂的战争。变换梦游，血战，很多规矩。”

Sherlock没换姿势，还是蜷在那儿贴着John，但John感到他的呼吸加快了一点，从迷迷糊糊的睡眠状态转为有意识的，清醒的，有兴趣的。“战争是怎么安排的？”

“不很具体。但一直都是在阳光充足又炎热的地方。异国。与大英帝国完全相反。”

“你是大英帝国这边的。”Sherlock信心满满地下了结论。

“你怎么知道的？你怎么知道这些战争不是……外星人对战人类什么的？”

“你是个很现实主义的人，不会玩这个。会是英国对抗别的国家，而你会支持英国。我知道你会。为了女王和国家。”

John甚至懒得否认。

Sherlock动了动，离John远了点以便用手肘把自己撑起来俯视他。他的眼睛闪烁着光采，因为好奇和着迷。因为Sherlock的远离John感到失去了什么，但被这目光温暖。拥有Sherlock可观的所有注意力在 _他_ 身上从不失为受宠若惊。

“我打赌你是个将军。”Sherlock接着说。

John笑了，津津有味地说道，“不，你弄错了。”

“错了？”Sherlock重复道，“那你的头衔是什么？”

“上尉。而且还是个医生，显然。”

“医生。当然。我真是愚蠢。 _显然_ 。你是个军医。”Sherlock研究了他一会儿。“你会是个很棒的军医。这会让你开心。你可以当一个照顾者，你可以救别人性命，但你又可以抵御和保护，激进的，肯定的。你喜欢那样。这是你的天性。你对事物的感觉非常鲜明。你不是由被动造就的。然后还有危险。你热爱危险。它由内而外地点亮你，它使你冷静，它安抚你，它令你愉快。”

“我不知道该拿你描述的这个人怎么办了。我不知道该怎么看他。”

“你太关心他人对别人的看法了。你甚至在乎 _你_ 对 _你自己_ 怎么看。这有什么关系？你就是你。我不想要任何样的另外一个你。”

“我适合 _你_ ，”John回答，“但对于别人呢？”

“别人怎么了？去他们的。”Sherlock翻到他身上坐稳，而John改改姿势让他们更为契合。“你不需要别人。”Sherlock朝下看他时皱皱眉，“你需要别人吗？”

“我也不知道，”John实话实说。他感觉自己的大脑乱得要命，好像Sherlock进来把所有的东西都挤走了，没留任何空间。这很吓人。

“我不会让你上战场的，”Sherlock突然告诉他说，语气坚定。我不会让任何人拿枪口对着你。“

“为什么我对你那么重要？我哪里让你着迷了？我不明白，Sherlock。我想看到你看我时所看到的。我想知道你……”John的声音无助地变小了，因为他无法表达。他只知道Sherlock是自己遇到的最非凡的人，他就是没法理解Sherlock看上 _他_ 什么。

“我看见你，John。你还以为我能看见什么？一只独角兽？”

“有时候你直白得让问题显得好傻。”John叹了口气。

“我可以演绎出好多关于你的东西。我知道你有过一段短暂的、并不尽人意的童年，由于父母都酗酒被可观地缩短。他们的婚姻并不美满，在一起只是因为懒惰。安定下来就不要再折腾了，什么的。一个妹妹，Harriet，不比你小多少，跟我年纪差不多。从来都叫她Harry，表现你对他的喜爱，可以说是宠爱，甚至；但你一直是John，没有什么昵称，只是John。Harry爱玩，活泼——她是狂欢的核心。她继承了你父母的无忧无虑，逍遥自在的性格，而你为此即骄傲又害怕，全在同时。你呢，你是基因突变的好意外。你是他们中最好的，你安稳又有责任心，你想要当医生，因为医生修补东西，而这是你最想要的，让一切都编号。我是唯一一个你遇见却没想修补的东西，我毫不理解原因。”

“你并没破碎。”John好不容易回答，经刚刚像一串子弹般的分析有点儿眩晕。

“没多少人会表示不赞同，包括好几个专家。你父亲死了，被杀，大概是车祸，一个伊顿的院长，我想，对此抱有责任。所有的事情都在变坏，甚至可以说是急转直下，因此他死时你感到释然，而你也为之内疚。为这想法更加内疚，这天才的想法：你听见了 _伊顿_ ，然后你看见世界第一次向你敞开大门。你曾想过参军，有可能。这是你能做到最好的了。虽然当不上军医，但至少是 _别的_ 什么， _不同的_ 什么。但伊顿出现了，于是你不予回头地奔跑而来，而你为此憎恨着自己，John。从最开始就明白了。我只是不懂 _为什么是我_ 。”

John央视着他，有种奇怪的宽慰，知道这些都被摊牌，知道Sherlock早就明了一切，但并不在乎。知道这些仅是某张事实单子上醒目的几条，不令人痛心疾首，不必要愧悔。这些只是关于John Watson的事实。Sherlock只关心那个他不能理解的谜点，因为其实Sherlock Holmes在整个星球上无法理解的只有 _他本身_ 。

“你并不残缺，Sherlock，”John说。

“我是。”Sherlock坚持，“我出了很大很大的毛病。 _我_ 有很大的问题。我那么妒忌你，John。你的头脑：它如此平静，直白，几乎未经用。我的就像失控了的引擎，一架困在发射台上疯狂打转的火箭。我希望能让你明白。我得——”

“你看我的时候看到了什么，Sherlock？”John打断他的话，语气冷静而沉着。因为Sherlock说的这些话不是侮辱，而是道歉、坦白。他用手掌覆住Sherlock的后颈，迫使他只是John。

“你，”Sherlock说，听起来很不耐烦。“我不是说过了吗？我看见你。无数的数据，都引向你。”

“现在你看见我，而我看着你。无数的数据。我看着你的时候你能演绎出什么？”

Sherlock盯住他。“我……演绎不出任何东西。”他的声音因挫败而僵硬。“我不知道你看着我的时候看到了什么。我无法想象。”

“我看见你，”John说，“无数的数据，都引向 _你_ 。你并不破碎。你就是你。我不想要任何样的另外一个你。”

很久一段时间Sherlock只是望着他，紧紧抿着唇。然后，“你是个白痴，”Sherlock对他说，声音中的爱意满溢出来。

John对他微笑。“但我是你的白痴。这难道算不了什么吗？”

“你仍然是个白痴，”Sherlock说，然后亲吻他。缓慢地甜蜜地慵懒地感激地。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Greg刚完成了跑步计划，正在最后一段路上伸着懒腰。这时一个身穿黑色西装的男人准确无误地向他走来，然后问道，“Mr. Lestrade？”

Greg警惕地看了他一眼。“是的，”他慢慢回答。

那男人递给他一个写着他名字的小信封。Greg将它打开，拿出里面的字条——是一张在角落印着铅字“MH”字样的卡片。 _八点晚餐？我给你派辆车。穿正装。_ 没有签名，但Greg即已看到“MH”和那个穿着正式的“快递员”，就知道只可能来自那个人了。Mycroft究竟是怎么做到在他跑步的时候找到他的？况且这次跑步本来就是为了别再多想自己只是接到Mycroft的电话就那么兴高采烈是怎么回事。他不清楚他们处在什么阶段。超过单纯的炮友？约会不满？他毫无头绪。但一封晚餐的邀请——就算是张自负又自恋的字条，信心满满他会接受——也让他感到十足暖意。

“我想他早就知道今天晚上我没安排。”Greg对那穿着西装的男人说。

“他的确说过要等你答复，先生，”男人回答。

“多贴心啊。你有笔吗？”

男人给了他一支，Greg姿势古怪地把卡片摁在大腿上方便写字， _但你没要求西装里要穿什么。八点见。_ 他把卡片放回自己之前扯开的信封里，在还给那个男人之前犹豫了一会儿。“你不会看私人回件的吧？”

男人看起来被冒犯得不轻。“当然不会，先生。”

Greg点点头，目送男人特意雄赳赳气昂昂地迈步走了，信封安全地放在口袋里。然后Greg瞄了眼手表，觉得自己在Mycroft的车来接他之前还有好多时间要消磨。时间又会在他的期待中慢慢流逝，Greg想，这也不是第一次了，证明他被Mycroft Holmes弄得昏头昏脑的。他完全不是Greg设想会跟自己在一起的人，但，好吧，他甚至超出Greg设想 _存在_ 的范围。现在他知道了他的存在，就被彻头彻尾地迷住了。他期待着自以为会发生的性爱，但他更期待那顿晚餐。因为他 _喜欢_ Mycroft。

Greg不喜欢的是自己拥有的每件西装。整整三件。因为他在伊顿不常穿西装，只是拿衬衫、领带和大衣粗制滥造敷衍了事，而且他的工资也支付不起一套套高昂的西装。他才不会为一次约会去特地买一套新的，他如是告诉自己。但显然他们要去餐馆，如果Mycroft特意提醒他穿正装，Greg可不想看起来太配不上Mycroft，跟一介贫民似的。

Greg皱皱眉，最终妥协决定给自己买条新的领带，也顺便能在他等待八点到来时消磨点时间。

Sally显然工作正忙，因为她在Greg以为她会到家的点还没回来。这完全没有不寻常。他给她留了张字条说他去约会了，不用等他。他没明说是跟谁约会，也不想提到Sally在除夕之后更恨Sherlock了，于是他们同意尽可能避免谈论Holmes家的人。

Mycroft的车在八点整到了。他不在里面，倒也不是说Greg会指望他在。车子载他去了伦敦市中心的一家餐馆。Greg听说过，但从未想过要在这里用餐，考虑到一顿晚餐要花光整天的工资。他大概会允许自己挥霍一次，如果有Mycroft感到自在的地方，这儿就一定是了。

侍者在他前脚刚跨进门的时候就立刻认出了他。要么是Mycroft给这人看过他的照片，要么就是告诉他留心那个看起来最不像被允许在这儿用餐的人。

“这边，”侍者一边说，一边干练地转过身子带领Greg穿过迷宫般排列的桌子。桌上摆着水晶和银制餐具，沐浴在烛光之中，用鲜花装饰着。所有人都压着声音说话，显然是你户头里的金额达到一定数目的时候银行教会你的。

Mycroft坐在窗边的桌旁，伦敦的布局一览无余。红酒已经放在桶里冰着了，Mycroft正小口从杯中啜饮，望着窗外的街巷，直到他似乎感觉到了Greg的出现，才把头转回来看向他。他的目光在酒店里昏暗的灯光下叫人捉摸不定，Greg突然没来由地紧张起来，说不定Mycroft，现在又一次见到自己，会改变主意，会重新评估他之前都在做什么。但接着Mycroft对他微微一笑，很暖，看见他很愉快，而Greg，这才放下心来，回他一个微笑。

Greg坐下时朝侍者投去感激的一瞥，Mycroft挥挥手，把一个倾身上前为Greg倒红酒的服务生打发走了。

“你好啊，”他说，又对他笑笑。

“你好，”Greg回答，然后意识到自己正对着他傻笑，还停不下来。

“谢谢你过来，”Mycroft礼貌地说，像是在召开商业会议似的。

Greg疑惑地向前探探头。“你以为我不会来？”

Mycroft看上去若有所思。“我们上一次约会是在谋杀现场，所以，没错，我不敢肯定。”

“我觉得上次的约会很好啊，”Greg告诉他说，然后扫了一眼桌面，发现还有一副餐具。“你还有别的人要等？”Greg突然担心起来自己完全没有弄清状况，这根本不是次约会，而他刚才说错了话，会让Mycroft尴尬。

“没有。唔，实话实说，我本该在等两个与你完全不同的人。”

Greg不明白这要怎么理解。所以他只是坐着看向Mycroft，试图想出该说些什么。他是……什么？备选？

“今天是Sherlock生日，”Mycroft解释道。“所以，理论上说，我应该正带着他用晚餐。还有John，当然，这些日子他们跟连体婴似的如影随形。但Sherlock从没同意过我带他出来吃晚餐，我以为可能，毕竟受了John的影响，他说不定会出现。但你看，事情显然没有这样发展。”

“这真是……”Greg想说那真是遗憾，因为的确是这样，但Mycroft说话的语气那么“事实如此”，虽然本该伤心但听上去毫不介意，所以Greg觉得可能说遗憾不太合适。取而代之，他说：“……无礼。”

Mycroft耸耸肩，呡了口红酒。“Sherlock就是这样。总是，我有了一个空闲的晚上和一桌酒店预订。感觉就像是 _我_ 过生日，而且还收到了绝佳的礼物。”

Greg笑起来。他感觉自己可能脸红了。“如果Sherlock和John出现的话你怎么办？”

“如果我 _错_ 了的话该怎么办？”Mycroft靠着椅背，笑着对他说，好像对此观点感到非常好笑。

Greg轻笑几声。“敢情没错。或说，有道理（touché）。我觉着这种地方该是这么讲的。”

Mycroft看起来突然很不安，在他椅子上微微坐正了身子。“你想去别的地方吗？这里的食物不错，我——”

“你怎么会害怕自己选择酒店的眼光错了呢？”Greg说，保持着轻快的嘲讽，以为刚才Mycroft表现出的张皇是他能够辨认的。这让Greg觉得自己说不定不是一个人在没头没脑地疑惑和顾虑着这到底会怎样发展。

“啊，这就是你能激起的我的情绪吗？”Mycroft问，他的目光被窗外往来的车灯打亮，显得很锐利。“对出错的恐惧？”

Greg考虑了一下。“但愿不是。我希望是比那好点儿的情绪。”

“如果跟它一样足够不寻常的话。”

服务生小心翼翼又文质彬彬地向前走了一步，Greg这才发现自己连菜单都还没来得及瞄一眼。他连忙抓起来，放到面前，但一切都那么陌生。“我……你在这里吃过吗？你会推荐什么？”

“鹌鹑。”Mycroft毫无困难地回答。

“那行，”Greg把菜单递还给服务生，“我要一份鹌鹑。”

“两份，谢谢，”Mycroft说，这时Greg发现他根本没碰过菜单。否则就是Greg来之前他就看过了。要不就是他常来这里用餐，这是他最喜欢的酒店。Greg又一次彻底地感到高攀不上。

然后Mycroft又把目光移回Greg身上，靠上椅背，手中托着酒杯。他看起来自在又迷人，姜黄色的头发稍稍有些乱，穿着他那荒唐的西装一派轻松，而他所有的注意力都集中于Greg，好奇和兴趣毫不掩饰。Greg觉得对面是一束引力，叫他想倾身到桌对面把他嘴唇上的红酒吻干净。或者潜到桌子底下扯开他的拉链。两者择一。

“所以，Greg，”Mycroft说，几乎是随口提起，但显然很认真。“告诉我你的一切。”

Greg舔舔嘴唇，试图思考。“我还以为你想来知道我的一切。”

“我桌上有一叠文件，远远没达到它应该达到的厚度，考虑到你这么 _你_ ，我深入研究过你的文件，我发现它可怖地不足。告诉我你的一切。从头讲。”

Greg感到这既荒唐又诱人。“我可没法告诉你我是怎么来的。我也不大想知道。我可以告诉你我是四月份出生的，但你肯定已经知道了。”

“不用告诉我这些事实。把你告诉我。你喜欢怎样过生日？你最喜欢哪种甜点？你最向往去哪里度假？你西装下穿着什么？”

Greg笑出声，然后说，“除了最后一项我都会回答。这你得自己弄清。”

Mycroft从桌对面投来一个笑容，说：“敢情好。”

***

Mycroft对Greg谈起的一切都能流畅评论，这实在是很惊人：足球，书籍，甚至还有电影和电视剧。Greg开始将其视为挑战了，试图找到点什么Mycroft没主意的事。当Mycroft成功做到有条不紊地论述《理想黄金国》中哪儿有问题，并最终开始谈论起BBC的内政时，Greg彻底放弃了尝试。Greg承认道，“那节目我连一集都没看过。”

“哦，”Mycroft说，啜了一口红酒，“我也没有，当然。”

“但你很了解。”

“我了解 _一切_ 。”

“我以为你知道的一切是包括，我也不清楚，伯罗奔尼撒战争，或者波斯尼亚怎么样了。”

“这些我也了解，”Mycroft镇定地回答。

“所以你知道有关于希腊历史、实事政局，和当红肥皂剧的一切。”

“这些东西的重合点比你预料得多。而且你惊讶了。”

“不是吃惊。是印象深刻。我突然能明白是怎么回事儿了。”

“什么怎么回事？”

“为什么Sherlock怨念你。你比他聪明，不是吗？”

“并不确凿，”Mycroft说，但他微笑的样子让Greg确信自己问对了问题。“我只是比他更面面俱到一些罢了。Sherlock热衷于他喜欢的，嫌弃学习自己不喜欢的东西。”

“而你热衷于自己喜欢的东西，但把了解所有事情视为己任，包括你不喜欢的。”

“Sherlock很自负。他不知道的东西，在他眼里，只是费不着知道的罢了。”

Greg把手肘支在桌上，用拳头撑住下巴。他看着Mycroft说，“我得找件什么难倒你。”

“欢迎挑战，”Mycroft说，“但我觉得这对你来说轻而易举。我最不擅长的话题是Sherlock。”

“而你觉得 _我_ 是这个话题的专家？”

“毕竟血浓于水，我有遗传基因的促进作用，几年来做他的监护人，在这之前又有好多年被教导应该关爱他。而你没有任何社会义务就关爱他。所以，没错，我觉得你对Sherlock挺拿手，至少比我遇见的绝大多数人精通多了。这就是我为什么会知道你很聪明。因为你没有立刻轰走他，而是成功地接近了他。”Mycroft顿了顿。他把就被放到桌上，动作并不像平日里那么“Mycroft式”，几乎是不安的。Greg看着他，感到一头雾水。“我不确定我会这样，”他缓缓开口，“如果他不是我弟弟，如果这不是…… _必须的_ 。你比我好太多了。”

“我觉得你太不相信自己了。”过了一会儿，Greg说。

Mycroft的目光从眼睫下向他投来。不是往常的直视。“这可不是我常会收到的责备。”他突兀地清了清喉咙，坐直身子，把自己摆回原样，以至于Greg感到可能是在醉醺醺的烛光下和被Mycroft迷住的大脑皮层上自己幻想出了Mycroft一瞬间的无助和脆弱。“挺晚了，我们该走了。”

Greg这才记得环顾四周，吃惊地发现餐厅里的人除了他们都已经离开了。一定很晚了，但Greg不想看表。这个夜晚太美好了，他觉得看到时间，获知这就快要结束，会让他觉得像是舞会结束后的仙蒂瑞拉，失去了南瓜车。Greg想要这晚永远延续下去，与Mycroft的交换谈话，既有趣又迷人又机智又耀人眼目。

他回看Mycroft。“你肯定常来这里。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为他们没把我们撵出去。我们单枪匹马（single-handedly）地让他们全部加班。”

“并不是单枪匹马，”Mycroft更正道，“我们有两个人。”

“但是，”Greg说，“如果我们牵着手呢？”他把手伸到桌对面示范这个动作，与Mycroft十指交缠。

Mycroft定住了。有一瞬间Greg觉得自己肯定做错事了，于是他几乎要抽回手，但Mycroft握住它，紧紧握住。Greg看向他，但他的目光正聚在他们手上，目光澄澈，同以往一样无法捉摸。

Mycroft又清清喉咙。“我明白你的意思了。单手。单枪匹马。”他松开手，站起身子，Greg跟着他站起来，这是有一阵旋风似的人把外套拿给他们，显然为终于可以下班而欣喜若狂。

Mycroft，穿上他的大衣，伸出手握住Greg的手，牵着他向门口走。

“等等，”Greg说。

Mycroft向他投去疑惑的一瞥。

“我从没见他们把账单拿来。”

“如你先前推断，”Mycroft轻描淡写地说，“我常来这里。”

“Mycroft，”Greg抗议道，“我至少应该为 _某些东西_ 付钱的。”

“谢谢，”Mycroft对那个为他们开门的人点点头。

“上次是你烧的晚餐，”Greg继续说，他们正跨进寒冷的夜色。

Mycroft转身向他，借他们紧握的双手将他拉近，然后亲吻他。“别说话，”他贴着他的嘴唇低语。

“你这是在作弊，”Greg嗔怪道，一面把自己的手指滑进Mycroft姜黄色的头发。

“从来如此，”Mycroft说，听起来像个承诺。他又吻上他，就在这条街上，Greg甚至没有注意到黑车已经行驶到他们身后，他所有的注意力都放在回吻Mycroft上了。他的味道，他的温度，他们令人窒息的 _紧密_ 。“跟我回家，”Mycroft说，在吻的间隙中。“Sherlock和John出去了；他们个把年头都不会回来。跟我回家。”

“你觉得我需要游说？”Greg问他，“我在那辆车的后座都能上了你。”

Mycroft兀然转身，打开车门。“进来，”他说。

***

电话把Greg闹醒，暂时方向感全无。房间里光线很暗，但这种昏暗是陌生的，而且他的手臂正横放在他身边躺着的一个人身上。这人动了动，扭着身子挪到床边够那只电话。Mycroft，Greg这才想起，接着为自己的手臂显然如此无用地占着Mycroft而感到一小会儿睡意朦胧中的好笑。啊，好吧，现在也做不了什么了，Greg想，然后闭上眼睛听Mycroft通完电话。

这场对话包括了一系列Mycroft这边干脆利落的 _是_ ，然后，终于，Mycroft翻身出了床。Greg考虑了一会儿Mycroft是不是觉得他还在熟睡。他考虑了一下是不是应该继续装睡。

Mycroft进了浴室，Greg还在纠结着这个问题。由于Greg走了会儿神差点又睡着，这问题始终悬而未决。但浴室门一开他就突然清醒了。

Mycroft走回卧室，Greg决心不装睡了，他用沙哑的声音说，“嘿。“

“Mycroft转身面向他。他没把浴室灯关掉，光线洒进卧室，能看清他已穿上了成套西装，除了夹克。他走到床边，保持声音轻轻的。“你该继续睡。”

“老天，你这个样子的时候我就是想弄乱你。”Greg告诉他说，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他那诱人的领结。

“尽管我赞赏你的感性，正当此时我可不能给予鼓励。”话是那么说，Mycroft倾下身去在Greg的肩上落下一个吻。

“工作？”Greg猜道。

“是的。抱歉。”

“我可能可以知道你要做什么吗？”

“我也不敢断定，”ycroft对他说。Greg相信他的话，相信他的无法确定。“你得什么时候回伊顿？”

“伊顿？”Greg有点跟不上这么突然的话题转变，尤其是他还处在半梦半醒的状态。“休假结束之后。跟Sherlock要回去的时间一样。”

“跟我一起待在这儿，”Mycroft说。

Greg感到自己脑袋晕乎乎的，“啥？”

“跟我一起住在这里，直到假期结束。Sherlock和John明天一早就要回去了，司机带他们去，你永远不用撞见他们。而且我很希望你尽可能久地留在这里。”

“着不敢相信你会在大半夜的问我这种事。”

“我该在其他什么时候问呢？”

“我也不知道啊。或许白天的时候。我清醒的时候？”

Mycroft犹豫了，而且就算凭着这么微不足道的光线和他脑子里的一团浆糊，Greg也能看出Mycroft在迫使自己回归常态，重新评估他的数据。“如果你不想——”

“闭嘴。”Greg说。“我会留在这儿，我当然会留下。但只是为了你回家的时候穿着那套西装，轮得到我来把它从你身上扒下来。”

“谢谢，”Mycroft说，好像整件事里有什么必要表达感激的部分似的。

Greg觉得Mycroft几乎太过彬彬有礼了。Greg同时也觉得Mycroft几乎太擅长接吻了。这真是让人挺为难的。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Sherlock正进行着他的实验。John不知道这实验是干嘛的。他问过了，但Sherlock给他的回答是什么听上去像拉丁文似的东西，Sherlock不想回答问题的时候都会这么做。John觉得自己绝对得学拉丁语好让这把戏失去效力。

这实验显然涉及到John得扛着两个大背包，而Sherlock双手空空两袖清风。John完全不知道这是怎么发生的。不过这也不是头一回了。他不过就是知道自己在模拟考试之后——这场考试很累人，而现在他发现自己正跟着Sherlock时，这家伙还跑到自己面前来穿过伊顿旁边的树林，然后磨叽John怎么那么慢吞吞的。

“快点啊！”Sherlock叫道，声音从他前头好几棵树外传来。“我想在天黑前开工啊！”

“我的天哪，”John嘟囔，“我要 _杀_ 了你。这地方实施谋杀再好不过了。”然后他提高了音量，“你没带手电吗？”

“我当然带了手电，”Sherlock以他的 _别问愚蠢问题_ 的口气回答道。John沉思片刻，觉得这俩背包重到Sherlock可能还放了几个大理石纸压，只为以防万一。

“你为什么就不能选个离学校近点的地方？也许不是几英里开外？”

“我们才没有离学校几英里开外，John。别犯傻。“

“我们至少已经走了一英里。”

“走 _一_ 英里跟走 _几_ 英里不一样。”

“对于没拎东西的人来说当然走到哪里都不算事儿。”John说，Sherlock突然停下，转身朝向他。

“那好，”Sherlock说，“好吧。你想开始？”

“没错。”John看了看周围。他们正站在森林里的某个地方，跟其它任何地方没有任何不同。“可以吗？”

“过得去。”Sherlock挥挥手，接过一个背包。“任何地方都一样。”

John挑起眉看着Sherlock在包里掏来掏去。“我们走了这么久才到‘随便哪儿都一样’？”

“指南针，”Sherlock说，他把东西从包里扯出来给John看。“水，一些饼干——我从校长那里透出来的——”

“Sherlock，”John叹了口气。

“一条毯子。火柴。一把信号枪。”

John的眼睛瞪大了。“你他妈从哪里弄来的信号枪？”

Sherlock不以为然地翻了个白眼，显然不屑于回答这个问题，然后把包的拉链拉上。

“这甚至不合法吧，是吗？”John坚持道。

“法律很无聊，”Sherlock提醒他说，然后递给他背包，把另一个放在自己脚边。

John下意识地接过来。“这什么用？”

“我要你跑。”

John看了看周围。“跑去哪儿？”

“随便哪儿。不要告诉我。我会闭上眼睛让你两分钟。”

“我们……要玩捉迷藏？”

Sherlock沉下脸。“我在学习怎样在非城市环境下追踪一个人。”

John看了看地上那层霜，看了看他们之间呼吸吐出的白气。“一月份？你非得在 _一月份_ 学这个？”

“我得学习在每个季节如何做到，但，没错，我们从一月开始，这是一年开头。这完全符合逻辑。”

“这一般是我的台词，”John说。“所以这包是我的救生包？”

“当然。以防你迷了路或者碰上麻烦什么的。但无需担心，我确信自己差不多能立即找到你。你实在得努力点，至少要对我有点挑战性。”

“你知道一件事吗？”John开口，窝火地。

“我知道所有事。”Sherlock平静地回答，打断了John的咆哮。

John叹气，因为这几乎是真的，而且Sherlock一定料到了John接下来要说什么，这太疯了Sherlock绝对疯了而John一定是这一切中最疯的，因为他把背包摔倒肩上，认输了，“好吧。但这最好不要花太久。而且结束之后你得从哪儿给我偷点热可可。”

“结束之后，我打算好好让你暖和起来，保证。”Sherlock说，虽然他不是故意的，但他好像知道John喜欢这样的投食，即使他完全绝对一定不是在想着亲热。

John摇摇头，比起对Sherlock更像是对自己，然后开始走远。

“不，不，不，”Sherlock抱怨道，“你得等我闭上眼睛。”接着Sherlock如是做了，非常夸张地，还喊起来：“一，二，三……”

John接着走。

“至少用 _跑_ 的啊！”Sherlock叫道，然后数，“……七，八……”

John深吸一口气，调整了一下背包，然后开始跑。

***

John跑到自己上气不接下气，再也不想跑位置。然后他停下来考虑了一会儿。毫无疑问Sherlock会紧跟在他后面，他应该很容易追踪，介于他那种横冲直撞穿过树林的方式。如果Sherlock比他慢超过两分钟，他会大为吃惊。

于是John靠在树上喘气，等Sherlock出现，就在这时，他看见了那条狗，一只瘦小的斗牛犬，在几棵树之外无力地看着他。

John环顾四周，似乎觉得它的主人会出现，但周围没有人。John把视线移回那只狗，它还在坚定不移地看着他。他试探着说道，“你好啊，小狗狗。”

那只狗仰起头，摇摇尾巴。

John，受到它举动的鼓励，朝它的方向伸出一只带着手套的手，“过来，”他轻轻唤着。

狗狗满怀欢喜地朝他这边蹦过来，显然已经把John当作了 _朋友_ 。John蹲下来跟它对视，把手套脱下来好抓抓他的脑袋。他发现自己几乎瞬间被口水弄得黏糊糊的，但他并不在意，因为斗牛犬开心地蹭着他，好像它为了等John的出现已经等了一辈子。

John爱上Sherlock是慢慢的，那么缓慢那么不知不觉，他深陷其中之前甚至浑然不知。John立刻爱上了他的斗牛犬，几乎疼痛地落入情网。Sherlock过来的时候他们早已私定终生，以一大堆数量多得令人发指口水横流的亲亲定下来了。

“那个，”Sherlock惊呆了地问，“是什么？”

“这是只狗啊，”John开心地回答道。“一定是迷路了。你一个人在森林里，是这样吗，乖狗狗？”

狗狗满怀爱意地看着John，又往他脸上结结实实舔了一道，John半心半意地推拒了。

“迷路？”Sherlock对此嗤之以鼻。“他显然是流浪狗。没有项圈。而且你看它多邋遢，多瘦，你都能见到它的肋骨。他尝试着在这里生活好久了，做得并不成功。”

“流浪狗，”John重复道，“在冬天？这可怕极了。”他想到这只狗狗站在结满霜的地上瑟瑟发抖。

“不行，”Sherlock在他身后平静地说。

“不行什么？”John转过身子抬起头看他。

“你脑瓜里正想着我们该把狗带回家。你的照顾者情结。我们不能养狗。”

“但你不是一直想要只狗吗？”John问他。

Sherlock的脸上掠过什么情绪，John读不懂。“不，但 _你_ 毫无疑问。”Sherlock说，而且他听起来……认输了？

“当然！”John确实了他的观点。“狗最棒了。而且你看这只，它喜欢我。”

“John， _所有_ 东西都喜欢你。”Sherlock说这话的口气好像这是John最烦人的特质。

John看回它，它也用大大的忧伤的眼睛看着他。 _别把我留在冰天雪地里，你是我最喜欢的人类了，你不能把我丢在这儿，_ 那两只眼睛如是说。John非常想要带走它。他望向Sherlock。“我们得保守秘密。你会喜欢的。你知道你会的。”

“别试图说服我，”Sherlock叹气，“就这么定了。你可以养着它。我们会找个办法把它偷渡进我们房间。”

John愉快地笑起来，惊讶于这会那么容易。Sherlock一定也暗自想要这只狗。“你也爱这只狗，承认吧。”

“不，”Sherlock简短地回答，“我爱 _你_ ，而你想要这只该死的狗，如果我大惊小怪的话会把你弄得伤心，然后你会扬起你那张伤心的 _小脸_ 看着我，我宁愿对付这只狗。现在走吧，我还以为你不喜欢这儿这么冷。”

John呆住了。他抱着自己的狗狗抬头看向Sherlock。他不知自己是否应该指出Sherlock以前从来没说过他爱他。是否该指出 _他_ 从来没说过他爱Sherlock。他知道两者都是真的，无可置否，但听到Sherlock说出来完全是两码事。那么云淡风轻，只是Sherlock会提起的另一个事实。

John决定还是不要明说了。John决定把这段记忆保存起来，只留给自己知道，珍贵又美丽。他站起来重重地亲了Sherlock——惊了他一下，然后说，“谢谢。”他不只是指狗狗这件事，尽管他觉得Sherlock会以为只是这样。“我要把你上到唯一一个你还能记得的词就是我的名字。”

Sherlock脸上泛起一阵令人满意的红晕，不一定归因于此，John想，考虑到天气。“狗狗面前不行，”Sherlock只是说。

***

Lestrade给了他一张伏尼契手稿，但Sherlock正为怎么把狗狗藏住而忙得不可开交。John的观点是他们得征募院里的人帮他们保密。John觉得他们不可能把 _所有人_ 都瞒住，因为狗狗需要遛弯，而且它会发出声音，而且他们得有盟友。

Sherlock这辈子都没有过盟友，并且他觉得John认为任何人都能信赖太天真了。但这是John的狗，Sherlock觉得该由John来决定要怎么养着它。Sherlock心里暗暗坦白自己挺期待有个什么人跑去校长室告状之后自己说一句 _早说吧_ 。

但没人这么做。所有的男孩子都为有一只学院吉祥物的注意深深折服。Sherlock感到他有必要重新评估一下这些数据。只是实在没有时间，因为老是有一大波男孩儿进进出出，问能不能把狗狗带出去玩抛接。Sherlock讨厌极了这么多人的游行，他花了好久躺在John的床上盯着天花板生闷气。，拒绝承认任何人的存在。如果不是John因为这只愚蠢的狗那么开心，Sherlock会认为这事令人根本无法接受。不过，这几乎令人无法忍受，只是因为John在对狗狗说话的时候整个人都那样明亮起来，还用荒唐的语气对狗狗说话。Sherlock觉得这极其不公，John怎么能这么可爱，即使是在做那么傻气的事情。换成另一个人，Sherlock绝对会被弄疯；他会彻底放弃然后撤回自己的房间，拥抱独居生活。但对于John，退后令人无法可想。

有更多数据需要评估。但每当他开始评估，要么就是有人敲门，要么就是John过来爬进他生着闷气的小窝，然后吻他直到他的嘴角上扬，然后数据什么的就真的不重要了。Sherlock甚至为狗狗吃光了他上次的霉菌实验而感到伤心。按理说，他该怒发冲冠的，但John实在是太害怕太担心，整晚抱着狗狗害怕它会不会死掉，Sherlock也觉得难受极了。他已经成了自己所认识的最荒谬的人了。他觉得自己该对那更在意些的。

John跟好多人交上了朋友，远超过常人需要的数量，John开始告诉他们Sherlock有怎样怎样解决谜题的能力，所以，过了不久拜访者们就不是来找狗狗的了，取而代之，他们来找Sherlock帮忙。每个小小的问题都很无聊，但它们都比伏尼契手稿不无聊一小丁点儿，因为这些至少是真的，他在这些问题里担任实实在在的角色。其他学生不像John那么欣赏Sherlock的才能，但这无所谓，因为John一直会暖暖地赞美他，而这对Sherlock来说就足够了。

这一切都意味着，对Sherlock来说，在伊顿生活中的头一次，习惯了有人敲他房间的门。唔，John的门，也是，不论从哪个层面来说，他的，因为他记不起上一次在自己房间里是为了什么了。所以听见敲门声时他并不警惕，虽然他有些恼火，因为他正躺在John的床上 _思考_ ，他讨厌自己在思考的时候被别人打断。

“你不能去应个门吗？”他问John。敲门声坚持不断，Sherlock才意识到J哦哈内部在。上课，Sherlock想。John老是去 _上课_ 。这太不方便了。Sherlock朝天花板皱皱眉，接着对门叫道，“ _走开_ ，”因为Sherlock不怎么同John不在时敲门的人来往。

“你该让我进去，”Lestrade的声音从门的另一边传来。

Sherlock重重地叹气，犯了个白眼然后看向狗狗，他正躺在Sherlock旁边，头枕着Sherlock的肚子。Sherlock已经训会它做好多有用的事。John似乎不觉得这令人印象深刻。而Sherlock认为这很有必要。只需要使一个眼色，它就明白了这是那类它该躲到床底下的来访者，正符合Sherlock的训练内容。

Sherlock等狗狗完全藏好了，再换上“我放弃”的声音，说，“好吧。进来。”

Lestrade打开门，进了房间，然后迅速把门关上。Sherlock躺在John的床上望向他，么有屈尊坐起来。

“你在思考伏尼契手稿吗？”Lestrade 问。

“正尝试。 _你_ 在房间里弄得这很困难。”

“只是因为你最近似乎忙于除了伏尼契手稿之外的事才问问。”Lestrade倚在墙上，双臂交叉在胸前，看着Sherlock。“我们的交易是如果你参与我的自主学习就帮你免了上课。你似乎在忽视你的自主学习。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，因为他还没在乎这事到想出个回答的问题，接着他继续望向天花板。

“谣传说你在以‘顾问侦探’的身份给别人提供服务。”

“并不，是别人一直在烦我。”Sherlock告知天花板说。

“另一个谣传是我听说你养了只狗。”Lestrade平静地说。

“别犯蠢，”Sherlock同样平淡地回答，“我怎么可能把狗藏在这里？这儿的监管那么一流。”

“我总是能搜你房间的，”Lestrade说，“毒品缴查什么的。”

Sherlock什么都没说。

Lestrade笑着从口袋里抓出一把骨头饼干放到地上。

Sherlock皱起眉。他听见一阵很能说明问题的动静在床下响起。“别动，”他命令道，决定自己宁愿像白痴一样说出无意义的单词也不愿那只狗陷入对骨头的狂热状态欢快地向前奔去。

Lestrade挑起眉毛，俯到地板上晃了晃其中一只骨头。“过来，乖狗狗，”他说，然后它就立刻屁颠屁颠第跳出来直线冲向骨头了。

Sherlock哼了一声表示自己被恶心到了。“看来忠诚已经成了了无生趣的概念。”

狗狗津津有味地啃着他的骨头，开心得不得了，然后看向他，好像在说 _但他有_ 吃的 _！_ Sherlock丝毫不为此打动。

“所以John Watson房间里养了只狗，”Lestrade正儿八经第说。“这可是属于要被开除的范围。”

Sherlock立马坐了起来。“别犯傻了。这是我的狗，显而易见。John跟它没关系。John都不睡在这儿了；我让他睡到我房间去。没理由开除 _John_ 。”

“而你居然会觉得忠诚了无生趣。”Lestrade评论道，然后坐到地板上，抚摸狗狗。“放松。没人会被开除。他叫什么名字？”

“Gladstone。”Sherlock回答。

“跟首相一样？”

“John显然是在历史课上学到他，然后想给狗起一个我得先去学才会知道的名字。但他也显然不知道Gladstone是Mycroft的中间名，因此，给狗作名字非常合适。而且我知道Gladstone，正因为这个。”

“Mycroft中间名叫”

“Gladstone？”

“他还没告诉你吗？”

“我还以为你想无视你哥哥和我在干不管什么事。”

“我绝对是想无视的。”

“那就别讲他了然后开始讲斗牛犬Gladstone。你不能就这样在房间里养只狗，Sherlock。”

“为什么不能？我们已经养了他好几周了。他一点都没惹祸。”

“这违反规定。”

“规定无聊透顶。”

“我知道你这么想，但，不幸的是，知道你成为宇宙之王那一天前它们必须被遵守。然后你会发现你要做的第一件事就是定规矩。”

“这该是某个深奥的哲学观点吗？”

“不，这是我告诉你你不能养狗的方式。”

“我们必须得养着它，Lestrade。你不明白。John爱这只狗。John对它完全没有理性。如果你把狗狗夺走的话他的玻璃心会碎成一地渣的。”

“John还有你啊。”

Sherlock沉下脸。跟 _白痴_ 交谈太累了。“这跟任何事有什么关系？”

“John不可能比爱你更爱那只狗的。”

Sherlock的下个句子都已经涌到嘴边了，但Lestrade的话在人意料之外，使他不得不暂停、倒带。他回放了Lestrade所说的，他不想问，他不想让疑问透露出丝毫脆弱，但他忍不住。“John不……他是吗？”Sherlock不敢相信。他试想过 _我爱你_ 的声音指向他。他做不来，这太深不可测。新的数据。只要涉及到John就一定有新的数据。

Lestrade看向他，他深色的眼睛锐利极了。Sherlock觉得自己一定是脸红了，明白自己说漏得太多。他迅速清了清喉咙，说，“这不要紧。你还是不能带走狗。我已经训练他攻击任何试图偷走他的人的颈静脉了。”

“如果这是真的，那我绝对得带走它了。”Lestrade说。

这句话让Sherlock感到自己似乎开了个好头。于是他决定继续说下去。Lestrade显然喜欢这只狗，而且Lestrade显然喜欢John。是时候用上这优势了。“John一直想要只狗，但他父母毫无用处，所以取而代之的，命运女神加以干涉给了他这只。你没法跟命运女神讨价还价。”

Lestrade放声笑起来。“你才不相信 _命运女神_ 这一套呢，”他笑着说。

“比我对伊顿校规的信仰强烈些。”Sherlock怒道。

“你是在纠结选命运女神还是上帝之手？”

Sherlock无视了这个问题，因为答案是没错。“如果我帮你撮合Mycroft呢？”

“不用你撮合我们也挺好的。而且，不，我们不会开始讨论这个的。”

“但 _John_ ，”Sherlock说，尽全力希望能把自己的底牌玩得好点。“你喜欢John，你了解John的。John会伤心，我们怎么对付John那张伤心的 _小脸_ 啊？”

Lestrade沉默了好一阵子。“整件事里这是你阐述的第一条有效论点。”他最终得出结论。

Gladstone躺在Greg大腿上开心滴流着口水。

Sherlock决定一击必杀。“那我们就同意了。”

Lestrade挠着Gladstone的颈子，抬起头看他。“同意？”他重复道。

“是的。为了避免让John伤心，我们会留着它。”

Lestrade似乎被逗乐了。“我们才没达成协定。你知道我已经有多偏袒你了吗？现在你还想让我帮你藏只狗？”

“偏袒？”Sherlock不以为然，一脸被冒犯了的样子。“我才没感觉你对我有多偏爱。你只是判断力还不差，在这儿稀少得可怜所以容易和别的概念混淆。”

“Sherlock，”Lestrade叹道。

“反正，就算这是偏袒，也绝对不够多，考虑到你正跟我哥上床呢。”

“不好意思，我们现在已经开始讨论各自的性生活了吗？”Lestrade温和地问。“John怎么样？”

Sherlock表示不悦。

“我就说还是别谈吧，”Lestrade为成功证明了自己的观点有些自豪。

Sherlock想了一会儿，决定改变策略，“拜托。”他说。

Lestrade看起来更想笑了。“拜托？”他重复道。

“是的，拜托。这不通常让别人同意同意另一个人要求的吗？”Sherlock有点不耐烦了。

“并不百分百。”Lestrade指出。

“John爱这只狗，”Sherlock厉声说，“他 _爱_ 这只狗。不管他对我是什么感觉，无论你在说什么，我知道的是他爱这只狗。我不会让你从John身边带走它的。所以开个价吧，告诉我。”

Lestrade背倚上墙，仔细地看着他。“你觉得我脑子里已经有了个确切金额？”

“我不会劳烦自己想想你拿好笑的小脑瓜里的意识。”

“你喜欢这只狗，不是嘛？”

“我忍得了这狗。他是John的狗，他也一直会是这个状态。”

“‘他’，而非‘它’。”Lestrade评道。“别装着你没有也被这小家伙迷倒。当然对John更为入迷，毫无争议，但有一丁点儿被我们Gladstone迷着呢。”

“这些都有什么意义？重要的是现在John在礼物上已经超过了我好多步，我想不出除了确保他幸福快乐地跟狗狗生活在一起以外还能做什么。”

Lestrade大概沉默了一秒。“你不该这么计分。恋爱不是这样的。”

“如果我想问你咨询恋爱建议，我会开口的。照现在的样子，最好的情况是我觉得你的建议十分可疑，考虑到你正跟 _我哥_ 谈着呢。”

Lestrade看了他一会儿，然后站起来，把Gladstone拖出自己的大腿，然后尝试把口水清理掉点——失败了。“我从没来过这儿，”他说，然后出了房间把门带上。

Gladstone抱怨了一下，目光从关上的门移到Sherlock身上，好像是为Lestrade的离开有点伤心。

“哦，打住，”Sherlock告诉他说。“我们不喜欢Lestrade来这个房间。别自作主张对他发展出某种荒唐的 _感情_ 。你和John一样坏，同时 _喜欢_ 所有的人。”

Gladstone跳上床，在Sherloc身边躺下来。

“还有，你不能上床的，”Sherlock提醒说。

Gladstone把头枕到Sherlock大腿上，看起来在床上实在是舒服极了。

Sherlock了口气。“John不能知道我让你跑到床上来了。你知道我有不让你跑上床的责任。如果John发现我让你跑上床，我会失去一切信用。”

Gladstone看起来对此一点儿也不关心。

John突然摔开了门，把Sherlock想着瞒住Gladstone跑到床上来过的可能降低到零。Gladstone一瞥见John导师瞬间跳了下去，快乐地喝口水奔向John。John有点上气不接下气，把门关上，心不在焉地拍拍它的头以示问候，然后环顾了一下房间。

“Lestrade在哪儿？”

“不在这儿，显而易见，”Sherlock说，尝试换上若无其事的语气，盼望着John不会注意到Gladstone留在床上的压痕。John通常什么都不会注意。希望这次也一样。

“但他来过吗？Emerson成功在上课的时候给我传了张纸条说Lestrade来这儿了。”

Sherlock想到Lestrade所说的我从没来过这儿，然后决定说不定，介于Lestrade对Gladstone佯装不知，他的要求也应该照办。“如果Lestrade来过，你觉得Gladstone还会在吗？”这不完全是个谎，Sherlock想。只是让John得出Sherlock想让他得到的结论而已。

“那就是说我刚编了借口冲出课堂又冲回寝室结果什么事都没有？”John过了一会儿问。

“唔，”Sherlock从床上下来把John抵在门上。John朝他微笑。“我可不会说‘毫无意义’，”Sherlock说，然后吻他。Sherlock几乎从不主动发起亲吻。主要是因为John已经会发起挺多的亲亲，但同时，部分也是因为，他总有一点在担心John会皱起眉把他推开，然后说， _真的？我们还没腻呢？_ 但John现在正回吻他。他的手搭在Sherlock的胯骨上，扯着他的衬衫，让一切都上了正轨。Sherlock想问他，想说， _你爱我吗？_ 这个问题不是第一次出现在他的脑海里。他几乎常想起这个问题；夜里John在他身边熟睡的时候，John去上课而Sherlock没什么别的事好做的时候，John那么 _John_ 而Sherlock看着他这么典型一副John的样子的时候，想着自己是那么爱他，他的心跳被肾上腺素加速。他无法想象John对他也有这种感觉，他无法想象任何人像他对John那样对自己有这样的风吹似的使人耳膜轰鸣的感觉，更不用说 _John_ 对 _他_ 了。Lestrade说起时这么轻描淡写，好像这完全不如恰鲍廷斯基反应的神奇程度奇迹般的相似。你爱我吗？Sherlock想说，但只要他不问，回答是令人震惊的是还存在可能，Sherlock可以想象得出来，那么完美甚至令人生疼。

“Sherlock，”John说。是谈话的前奏，不是亲热的时候的叹息。John别过头，把Sherlock咬着他的嘴唇弄远些，所以Sherlock凑合着吻上了John的下巴，没烦事儿回答，因为他不想谈话。“我进来的时候你在跟狗狗说话？”

Sherlock停顿了一小会儿，然后说，“别那么荒唐，我跟狗说话干嘛？”Sherlock用牙齿扯住了John的耳垂，因为他想拦住John脑海中奔腾的思绪。

John开始喘息，但克制住了。显然是在努力地有意对付Sherlock的伎俩。“你遇上我之前还跟个头骨讲话呢。再说，你喜欢它。”

“我不喜欢它。如果决定权在我，我会丢掉它。”Sherlock说，毫不留情地单刀直入解开了John的裤子，把手滑进他的内裤，因为John真的继续被分散注意力。

“说谎，”John抽气。他的眼睛猛地闭上，头撞到了门。“你让他跟你一起躺在床上呢。”

“闭嘴，”Sherlock命令道，试着吻他。

John低头躲过，把Sherlock的手就出他的裤子，并从门边挣脱开了。Sherlock一瞬间有点尴尬，为John可能出口的某些责怪做好了准备。但然后John落入他们的床，把Sherlock也拉过来，Sherlock除了 _爱爱爱爱_ 想不出别的。他多么爱John，John也多么可能有一丁点儿爱他。而且John笑着对他说，“逼我啊。”

Sherlock照办了。


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

“Holmes先生，您能留一下吗？”

当教室里其他人在整理书包正一片混乱的时候，Sherlock朝Greg皱起眉，好像他是Sherlock不幸遇上最烦的人。Greg知道这是每个有够厚脸皮找Sherlock的人的头衔（除了John），所以Greg也就不太在意那副表情。他看着Sherlock能多慢就多慢地整理好东西，拖着步子走到前门。John在他桌边犹豫不定，显然不知道接下来该怎么做，Greg挥挥手让他离开，说：“我不会杀了他的，保证。”

John出了教室之后Sherlock脸色更阴沉了，Greg把手肘放上他的桌子，支着头说，“振作点，我可在试着帮你忙呢。”

Sherlock看起来对Greg能帮得上忙的能力极度怀疑，但没说什么，只是继续生他的闷气。

“我突然想到你是肯定会有困难的，”Greg说。

Sherlock看起来也是被冒犯到了。“而这个忙要 _你_ 帮？”

“没错。你短袖要回家，不是吗？”

“你知道我得回去，”Sherlock的口气可不软。

“John短袖也要回去？”

Sherlock把手臂交叉在胸前。“是的。他固执得要命。”

“那谁来照顾Gladstone？“

“我们还在商议中，”Sherlock措辞小心地回答。

“我来帮你带他。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼，显然很惊讶。“真的？”

“没错。编个故事告诉John，我比较喜欢这事只有你知我知。但我会帮你照顾他。“

Sherlock眯起眼睛。“为什么？”

“我一点该死的头绪都没有，”Greg如实答复。“我绝对是疯了。”

Sherlock看起来很相信疯狂论。“你想要什么回报？”

Greg努力抑制住恼火的一声叹息。“不用，Sherlock。我没想要什么。你是从哪儿习惯的别人为你做件好事一定是交易的第一步？我从没见过Mycroft不给你任何你想要的东西啊。”

Sherlock极具雄辩性地哼了一声。“Mycroft从不做不希冀回报的事。从不。我跟他处了一辈子，而且我比你聪明无限倍。这点上你没法质疑我。”

Greg叹了口气，决定不跟他争了。因为Sherlock永远也理解不了其实这不是真的。有时候Mycroft想要的回报不过是任何人都会盼望的回报：被爱和喜欢。Sherlock永远都想不到这类东西。“我会看着Gladstone，带他散步，确保他有足够的食物和水。”

“你必须得 _小心_ ，”Sherlock说，“不能让别人 _发现_ 他。”

“我又不笨，你知道。”

“你哪来的观念？你还得对他好。他很敏感，容易被惹到；这烦人极了。”

Greg笑出声来。他实在是忍不住。“我还以为你不在乎这只狗呢。我以为你只是为了让John开心。”

“我的确不。”

“你刚才形容了他的人格给我听。”

“没注意到他的人格我就得是白痴，我显然不蠢。”

有时Greg会觉得John一定是个彻头彻尾的圣人，能跟Sherlock待在一起那么久。但也有一些时候，Greg觉得自己看到了John在Sherlock身上一定看到了的东西。他身上有些什么会奖励你的耐心，让你觉得自己的苦心使你瞥见了一个伟大的人而其余世人全部无幸目睹。Greg对于Mycroft也是这么想，觉得有时候他是世界上唯一一个看着Mycroft，而被允许看到他的任性和沉迷的人。有一天，Greg想，等John Watson再长大些，他要带她去喝一杯，互相同情爱上Holmes家的男人。

然后他意识到，他这么想，已经是把他们四人的关系板上钉钉，默认为无限延长，没有尽头。他想到Sherlock，单为John爱他的这个念头就震惊万分，而在Greg看来清晰无比毫无疑义。他想到Mycroft会不会也露出那副表情，如果Greg告诉他，他爱他。他想那副表情会不会显得更加吃惊，如果Greg承认，即使他们的相遇那么短暂，他已经无法想象没有Mycroft的生活，即使Mycroft总只是在电话线另一头温暖又强忍着笑意的声音。

他想到John是不是也这么觉得，如果没有Sherlock。他想到Jon是否想过Sherlock从伊顿毕业，从大学毕业，想过他们两人步入某种不定的未来。他想着两个Holmes是否想过。

***

Sherlock _无聊_ 得 _要命_ 。这次短休是 _最无聊的事情_ 了，在所有时间整个历史里，从来，从来，从来。他不能相信John就这样把他丢给了无聊。他不敢相信Mycroft和Mrs. Hudson看起来居然能够面对 _无聊_ 不为所动。他们是怎么做到继续无动于衷地在这 _空洞_ 中生活的？

Mrs. Hudson叫他“多读点关于那羊的书”，上次回家的时候他专心致志地研究这个问题，但Sherlock现在烦死羊了。他解决不了Three Mills的谋杀案，这很恼人、烦透了，他不想再提。但，介于他没有更好的事做，就去了家边的田野里研究羊。它们不是欧洲盘羊，但他也只能做这么多了。

这是愚蠢的浪费时间。关于当地的羊他早已知道了值得知道的一切，而这与解释欧洲盘羊的血到了Three Mills电影院毫无干系。Sherlock设法成功地从田野间碰到的Angelo那群小阿飞手中手绘得到一根烟——这贿赂实在挺水，Angelo的朋友看起来似乎都觉得他帮了Angelo大忙什么的——他点了烟，就纯属是为了叛逆一下，好让John发现把他一个人留着等同于他会重拾吸烟之类的坏毛病。但结果是他并不真的喜欢抽烟，香烟让他难受得咳了几声，他觉得自己像个白痴。更坏的是，开始下起了雨，所以他在风雨中跑着回家，淋得湿透，看起来可怜兮兮的，这都怪John。

Sherlock周日回到寝室时John正在房间地板上跟Gladstone摔跤玩。他抬起头，一脸愉快地问：“短休过得如何？”，好像那不是世界上恶意满满的无聊的两天。

“ _太糟了_ ，”Sherlock说。

John坐起身，看起来很关切。“是吗？为什么？发生什么了？”

“ _什么_ 都没发生。”Sherlock耸肩脱掉了外套，把它扔到桌上然后倒向床。

床陷了下去，John也蜷到他旁边。

“停下，”Sherlock特别严肃地对他说。“整件事都怪你。我对你很生气。”

John无视了他，把自己挂到Sherlock身上，往他腿间塞了条自己的腿。“没人杀了别人吗？大家怎么会如此令人发指地不礼貌？”

“不敢相信你居然觉得让我一个人待两天是好主意。我再也不准你离开我了。如果你离开我的时候错过什么重大事件，别叫我在你回来之后跟你说明白，因为你永远不会得到离开我的准许。同样的，我也拒绝意识到你不在这点。”

“我得怎么补偿你？”John问他。他正对他笑。扬起嘴角地 _笑_ 。好像他的念头和这一切都蠢蠢的。像是他觉得……像是他觉得Sherlock很滑稽。而且可爱。而且令人喜欢。

Sherlock向上望着他。他有点蓬乱的金色发梢上垂坠着的冬天微弱的阳光，他的嘴角那样的弧线，他深蓝色眼瞳里的亮点。Sherlock心脏沉击着，厚实而沉重，比John半趴在他身上的重量还要沉重。 _我爱你_ ，Sherlock想。 _你不明白我说的一切有多认真。我在生气，别的人都会觉得被冒犯到并且讨人厌，而你这样看着我，像是我好得令人难以置信。你不能离开我。我没法重新学会没有你如何生活。现在我学会了有你的生活怎么过之后绝对不行。_

John脸上的笑亦逐渐褪去。“Sherlock，”他说，向下看着他。他的脑袋疑惑地一晃。“你真的生气了？”

Sherlock闭上眼，突然担心自己刚才旋风般的思绪一定在他们之间呈现出来了，脸John都能统统看见，Sherlock还没准备好，没准备好走到这步。他需要John和他在一起；过去的两天已是极好的证明。他摇摇头，把手指缠上John颈间稍微有点长得头发。“吻我，”他说。“直到我不能思考。”

“你还好吗？”

“拜托，”Sherlock回答，把眼睛紧紧闭上。“可以吗？”

他没有。John不按他所说的做真是太烦人了。他用手指抚摩过Sherlock的脸颊，然后向上，把他的额发从额前推开。他说，“Sherlock，看着我。”当Sherlock没那么做的时候，他更坚决的又说了一遍，“Sherlock。”

Sherlock叹了口气，睁开眼睛，John在研究他，目光锐利而坚定。

“我不会离开你，”他最终开口。“我永远不会离开你。我每天都会吻你，就为了不让你这么想。听到了吗？你能明白吗？我也想你。我不会离开你。说你相信我。”

Sherlock重重地吞咽。他说，尽管他不确信这是真的，“我相信你。”

“‘我相信你，John’。说‘我相信你，John’。”

“我相信你，John。”

“说，‘你惊人地好看’。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“John——”

“‘而且聪明得过分’——”

“我的天哪，”Sherlock叹道。

“——‘拥有你的我是世界上最幸运的人，John Watson’。”

“拥有你的我是世界上最幸运的人，John Watson，”Sherlock说，字字真心。

John呆住了，看起来有点晕乎乎的，没料到Sherlock会重复他所说的。

“你现在可以吻我了吗？”Sherlock不耐烦地要求说。

John点点头，俯下身子把嘴唇覆盖上Sherlock的。Sherlock叹息，把他拉近，John的舌头探进他的口腔，与他唇舌交缠，而他的手已经在扯他的皮带扣了。Sherlock满足于此刻的毫不无聊。


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

周三的时候，Sherlock正在显微镜下观察Gladstone口水里的一个细菌。他吞咽了一下，发现有疼痛的感觉。他的喉咙里有种奇异灼烧的紧密感。他吞咽的时候情况更糟。Sherlock开始进行实验。喝冷水的时候喉咙会好受些。一杯热茶甚至更好。与自己的唾液进行任何形式的接触都会难受。可能他的唾液就是结症所在。Sherlock取了样，把它放到显微镜下研究。然后列了张单子，阐明他的喉咙为什么这么烦人的一系列原因。

_咽炎_

_——喉咙干——在某些情况下吸烟引起——应该不是问题因已得到持续补充水分_

——假丝酵母在场效果

——喉癌

——慢性或急性窦炎

——腺热

——扁桃体炎

——声带过劳

——暴露在污染和/或霉菌下

Sherlock正对这张单子皱着眉。此时John课间回到寝室。John在讲话，但Sherlock没怎么听，因为他正试着确定自己得腺热的可能性。如果是的话，他应该告诉John，有被传染的可能。

Sherlock转过椅子，打断了John的话。“我可能得了腺热，”他说。

John盯住他。他正忙着换制服，Sherlock尝试回想John是不是有参加运动部什么的。John一直都忙忙碌碌的。“你怎么会这么想？”

“我喉咙不舒服。我觉得腺热不大可能，但应该警告你。”

John挑起眉。“你喉咙痛，然后就立马跳到得了腺热的结论上去了？”

Sherlock有点火了。“我当然没有 _跳_ 到某个结论。我从来不乱下结论，John。我现在就正处于推断喉咙痛的原因的过程中。”

John从他手中拿过单子，读的时候眉头紧缩。“你没得喉癌，”他说，“而且跟假丝酵母也没关系，那时跟化疗有关的。”

“我只是在检验所有的可能，”Sherlock生着闷气为自己辩护。

John把单子递还给他，用手背随意地贴了贴他的前额。“你没发烧。你可能只是感冒了。”

Sherlock被冒犯到了。“我可不会 _感冒_ 。”

“每个人时不时都会感冒。”

“我不会。这不被允许。”

“哦，是这样的道理吗？真高兴你通知了我。我要去忘了当医生这回事，转行做个励志演说家得了。”John坐到床上，一边系鞋带一边拍着Gladstone，说明两者都未能高效执行。

“普通人才会感冒，”Sherlock指出。“我还是个小孩的时候就没感冒过了。”

“我觉着你现在得了。好吧，要么是感冒，要么就是从你荒唐的霉菌实验上感染了什么西印度的病毒。如果是这么回事儿，很高兴认识你。我会试着在勾搭上另一个人之前进行分量足够多的哀悼。”

Sherlock皱眉，看着John站起来拿了条汗衫。“我觉得你没在严肃对待这个问题。”

“我可严肃了。用温盐水漱漱口，会觉得好点儿的。”他把汗衫套上，弄的头发一团糟。

“ _漱口_ ？”Sherlock惊异地重复道。

“意思是——”

“我知道这是什么 _意思_ 。”

“很好。照我说的做。我会回来的。”

“你要出去？”Sherlock尖声道。“我病入膏肓，而你要出门？”

“你没有病入膏肓。你感冒了，我保证。睡一觉。我去跟橄榄球队的小伙子们跑会儿步。”

“你的床边礼仪再糟没有了，”Sherlock很严重地通知他说，“我希望你回来的时候我就死掉了。”

“别那么说。”John心不在焉地在Sherlock的太阳穴上落下一个吻。接着在Gladstone脑袋上印下一个同样无心的亲亲。“Gladstone，如果Sherlock没了呼吸，过来叫我，乖。”

Gladstone，舌头吐得长长的，积极地晃着他那一小截尾巴。

“你要把一只斗牛犬留下来做我的护士，”Sherlock郁闷地下了评论。

“你不需要护士。你只是感冒。除非你想去找女舍监来看看你怎么了。”

“ _舍监_ ？”Sherlock重复道，语气充满着不可置信。“她对这些的了解比你还要白痴。”

“如果你在我回来之前因为喉咙痛挂掉的话我会很想很想你的，”John说。随后，他伸出手轻快地挥了挥，完全不适于此刻该有的凝重肃穆气氛，溜出了房门。

Sherlock皱起眉。

Gladstone跑过来把头靠在他大腿上，抬头看着他。

“闭嘴，”Sherlock对他说，然后咳嗽。

***

周四的时候，John下课之后去了趟图书馆，尽全力借了他所能搬动的一切书籍。然后出于彻底的高尚品格，还借了报纸。然后他把所有东西都扛回了自己的房间，并发现Sherlock在自己床上睡着，裹着毯子，Gladstone躺在他旁边。John走进来的时候，Gladstone抬起头摇了摇尾巴。

“别叫醒他，”John悄悄对狗狗说，把一大堆阅读材料放到地上。“我马上回来。”

然后他去拿了茶戴进房间。Sherlock还在熟睡，通过塞得不轻的鼻子大声打着呼。

John把茶放到床头，与自己争论是否该把他叫起来让他趁热喝了。他最终赞成了反方立场。Sherlock还没睡够，句号。而且Sherlock感冒了，需要睡眠。John立了一小块地方，清除Sherlock式堆满了他房间地板的细碎东西，坐下来写数学作业，勤勤勉勉直到卧房里的余晖散尽。

接着，John去吃晚餐，带回——同平常一样——给Sherlock的食物。还有另一杯茶。Sherlock还在睡，但已经没再打酣了。现在轮到Gladstone负责打呼了。John把凉掉的那杯茶移到旁边去，给饭菜留出空位。然后他用手背贴了贴Sherlock的额头。

Sherlock立刻动起来，朝这触碰凑过来，虽然他没睁开眼睛。“John，”他说，声音沙哑又干燥，咳嗽起来。

“不是有意叫醒你，”John轻声说。“好消息是你没发烧。”

“我当然没发烧。我很好。”Sherlock非常值得同情地吸了吸鼻子。

“真的嘛？你的血球增多症似乎都开始在你鼻道里定居了。”

“如果我的脾脏开始疼，我的遗言会是‘早说吧’。”依旧闭着眼睛，Sherlock伸出手来拉John。“到床上来，”他呜呜地说。

“还没到睡觉时间呢。”

Sherlck打了个呵欠，扯出个鼻涕，咳了声嗽，再吸一吸鼻子，又说了一遍，“到床上来，”继续拉着他。

他无力到John怀疑他是否真的醒着。不过John还是照做了，因为在Sherlock身旁，说实话，是他最喜欢的地方了，就算是个恶心的Sherlock。Sherlock立马黏住他，像帽贝一样把他裹住，发出那么愉快的小小声音，让John突然明白了自己为什么从来没法抵抗Sherlock像这样搂着他。

“你想让我也生病呢吗？”他责备道，完全没有责怪的意味，在Sherlock头上轻轻吻了一下。

“我才没有，”Sherlock口齿不清地反驳，“我没生病。”

John无视了他的抗议，推推Gladstone，希望他会决定跳出床。Gladstone呼噜大的更响了。“他占了整张床。”

“狗本来不允许上床的，”Sherlock含糊地说。

“你从来都让他跑到床上来。”

“我才没有。”

“撒谎。你饿了吗？我给你带了吃的，还有茶。”

“你从哪儿拿的？”

“晚餐呐，”John疑惑地答道。

Sherlock身子一僵，立即半坐起来，慌乱地眨着眼睛。“晚餐？”他重新看向John。“现在几点了？”

“晚饭后。”

“我计划只睡20分钟。”

“你睡了好几个小时了。”

“几个 _小时_ ？”Sherlock看上去像见着鬼似的。“天哪。我是真的要死了，是吗？”

“你没有要死。你感冒了。你需要睡眠。”

“我要死了，”Sherlock说，随即极具戏剧性地把头埋进John的胸膛。“我永远都好不了了。我永远永远都要这样了。”

“你感觉怎么样？”John问。

“他妈难受死了。”Sherlock听起来真心悲惨。

John把他抱住亲亲他的头发说，“你明天不准做任何事。医嘱。甚至也别下床。”

Sherlock在考虑。“ _你_ 会下床吗？”

“是的。我得上课。”

“那凭什么——”

“我给你带了跟小型图书馆规模相当的东西给你看。你明天整天都要读书打瞌睡读书又打瞌睡，Gladstone在这儿陪你。”

“绝不是躺在床上陪我。我从不让他到床上来。”

“你当然不。总之，这就是你明天要做的：别做任何事。你应该能完成的很棒，因为你挺擅长整天不干活的。”

“我从来都没整天 _不干活_ 。只不过我做的事太高端了，你没法把它归类为 _活动_ ——”

“如果你周六也不见好转的话我会打电话通知你哥，告诉他你的死亡已经不可避免了。”

Sherlock叹了口气，沉默了好一会儿，呼吸渐重。“你觉得我周六就会好了？”他问，听起来又有点开始睡意朦胧了，然后他又把脸埋进John的颈窝。

“是的。这只是个小感冒，Sherlock。”John摸摸他的头发，上手他的贴近，他的温度，一个累了的Sherlock平缓的呼吸，没入筋疲力尽任由John来接住他。John爱极了这时候的Sherlock，当他满足得静止时，完全信任毫无棱角的时候，当他彻底的、绝对的、无疑是属于 _John_ 的时候。“你确定不想试着吃点什么吗？”John最终开口问道，期望在Sherlock彻底昏睡过去之前提这个问题。

太迟了。Sherlock除了以鼾声回答之外毫无其他反应。而John就这样躺着，被他半压在身下，那么爱他，几乎无法呼吸。

***

周五下午，John下了课回寝室发现Sherlock在床上坐着，手肘撑在枕头上，鼻子埋进报纸。其余报纸摊得满床都是，杂乱无章地要滑到地板上去，加入乱七八糟被翻阅过的书籍。

“感觉如何？”John问。

“糟透了，”Sherlock回答，头也没抬。

这说明他感觉好多了，John想，Sherlock的声音充分证明了这个问题的荒谬性。那才比较像John所识的Sherlock。

John把书放到地板上同Sherlock的堆在一起。“狗在床上哦，”他指出，挠了挠Gladstone耳后以示问候。

“我知道。你让他养成了这个坏习惯。他被宠坏了，现在改不了了。”

John笑着亲亲Gladstone的鼻子。

“你读过报吗，John？”Sherlock在报纸后面口气好奇地问道。

“我有没有度过 _报纸_ ？”John惊讶地重复。

Sherlock抖了抖报纸使边角塌下，好丢给John一个嫌弃的眼神。“别让我重复自己，你知道我讨厌这样。你显然听清我在说什么了。”

“真高兴你觉得好受多了，”John说，“还有，是的，没错，我读过报纸。”

“这令人着迷，”Sherlock嘟囔。“这些被看作‘新闻’的东西。这世界是如此无聊又白痴的地方。你们这些人都是怎么在其中 _存活_ 的？”

“你也在其中存活，”John告诉他说。

Sherlock没理他。他打了个喷嚏，翻页，说，“一个男孩在游泳池里溺死了。这是多么平常的死亡啊。这些东西不值一提。”

“别说这种话，”John说，正尝试从地板上的一叠书中找出自己的化学课本。

“为什么不？”

“因为这不是你该说的话。”

他听见Sherlock叹了口气，又打了声喷嚏；John找到了自己的书，然后就缩到Sherlock的椅子里了，因为床上的区域已经被殖民掠夺得腾不出空间了。Sherlock如饥似渴地狼吞虎咽着报纸的内容。John说该吃晚饭了的时候他几乎头都没抬，然后他机械性地进食完毕John带回的东西并且连John这么做了事实都没注意到。接着John把他从床上拎出来让他去洗澡。Sherlock对此非常不开心，但John告诉他说如果不照做自己就去他房间睡。这是个稳操胜券的威胁，如果世界上真有这么个玩意儿的话。John在Shelrock离开的时候换了床单，而后奖励了Sherlock一杯茶。

Sherlock没注意到茶。他又爬回了床，看起来苍白又劳累，没说任何话就睡着了。还没痊愈呢，John想。

John写作业知道累，听着Sherlock打呼，然后他迫使Sherlock和Gladstone给他空出点地方。他把脸埋进Sherlock的卷发里睡了，同往常一样。

他突然醒了。是Sherlock把他戳醒的。他说，“运动鞋。”

“什么？”他睡意朦胧地眨着眼睛问道。月光从窗外洒进来，打亮了半坐着皱眉看他的Sherlock。

“没人能找到运动鞋。”Sherlock说。

“你在说什么呢？你是在梦游还是咋的？”

“那个在泳池里溺死的男孩，”Sherlock回答，十分不耐烦。“跟上点。”

“什么男孩？”

“ _报纸_ 上的男孩，John。”Sherlock告诉他说，以“John怎么可以这么 _笨_ ”的语气。

“知道吧，你在大半夜的把我叫起来给我说你几个小时前讲过的东西。给我点时间醒醒成吗？”

“几小时前？我刚说过。”

“在上次和这次之间你 _睡了一觉_ 。”

Sherlock挥了挥手，意为这毫不重要。“他们找不到运动鞋，John。为什么他们找不到鞋？”

“我不知道。”John转头把脸用枕头盟主，闭上眼睛。“可能被人偷了。我们现在能继续睡觉了吗？”

“睡觉？这种时刻你怎么能睡得着？我们得去伦敦。”

Sherlock开始扭来扭曲，似乎他真的决定离开床去伦敦。John把他推回床单。“我们不会再三更半夜跑去伦敦的。“

“别那么无趣，”Sherlock抱怨道。

“现在没有火车。而且我们绝对不用走的。而且我们不偷车。”

“无趣，”Sherlock责备道。

John换了个姿势彻底把Sherlock压住，用自己的全身力量把他牢牢压住。

“而且还重，”Sherlock说，声音因为被他堵住而有些模糊了。

John嘟囔着同意了这个观点，然后阖起眼睛听Sherlock的心跳在他耳下轰鸣。

“John。说真的，你很重。”Sherlock在他身下用尽全力扭动着想要挣脱。

“你知道嘛，”John说，“你心脏的跳动跟任何人一样。有时候我觉得你内里也一定是加速的，不可能是…… _正常的_ 。但你的心脏跳动得就跟我一样。”

Sherlock沉默了一秒。接着他说，“你是在说我们的心脏匹配？”

John轻笑一声，为他的体恤上亲了一口，正落在他安稳搏动的心脏上方。“我是说大半夜的我们都该在睡觉。但没错，我们的心脏也契合。”

“你不可理喻，”Sherlock说，在他身下转了转，但不再像是想要逃跑了。John让自己放松了点儿，让Sherlock在旁边安定下来，颇有占有性地抱住了上面的John。

John打了个瞌睡。“如果你在早晨之前把我叫醒，我会杀了你。”

“怎么杀？”

“我也不知道，”John喃喃，“你来告诉我。”Sherlock开始在他胸前咕哝，一段关于谋杀武器的独白，不时被吸鼻子的声音打断。John又睡着了。


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

John睁开眼，发现Sherlock正在几英寸之外用稳定的目光盯着他。

John吓了一跳，喊了声：“妈呀！”

“很好。”Sherlock瞬间立直身子走开了。“你醒了。”

“你他妈在干嘛啊？”

“等你醒来。”Sherlock口气平淡地回答。

“通过那样 _盯_ 着我？”

“你睡着呢，你又不知道。”

John叹了口气闭起眼睛。“现在什么时候？”

“你该起床的时候。火车在45分钟后开。”

John重新睁开眼睛。“火车？什么火车？”

“去 _伦敦_ 的火车，John。说真的，你昨天是在哪儿撞到脑袋了吗？你甚至比平常脑子还慢。”

John无视了这个侮辱。“我们不去伦敦。我们不能去伦敦。”

Sherlock对他皱起眉。“这不公平。你答应过我只要不在三更半夜就行。”

John尝试回忆起他们午夜谈话的模糊细节。“不，我没答应过。我很确定没这回事。”

“你有。”

“你感冒才刚好。实际上，你感冒都还没完全好。你还生着病呢，真的。你不该跑来跑去的。你该在这儿，休息。”

“我昨天一整天都在干这事。无聊死了。再说我觉得肺里存点伦敦的空气污染会让我好过不少。”Sherlock丢给他一个他认为能弥补一切的撅嘴。

John翻了个白眼。“我今天有课。”

“你够聪明，而且你一直像个伊顿乖学生似的出席所有学科。你很容易就能追上。跟我逃一天课，没人会注意到。”

“当然会被注意到。他们会派出搜救小组来找我们。他们会让我们签黄表*。他们会罚我们休学。我们会被开除。”

“全部三者？真的？这可是个重刑。”

“你知道我什么意思。”

“你在反应过度，John。我确信他们只会……轻度谴责我们一下。罚单什么的。我今年还没拿够罚单呢。我想如果我拿一个的话我哥哥会好受不少。总之，我们得出发了。为了 _真相_ 和 _正义_ 。”

John知道Sherlock非常不在乎真相和正义这两项不切实际的抽象概念。他知道Sherlock觉得他在乎。John讨厌Sherlock几乎说对了。有个男孩可能被谋杀了，只有Sherlock能解出其中真相。“这个男孩在泳池里淹死了。”John开口。

“他杀，John。他是被谋杀的，而他母亲有权知道 是谁杀了她儿子。”

“你知道他是被谋杀的，就因为有人偷了他的鞋子？”

“为什么会有人想偷走他的鞋，John？”

“可能这是双很好的运动鞋。”

“有人撬开了他的柜子只为偷运动鞋？一个天资禀赋的游泳选手就那么凑巧在当天溺水身亡？不，出于某些原因，有人需要除掉这双鞋。这双鞋上一定有什么证据。某些可以顶嘴的……”Sherlock支起手指抵住下巴，盯上对面的墙思考着。他的眼瞳因为愉快和大脑的运转整个亮起来。这副表情很适合他。John感到Sherlock多么脱于世俗地好看已经不常发生了，但现在他很清晰地觉得这种感觉重新席卷而来。

“听着，”John说，“我们为什么不让Lestrade打电话给他那个在苏格兰场的——”

“ _Sally_ ？”Sherlock语调升了八度打断道。“她恨我。她跟我没法合作。你知道的。苏格兰场也不可能看到我能看到一切。他们会做得糟糕透顶。我们永远也没法找到凶手。不，我必须自己去。”

“然后怎么办？”

“去泳池。找线索。跟男孩的母亲谈话。”

“那我们明天去。明天没课，我们大概就不会——”

“我们不能明天去。Carl的母亲可能明天就回家了。今天她还会在伦敦处理文书工作。”

“我不觉得跑去伦敦打扰一个失去儿子的母亲是个好主意，Sherlock。”

“连为了查明杀害她儿子的冷血凶手也不行？”

“Sherlock，”John叹气。

“行。那好。你做你想做的，待在这儿，上你 _无聊_ 的课。我要去伦敦了。”Sherlock穿上大衣，随着优美而有艺术气息的旋转——John知道他一定练过——走出了房间。

“哦，该死，”John嘟囔，把最后一丝睡意从眼中揉去，匆匆套上衣服然后写了两张纸条。一张留在房间里，另一张塞到Stamford的门下问他是否愿意溜溜Gladstone。

***

Sherlock，达到目的之后心情大好。火车全程他都在容光焕发地做着推理。John任他去了，边听他的声音边半梦半醒。

他们抵达伦敦时，Sherlock蹦着下了火车，John跟着他走，在他反应过来到底发生了什么之前发现自己已经舒舒服服地坐在出租车里了。在伊顿，天色看起来不过是快要下雨了，但伦敦正热诚地下着雨，John注视着雨滴舔上玻璃，为他没有带伞而沉痛哀悼着。

他转头面对Sherlock说，“我们这是去哪儿？”

“游泳池，当然。”

“而你觉得我们能就这样跳着华尔兹大摇大摆地进入犯罪现场？”

“你知道华尔兹怎么跳吗？”Sherlock问。“Mycroft在几个夏天前逼我学华尔兹。我跳得不错，但假装非常糟糕。”

这一切都没能让John惊讶半分。“我不知道华尔兹怎么跳，”他只是说。

“那我们就不大可能要跳着华尔兹进去了，不是嘛？”Sherlock对他灿烂而真诚地一笑，说实话，这在他面孔上实为罕见。John花了很多时间让Sherlock笑，他也知道自己让Sherlock开心，但Sherlock很少不出于什么终极动机就露出这种咧嘴的笑容。自然是谋杀现场带给了他这份好心情。John想着自己会不会一辈子嫉妒Sherlock给予犯罪现场的关注，同时又为Sherlock在犯罪现场精力充沛的样子而着迷。因为John正恼着他们现在正在出租车里，实在不能算吻上Sherlock式上扬的嘴角最理想的地点。

“给，”Sherlock说，在John还丝毫没来得及做任何反应之前，把一些钞票塞给了他。“付给司机。”Sherlock出了车门，他的大脑显然在思考比车费要来得重要的东西。

John付了车费，把找回的零钱接回来放进自己的口袋，因为他们迟早得吃点什么——虽说Sherlock不会意识到这点——如果John自己揣着钱就方便很多，可以去给他俩买来食物，而不打断Sherlock的思绪。

John穿过雨幕，走进那个同任何建筑毫无二般的房间门廊里。Sherlock正与一个保安交谈着，利用他弓形的嘴唇和欺骗性的眼睛把自己伪装成一个极其无辜又纯真的小男孩儿。John从来都为Sherlock如何能够这样不费功夫地把自己弄成完全另一副样子而感到惊讶。

“你这么关注真是暖心，”保安队Sherlock说，语气和蔼，身子倾向他，显然带着优越感的态度。“但这并没有必要。”

“你们会抓住凶手的吧？”Sherlock焦急地问道。“我只是不喜欢想到这儿有个杀人犯在自由走动。”

“这不是谋杀，”保安说，“你没什么好担心的。现在你们回去吧。”搬砖向他的方向投出善意的微笑。

“你没错，John，”Sherlock悲哀地说，转身面向他。“这不是谋杀。”

John顺着他演下去了。“就说吧，”他轻快地说，然后朝保安，“想象力太丰富。”

保安又冲他们微笑，看起来一脸同情。John跟着Sherlock回到了倾盆大雨中。Sherlock在建筑周围转了一会儿，接着在一个后门前停下，轻而易举地把钥匙送进了锁孔。锁转开了，门一推便大敞。

“白痴，”Sherlock嘟囔说，然后迈步进去。“

“你就不能简简单单地把它撬开吗？”John边把身后的门带上边问。John知道Sherlock能的，介于Sherlock在两周前才刚给John上了几堂关于如何撬锁的课。

“当然行。”

“但你想炫耀自己是怎样从保安那儿头来钥匙的。”

“不，”Sherlock被冒犯到似地哼了一声，“我想确认他们没把这当做谋杀现场。炫耀是其次的。”

“好吧，刚才棒极了。”

“我知道。但你可以继续那么说。”

他们走进游泳馆。这里很暖、潮湿，氯气刺鼻。这里还昏暗且被弃置。Sherlock打开了灯，在泳池边走了一圈，仔细地观察着。他蹲伏下来爬了一会儿。他尝过泳池水，还舔了地板，这些都没使John惊讶。John在观众席上坐着，知道Sherlock显然是玩够了，意气风发地走出房间。

John随他进了更衣室，Sherlock观察了储物柜，然后信心满满地选了其中一个。没有上锁，Sherlock把它打开，看着空空如也的柜子。他倾身向前去嗅。然后他把柜门关上，仔细检察把手。然后他后退了几步，看上去若有所思。

“怎样？”John问。

“我想我发现什么了。我觉得我知道他是怎么被谋杀的了。但我得跟他的母亲谈谈。”

John叹气道。“你知道他母亲在哪儿？”

“当然。”

“你怎么——算了。”

Sherlock笑笑，似乎是对John开始学会不再询问他而开心，把大义凌子立起来，重新步入雨中。

John，一如既往地，跟了上去。

***

旅馆同任何建筑一样毫无特色。Sherlock看到它时鼻子皱了皱。有时候，John想，Sherlock就是无可救药地高端。

Sherlock停下来，观察过这件旅店，接着转过头，看向某些John不清楚的东西。

“什么？”John问。

“没什么，”Sherlock说。“我们走。”Sherlock自信地走进旅馆，甚至更自信地走到了电梯前。John跟上他，他们乘电梯到三楼。没有人来跟他们搭话。Sherlock出了电梯，在走廊里上下看了看，又重新回到了电梯里。

“我们要干嘛？”当Sherlock按下四楼的按钮时，John问道。

“我们再找一个女仆，你要去分散她的注意力。”

“怎么分散？”

没管四楼，五楼的按钮被按下。“我也不知道。做你该做的。跟她调情。”

“你认为调情是我的‘特长’？”

“没错。你无意识地调情。你全自动。这恐怖极了。啊，棒极了。去吧。”他在五楼走廊发现了一个女仆，给John指了指。

“我得分散她注意力多久？”

“只要我能看她单子找出Carl的母亲住在哪个房间就行。”

“我应该跟她卿卿我我吗？”

“如果你觉得这样比较有效的话。”

“我在 _开玩笑_ ，Sherlock。”

“我真的不在意你要做什么，”Sherlock不耐烦地说。“ _做_ 就是了。”

“顺便一提，”John对他小声说道，“如果你男朋友主动提出愿意亲随便哪个女的，你真的该在意一下。”

Sherlock看上去真的疑惑了。“为了 _案子_ 就不。”他也嘶声回答。

John瞪了他一眼，然后换上碰见女仆的表情。“抱歉，打扰了。”他说，亮出他最标准的微笑。如果Sherlock想让他调情，那他绝对会调情的。“我在想你是否可以回答我一个问题。”

女仆比他年纪小，不是那种令人惊艳的好看，但也不丑。她给他一个被骚扰到的微笑，意味她现在除了跟他说话有几百万件事要做。“当然。”

John耍了点花招，把她弄得离推车远些的时候尽量显得自然点。“我在找制冰机。”

她像看白痴似的看着他。“在电梯大厅里。就是你过来的地方，不是吗？”

John拒绝让自己的微笑动摇。他笑得更闪亮些。他咯咯笑了两声。“是的。没错。好吧，该坦白了。”他倾下身，把她稍稍困住，对上她的目光。“我只是在找借口跟你说话。”

她看起来被逗乐了。“哦，是嘛？”

John点点头。

“你看见我在叠毛巾，然后觉得我魅力不可抵挡？”

John觉得这进行得不太好。他在想Sherlock设法看了单子一眼没有。他保持住自己轻松又随意的微笑。“差不多。”

女仆扬起手给了他一计耳光。绝对毫无预兆。John趔趄着后退，撞上推车，手按着作痛的脸颊。“我不是 _婊子_ ，你知道！”她朝他大骂。

“我……什么？我没有……我从没说……这不是……制冰机在电梯厅里，知道了。谢谢。”John决定他不管Sherlock是否还需要更多时间了；他要忍痛承受损失脱身，在她决定用拖把给他脑门来一棒之前脱离险境。他逃出走廊进入大厅，进了Sherlock帮他开着的电梯里。

Sherlock按下七楼的按钮，接着进入了大笑的状态。他无助地靠着电梯墙勉强保持直立。

“停下，”John酸酸地说。“这不好笑。”

“令人 _捧腹_ ，”Sherlock上气不接下气，John实在记不起Sherlock哪次被笑声如此彻底地征服。这让他不那么恼火了。

“下次如果有人得分神，你上。”

“但你那么 _擅长_ ，”Sherlock对他说，好容易缓下了呼吸，眼睛还因为大笑亮晶晶的。电梯门开了。

“闭嘴，”John说，跟他一起迈向电梯门。“你拿到需要的信息了吗？”

Sherlock把他惊到了。他突然把他压在墙上，如这举动同样迅速、用力、激烈、突然地吻了他。Sherlock的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上，到Sherlock的嘴唇不再在他的嘴唇上。他完全没有时间反应。

“John Watson，”Sherlock说，后退一步，把手插进那件戏剧性大衣的口袋，“你是我 _的最爱_ 。”接着轻快地走出了电梯大厅。

John，稍微有点晕乎乎的，小跑着赶上他。“最爱的什么？”他问。

Sherlock在一个房间门上清脆地敲了敲。看着他笑了。

门开了。

微笑从Sherlock脸上消失殆尽。泪光盈盈，他转向那个开门的女人，同这间旅馆一样没有区分度，灰褐色的头发，脸也哭得浮肿了。

“Mrs. Powers，”Sherlock说，他的声音满是悲伤，而John在思考Sherlock在十秒前真切笑到大脑都会缺氧的地步，五秒前他给了John一个迅速火辣到非法的亲吻和一句美妙的恭维，一秒前他正对John笑着一个亲密的、仅属于John的饱含爱意的笑。Sherlock有时候太他妈恐怖了，John想。“我听说了Carl。我是Sherlock Holmes，Carl的朋友。我们，嗯……”Sherlock恰到好处地破音。“我们一起上学。”

John不可置信地看着他。Mrs. Powers也是。“

她冷静地抽着鼻子。“抱歉，谁？我不记得他提到过你。”

“哦，一定是这样的，”Sherlock不予理会地说。“我们能进去吗？”他步履坚定地走过Mrs. Powers身边。John，试着做出Sherlock一半那么哀伤的样子，跟着他进去了。“这……这太可怕了。”Sherlock坐到房间里的床沿上，看起来泪汪汪的彻底垮掉了的样子。“我是说，我无法相信，我几天前才见过他。一样地Carl。不知烦恼为何物。”

Mrs. Powers短暂地瞧了John一眼——但愿他看起来适度的难过，然后又看向Sherlock。“很遗憾。但Carl看起来比以往焦虑些。你是谁？”

“那，当然，”Sherlock同意了她的说辞，而无视了那个疑问。“比赛前他当然会有些紧张。他一直都这样。”

“不，他不这样。他在比赛前从不紧张的。”

“皮质类固醇药膏真是古怪，不是吗？我是说，他带着这个真是奇怪。他为什么要这样？Carl这样的运动员，带着皮质类固醇乳膏？这有点可疑，你不觉得吗？”

Mrs. Powers生气了。“不。他有湿疹，就是这样。”

“啊，好吧。典型的Carl，把自己的运动鞋放错地方。他从来都粗心大意的。典型的Carl。”

“不，不是，”Mrs. Powers几乎是在呵斥他了。“Carl爱极了那双运动鞋。他从来不会对它们不负责任。”

Sherlock的声音瞬间褪去了一切哀伤。“是嘛？有趣。”Sherlock兀然站起走出了房间。

John除了跟上不知还能做什么。他跟着他走到电梯口，知道Mrs. Powers正站在门边看着他们，但她似乎太吃惊了，忘记要追上他们。

电梯门关上了，John转身面向Sherlock说，“那究竟是 _见鬼的_ 搞什么？你可以当演员。你他妈能得座奥斯卡。”

Sherlock无视了他，从电梯跨进大厅。“我知道Carl怎么了，一清二楚。但我们现在有更大的问题需要解决。”Sherlock跨出大厅，迈进毫无止意的大雨。

“什么问题？”John问，对天空不由自主地做了个鬼脸。

“我们被跟踪了，”Sherlock回答，接着立起了他的大衣领子。

（*这东西如果榜上有名就需要连续3-5天7:30起床到校长室签名）


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

校长敲门时Greg正给初一的学生上课，他恐惧得心一沉，感觉肯定不是好事。

他走去门前时所有学生都在看着，在椅子里不安分地扭来扭去获得更好的视野。Greg轻松地笑着问，“您好。出什么事了吗？您也看到了，我在上——”

“事实上，”校长说，Greg现在能看到他身后跟着John和Sherlock的院长还有另一位导师。绝对没好事。“的确出了事。Mr. Hewitt帮你代课。Mr. Hewitt？”

Mr. Hewitt，低着头从Greg身边匆匆走过，似乎是不想看这个死到临头的家伙的眼睛。

Greg跨出教室，把身后的门带上。“发生什么了？”

校长递给他一张纸条，叠着，上头写着“Mr. Lestrade”。Greg不认识这个字迹。不是Sherlock的——他的乱得一塌糊涂，好像不屑于对比他笨的人这么正式。

Greg，疑惑地看了校长一眼，把纸打开。 _请别慌或拉警报。我们去伦敦调查某个在游泳比赛里淹死的男孩了。你知道_ _S_ _就这个样子。如果你能给_ _Donovan_ _警官打个电话，我会试着把_ _S_ _带去苏格兰场。谢谢。我们欠你，一如以往。——_ _John Watson_

Greg读了两次。不是说第一次没看明白，而是他得思考自己的说辞。

“为什么John Watson觉得你会帮他们瞒着？”校长问。“苏格兰场又是怎么回事？Donovan警官是谁？”

Greg张开嘴，还在思考着。

“我早就说过，”院长压低声音对校长说。“我告诉过你他会跟他们靠得太近。他一直以来用 _谋杀案_ 为他们开脱。我打赌你甚至知道那条狗，不是吗？”

Greg看了看他们，决定自己还真没什么好辩护的。他们的责备大多是真实的，所以并不值得他费心撒谎。“我们该联系Mycroft Holmes，”他说，“而且我可以打个电话给Donovan警官，帮忙找到他们。”

“就这样？”校长气势汹汹地追问。“你不为自己说点什么？”

Greg考虑了一下。“没有，”他最终决定，“我不觉得，目前为止，有什么要说的。我们就先找到他们然后把他们安全送回来吧。”

“如果你觉得，”校长咬牙切齿道，“我们接下来不会对此事作非常多讨论——”

“一秒也不敢这么想，先生，”Greg恭敬地说，但下课铃响了，走廊里来往的人逐渐躲起来，他们开始受到好奇的目光；他们也就先缄声了。

***

曾几何时Mycroft很习惯于接到伊顿校长的电话。很好笑，Mycroft想到，一个人怎能这么快忘却旧习，适应新的现实。只是几个月的事，Sherlock在伊顿的前几年都模糊成了一本合上的书。Sherlock已经走得离这些 _很远_ 了。Mycroft，正当他的私人助理说校长找他时，正觉着Sherlock可能一辈子都会快乐下去，John会管好他，Mycroft能少花点时间担心他，多花点时间做另一类事，比如解决好怎么跟他弟弟的导师恋爱什么的。

他让自己的注意力开了会儿小差，他想。糟糕的事是，这感觉…… _挺好_ 的。

“你弟弟跑了。“校长告诉他说。

“你怎么会这么想？”Mycroft问，向眼下漫长的一天认输了。

“因为他的共犯，Mr. Watson，给我们留了字条。”

“那就是他跟John在一起？那，至少，合情合理。我想纸条上没写什么帮我们获知他们去哪儿了的东西？”

“伦敦，”校长冷冰冰地说，“去调查游泳比赛上溺死男孩的死因，照纸条上说。我知道这听起来很荒谬，但，我很遗憾地告知你，Mr. Lestrade，你弟弟的导师，显然一直在鼓励这种…… _办案_ 的疯狂举动。”

“是的，”Mycroft说，“经我许可。”

“经你许可？”校长听起来不可置信。

“Mr. Lestrade在吗？”Mycroft问，语气中已经带点不耐烦了。“并且，如果他不再，能让人把他叫来吗？我需要跟他谈话。”

沉默持续了一会儿。Mycroft知道校长在纠结着。然后他犹豫不决地说，“等一下。”

Greg是下一个说话的了。“Mr. Holmes，”他说，正式得小心翼翼，Mycroft叹了口气。

“那个游泳比赛里的男孩，我在报纸上看见过了。Carl Powers，他那双丢失的鞋子很可疑。Sherlock是怎么知道的？Sherlock从来不读报纸；我从不让他看，正是因为这类原因。”

“不是我给他的。”Greg听起来有些戒备。

“我没在指责你。”Mycroft再次叹气道。“是你打电话给Sally让她看着Sherlock好些？还是我用我的关系？”Greg什么都没说。“我真心在问你的意见，Greg，”Mycroft提醒道。

“虽说Sherlock和Sally不是什么好伙伴，但用你的关系杀伤力会太大，不觉得吗？”

“好吧。”Mycroft考虑了一下。“雅致的杀伤。”

Greg重重地叹气。“我会打电话给Sally。她会想杀了我。她可能再也不会跟我说话了。”

“告诉她我会为她所有的麻烦买单。”

Greg咯咯笑了起来。

“我认真地。”Mycroft说。

“啊，”Greg说，“对。”他清了清喉咙，听起来有些尴尬，Mycroft记起Grge那头是有听众的。“我打给Sally，”他迟疑了一下。“我相信Sherlock肯定不会有事的。”

“我不比平常更担心他，”Mycroft坦白地说。“他把John带上了。John很实际。John会控制局面的。”

***

“这真是 _太_ 胡来，”John抱怨，但不管怎么样还是跟着Sherlock上了逃生梯。

“我们没有选择，”Sherlock不耐烦地说，攀爬技术堪称专家级别，John有些嫉妒。“我们必须甩掉他们。”

“你确定我们——”Sherlockk抵达了屋顶直接跑开去了。“——被跟踪了，”John安静地对自己完成了句子，因为假装跟Sherlock说话已经毫无意义了，他已经跑得太远。John咬了咬牙也开始跑。

Sherlock在屋顶上奋力冲着。房屋间靠得很近，一步就跨过了，Sherlock继续跑着。John跟上他，确保他的大衣衣襟离他只有一抓的距离，以防Sherlock做出什么愚蠢的举动，类似于从楼顶边缘滑下去，可能是因为水坑。但Sherlock泡得准确又坚定。另一个屋顶间隔，他毫不犹豫就跳了过去。John犹豫了：他在 _想_ 。他的身子停得太突然，他觉得自己的胃像是撞上了他的心脏。他盯着，有点晕乎乎的，盯着离地面的距离和屋顶间的距离。

Sherlock暂停下来，回头看他。“John！”他喊。“快点！”

John回头看了看。不可能。 _真的_ 有人在屋顶上追他们。他们 _真的_ 被跟踪了。John的脑海里冒出一串问题—— _谁？为什么？这他妈怎么回事？_ ——然后他退了几步助跑，跳到了对面。他成功了，只是在落地时趔趄了一下。Sherlock满意了，又开始跑。

现在他知道他们 _确实_ 被跟踪了，他感到肾上腺素飙升起来。Sherlock跑得像是很清楚他们这是去哪里。John觉得大概他不会疏忽要记住伦敦每个屋顶的路线。Sherlock现在在下消防梯了，几乎是冲下去的，John跟着他，边打着滑边冲着。

他们到了地面，在繁忙的街上，John试图找出这是哪儿，但没有时间，因为Sherlock一秒都没停下就冲进了车流。John感到所有空气都被抽离，眼看一辆车急刹，而Sherlock看都没看它一眼就从引擎盖上翻了过去。John跟上，连声道歉，大声喊Sherlock，但Sherlock已经过了街，进了一条小巷，然后又进了另一条小巷。Sherlock这会儿是冲刺速度了，不让他跑出自己的视线对John来说已经有些困难了，接着他们眼前又是一条大街，Sherlock在他前面，截了一辆出租车，几乎又像之前一样醒目地猛冲进车流。

Sherlock转身抓住John把他塞进出租，像是在嫌弃John太慢似的，然后他也进了车里，把车门甩上，气喘吁吁地对司机说：“新苏格兰场。快。”

“刚才他妈怎么回事？”John问他，试着平稳呼吸，“你想让我们都挂掉吗？”

“恰恰相反，”Sherlock说。

“你敢再那样冲到街上试试，”John命令说，“我觉得你刚搞得我心脏病发作。”他把手掌放在胸前，之前看到那辆飞速撞向Sherlock的车时，他的心脏真的像心脏病发作似的停了。

“别那么夸张，”Sherlock责备他道。“你才十七岁，身体也过得去，心脏衰竭不太可能。”

“ _过得去_ ？”John重复道。“我好得很。”

Sherlock对他挑起了眉。“你太过喜欢吃糖了。知道吗？”

“天哪，”John说。“这句话还是从一个我不强迫他进食就什么都不吃的人口中说出的。我们该换个话题了。谁在追我们？”

“我毫无所知。”Sherlock看起来可开心了。“但这越来越有趣了！”

“你疯了，”John说，“彻底疯了。”他突然发现自己靠着椅背傻笑起来，笑得几乎坐不正了。这得怪肾上腺素骤减。“这是我做过最荒唐的事。”

“哦，拜托，你跟女佣调情要荒唐得多。”

“只是因为 _你_ 让我这么做我才跟她调情的。”

“我以为你技术比那好些。”

“太久没练了。”

“我们该常调调情。”

“我们现在就在调情。只是在屋顶上狂奔算不上是典型的调情手段。”

“其余的人类无聊得要命。”Sherlock评论道。“在我之前你怎么忍受得了？”

“不清楚，”John如实回答。“愿意跟我讲一下案子是怎么回事吗？方便我写？”

“我不知道，”Sherlock摇摇头。“我知道他是怎么死的。但我不知道为什么，或者是谁干的。”

“大概就是那个为了保持众人缄默追着我们在屋顶上疯跑的家伙。”

“但这跟Carl Powers有什么关系？”Sherlock若有所思地凝望着窗外。“一个男孩子。游泳比赛上。而且是如此巧妙地谋杀，John。如此 _优雅的_ 谋杀。但那双运动鞋。为什么是运动鞋？几乎是……一个标志？一个信号？想被抓到？天才的弱点，John——他们渴望观众。”

“我还真不知道啊，”John说。

出租车在苏格兰场前停下，Sherlock说，“你还有钱，John。付给他。”就出了车门。

John付了钱，跟着Sherlock进了苏格兰场，听着他找Donovan警官。她在几秒后到了大厅，看起来见到他们很是不爽。

“看哪，这是谁，”她说，“怪胎。还有你。”她看向John。“还跟他一起啊？你该找点兴趣爱好了。“

“我很好，多谢。”John说，有意让自己听起来冷一些。

“你知道我不是什么吗？”她把手臂交叠在胸前，对他们皱眉。“我不是保姆。”

“Donovan警官，”Sherlock说。“关于Carl Powers案——”

“省省吧，”他把手抬起来。“我不会说你说的另一个词。有警官会送你们去火车站搭火车回伊顿，就这样，我的任务就完成了。我不在乎你哥哥要给我多少钱。”

Sherlock突然僵住了，把自己要说的话统统吞了回去。他皱眉，眉头紧紧锁着，他说话时音调已经平缓。“我哥哥付你钱，”他说。“当然。当然。”他的第二个 _当然_ 压低了声音，像是自言自语，看起来若有所思。

这一瞬间的他不为什么显得特别渺小。让John想伸出手把他抱住。“Sherlock，”他说。

“没关系，”Sherlock说，听起来已经从刚才暂时的动摇中恢复过来。“Donovan警官说得对。我们该回伊顿。我们比那笔钱值得的麻烦多了。”

John不解地望向他。“但——”

Sherlock给了他一个轻易就能明白的表情。一个 _闭嘴_ 的表情。事情变了，但John不清楚究竟是哪儿。“我说了， _没关系_ ，”Sherlock加了重音。“我们回家。”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

校长叫Mycroft到伊顿等他们找到Sherlock和John。Mycroft觉得这荒谬至极，因为Sherlock和John在伦敦，也就是Mycroft此时在的地方。但他也觉得在这种细枝末节上与校长表示意见不合大概不是什么明智之举。Sherlock让他们都有点技艺生疏了。换做前几年，Sherlock的这类举动只会引起一个小小的耸肩，现在校长就好像把Sherlock当做一个极其普通乖巧的孩子看待，似乎这件事完全不称他，是个极大的危机。Mycroft一直倾向于相信Sherlock慢慢走上了正轨，但他该意识到他教唆John进入自己罪案的世界只是时间问题。

于是Mycroft去了伊顿，意识到他不但要为John和Sherlock，还要为Greg代表。

Mycroft到伊顿的时候，立刻有人把他带到校长室，都是陈词滥调了。校长站起来招呼他，Sherlock的院长也是。Greg，靠在窗沿上，手臂交叠在胸前，只是向Mycroft的方向挑了挑眉。他看起来这一天过得糟透了，Mycroft多想就这么走过去把这一切都从他面庞上吻去。Greg几乎从来不会看起来像是过了糟糕的一天，而且他向来擅长把Mycroft从他糟糕的一天中哄出来，Mycroft觉得自己得还这个人情。

“好消息，Mr. Holmes，”校长温暖融融地说。“你弟弟和Mr. Watson已经被找到了，现在乘坐火车安全地在回伊顿的路上。”

Mycroft硬把自己的视线从Greg扯到校长身上。“他们在哪儿被找到的？”

“他们去了新苏格兰场，Mr. Lestrade在那儿显然有个 _朋友_ 愿意帮我们把他们送到来这儿最近的一班车上。”校长朝Greg的方向皱眉。

“我认识Mr. Lestrade在苏格兰场的朋友，”Mycroft说，然后看向Greg，得体地说，“谢谢。”

Greg张口准备说话。

校长中断了他的意图。“我必须说，很抱歉，Mr. Holmes，但我们完全不知道这一切会变得这么…… _没规矩_ 。”

Mycroft深吸一口气，准备说是Sherlock催生的无规矩，事实证明，他也在其中茁壮成长，Mycroft已知鼓励他这么做，所以没必要反应过度。但正当此时John Watson的母亲到了，显然在反应过度这块非常在行。她眼睛瞪得大大的，有点邋遢，尤其在伊顿校长室这种过分得体的地方，但她看起来至少挺清醒。Mycroft一直暗中注意着这家子，算是秘密帮John个忙，而John的母亲或妹妹可不太喜欢清醒这个概念。

“你们，”她厉声呵问，大步踏进校长室，“怎么能弄丢我的儿子？这算 _什么_ 地方啊？”她看到了Mycroft，正在壁炉边倚在伞上，她踉跄了一下，脸色有点红起来，Mycroft挺满意于这个反应。“哦，”她说，“你。”

他微微倾头。“再次好啊。”

“你们见过？”校长问。

“只一次，”Mycroft回答，他的眼睛盯着Cynthia Watson，她移开视线，显出不安的样子。“我正帮她儿子一个忙。很乐意。所以非常高兴再次见到您，Mrs. Watson。”

她发出一声轻蔑的尖声。Mycroft发现Greg看着他，眼神犀利而好奇，想着过不了多久他就得把整件事跟他说一遍。

Mrs. Watson突然又转回身朝向他，眼睛因为对目前情况的了解而睁得更大了。“你也在这！这一定说明他跟你的……”她看着他，Mycroft看得出她思绪的处理，看见她决定他作为一个十七岁孩子的父亲太年轻。“随便什么。”她挥了挥手。

“弟弟，”Mycroft温和地给予帮助。

“他是个 _很糟_ 的影响，那个男孩。”她宣告，大步迈向他，他必须为她的勇气加分。这是他能用来代替愚蠢的最好词汇了。“John以前从来不做这些事。他现在常做了，因为他跟他扯上关系。溜走，整夜不回家，真 _可耻_ 。”

Mycroft说的不慌不忙且咬字清晰，确保他的一件非常明确。“知道我知道他们住在玻璃房里的人该很小心地选择对我弟弟的诋毁。非常小心，的确。”

这些词语包裹着威胁，让Mrs. Watson脸色煞白，往后退了一部。她转身，试着恢复平衡，现在开始对校长说话了。“你们做了什么事来找他？”

“已经找到他了，”Mycroft抢在校长前说。“感谢Mr. Lestrade，他们已经在回伊顿的火车上了。”

“ _不_ 谢Mr. Lestrade，”校长语气平平地插嘴道。“现在您也到场了，我们可以摊牌了。Mr. Lestrade在鼓励John和Sherlock两人，做出最不不正当的行为。他让他们解决罪案。并计入学分。”

“实话说，”Mycroft打断他。“应该只有Sherlock靠这个计学分。John这么做是因为……爱好。”

“为了 _好玩_ ？”Mrs. Watson震惊了。“这哪里 _好玩_ 了？”

“Sherlock对这项功课非常喜欢。”Mycroft开口。

“我不管 _Sherlock_ 怎么想，”她怒道。“我关心的是他突然强行把John拉入了对…… _犯罪_ 的病态迷恋中。哪种罪案？”

“显然，我们能看出，是从未解的谜案开始的，”校长回答。“然后，这，不幸的是，变成了协助苏格兰场解决实际的、真正地谋杀案。”

Mrs. Watson在校长和Greg两人之间来回看着。“他们才十七岁，”她说，听起来震惊极了。“他们怎么能……”

“Sherlock非常聪明，”Mycroft说。“Sherlock需要挑战。他的报告单上很清楚了。Sherlock没受到挑战的时候，他要么就在制造校境内的大浩劫，要么就抑郁到懒得下床。多亏了Mr. Lestrade，他认识到了这点，并适当地挑战了他。Sherlock，说实话，在Mr. Lestrade担任他的导师之后几乎接近是个令人愉快的孩子了。这又是一句我没想到自己会说的话。”

“让孩子做任何他们想做的——”校长开口。

“他已经跟我详细说过了。”Mycroft简短地插入。

“嗳，他从来没跟 _我_ 讲过。”John的母亲抱怨道。

Mycroft看向她。“John参与的唯一一次调查是在圣诞假期，你把他交给我照顾了。”

“而你就以为这个的意思是你可以让他调查 _谋杀_ ？”她厉声道。

“我一直跟他待在一起，”Mycroft平静地回答。“这，我想，已经比John在家要好得多了。”

她张开嘴又闭上，什么话都没说。

校长插话了，“谋杀调查是什么时候进行的不重要。Sherlock今年的出席率令人发指。”

Greg第一次开口了。“因为我们同意了独立学习。你赞同了。我也相信John的出席记录，除了今天之外，没有任何瑕疵。”

校长看起来有点恼。“好吧。是的。但。他们有只 _狗_ 。”

“一只狗？”Mycroft疑惑地重复道。

“没错。一条狗。Mr. Lestrade对此丝毫不如他该有的那么惊讶。

“Sherlock？”Mycroft不可置信地说，因为Sherlock从来没对宠物表现出任何兴趣。“养了一只狗？”

“狗是John的，”Greg说。“我所知道的，是John一直想要一只狗，却从没能拥有过。”他的目光投向John的母亲。

她僵住了。“我才不在乎狗——”

“学生不允许养狗，Mr. Lestrade，”校长怒道。“你该立刻汇报那条狗存在的。”

Greg突然直起身，第一次看起来生气了。“你看过Sherlock的档案吗？”他问。

“大部分Sherlock的档案都是我 _写_ 的。”校长回嘴。

“啊。那你该知道了。几乎每一条Sherlock的评价都是关于他多么自我关注。‘表现出令人担心的同情心缺乏。’‘不能跟他人保持一致。’‘无视身边人的情感。’重复，重复，再重复。一个结论，我相信你肯定打电话给Mycroft讨论过。因为其中有不少国内昂贵的心理医生的笔记，都表明Sherlock是高功能反社会人格，表现出对遵从社会的完全蔑视。那好，我这儿告诉你：John想要只狗，所以Sherlock给了他一只，而且Sherlock愿意做任何必要的事情留住它，确保John能养着它。因为这只狗让John开心。他有一整袋文件全是别人在说他如何如何不在乎他人，而我站在他房间里听他几乎是求着我帮他保密，因为他没法忍受看见John不开心，一 _分钟_ 也不行。所以原谅我没法对他的感情进行处罚。原谅我认为这该被鼓励。 _我_ 得是个高功能反社会人格才会告发他。”

校长和院长都不出声了，被这突如其来的爆发惊得嘴都合不拢。Mycroft站得一动不动，让这些字句渗进自己。他们还从没认真谈过Sherlock，虽然Mycroft知道Greg一定看过他的档案。Mycroft个人从不相信这套。Sherlock关心Mrs. Hudson，当然，以他自己很古怪的方式。Mycroft一直都看得出来。Sherlock爱他们的母亲。Sherlock甚至，以他自己很古怪的方式，容忍着他。Sherlock只是跟这世界有点不合拍，也不愿放慢自己的步子以求跟它合拍。Mycroft明白。 _他_ 是让自己慢下来了一点，能够模仿与之同步到Sherlock永远无法达到的程度，但Mycroft认为这是个人选择。Sherlock让他发疯，但他不会因为他在做 _自己_ 而惩罚他，至少不是在他比任何人都聪明又没有真的伤到别人的情况下。听到Greg也有这样的想法感觉很好，表达出对诊断的怀疑，指出，当Sherlock _当真_ 在乎的时候，他的在乎是一心一意的、热烈到令人敬佩的，那么在乎，可以把其他时候全部弥补回来了。

“再说，”Greg讲完了，听上去怒气消了点，“John照顾Sherlock，Sherlock让他照顾。狗是让Sherlock照顾的生物，我觉得让他学点责任心是好事。”

又有一阵沉默。Greg瞄了眼Mycroft。Mycroft朝他极微小极微小地笑了笑。Greg移开了目光。

校长吸了口气，说，“不管怎么说，这 _不符合规矩_ ，这也不是你的范围，Mr. Lestrade，来裁定伊顿该遵守哪些规定，或无视哪些条款。那么多个世纪以来——”

“请省了我们这堂历史课吧，”Mycroft打断道。“我们都很清楚这所学校显赫的地位。”

校长对他皱眉。“他们实际上住在一起。你知道吗？”

Mycroft只是抬了抬眉，因为，好吧，这是个公学，这种事情常有发生，但John的母亲喊了出来，“ _什么_ ？”

“Mrs. Watson，”校长开口。

“我要他们分开，”她迅速说，“我要他们分得越远越好。我要他们在这 _学校_ 两头。”

“我不想。”Mycroft说。

“你当然不想。现在看来，我儿子正忙着把你弟弟弄得像个 _人_ ，而你弟弟正忙着把我儿子变成个少年罪犯。”

Mycroft的手攥紧了伞柄。Mycroft的确想过他们这次去伦敦的旅行说明了Sherlock在John身上的影响增大。Mycroft这么想是一回事。Mycroft允许这么想Sherlock，因为Mycroft是那个保证了Sherlock超过五年安全的人。别人不允许这么想Sherlock。Mycroft感到自己进入了防范模式，感到愤怒的火舌在他体内舐起来，这个女人实在不能这么想Sherlock——还说—— _这样_ 。这就是 _不可允许_ 。

“我必须说，Mrs. Watson，我赞同你的看法，”校长帮着她说，在Mycroft能把自己的情绪控制到决定接下来该说什么之前。

Mycroft盯住他，想，去他妈的控制情绪。“我不同意。非常。”

“但你并不经营这个学校，”校长坚定地说，“这是我的工作。而且，原谅我，Mycroft——”对他名字的直呼让他恼火地咬住嘴唇“——我理解你弟弟很难搞，你也尽了最大努力帮助他。但也许是时候听听这儿的专家了。”

“专家？”Mycroft不再掩盖自己讽刺了，“什么的专家？显然不是Sherlock的。你难道不记得Sherlock以前是什么样的了吗？他从没像现在这么……”Mycroft搜寻着合适的词汇，最后决定了唯一一个似乎足够恰当的。“快乐。“

“但Mrs. Watson是对的。我不希望Sherlock不开心，但这彻底的放任自流最终会宠坏他的，而且，与此同时，他还在带坏别的男孩。“

“别荒唐了，”Mycroft怒斥道。“他没有做这回事。John绝对好好的。事实上，John，我敢说，比他以前要来得更好。而且我必须说明，你真该记住——”

“为了把Sherlock留在这儿你能给我们多少钱？你也一定想过了，Mycroft，你弟弟已经学完了所有课程。他现在都没在上课了，说真的。我们愿意让他体体面面地毕业，你也，我们猜测，也差不多准备带走他了。我们料想该不会有大笔金额了。”

“如果你让他贿赂得手伤害我儿子，我会告你。”John的母亲威胁道。“

Mycroft注视着她。他的大脑正在讹诈上磕磕绊绊，但他不会让它们倾泻而出。如果Mycroft在这事上轻率地横冲直撞对Sherlock没好处。他没料到这会有如此彻底的崩盘。他需要退一步考虑接下来要怎么走。

有敲门声，然后一个女人把头探进来，犹豫地说，“男孩儿们到了。我该把他们送进来吗？”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Sherlock一个词都没说。回伊顿的全程都没有说话。与他之前乘火车到伦敦的那副开心得冒泡的样子比起来让John心疼。他试着跟他说话，但他不回答。他把自己裹在大衣里，靠窗蜷着身子，对John说的任何话都不予回复。John想直接爬到Sherlock大腿上，把他的坏心情吻到九霄云外去，但他也担心这个状态的Sherlock会把他推开，而John无法忍受这个想法。所以他只是陪他沉默地坐着，听他咳嗽，想着Sherlock还生着病，而他们都在雨里跑了一整天了，这 _太蠢_ 了， _太蠢_ 了，他怎么能让Sherlock把自己说服的？现在Sherlock很……不安。John想不到用别的什么词来形容，因为他不知道这是究竟为何。她只直达Sherlock对什么感到非常不高兴，那种John……没任何一次，说真的——见过的。

他们即刻被领到校长办公室，Sherlock吸着鼻子，或者咳嗽，其余都是沉默，走在他身边，John希望Sherlock能 _说_ 些什么，希望他们能想出某种进攻计划，统一战线。

接着，他正忙着担心这个的时候，发现自己突然被母亲的拥抱吞没了。他的 _母亲_ 。

“哦，John，谢谢上帝你安全回来，”她大喊，John放弃思索上一次她这样拥抱他是猴年马月的事了。

他从拥抱中挣脱出来，恼火着，因为这是 _演戏_ 。又是 _演戏_ 。有观众的时候她总在 _演戏_ 。这事实上让他有点反胃。

Mycroft也在场，他和Sherlock可完全没在演。Sherlock把自己丢进一张椅子里，他的姿势看起来消沉和疲惫。Mycroft站在壁炉边。他正焦虑地敲着伞柄，John从未见过他这样。

“你还好吗？”他母亲问他，假惺惺的关心语气。

“我很好，”他简短地回答。“你在这里做什么？”

“他们叫我过来，当然，当他们发现你跟……”他母亲向Sherlock投去阴暗的目光，“ _他_ ，逃跑了之后。”

“我们没逃跑，”John说，禁不住朝Lestrade投去目光。

“哦，你不用怪Mr. Lestrade，”校长故作幽默地答道。“我敢肯定他会为你们保密的，一如他那么敬业地为你们保守这么多秘密。坐吧，Mr. Watson。”

John看了Mycroft一眼，试图看出点什么。Mycroft的表情是一片空白，他已经稳住了伞，但他没在特意看着什么，而只是墙上的某个点。这看上去像是个坏现象，John觉得，因为他习惯了Mycroft往常锐利的样子。他慢慢坐下了，心吊得老高，开始考虑要怎么才能求回他伊顿的生活。这是一次大过，但他们肯定不会开除他们的吧。他除了这次以外的记录很完美，而Holmes家够富有，伊顿肯定不会开除有钱的资助人的。

“你，”校长说，他的声音冷静得怵人，“有什么要为自己辩护的？”John看向Sherlock。Sherlock此时正盯着校长办公室的桌脚。John重新看回校长。“Sherlock今天解决了一起谋杀。”

校长看上去很感兴趣。“哦，是嘛？真了不起。”

John皱起眉。他看向Sherlock。“Sherlock，告诉他你看出了什么。”

Sherlock抽了抽鼻子，但没有说话。他甚至没移过视线来看着John。John眉头紧锁，用尽全力抵抗往Sherlock腿肚踢上一脚的冲动。

“他看起来不太想说话，”校长说。“可能你不介意替我们了解一下他看出了什么，Mr. Watson。”

John舔过嘴唇，把视线从Sherlock身上扯下来。“他……没告诉我。”John坦白道。

“他没告诉你今天他看出了什么令人惊奇的东西？”校长挑了挑眉，满脸狐疑。“那你怎么肯定他看出了任何什么？”

“这话什么意思？”John被激怒了，质问道。

校长在跟John说话，但他看着Sherlock。“你怎么确定这不是一场白费力气的搜寻？一个孤独的男孩策划的，迫切地想把自己唯一的朋友留住，不让你厌倦而离开？”

“差不多够了，”Mycroft打断道，他的声音像抽鞭子一样字字如同爆裂一般。

“你觉得这是他编的？”John感到不可置信。“他没有编。Sherlock，告诉他们你看到了什么。”

Sherlock吸了口气，再呼出来。Sherlock没有抬头。他没说话。

John皱起眉，现在有点恼火了，开始帮他说话。“我们去了犯罪现场。好吧，警员根本没把它当犯罪现场看，但——”

“警察不觉得它是犯罪现场，”校长冷冷地说。“但你们觉得？”

“警察都很 _蠢_ ，”John说，想着自己现在听上去跟Sherlock有多像。“总而言之，那男孩是被谋杀的。Carl Powers是被谋杀的。这跟那双失踪的运动鞋有关系。而且他母亲说他在比赛前比平常焦虑——”

“他母亲？”校长说。“你跟他 _母亲_ 谈过话？”

“我们……没错，是的。我们必须这么做。否则我们要怎么……总之，跟他湿疹涂的药膏有关，我觉得。”

“你们跑到伦敦，”校长说，“然后去为难一个正哀悼他刚去世的儿子的母亲？”

“不是这样的，”John否认，接着想起了Sherlock内行到吓人的表演。“唔，稍微有一点，但我们必须——”

“解决一起只存在于Sherlock Holmes脑中的谋杀？”

“他没在编。”John绝望地说。

“他就比别人聪明这么多？”

“是的，”John坚持道，十分坚定。“他就是。”

校长这样看了他一会儿，几乎是伤心的。“哦，Mr. Watson，我太抱歉了。恐怕我们伊顿让你失望了。”

John盯着他。“让我失望？”

“你母亲对我们不满挺对的。请一定接受我的道歉，Mrs. Watson。但我们会处理好的，依您的要求——”

“等一下。”John在自己的椅子上动了动，目光从校长移到他母亲再重新回来。“处理什么？”

“我们该更好地引导你的，”校长说。“一个新生，在最后学年来到伊顿。我们该更平等地对待你的。我们留你一个人，让你独立生活，毫不奇怪你会被他带坏。你不用责备自己。”

“你在……”John隐隐约约明白是怎么回事了，但他拒绝这么思考。“我没有……”

校长看向John的母亲，在他旁边站着。“如您所说，我们会立刻更改他所在的学院。”

“什么？”John警惕地坐直身子。他一直害怕被退学，但“搬出来”这个念头他还从来没想过。这 _太恐怖_ 了。离开Sherlock。这对他来说是毁灭性的。“不。不，不，不，不，不。我不想换学院。”他恳求自己的母亲。“妈——”

“这样最好，Mr. Watson，”校长说。“真的。”

“这不是‘最好’。你做了什么？”他问母亲。“你为什么要这样做？”

“这是为了你好，”她坚定地说。

“为了我好？”他不敢相信地重复道。“你从什么时候开始……”他突然转过头不再面对她。“Sherlock。你给我他妈说点什么，”他朝他怒道。

“有什么好说的？”Sherlock简短地说，还是盯着桌脚。“我喜欢炫耀，而你那么容易得手。大家都那么聪明啊，能够看穿我骗你成为我的朋友的把戏，骗你对我 _印象深刻_ 。”

“闭嘴，”John恼火地说。“这没帮助。”他转过去看向身后的Mycroft。“Mycroft，”他求他。

Mycroft用手指敲着伞柄，对上John的目光。“我已经提出过强烈异议了。”他说。

“你已经 _提出_ 过 _异议_ 了？”John叫道。“这他妈算什么意思？威胁说会杀了他们，要么往他们身上砸钱，什么的。”

“John——”Mycroft开口。

“这样最好，”他母亲打断了他。“真的。你也听见他亲口说了：他是个爱卖弄的家伙。”

“他不是。我是说，没错，他超级喜欢炫耀，但他是真的。他解决罪案。他帮助别人。”

“像他今天解决的案子一样？”校长很耐心地说。“像他今天帮的那个悲伤的母亲一样？”

“他没有撒谎，”John说，“他没在撒谎。你永远不能说服我他对我说了谎。Sherlock。”他转向他，听见自己声音中的乞求。

Sherlock盯着桌脚，咳嗽。

***

他们坚持要他回自己的房间，但Sherlock不想回John的房间。几个月来头一次他爬进自己的床。又僵硬又潮湿。闻上去不像John。他不确定自己是否还记得要怎么在闻起来不想John的床上入睡了。他紧紧蜷着身子，盯着那堵隔开了他和John的房间的墙。墙后有拖着脚走路的声音。John整理行李。John换了学院。

Mycroft没敲门就进来了，立刻开始讲话。“你就不能等到明天再去伦敦？就等一天你就什么都不用经历了，但不行，一定得今天，看看你弄的乱子。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，吸了吸鼻子。他希望Mycroft能赶紧离开。他希望自己能好好呼吸。他希望这张床能把他整个地吞下去省得他忍受乏味的余生。

“生气够了，”Mycroft严厉地说。“转过来看着我，我们好讨论怎么处理这些。”

Sherlock没有翻身面向他，但他的确开口了，这比他自己预计的都多。但他说的是，“你付给John吗？”这可不是他预计要说的。

“给John什么？”Mycroft问。

“付给John。”Sherlock重复道。“ _付钱_ 给他。别蠢了，Mycroft，我问的话你一清二楚。”

一阵子沉默。Sherlock睁开眼睛试图在不转身的情况下盯着墙推测出这阵沉默的意义。然后Mycroft回答，“不。”

Sherlock发出不可置信且不屑的声音。

“我试过，”Mycroft说。“但他不肯接受。”

“John不富有。John需要那笔钱。”

“他拒绝接受，”Mycroft坚持道。

Sherlock盯着墙壁，尝试决定是否该相信他。他 _想要_ 这些都是真的。

他想要这一切都是真的。他想要John看向自己时的眼神——那眼神仿佛Sherlock是他遇见过最棒的人——是真实的，真心的，真诚的。但他从来不确定Jon真的爱他的那部分开始雄辩起来。 _它好得太不真实，_ 他知道。他对自己说过好多次。 _为什么_ _John_ _会突然喜欢上你，而别人从不这样？不是别人，而偏偏是_ _John_ _。那么好的_ _John_ _。你早该看出的。你，为自己的逻辑和理性而骄傲的你。你把自己变成了笑柄。_ “如果John没有收你的钱，那说明他是个白痴。”他最终决定。

“ _你_ 这么想他当然是个白痴，没错，”Mycroft同意道。“他为你着迷。你为什么觉得我付钱给他？”

Sherlock希望Mycroft能赶紧走。他想把脸埋进枕头，让思绪活动起来， _想想想_ ，直到他能最终决定Mycroft的话到底有没有可能是真的。他要 _想想想_ ，回想跟John度过的每分每秒，用这样的方式确信这些都可以被 _核实_ ，不只是伪造品，他可以在上面戳上邮章， _真实的_ ， _无误的_ ， _他们的_ 。

但其他一切都在他脑海中回响，Mycroft在他脑海中出现，他没法想John，因为Mycoft还赖在这里，不给他清静。Mcroft从不让他清静；Mycroft干涉，安排，计划，从来不让机会主宰任何事情。“这就是你做的事，”Sherlock平平地说，“你处理事情。你从来都通过付钱来解决问题。我想不通你花了这么久才想出这个方法，真的。这太显然了。想把你弟弟留在伊顿？哦，没什么更简单的了。找个有点聪明，见钱眼开的家伙，付钱给他假装做他的朋友。得手容易，实施也方便。你选得很聪明，很好。到现在之前我什么都没怀疑。”

“你的理论，虽然非常具娱乐性，但彻头彻尾的全错。你介绍他给我认识之前我从没见过John，我也说过了：我没有在付他钱。”Mycroft听上去倒真的有点恼怒。

“你付钱给每个人，”Sherlock提醒他说。“你付钱给Donovan警官来迁就我。”

“不，我没有。我付钱给Donovan警官过一次，今天，麻烦他把你和John送回伊顿。今天之前我从没付钱给她。”

“我无法相信自己那么 _愚蠢_ ，居然花了这么久才发现这一切，”Sherlock说。“你嘲笑过我吗？”

“Sherlock，你对于我全知全能的观点令人受宠若惊，但我没安排这些。我没有付钱给John，John就 _是_ 这样。我也没有付钱给Donovan警官让他听你讲案子。她这么做是因为它必须如此，因为你是对的，她担不起不听你说的责任。”

Sherlock不想再说这个了。他紧紧闭起眼，想到他第一次吻John的时候，解决了他第一个案子之后散发着兴奋，他高兴得 _难以置信_ ，他想永远这么快乐。而现在他觉得这一切不过都是Mycroft的一步棋。他人生中最完美的一天，而这一切都是人工制造的，是个布景，不再是 _他的_ 。他的体内全部筋疲力尽。John能让他 _平静_ ，只有John能做到，但John在收拾自己的房间，Sherlock不再确定他们还会彼此坚持了。Mycroft宣称John喜欢Sherlock，John不是受雇当Sherlock的朋友，然而Sherlock在伊顿从未比现在更公认得举止得当，Mycroft从不把事情留给偶然。John的出现是个无法说明的异常现象，Mycroft付钱给 _每个人_ 来容忍Sherlock，甚至Mrs. Hudson。为什么John会是异常值，唯一一个不一样的人？什么让John这么特别？是因为Sherlock想让他这么特殊吗？想要一个人只想要Sherlock，而不是Mycroft的贿赂，只是 _Sherlock_ ？

他咳嗽。没能抑制。

“你生病了吗？”Mycroft从背后问他说。

“走开，”Sherlock命令道。“你不是有更多钱需要挥来挥去吗？来确保我不被开除？来 _处理_ 这个？”

Mycroft迟疑了。Sherlock能感受到。“Sherlock——”

“走开，”Sherlock又说了一遍，过了一会儿Mycroft大步走出了房间，单纯的不爽。

Sherlock才不在乎Mycroft不高兴。Sherlock看Mycroft也不爽。Sherlock对宇宙中的一切都不爽。Sherlock主要是对自己愤怒。

Sherlock做了一件他在学校从没做过的事。他拿来小提琴拉起来。

***

John站在门边，看着没有Sherlock的房间空得奇怪，说，“Gladstone在哪儿？”

他母亲已经在拉开他的抽屉了，显然准备好了帮他打包。一个从校长那里借来的行李箱正大开着放在那张仅仅几个小时前他和Sherlock还相拥而眠的床上。听到他的问题，她甚至头都没抬。

院长，此时带着两个低年级男生来帮他们收拾，说，“谁？”

“狗。狗在哪里？”

“不在这儿。”

John咬了咬牙，握紧了拳头，告诉自己不要往院长脸上来一下。这显然不会有好结果。“看得出。他在哪儿？”

“这与你无关，Mr. Watson。”

“这当然关我的事。他是我的狗。”

院长平静地看着他。“不，他不是。伊顿学生不允许在校园里养狗，单凭这个违规我们就恩呢该开除你了。

John想发火，但他，不幸的是，有点心烦意乱。他该料到的，他身周一切都在离析崩塌的时候他一定该会料到这个的，但这还是钝击着他的头脑，这最新的冒犯。Gladstone，在第一眼见到他时就爱上了他，在降霜森林放晴的时候，而现在被从他身边夺去到了天知道哪儿，可能是个不允许他跑到床上的地方，不被拥抱和亲亲，当他到处流口水的时候不被以愉快的语气打招呼。他在门边感到冷得刺骨，无法动弹，看着他母亲把一把袜子收拾进箱子，他的和Sherlock的混在一起。

“不用收拾人和实验器材，”院长对那两个低年级男生说。“我们把这些仍在垃圾堆里就行。”

“这属于Sherlock，”John说。

“显然，”院长同意道。

“那你不觉得你该先问问他吗，在你把他的东西都扔掉之前？”

“学生不允许在校园里设置 _实验室_ ，Mr. Watson。”

当低年级男生看起来好像要把Sherlock多到过分而且乱糟糟的笔记本加入那堆注定要归于垃圾桶的东西的时候，John突然说，“那些是我的笔记。”

两个男孩迟疑了一下，连院长都半信半疑的，但John一把从他们手中抓过了笔记本。

“这些是我的，”他坚持道，把本子都放进行李箱。“妈，”他转过去对她说，尝试最后一次哀求。“这太荒唐了。你在反应过度。所有的人都在反应过度。”

他母亲继续收拾着，甚至没看他一眼。“你跑去伦敦，独自。你可能都被杀了。”

“我不是一个人去的。而且伦敦是 _家_ 。我们没去任何比市建筑房区更危险的地方，妈。”他决定不讲他俩在屋顶上被别人追着跑的事。他觉得这帮不上忙。

她头一次看向他，嘶声说“闭嘴”，与此同时把眼光抛向院长。

John想摇醒她。好像院长不知道他们是从市建筑房来的似的。而且好像她在乎谁知道似的。“我真不敢相信运气这么差碰上你一个月里那么清醒的一天。如果你醉了，同平常一样，那你就不会在乎什么了，这一切都不会发生。”

他母亲明显因为愤怒而脸色煞白。她把眼睛眯成缝看着他，呼吸极重又极快。好长一会儿，John觉得她该打他了。

然后Mycroft很冷静的声音从门边传来，“我真希望自己没打扰到什么。我只是想确认我弟弟的所属物会被送回我们伦敦的地址？”Mycroft的眼睛似乎在颇有意味地扫过房间里的一切：John的母亲，John，那一堆Sherlock的实验器材，院长。

院长回了他一个酸涩的笑。

Mycroft的目光在John身上定住。“还好吗？”他温温和和地问。

“不，”John怒道。“不，我不‘好’。你必须处理这个。”

Mycroft的目光转到John母亲的身上，她还在极其快速呼吸着，愤怒在其中盘曲。“是的，”他同意道，以一种John不太明白的语调。“我会的。”接着他从门廊中消失了。

John对着他的背影皱眉。知道Mycroft准备处理这个情况，但别人还是在收拾打包John的行李，而Sherlock在隔壁房间安静得令人无法容忍。

John在听到Sherlock开始在隔壁拉起提琴时修正了自己的观点，是令人心疼的悲伤，他拉得太好。John想走到那个房间里去，使劲把提亲从他手中夺过，告诉他别再拉那么悲伤的音乐了，告诉他他永远都不想听他拉这么悲伤的音乐，这太令人心碎。Sherlock该开开心心的。Sherlock该永远开开心心的。John难道没有这么保证过吗，他第一次被裹在Sherlock怀里睡着的时候？但John的觉得他如果此时踏出房间一步就会被开除。被锁在校园另一头已经够坏了，如果干脆不在伊顿就更糟。

最终，唯有对被开除的恐惧陪他跟母亲一起走到他的新院去。这真的是校园的另一端，他们能把他弄到最远的地方。其他男生一直在他房间外探头探脑，不害臊地表现着好奇，因为这种搬迁显然是没听说过的。院长——John现在的前院长了，他想——离开了，一脸人物完成的满足模样，把John和他母亲单独留在一起，她已经在稳稳地把她之前理好的东西一件件拿出来了。

John靠在墙上看着她，拒绝帮忙。

“这学校给你带来了很坏的影响，”她终于说，显然这阵沉默长得让她有些受不了了。“你弄完这些回家之后我会很高兴。”

“我不会回家，”John平静地说，“那时候我就去大学了。”

他母亲的表情只能破译为质疑，John僵住了。他想起Sherlock在圣诞节的时候送给他的特制封面的《格雷解剖学》。他想起Sherlock对他将成为医生是多么有信心。而这儿是他母亲都不相信他能上得了大学。

“你了解我那么少，”John突然说。“你理解的甚至更少。我为你感到可悲，除了你从不费劲发现这些。这地方对我不是什么坏影响，这地方是我做过最好的事。我在这儿遇见了Sherlock，Sherlock是我见过最好的人。Sherlock是个天才，Sherlock觉得我很棒。你是我亲生母亲，而你从未这样想过我。”

“对于某个觉得你这么棒的人，他今天没为你怎么努力，”他母亲说。

“因为他受伤了，他很不安，再努力也无济于事，他足够聪明意识到这些。我只是从不明白为什么你不让我……变得不像你。我不像你和Harry。我不能就这么……逆来顺受。我无法停下为我想要的东西努力，我希望你会……对此没什么问题。”

他母亲在疯狂卸着行李的动作中停了下来，她的手正扯着一件伊顿校服的衣领。“我……你总是为自己把事情弄得那么难，John。想着那些不可能的梦想，关于成为一个医生。除了头疼它还能带给你什么？像你这样的人不会成为医生。对于某个觉得自己那么聪明的人，你怎么就看不到你在给自己布下多大的失望？你总要选最愚蠢的事情去做。比如到这么个时髦的学校，还试图骗住所有人这就是你属于的地方。”

“我在这里很开心，妈。我比以前任何时候都快乐。 _他_ 让我比以前任何时候都快乐。Mycroft知道，这就是为什么Mycroft觉得整件事都是错的。如果就算一次你麻烦自己在看着我的时候 _看到_ 我，你也会知道的，你就不会对我这样做了。不要告诉我这是为了我好。你醉得没法在早上看着我们走出家门上学的时候开始，你就失去了评判什么是为了我好的资格。有那么多事情我不该原谅你，但我想要你知道，以防你多年后开始疑惑，我总是找得到原谅你的借口。 _所有的事_ 。因为你是我母亲，不管如何，我一直都爱你。但我永远都不会原谅你这个。绝不是这个。我永远不会原谅你把我想象的如此 _无足轻重_ 。”

他母亲盯着他看了很久，出于无法理解和蔑视。接着，让John感到欣慰的是，她把衣领扔到了他的新床上，一言不发地离开了。

***

Mycroft发现Greg正收拾办公室。他叹了口气，倚在雨伞上。“你也被解雇了，”他下结论道。“我得花一整周处理我弟弟捅的篓子。”

“不要‘整理我的乱子’，”Greg说，把书扔进一个箱子，显得非常不在意书脊的感受。”“这很侮辱人。”

“为什么？”Mycroft有些不解地问道。

“ _为什么_ ？”Greg重复道，转过头来面向他。“因为我，你大概注意到了，一个可以照顾好自己的成年人。我不需要你做任何事解决我制造的乱子，我自己会做。”

“但是不是你惹的乱子，”Mycroft指出。“我弟弟才是。我至少该——”

“你弟弟无需对我的状况负责。校长是对的。 _我_ 让他做任何他想做的事，因为这样一来我最轻松。这不是我的工作。事实上，这恰好与我的工作相反。我允许他在房间里养一只 _狗_ ，我的天。”

“你对他好，”Mycroft说。“人们极少这样。你改变了很多。巨大的改变——”

“你没在听我说。”Greg气愤地摇着头，继续收拾行李。他离得很远，在房间的另一头，Mycroft觉得他肯定是故意这样做的，与他保持一段距离。“我让他做任何他想做的事。这和对他好不一样，Mycroft。这是在 _宠坏_ 他。倒不是我指望你能发现，因为你 _已经_ 宠坏他了。”

Mycroft身子僵住了。“我们换个话题吧，”他提议，意识到他们正要走进对话雷区了，而他比较想避开此处。

“而现在你要帮他处理好所有事情，”Greg继续道，好像Mycroft从没讲过话似的。“你只会像处理任何事一样处理掉这件事，他永远都不会得到该死的教训，因为你从不对他施压。你只会把事情 _处理_ 成Sherlock想要的样子，他永远都不会知道世界不是围着他转的，因为你一直都给他肯定的印象。”

“Sherlock会很义正言辞地反驳你的观点。Sherlock会说我通常都在逼他做他不想做的事。伊顿是很好的论证材料。”

“哦，你逼他来上学，”Greg说，语气中的讽刺显而易见。“你还真是极权专政呢。”

“所以你觉得我让事情就这样会好些？你从一个很合适的职位上被解雇？John和Sherlock像这样分开？”

“说不定他们已经太依赖对方了，”Greg说，“说不定是我们造成的。说不定我根本就不够好……”Greg停下了往箱子里扔书的动作，突然靠向床沿，看起来一下子既不知所措又很累很累。他抹过自己的脸挠上头发，留它们一丛丛地翘着。“他们只是孩子。他们只是孩子，但他们独自出发去了伦敦，就因为我给他们留下这样没关系的印象。不只是去伦敦，而是去伦敦 _查案_ 。我的天啊，他们都可能被杀了。”Greg看向房间另一头的Mycroft。“你该对我发怒的。”

“为了什么？那时伦敦，他们都是在那儿长大的。他们在一起。换做前几年，Sherlock还是会做一模一样大的事情，并且是他一个人。这与 _你_ 无关。Sherlock就是这样。这不是你的错。而且他们不是孩子了；他们已经够年纪做些像乘火车去伦敦这类的事了。”

房间里安静了很久。“你说过Sherlock成为你的责任的时候你只比他现在大一岁。你对十七岁的理解跟我们不一样。”

“你十七岁的时候在做什么？”

“我正忙着惹出你都想象不到有多少的麻烦。”Greg投给他一个自嘲的苦笑。“这就是为什么我能和Sherlock产生共鸣。”

Mycroft叹了口气。他走到房间的另一头去，在箱子间小心翼翼地挑着路，停在Greg的床沿边。Greg移了移给他空出位置，于是他想这样做应该是被接受了。“你是个好老师，”他说。

“你怎么知道？”Greg问，听上去有点好笑。

“我读过你的档案。”

“哦，天，对，当然。”

“你不该因此被解雇，不管你自我鞭挞的脑袋里在想什么。他们只是在做男孩儿会做的事，使其爆发的原因只是因为我们都被骗进安全的假象了。我可以处理这个。”

“我猜这得费你动动小拇指的功夫，”Greg平平地说。“我们生活中的障碍在伟大的Mycroft Holmes面前崩塌是多么容易的事啊。”

Mycroft迟疑了一下。“这让你心烦吗？”

“是的，”他坦白地说，然后转过头看向Mycroft。“你知道什么会让我舒服点吗？”

“什么？”Mycroft小心地问。

“这个事实，如果我要求你别处理这件事你会听我的。对吗？不要为我处理这件事。就是这样了。我会另找职位。这不是世界末日。”

“那Sherlock呢？”

“Sherlock会好起来的。青少年很有弹性。”

Mycroft不怎么确信。但有可能Greg对Mycroft宠坏了Sherlock这点有些道理。Sherlock，就算还是小男孩的时候，也很常郁闷地生着气，每隔一阵子都会发作。他早年和他母亲就结成了无需言说的联盟，做任何事让Sherlock开心。Mycroft继承了这个传统。不管发生什么，必须要保证Sherlock _快乐_ 。Mycroft一直觉得自己从没成功过。Sherlock跟他在一起从不显得开心，不管他如何尝试，直到他遇见了John Watson。可能Greg是对的，Sherlock和John是太相互依赖了。他们是少年。Sherlock一辈子留住John的几率是多大？可能Sherlock得学学什么是距离，该学学John不在的时候怎样才能快乐，而Mycroft不让他学到这么一课可能帮不上忙。

而且，再说了，如果最近跟Sherlock的交谈能看得出什么的话，可能就是Mycroft帮Sherlock处理的东西太多了，因为Sherlock似乎觉得他生活中的一切人和事都不过是Mycroft着手的计划。可能退一步会好些。可能Sherlock需要那样。可能，终究，Sherlock的怨恨恰恰就是 _因为_ Mycroft太努力确保他的快乐了。

Mycroft叹了口气，暗暗希望Sherlock不是他生命中唯一一个不知道该怎么办的东西，又是唯一一个他真心在乎的。好吧，他改道，Sherlock，现在还有Greg，正一言不发地在他旁边靠着窗，呼吸着。

“你会理解成不好的意思吗，”Mycroft缓缓开口，“如果我建议你在找新职位的时候待在伦敦？”

“当个吃软饭的？”Greg问，但他的语气稍微有点好笑。

“这就是理解成不好的意思了，”Mycroft小心翼翼地说。

Greg转头向他，在他耳后吸了吸气，轻轻地磨蹭一下。“我会把我虚度的年少全都告诉你。”

“我很期待，”Mycroft说。


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

John周日一句话都没有跟Sherlock说。这让他烦死了。他没法回到自己原来的学院，因为院长一直站着岗把他赶开，但他觉得，如果Sherlock愿意离开一下房间，他们肯定能足够机智地找到一处适合谈话的的藏身之所。然而，Sherlock显然进入了闷气全开模式，一整天把自己锁在房间里，拉着悲伤的提琴，据Stamford所说。

Sherlock在周一还是以房间墙壁为堡垒留在房间里，但，再次据富有同情心的院长所提供的信息，提琴声在午夜的某个时分终于停了。Sherlock没去上任何课，这一点都不奇怪，但他也没有溜进房间找John，这就有点有点令John吃惊了。周一晚上他已经第三天没睡多久了。周六周日的晚上，他一直醒着躺在床上，等Sherlock敲门要求进来。星期一的晚上，他已经不安地睡不着了。Sherlock正在一种他必须摆脱的情绪中挣扎。John知道这些情绪。John擅长把他亲到烦恼烟消云散。他只是得进去Sherlock的房间。

周二早上，他给了Stamford一张纸条叫他塞到Sherlock门缝下，并坚持要他在塞的时候大声吼一声他把纸条塞在那儿了。John也想到问有没有人给Sherlock带过吃的。Stamford像看傻子一样地看着他，John逼他带去几个松饼，如果Sherlock拒绝让他进门的话就放在门口。

然后John去找Lestrade，因为够了就是够了。

Lestrade没有来上生物课，John在发现他的办公室已经理得一干二净的时候也不该大吃一惊，但他还是如此了。他站在走廊里，考虑着，最终决定他必须得做些 _什么_ 。他到学院夫人那里去求她至少让他去敲一敲Sherlock的门，她比院长要有同情心得多，但她说学校严格要求她保持他们两人分开。

所以John要求获知Sherlock的新导师是谁。夫人一开始假装Lestrade没有背解雇，但后来就承认Mr. Dimmock被分配给他了。

John很努力不再夫人在场的时候做出奇怪的鬼脸，但事实即Dimmock对于Sherlock是个糟透了的导师人选。他是个学究，死读书，Sherlock会恨他到把他撕成一片片的。但John还是去找他了。

“不要告诉我你是过来跟我讲Sherlock的事的，”Dimmock刚看见他就说。“因为你不允许谈论Sherlock。”

John无视了他。“你看见过他了吗？自从你被分配给他？”

“没有。而且他也没来上过课。他已经获得很多惩罚了。我把那些纸条都塞在他门下了。”

“你不觉得应该去看他一下吗？”

“为了什么？”

“他已经几天没出过房间了。”

Dimmock看起来漠不关心。“他在拉小提琴。”

“从周日开始就没有了。”

“你不该知道这些的。不管怎么说，你也了解Sherlock Holmes。他很顽固。除非有人拖他出来他就肯定不会出来，我觉得这在这周末就差不多会发生了。”

“对，”John同意道。“我了解Sherlock Holmes，所以我担心他。他在这种心情的时候不吃东西，他连想都不会想到，必须有人确保他在照顾自己。”

“他十七了，Mr. Watson。他差不多够大能喂饱自己了。现在，别再跟母鸡似的了。你很聪明，还是玩橄榄球的小伙子，我听说。无疑你肯定可以找到几个队友，消耗点掉剩余的精力。”

John咬紧了牙，非常非常厌恶Dimmock。他没再说一个字就走了，回到自己的新房间，思考着。他本想凭着Sherlock的机智为自己弄出个办法，但现在不得不倒过来了。

他打定了主意，找到一叠他不怎么在意的纸，往口袋里塞了一个Sherlock好久前从某个院长那儿顺来的打火机。这东西最终被搬到了John的寝室，同大部分东西的下落一样，John设法把它们打包起来并搬到了自己这儿，作为保留尽可能多的Sherlock的东西任务的一部分。

院长不可能同时守着所有的门，也就是说他只孤身一人守着Sherlock的门廊。John知道这个，他在晚餐时间溜进寝室轻而易举，把那叠纸点燃，举在烟雾报警器正下方。这东西很快开始兢兢业业地工作了，警报声响起。

John把冒着烟的纸扔进最近的垃圾桶，接着，在惊慌的学生和警觉的老师中，他不费力气地走上楼梯到了Sherlock门前。然后他做了一件几周前Sherlock教他做的事，但他实在没想过自己有一天会这么做：他撬开了Sherlock的锁。

床头柜上的灯点着，所以光线足够让John看见Sherlock在床上扭了扭撇过眼看到他。

“John，”他说，听起来很惊讶，然后开始猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“还在跟那感冒对抗呢，看得出来，”John说，关上并锁了身后的门，跨过一叠惩罚单和John今早让Stamford放的纸条。

“这就是个愚蠢的感冒，”Sherlock说，依旧是床上的那个姿势。“你怎么进来的？”

“我撬了锁。”John跪在床边，因为这好像是最合逻辑的地方了。“你不为我骄傲吗？”

Sherlock虚弱地笑笑。“也是你引起的火警嘛？”他又咳了咳。这咳嗽真的，John想，听起来不太好。这听起来很深又很痛，延续不断，他一开始咳嗽，就要花好久才停下来，气喘吁吁地呼吸。而且Sherlock在发抖。John离他那么近，看得很清楚。

John慢慢倾过身去靠近Sherlock。“你在发抖，”他说。

“这里冷死了，”Sherlock回答。

“不，没有，”John说，把手背贴上Sherlock的额头。“你烧得厉害。”

“我很好，”Sherlock说。“愚蠢的感冒。”他把John的手打下来。“听着。我有很重要的事情要跟你说。”

John没理他，把他推得近点以便把耳朵贴到Sherlock胸膛上。“呼吸，”他说。

Sherlock也针锋相对地不给予任何理睬，用说话代替了呼吸。“我不在乎Mycroft付你钱。我真的不。你可以继续收Mycroft的钱，这没关系。我只是想你；我需要你回来；我想要你回来；你可以回来吗？”

John向后退了退，他能感受到Sherlock浅而急的呼吸带入的空气挣扎着想要充满他的肺。“你这样多久了？”他问，眉头随之紧锁。

“丢脸地迫切？”

“不，生病。”

“哦，天，永远了。这愚蠢的感冒。”

“这不是感冒。我觉得你得肺炎了。你发烧多久了？”

“我不知道。”Sherlock听起来在尽自己最大努力生气着，对于一个正处于咳嗽发作期的人来说。“你没有—— _咳_ ——听到我说的吗？”

“我得找些人。我得把你送到医院去。你非常烫，而且你听起来一点都不好。”John试图不让自己听起来如他现在一般惊恐。他站起来走到门边，想到院长现在任何时候都可能回来，既然意识到火警显然是个伎俩。

“你个傻瓜。”他说。

Sherlock朝他眨了眨眼睛。

John走到他身边，向下俯视他。“你哥哥从来没付给我钱。你是这么想的吗？你怎么会这么想呢？你哥哥从来都没有这么做。”John用力地在Sherlock额头上亲了一下。

Sherlock把手搭在John的腰上，然后把他整个人拉近。接着很仔细地研究着他的面部。“你在说实话。”他听上去很惊讶。

“你一直都在生这个闷气吗？”John恼火地责问道。“下次直接 _问_ 我不就行了吗。”

Sherlock朝他笑笑，明亮又快乐。“到床上来，”他命令道，好像过去三天从未发生。

“我不能。我必须得找到什么人来——”

门锁开开的声音，John抬头看见院长冲了进来，脸上洋溢着胜利的光芒。发现John在房间里，他甚至结结实实喊了一声“啊哈！”

John说，“谢谢上帝你决定出现了。你成功让Sherlock病得那么重了。你得把他送到医院去。”

Sherlock咳嗽。又是一阵听起来就很痛苦的咳嗽，以他喘着获取空气而结束。John想着是不是他故意帮他呢。

John看向院长吓呆了的脸，简短地说，“现在。”

***

Greg在跟Mycroft讲他的一天是如何过的。他修改了简历，找了工作岗位。Mycroft主要因为这些活动不需要Greg好好梳过头或者穿上鞋这个事实而分心。他穿着袜子和牛仔裤还有一条旧了的运动衫，他的头发向各个方向翘着，而且他还没刮胡子，看起来像一如既往地令人无法抵抗，更不用说还是在这种状态下，这真的有点恼人了。Mycroft看上去像团糟，当他，嗯，是团糟的时候。Greg看起来年轻又玩味又令人着迷。

他还列了好多不在伦敦的职位。

Mycroft指出这点了。“这些职位没一个在伦敦。”

他们吃完了饭，Greg靠在椅背上，看起来很是放松，他把盘子往前推了一些。他倾向Mycroft，戏弄般地问他。“我该更喜欢伦敦的职位有什么理由吗？”

Mycroft叹了口气，似乎这样的Greg比起动人得荒唐更像是烦人得过分。他把手肘搁在桌上，支起头。“如果你不小心的话，我就必须得干涉每个不在伦敦的职位都拒绝你的申请了。”

Greg咧开嘴笑了，他的脚趾游走到Mycroft的裤腿边上。“我们跳过布丁吧。”他提议道。

“但布丁是整顿餐里最棒的一部分了。”Mycroft告诉他说。

Greg的笑容更大了，深色的眼瞳邪得要命。Greg比他年长了几年，但大多数时候Mycroft觉得自己从没像Greg一样年轻过。Greg给每件事带来的趣味，包括在Mycroft一向看来非常严肃的性，这显然会传染。

“我们看看我能不能说服你还有比布丁更好的东西。”他说，膝盖滑下座位，以夸张的姿势伏在桌下。

“你会撞到头的，”Mycroft警告说，把椅子来出来点好让Greg的头免于桌沿的可能伤害。

“你能什么时候不 _担心_ 嘛？”Greg问他，自他膝间抬起头来。

Mycroft伸出手缠上Greg乱糟糟的头发。“能，”他坦白说。

Greg朝他笑了笑，然后把下巴抵在他膝盖上。Mycroft抚弄着他的头发，不清楚他是把它弄得平点了还是更乱了，也不确定他希望做两者的哪一个。Greg的眼睛不再像之前那样积极得发亮了，现在看起来更内敛，他张开嘴想说些什么——与此同时Mycroft的电话响了。

Greg特别戏剧性地把头埋在Mycroft大腿上，还伴随一生重重的叹气。“我的 _天_ ，”他嘟囔道，“你怎么能每时每刻都 _这么_ 受欢迎啊？”

“我还挺魅力不可挡的，”Mycroft对他说，用Greg现在靠着的那只大腿推了推他。

Greg向后退些，又叹了声气。

“小心头，”Mycroft起身。

Greg小心翼翼地为自己安排了一个蹲坐在Mycroft椅腿的位置，半个人在桌子下，对他说，“告诉那个打给你电话的人你在开一个重要会议，内容需要一颗头在你大腿间。”

“没错，我大概就会这么说，”Mycroft平淡地回嘴说，然后接起了电话。“喂？”

“Mr. Holmes，”电话另一头的人说——伊顿校长。

Mycroft比起眼睛严肃考虑是否要用头撞一下墙。这事他还从来没考虑过。这一定是Greg对他的作用了。

“我是——”

“我知道你是谁，”Mycroft不耐烦地打断了他的话。“他又做什么了？”

“我注意到，”校长开口，显然在谨慎地选择措辞，Mycroft睁开眼睛，立直身子，开始稍微集中注意力了。因为一定有事发生了。如果Sherlock只是又犯了什么错，校长只会简简单单地宣布一下，吼着说，大声抱怨。这一定是完全不同的事了。

电话那头的背景音里有人在说话，要求着什么，而Mycroft说，“那是John吗？让我跟他说话，”因为他愿意跟John谈论Sherlock甚于任何人。

“我觉得这不——”

“让我跟他说话，”Mycroft简短地重复道。Greg，显然在他的语气里听出了什么，从桌底下爬出来，现在已经站直了。他贴着话筒，看起来既好奇又忧心。

有一阵子传递话筒的混乱声音。然后John的声音才出现，“Mycroft。”

“怎么了？”Mycroft尽可能温和地问他，因为John好像对某事很生气。

“Sherlock得肺炎了，”John回答说。

“肺炎？”Mycroft重复他的话。

“是的。没人注意，因为没人愿意劳烦一下去看看他，整整三天。我们现在在医院。他现在严重脱水，而且他发烧得太厉害至于他们需要准许才能允许进入病房。”

“哪家医院？”Mycroft问。“我现在就过去，我马上到——”

“医生不让我进病房。他们说我不是家属。我需要你准许才能——”

“需要跟谁证明？”Mycroft打断他。

“等一下。”

又是一阵传递话筒的乱响。接着是Mycroft陌生的声音，“Mr. Holmes？我是Dr. Collins，我是你弟弟住院——”

“好，”Mycroft不耐烦地说。“John Watson应该被允许进入我弟弟的病房。但我到之前其他人不行，任何人都不行，清楚了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“哪家医院？”

医生告知了其医院名称，Mycroft说，“等一下，”，他对Greg说了声医院的名字。“你知道在哪里吗？”

Greg点点头。

“我立刻就出伦敦，”Mycroft对医生说，随即挂上电话。

“出什么事了？”

“Sherlock肺炎住院了。”Mycroft现在正走出餐厅，往他挂大衣的楼梯扶栏边走。他给管家放了一周假，考虑到Greg来跟他一起住的话还是没有外人在好些，但他现在烦死了没有人能让他下命令指派有哪些事情要做。

“肺炎？”Greg跟着他走进前厅。“他会好起来吗？”

“我想大概吧。我甚至都没想到要问这个。但John好像没有为Sherlock可能会死而惊恐，只是担心他没法进Sherlock的病房。我应该想到要问的。这对我来说……太古怪了。”Mycroft拉大衣的动作停滞了一会儿，为自己所意识到的吃惊。

“不奇怪。”Greg伸手抓住大衣的前襟。“这个问题的答案在你亲眼看到他之前都没什么意义，所以你不需要问。你永远都不会相信别人告诉你的东西。你应该知道自己没法像下棋一样严谨地摆布Sherlock是件好事。”

“我得打电话给Mrs. Hudson，告诉她……你知道医院在哪里？”

“路线不复杂。只要乘——”

Mycroft摇头。“你来开车。”

Greg闭上嘴。又张开，“你想要我和你一起去？”

“是的，当然。”现在轮到Mycroft停顿一下，“除非你并不想来。”

“不。我不清楚——别管了。打电话给Mrs. Hudson。我把车开过来。”Greg往楼梯上跑。

“Greg，”Mycroft说。“这不是车的方向。”

“我得穿上鞋，”Greg朝他喊。

Mycroft深吸了一口气，拨通Mrs. Hudson的号码。


	36. Chapter 36

hapter Thirty-Six

John在当着校长的面关上Sherlock的病房门时感到了莫大的快意。

在他身后的Sherlock，说，“谢天谢地。这的每一个人都是蠢货。我们回家吧。”

John转过身面对他时，发现他似乎准备把点滴拔出来。“不行，不行不行。”John几乎是朝他猛冲过去，把他的手弄开。“你得戴着它。这是我们来这儿的全部原因，因为你三天来基本上什么都没喝，而我不在那里提醒你。”

如果他没被一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断的话Sherlock说不定就跟他顶嘴了。“我喝水不只是因为你告诉我，”Sherlock恢复过来的时候嘟囔道。“而且我某个时刻喝过一杯茶。至少，我差不多确定我这么做了。”Sherlock皱了皱眉，显然在思考。“今天周几了？”

John叹了口气，坐到Sherlock床边的椅子上。“你不能这么 _做_ 。”

“做什么？”

“ _这个_ 。”John指了指整个病房。“这个你从事的史诗性的，自杀式的，自毁的 _闷气_ 。”

“我没想自杀。”Sherlock恼火地反驳道。

“那，究竟，你在做什么？”

“什么都没有，”Sherlock回答说。“我什么都没做。”

他说的话诚实地几近粗糙，John甚至觉得自己该闭上眼睛，而不是和Sherlock对视。

“John？”Sherlock的声音犹豫又疑惑。

“你吓到我了，”John告诉他说，重新睁开眼睛。“你把我吓得半死。”

“我很好，”Sherlock说。

“你住院了。”

“是的。但他们对此都很白痴。我很好。”

“你得了肺炎。”

“他们会给我抗生素。我能很快恢复。你太不理智了。”

“ _我_ 太不理智了？”John笑起来。他实在忍不住。这是他听过最好笑的东西了。“你拒绝出自己的房间，拒绝离开自己的 _床_ ，整整三天，因为你毫无任何正常地理由就不知道怎么深信你哥哥在贿赂我。过度活跃的想象力迟早会杀了你。”

“这不是什么异想天开，所有证据都指向这个结论。”

“什么证据？”John恼怒地问道。“这不是真的，那到底是有哪些证据？”

“Mycroft付钱给别人来容忍我。他付钱给所有人。”

“那不是真的。”

“他付钱给Mrs. Hudson。他付钱给Donovan警官。他在跟Greg上床，我们就更不用深究 _这个_ 了。”

John皱了皱鼻头，说，“这都只是——”

“那为什么他不会也付你钱？他雇佣你显得更为合理，比起你会是那唯一的反例。我是说，你突然出现在伊顿，就读高中的最后一年，这 _从来_ 没有发生过。然后你又碰巧住在我的隔壁。然后你……你……是 _一切_ 。你那么 _完美_ 。你喜欢科学，而且享受不错的谜团，你还让我在你卧室里建实验室。不管我表现得多疯狂又愚蠢，你甚至连眼都不眨一下。你觉得我很有趣，我讲话的时候听我说，你还会问对的问题、做出好笑的评论。你会对我说好话，从来不说我古怪，而且John，说真的，你是，好像，是谁亲手挑选给我的。你是我想要的所有一切，这事就这么 _发生_ 的几率有多小？它……无限小。还有，你知道我能够碰上你，你会 _喜欢_ 我，这个数据比那个几率还要小多少吗？它小得可以忽略不计了，John。没人喜欢我。”

John在别扭的医院椅里呆呆地坐着，看向病床上的Sherlock。Sherlock病得很严重，而且整个人乱蓬蓬的，他应该看起来糟透了，但他看起来还是像平常一样宛若天人，他不寻常的眼睛因为发烧而亮亮的，深色的头发完美地任性地翘着卷着。他看起来美极了，像什么摄政时期的画，全是丘比特之弓形的嘴唇和浪漫诗人般苍白的肤色。他美丽而优雅，说他聪明是绝对的有意轻描淡写——他是个彻底的天才。再者，在John看来，这一切都说明Sherlock和他完全不是同一个世界的人，互不平等，更无法相比，一直以来John为他如此庞大的、痛苦的、不正常的独特而感到嫉妒。一直以来，John都在想自己如何能瞥见他这样的造物，因为他是那么乏味、平常而单调。他知道Sherlock不这么想，既然听到Sherlock说John不可能会爱上他，但的确John忽略了这一荒唐的事件太久，他甚至从没想过Sherlock会这么想。Sherlock，带着他的庞大的、痛苦的、不正常的独特，一定是这个世界上最最孤独的人了，John意识到。对于Sherlock来说，作为一个该被远观的人，John的存在，作为一个贴得他那么近来崇拜他的人，一定像是什么重大的奇迹了。而他们身周开始崩塌的空中楼阁，看起来似乎只是宇宙在修复漏洞，重新调整不正确的数据。难怪Sherlock会陷入那样的抑郁状态。对Sherlock来说，想到那些孤独重新涌回将他生生吞没，是极其折磨的事吧。

John向他探过身去，然后慢慢地说，“ _我_ 喜欢你，”。他犹豫了一下，接着再加上，“我 _爱_ 你。”因为他觉得，该死，Sherlock太需要听到这些词句了。他思量着以前是否有人对Sherlock说过这些。Mycroft显然不是这类型的，而且他想Mrs. Hudson大概会因为怕把Sherlock弄得不自在起来而犹豫不定。证实了这一点的，的确，这三个音节一出口，Sherlock的脸就以一种专注得古怪的方式僵住了，就好像处理这些字音需要动用他体内所有的能量。“去他们的，Sherlock。他们有什么关系？我爱你。我爱你的一切。一切。我没法解释我们为什么或是怎样遇见的，我也不像你这么清楚以数学方式计算的概率。但我知道这不是布置起来的，Mycroft与这无关，我在这里只是因为我爱你到没有你我无法活下去。就是这样。”

Sherlock震惊地看着他。“真心的吗？”他终于开口问道。“你爱我？”

“是的，我爱你。如果你乖乖休息让点滴给你补水我会更爱你。”

“我不累，”Sherlock说。“我刚睡了好几天呢。再说一遍你爱我。”

John咯咯笑起来，觉得自己想到Sherlock需要这些言语被大声吐露出来，甚于任何人，还真是对了。“我爱你。说真的，你怎么会吃惊？你怎么能不一直都知道呢？”如何，John思考着，他如何不能感到每分每秒，他都是这样被爱着的？这概念对于他来说真的那么陌生，那么不可置信？

“你知道我爱你吗？”Sherlock几乎焦急又紧张地问他。

“知道啊，”他回答说。

Sherlock看起来非常惊恐。“你怎么知道的？你知道多久了？”

“很长一段时间了，”John向他担保。

“你该告诉我的。你应该说些什么的，”Sherlock责备他道。

“你知道你爱我，可你也没有说过什么，”John指出。

“我不想……”Sherlock的声音变小了，他皱起眉头，显然是在为自己没法说出这完整的句子而恼火。他看起来改变了策略，说，“我太想你了，我想……我想……如果我必须变回以前的样子，一切还有什么意义？我不确定我能做得到。”

“你不必这样，”John向他保证。“你不用的。反正我还没有想过你脑瓜里想的东西。对于某个那么聪明的人来说，你又是还真是太大条了。”

Sherlock咳嗽了一声。“再告诉我一次你爱我。”

“我爱你。”

“再一遍。”

“我的天哪，”John笑起来。“快去睡觉。”

“我不累。我再也不会累了。如果你想睡的话就睡好了。你累得要命。”

“你能看得出来？”

“没错。都写在脸上呢。”

“没有你我睡得不太好。”

“ _除了_ 不跟你一起睡我什么都没干。”

“好嘛，这就决定了，”John说。“我们得待在一起，这是我们两个都能睡眠时常达到健康标准的唯一方法。”

“睡吧，”Sherlock说。“我就准备这么躺着盯着你。”

“这完全不吓人啊，”John评论道，但他这么说的时候笑了，在不舒服椅子里扭着直到找到一个稍微合适靠着头的角度。他真的累坏了，现在他知道Sherlock还好之后所有的疲倦都席卷而来。他闭上眼睛，但他还能感到Sherlock盯着他的目光，如他所说的一样。这动作比正常人看来要令人欣慰得多。

空调暖烘烘地吹着，Sherlock咳嗽了一小会儿，还有哪儿的钟在嘀嗒走着。

“John，”过了一阵，Sherlock突然说。

“嗯？”

“你睡了吗？不。别理这个。愚蠢的问题。你刚才回答了我。这都是肺炎的错。”

“你需要什么吗？”John问，稍稍撑开点眼皮看他。

“你睡之前就再说一次。”

John重新闭上眼睛，好脾气地叹了口气，然后乖乖照他所说，说，“我爱你。”

***

Sherlock尽全力蜷起来侧躺着，不谢点滴对他行动的束缚。他没有把点滴拔下来，虽然他真的很想，但John对此似乎很坚持，而John想要的，Sherlock决心一定顺他心意。所以他现在小心翼翼地躺着，看着John睡觉，脑海中不断重新回想、构造John所说 _我爱你_ 的声音。不只是一次两次而是 _整整七次_ 。Sherlock尝试理解这个。可他们之间的距离太长了，他的尝试根本无法付诸行动。Sherlock迫切地想要把自己埋进John的怀里，让他淹没他的所有知觉。然后，无疑，这些词句会显出情理。所有的事情都会显出情理。

他对John的注视被毫无先兆的破门而入打断了，John在门被甩开的一瞬间惊醒过来。

Sherlock对冲进来的Mycroft怒目而视，他还用自己专横的语气问，“你还好吗？”

“很好。”他看向John，此时他正揉着自己的脖子。“是你打电话给Mycroft的吗？”

“当然。否则我怎么能进你的房间？”

“你本该解决得 _聪明_ 点的。”

John看向Mycroft。“不管你信不信，我们刚才有过一场非常愉快的谈话，Sherlock还讲了我好多动听的话。”

“他当然得打电话给我，”Mycroft对Sherlock说。“医生怎么说的？你感觉怎样？”

“我感觉很好。完全没问题。所有人都反应过度了。”

“不，”John说。“我们没有，”他对Mycroft说。“他们已经给他用抗生素了，应该会击退肺炎。真正的问题是他的脱水情况，但他们现在已经在给他补水了。”

Mycroft点点头，重新看向Sherlock。“你该在这种状况出现前就打电话给我告诉我你生病了。”

“我 _很好_ ，”Sherlock坚持道，然后看向Mycroft身后的Lestrade。“ _你_ 在这儿干嘛？”

“礼貌点，”Mycroft说。“John，我可以跟你说会儿话吗？”

Sherlock眯缝起眼。“说什么？你需要跟John讨论什么？”

“你糟糕的礼节，”Mycroft说，接着转身出了门。

“马上就回来，”John保证道，跟他一起出去了。

Sherlock叹了口气，随即开始瞪着Lestrade。

Lestrade随意地倚在墙上，回视他。然后，过了一会儿，他说，“在伦敦的时候你发现了Carl Powers什么？”

Sherlock犹豫了一下，因为他不想跟Lestrade对话，但他还来得及没炫耀过他对Carl Powers的解决是多么才华横溢，而且他也很想要那么个机会。“Carl Powers是被谋杀的。肉毒杆素。伴着他治疗湿疹的药膏一起进入他的循环系统。皮质类固醇药膏。”

“是吗？”Lestrade挑起眉，看起来若有所思。“聪明而复杂的手段。动机是什么？”

“我不知道，”Sherlock恼火地承认。“我还没这么深入。Carl在比赛前有些紧张，我知道这个，这对他来说并不寻常。”

“而且为什么要拿走运动鞋？花了那么多精力策划一场谋杀，而偏偏留下如此蹊跷的线索？”

“总会有细节给出线索。有些细节比别的东西更明显。再说了，我去之前也没什么人找这双运动鞋的麻烦。如果不是我，凶手就能逃之夭夭了。运动鞋上一定有线索。他会在涂上药膏之后系起鞋带，所以可能有微量肉毒杆素……但这不合理，皮质类固醇药膏没有被偷，而且这检验起来也很方便……”Sherlock想了想。“可能是某种战利品？我是说，整个事件都 _过分地_ 叫嚣。凶手看起来是那种会想留下战利品的小子。”

“你认为这人是男的？”

“数据来看，是的。”

“但他百分百是被谋杀的？”

“绝对。”

“那这就有趣了。”

“什么有趣？”

“你说他是被肉毒杆素杀死的。”

“没错。”

“电影院里的尸体死因也是肉毒杆素。”

Sherlock，完全忘了点滴的存在，一下子坐起来，“ _什么_ ？”


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Mycroft觉得从John那里能了解到的情况一定比校长多。当校长试图走近他们的时候他挥挥手把他遣开了，说，“我还没准备好跟你讲。”然后带着John走到走廊尽头，在那儿没有Mycroft在意的人会听到。“告诉我发生了什么。”

“发生的什么就是你没有跟以往一样处理你该处理的事情。”John责备他说

“我知道。我……我跟Sherlock有过一场谈话，我想Sherlock显然觉得我……处理得太多。”

“天哪，”John说。“是关于Sherlock认为你在雇我当他朋友的事吗？”

Mycroft眨了眨眼。“你知道这回事？”

“他积累了一堆证据来论证这为什么一定是真的，好像我是个他试着解开的该死的谜题似的。”

“你当然是个他想解开的谜题。Sherlock生命中的任何东西都被归入两种类型：他理解的东西，还有他正试着理解的东西。前一种类型的事情他通常无视。后一种类型里的东西少之又少，且相距甚远，你碰巧是其中一个，John Watson。出于某种原因，我承认，这也令我吃惊。想到我能够看着 _你_ ，而足够聪明地预料到你将会如你已经做到的一样令我弟弟如此着迷，这个想法已经被明显证实为错误了，以致我认为Sherlock的逻辑可能受到我……对他生活好意干涉而倾斜。这，显然，不是我该 _听之任之_ 的时候。”

“他会生闷气，”John说。“你知道他这个样子的。大部分时候，他会把我们当做独立的谜题解释，这足够让他不亦乐乎、分散心思，但他就抓住了这么个思绪，接着整个人都僵在那儿了。而且他最开始就生着病，周六我们在伦敦还恰好碰上大雨。这不该花我这么多时间才意识到有什么出问题了的。我是说，很严重的问题，指的是Sherlock式严重问题的反义词。”

“这不是你的错，”Mycroft条件反射似地说，因为John是需要被告知此的那类人。“周日发生了什么？”

“什么都没有。”

“Sherlock一句话都没有？”

“没有。我听见他晚上拉小提琴直到午夜。”

“昨天呢？”

“他没去上课。而且别人告诉我他在房间里就没出声了。”

“那今天？”

“早上我在他门缝里塞了张纸条，但我觉得他没看过；我也试着给他送点吃的，但我很确定他没动过一口。所以我去找Lestrade，看他能不能跟Sherlock谈谈，只是Lestrade已经被辞退了，你肯定知道。于是我得知Dimmock是Sherlock的新导师，就去跟他讲了。他说Sherlock没去上课，已经获得了各科老师的好多惩罚单。他一直在把这些纸条塞到Sherlock门下，但他没见到过Sherlock，意思就是从周六开始没人见过Sherlock、周日的提琴声断了以后也没人听见过他的音讯了。Dimmock对我担心Sherlock这回事完全不予考虑，我又不能进他们学院，所以我触发了火警然后在慌乱中撬了他的门锁。”

“你当然这么做了，”Mycroft说，心中默默计算着他得抹掉多少罪状。

“最后我就发现他，嗯，差不多就这样。糟糕的咳嗽，高烧，打寒战，还有急促的呼吸。”

“所以你诊断是肺炎。“

John耸耸肩。“这有点显然了。再说我知道他肯定没好好照顾自己，他从来不这么做。”

“你的诊断是正确的。“

“再次，”John说，“这有点显然了。现在。”John把手臂叠在胸前，看起来十分坚决。“对此你准备怎么办？”

Mycroft看向John，努力抑制自己的笑容。说实话，他觉得自己喜欢跟John打交道。John很坦诚而且直截了当，把事情弄得很容易就明白，这令人很欣慰。“你想我怎么做？”

“我要回我以前的房间。我想要所有的事情都重归正常。我不想有任何人再来打扰我们。Sherlock应该重新开始自主学习，他喜欢这个。他们需要聘回Lestrade，因为如果Sherlock非得跟Dimmock合作的话，Sherlock说不定最后真的会杀了他。还有，他们有必要告诉我Gladstone去哪儿了。”

“Gladstone？他在80多岁之前一直担任首相，在简短的病期后在家中安详地去世了。”

John翻了个白眼。“不是那个Gladstone。是那只狗。”

Mycroft挑起眉。“那只狗的名字叫……Gladstone？”

“是的，”John坚定地回答道。“我们喜欢这个名字。”

“我父母也是，”Mycroft评论道。“那么喜欢以至于给了我这个中间名。你们是以我给狗命名的？”

“什么？不，我那时正学到首相——你的中间名是Gladstone？”John说。

Mycroft决定自己开始非常不清楚这对话的走向了。“我假想你会想要我接下那只狗？”

John犹豫了一下。“我想，如果你不愿意的话就算了。但如果他是在一个别人都对他很好的地方我会放心些。”

“我会查问的。John，你母亲怎么办？”

John明显直了直身子。“她怎么了？”

“她是那个坚持你和Sherlock应该分开的人。如果她和我的看法一致，即使校长有多么怒发冲冠，我也不觉得你会被勒令搬走。但她和他站在同一战线上，他就很有胆量了。Sherlock被留在房间里，三天没有人理会他以致他得了肺炎的事情使我的权力比周六大些。但是，如果他把你重新安排回原来的房间，他必须告诉你母亲，你会——”

“我不管，”John说。

“她会——”

“我不 _在乎_ 。我受够了她凭自己的喜好闯进我的生活——”John打断了自己的话。“运气好的话，他打电话时她已经醉得不会在乎了。”他苦涩地结尾道。

Mycroft看着他好久，然后说，“回到Sherlock旁边去吧。我 _会_ 处理好这个。保证。”

John点了一下头，很简短地，然后往Sherlock的病房所在的另一头走了两步，此时Mycroft努力地将这个单词从口中吐出。“John。”

John停下了步子，转过身，眉毛因好奇挑起。

“抱歉，”Mycroft说，很有些尴尬地。“我没能……对不起。”

John把双手插进伊顿校服的口袋。“我会帮你照顾好他。但我要求的时候你得 _帮_ 我。”

Mycroft点点头，John在转回身去走向Sherlock病房前也向他点头作为回应。Mycroft觉得他们好像达成了一个很重要、很核心的共识。然后他把自己的注意力投向校长——他几乎正担心地拧着手。

“Mr. Holmes，”他开口，Mycroft很高兴他的名没再被使用了。

“哦，好。看起来我弟弟被贵学校照料得不怎么样。脱水到需要住院的程度，而且都是因为没人想到在他病得下不了床的时候缺席课堂要去看一看他？”

“Mr. Holmes，”校长开始结结巴巴了。

“我想您似乎要面临一场诉讼了。我有法学学位，你知道。在我看来是伊顿的责任，不去查看一个缺课孩子的情况，更不用说在这之前被看见淋得全身湿透，并且伴随咳嗽的症状。然而，也在我看来，即使事至如此，我们可能还是可以达成某些共识而不让这事在媒体上闹得沸沸扬扬的。“

“我猜测您会想让John Wtason回到他原本的房间，”校长说。“是的，我也同意，这样看来最为合理——”

“Sherlock所有的实验器材都将被归还于他。而且Sherlock重新参加自主学习。所有事情都重归原样，我不允许任何人对此作任何评论。”

校长迟疑了。“Mrs. Watson——”

“我来处理同John母亲的交涉。把她交给我。你只用我说的事就行了。”

“Mr. Watson回到他的老房间，你弟弟重新进入自主学习。”校长如此大幅度地点着头以致Mycroft开始担心它会不会滚落下来。

于是Mycroft决心这么说也没问题，“哦，你还要把他们的狗还给他们。”

***

John回到房间的时候Mrs. Hudson已经在里面了。John也不清楚没有Mycroft的允许她是怎么进去的。可能只是因为她是Mrs. Hudson，一个军队也没法挡住她进入这个房间。总之，她就在那了，在Sherlock旁边关心这关心那的，而Sherlock看起来对此般关怀和注意半恼半喜。

John刚踏进门，她就一把把John抱住，让他觉得自己都要窒息了。“哦，John！”她叫道，“你个 _宝贝_ 孩子。我们如何能感谢你呢？”

“哦，拜托。”John听得到Sherlock的声音中带了个白眼。“又不是他发现我呛得快死了，或者被迫实行了心肺复苏或者什么的。John，告诉所有人我们得立刻离开这个医院。”

Mrs. Hudson终于把John从怀里放了出来。他发现Sherlock现在已经坐在床沿上，东瞧西瞧好像在任何一秒就会走出病房了。

“什么？”John说，与此同时皱起眉头。“医生说你能去哪了之前你哪儿都不准去。”

“不，我们必须去伦敦，”Sherlock坚持道。

“没错啊，因为上一次你跟我这么说的时候有什么特别好的事发生了呢。我被迫搬走，我们丢了Gladstone，Lestrade被炒了，你还得了肺炎。现在回床上去。”

Sherlock朝Lestrade的方向蹙额。“你被解雇了？”

“是的。”Lestrade稍微有点咬着牙说。

“那谁是我的新导师？”

Lestrade耸耸肩。

“Dimmock，”John答。

“Dimmock！”Sherlock喊起来。“我跟 _Dimmock_ 可没法合作。”他转身向Lestrade。“你得回来。”

“我被解雇了，Sherlock。这意思是——”

“我知道这什么意思，”Sherlock不耐烦地说。“但你没在好好听我说话。 _Dimmock_ 当导师我没法回去。”Mycroft走进房间，Sherlock极为迅速地超他说，“Mycroft，你必须得把Lestrade的工作弄回来。”

“我本会的，但他叫我不要插手，”Mycroft温和地答道，然后亲了亲Mrs. Hudson的面颊。“你好，Mrs. Hudson。你觉得他看起来怎么样？”

“我觉得他死不了，”Mrs. Hudson说，但尽管如此还是听起来抖抖的。

“我 _就在这儿_ 呢，”Sherlock恼火地插嘴道，“而且我 _很好_ 。从什么时候开始你因为要求就不插手的了？”

“从我发现你可能产生了对我的干涉范围的疯狂猜想之后。”Mycroft随意地倚着伞。

“那 _不是_ 疯狂的猜测，”Sherlock说。“反正，我现在要求你干涉。我必须得把Lestrade要回来。没有他我就不回伊顿。”

“你不觉得该先问问他怎么想吗？”

“他为什么会不想回伊顿？”Sherlock毫无头绪，显然毫无察觉自己可能不是世界上合作起来最愉快的人。

Mycroft叹了口气，看向Lestrade。“现在，Sherlock可以向校长索取他想要的一切东西。显然他想要你重新当他的导师。你同意吗？”

Lestrade看了Sherlock好长一会儿。“没有我明确表态同意之前你不能再自己跑出伊顿。”

Sherlock考虑了一下。食指在床单上敲啊敲的。“你会打电话告诉Donovan警官Carl Powers的事吗？”

“会。医生准许你出院之后。而且如果你独自跑到伦敦找她或者调查或者 _做任何事_ ，我就再也不会为了你打Donovan警官的电话了。”

“如果你跟我们一起去伦敦呢？”

“我对这个提议没有异议，”Mycroft说。

“行，”过了一会儿，Lestrade说。“就这么定了。”他看向Mycroft。“去把我的工作弄回来。”

Mycroft赞同地歪歪头，接着再次离开房间，摇着雨伞走了。

“肉毒杆菌，John，”Sherlock说，看起啦洋洋自得。

“那是什么？”

“这是Carl Powers的死因。也是那个电影院里的受害者的死因。”

“肉毒中毒？”John说。“但……为什么？”

“没头绪。对Carl Powers这么下手有理可据，通过类固醇药膏很容易被机体吸收。但这是一种那么整洁、漂亮的谋杀手法。那为什么，要把尸体拖离案发现场，划出伤口，然后用欧洲盘羊的血盖住？如果在起初的位置，苏格兰场的能力糟糕这众所周知，这起谋杀根本不会令人起疑心。”

“这问题就别担心了，”John说。“Carl Powers跟那个电影院里的家伙有什么关系？”

“肯定有的。”Sherlock躺回床上，眼睛盯着天花板。肉毒杆菌。这如此 _精确_ 。几乎是某种名片了。太夸张。两起谋杀都彻头彻尾、毫无必要地过分夸张。是为了传递信号？可能。不过我们得有密码才能解开了。或者只是炫耀。这可能只是在炫耀。做这些事情只是因为他 _能_ 做到。”

“知道吗，”John说，“如果两起谋杀是有关的比较合理。稍微解释一下我们为什么会在屋顶上被追。这两起案子我们都插手了，所以看起来肯定像是威胁。”

“等等，”Lestrade说。“在屋顶上被追着跑是怎么回事？”

Sherlock瞪了眼John。“没什么。”

“我们跟Carl Powers母亲谈过话之后，有人在屋顶上追我们。”

“被谁？”

“如果我们知道，”Sherlock怒道，“我们就告诉你了。反正，这就是为什么我们得找Donovan警官2谈谈。这是 _重要的警察工作_ 。”

“这可以等你好点起来再说，”Lestrade说。

“那如果肉毒杀手再开杀戒呢？”

“你这么觉得？”

“没人知道，”Sherlock严肃地回答。

Lestrade放弃了。“好吧，我会打电话给Donovan警官告诉她你的理论，但你还是要呆在床上直到医生说你好多了，而且没有我的允许你也不能跑到伦敦去。”

“这不是什么理论。我是对的，我知道我是对的。一个肉毒杀手。”Sherlock愉快地搓了搓手。“棒极了。”

***

跟John的母亲约个会面的困难之处在于找到一个她清醒的时间。Mycroft不想她忘掉他们将进行的这次谈话。他想最可能是清醒的时间段应该是早晨，这就要求他知道她哪些晚上是在家里度过的。

这就是为什么，Cynthia Watson在自家公寓中醒来，第一个Sherlock被准许出院的早晨，就发现Mycroft坐在她椅子上。

在对于一个没有宿醉的人过长的时间里，她站在那儿盯着Mycroft，嘴巴像古比鱼一样一开一合。Mycroft猜想她是不是也在经历像古比鱼有限的 _思考_ 能力。他心里考量着在自己决定开始讲正事之前还该让她打多久呵欠。他想他应该数到五百。

当他数到七十二的时候她终于成功地喘道，“你！”

“早上好，”他说，向她抿嘴笑了笑。“但我必须说，你看起来筋疲力尽。如果必须的话请尽快喝掉你一天中第一杯酒。我们有事要谈，我很忙。”

她以一种动画片里人物慢动作似的速度弄清了他的话，接着眯缝起眼对他。“你他妈怎么进来的？”

“这真的不关你的事。”他回答。

“不关 _我的_ 事？关于你怎么进到 _我_ 公寓里来的？你知道，你弟弟也闯进过这房子。”

“那似乎说明你需要更好的锁了，Mrs. Watson。要么那杯酒，要么坐下。我没时间跟你聊这个。”他字字清楚。

她抬起下巴，然后从餐桌下抽出一张不配套的椅子。

Mycroft开始只说了。“John以前负责把酒倒掉的，不是吗？保持公寓里没那么浓酒气？这就是以前事情没那么凶的原因。不要假装这是因为你丈夫暴毙的绝望。John可能愿意把这归因于此，在他脑子里，但我们两人都知道你注意到你丈夫的死不过是因为这给你留下的那笔钱。而且还让你拜托了John。John是那种不会使人失望的人。我亲眼见过。John倒掉酒，拿走漱口水，挡着你去酒吧，你必须顺着他，迫于他坚决的 _力量_ ，但John走了，现在看看你。这不是你会开口说的事，但你这些天不用在吃早餐的时候面对他挺释然，是吗？”

她的脸僵住了，但她看上去没准备对他说任何话。他觉得她大概不知道自己该说什么。

“Harriet，同时。多古怪的孩子。她很聪明，你知道的。她的成绩非常好。前途一片光明。这样的评估。别人一般不这么对John说。这不是人们对John这样的孩子会说的话。他们不考虑John。他们会说‘人好’、‘专注’、‘用功’、‘有决心’和‘亲切’之类的话。‘甜’，这词常被提起。他们不会说‘大好前程’，这是对Harriet这样的人说的。可Harriet这样的人有个大问题，要么是大好前程，要么就是一塌糊涂。Harriet不可能居其间，而你正带着她走下坡路。”

她舔了舔嘴唇。她在发抖。继而终于把很轻的声音从口中挤出，“John的家的时候——”

“这不是John的责任，”Mycroft厉声说，“是你的。到现在为止我能看得出，John比你们加起来都要聪明。John想要一个好的未来，他非常想，他会有的。你不能从他手中夺走这个。我知道你的一切，我也能借此彻彻底底地 _毁_ 掉你。每一个你试图用酒精淹没的秘密，相信我，我一一清楚。我知道你那份现金已经用完了，我也知道你在用何而来的钱保持你的酒瘾。我试过对你扮和蔼。那已经过去了。我需要你明白不把这严肃对待会是你能犯下的最大的错误。”

她盯着他。她放在大腿上的双手颤抖着，她把双手握住。Mycroft想她一定很需要喝一杯了。“我不懂你想要什么。”她最终开口。

“离伊顿远点。他在那里很快乐，而且很成功。让他这样。他会照自己的心意做事，他会上自己想上的大学，你不能烦他。”

“你的意思是让我就——抛弃我的儿子？”她的语气激动。

“你 _不_ 抛弃你的儿子能叫我再开心不过了。但是，介于你已经这么做了，我看不出你会有任何反对。这是接下来要发生的事。你要去进行戒管。Harriet也是。Harriet好了之后，我会安排她去一所可爱又可敬的公立学校读书。你好了以后，可以随意联系John。但如果你做出任何给他在伊顿的生活弄上污点的事，我会使瘟疫降临于你头顶。这一年是他应得的，你欠他的。你可以，如果想的话，打电话通知警察有人闯了你公寓，但他们绝不会逮捕我。我打个响指就什么事都没有了。记着，不要在这件事上跟我对着干。”Mycroft起身，干练地拉平西装马甲，然后拿起雨伞。“今天下午我会派个人带你去戒管所。日安。”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

他母亲主动提出要再参加戒管，据Mycroft所说，Harry也和她一块，所以长休时John无忧无虑又理直气壮地去了Holmes家的庄园。对他来说这看起来太棒了，他面前整整一周没有课业，没有义务，只有Sherlock的时间。这周他甚至都不用感到 _自私_ 了，他真的没有别的任何事要花时间，除了Gladstone——他被归还给他们，长休时跟他们一起来这儿。John感觉自己轻得都能飘起来了。

Sherlock，他已经好多了，而且持续说明他一开始就没有 _真正_ 生病，头几天埋头研读着关于肉毒中毒和游泳和湿疹的书。John对此基本没意见。Sherlock对谜题的热衷令人释然。没什么能比这个更能表现他的痊愈了。而且在那他们分开的黑色三天过后，John很高兴见他那么专注地做一件事。他给他端了茶，Sherlock没注意到这个；强迫他在正确的时间点进食；有时短暂的讨论最终无一变成了Sherlock关于John在 _他非常忙_ 的时候打扰到他的小冲突。

与此同时，John和Mrs. Hudson交换观看Connie Prince和James Bond电影。Mrs. Hudson收藏了所有Bond系列的电影，而John以前都只看过一点、一个片段，很愉快地狼吞虎咽着。

他在Mrs. Hudson上床睡觉之后看《女王密使》到很晚的时候，Sherlock出现在了图书馆门口。这实为一个非常重大的事件，于是John在他横七竖八躺着的沙发上坐起来。Sherlock几天都没有出过卧室了。连Gladstone，他本来正在壁炉边暖烘烘地打着盹，现在都抬起头来，摆了摆尾巴，哼了几声以示问好。

“你好啊，”John说，不知道还能说什么。

“我得出了一个理论，”Sherlock回答。

“关于？”

“目前来看，Carl Powers和电影院里的尸体没有任何联系。除了相同的谋杀手段和相似的炫耀风格。如果这就是 _要点_ 呢？”

“如果什么是什么要点？”

“如果他们之间 _的确_ 没有联系，这就是要点。就是这样你才能犯案而不被逮捕，显然： _你_ 跟谋杀本身没有关系。如果真正的凶手都不是完成杀戮的人呢？如果那个人的身份已经被抹除了呢？他们会那么安全。没人能找得到他们。他们可以就坐在罪犯编织的巨大蛛网中央。一个 _顾问_ 罪犯，高高在上，跟任何人都没有关系。”

“顾问罪犯？”John重复道。

“就像顾问侦探一样。像我一样，说实在的，只是没选天使这一边。”

John微微挑起了眉。“今晚有点花样的、诗意的小心思，是嘛？”

Sherlock终于完全进了房间，他过来跟John一起坐到沙发上的时候背后被廊灯打亮着。他看着电影，但John很确信他一点都没看进去。“我得看看罪犯的档案。我得找到模式。我需要找到那些带点炫耀的细节的案件，聪明而大胆的那些。”

“这样的话你必须打电话让Mycroft联系Lestrade，让他给你查看文件的权利。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“我又不是不知道。”

“我们明天开始。今天晚上你还安排了什么？”

“我在写不同水体中细菌种类变化的分析。哪天可能就会派上用场，而且我得不想顾问罪犯一会儿。”

“哦，我可以做到这个啊，”John说，在沙发上转转身子直面他。

Sherlock笑起来。“我完全想不到你要怎么做。”

John没费力回答。他也笑笑，然后吻上他。

Sherlock拉开之前只很短暂地回应了一下。“说那个，”他轻声说。“你好久没说过了。”

“因为你好久没跟我讲话了，”John指出。“好好地讲话。”他重新攫住Sherlock的嘴，然后喃喃，“我爱你。就算你连着好几天不下楼看看我也一样。”

“关掉这该死的电影然后我们去床上，”Sherlock说。

“我以为你要写水里的细菌种类分析，”John嘲弄他。

“我是要。等你睡着了我去写，上了你之后。”

“野心勃勃啊，”John说，Sherlock很彻底地亲过他之后，赞同道，“没错。”

***

John被Sherlock在卧室里一阵怒气冲冲对话筒大声说话的声音弄醒了——随后他把听筒甩在电话机上。

“那是谁？”John睡意朦胧地问，把自己的脸在枕头里埋得更深些。

“Mycroft，”Sherlock立刻回答。“听不出来？”

“我还在睡觉，”John嘟囔道。

“不，你没有。”

“你打电话时大喊才把我吵醒的。”

“不，我没有。”Sherlock矢口否认。

John甚至都没准备费力回复这个。他继续闭着眼睛，尝试再次入睡。

Sherlock跳上床待在他旁边。“我没在大声嚷嚷。”他又说。

John把被子拉到头上。

“起来，”Sherlock说。“我们得去伦敦。”

“几点了？”John对着他的枕头问。

有一阵停顿。“十一点半，”Sherlock说。

“骗子，”John说。

“我们有东西得 _调查_ ，John。好吧。 _我_ 有东西要调查而你需要被震一震，还有看着我调查的时候表扬我。”

“我们真是个好团队，”John打瞌睡。

“Mycroft说Lestrade觉得他可以说服Donovan让我查阅几乎所有我需要的文件。我没法全一个人看完。”

“你觉得我能帮得上忙？”

“可能帮不上，但你会 _尝试_ ，而我十分喜欢你尝试的时候。”Sherlock扯了扯John盖住头的被子。John叹了口气，最终放弃了抵抗，Sherlock趴到他旁边吹他耳朵。

“如果你想让我起床，对我说些好听的赞扬我的话。”

Sherlock在他下巴上亲了亲。“我喜欢你半梦半醒时的亲吻。”

John笑起来，微微仰头，好让Sherlock顺着他的脖子吻下去。“这就是你把我弄下床的办法？”

“你最擅长半梦半醒的亲吻了。”

John明白了他的意思，翻过身给了Sherlock一个半梦半醒的亲吻，起初是懒散又缓慢的，但后来就变得专心又紧急。John把一只腿盘上Sherlock放在他腿间的，抬动臀部期求摩擦。

Sherlock退开了，用鼻子蹭蹭John的。“早安，”他说，声音很轻，声线低沉，有点沙哑。“你现在醒了。”

“彻底，”John赞同说。

Sherlock从他身下溜出来，下了床，说。“很好。穿衣服。我们得去伦敦了。”

John朝他眨眨眼，接着跃过去抓住他的手把他重新拉回床上，把他压住。Sherlock笑了，看起来很开心，而John想到他们上一趟回伊顿的火车上他的样子。Sherlock体会的一切都那么极端，很难把看起来快乐如现在的Sherlock的人和之前垮掉的失落的人重合到一起。

“你很开心，”John说。

Sherlock脸上的笑容无法压抑不住。“如果我们不错过去伦敦的火车的话。所以，如果你要用什么方式、形状或状态上我，快点。”

***

Mrs. Hudson打电话告诉Mycroft他会乘哪班车，Sherlock觉得这“毫无必要”而且“侮辱人”并且“叫人不耐烦”还“愚蠢”，John在火车上还听他对此评价了一些别的形容词。Sherlock所说的形容词的大意在他看见Lestrade在车站，双臂交叉靠在墙上等他们时并没有改变。

“Mycroft在哪？”Sherlock把这命令式的问话当作问好用了。

“工作。他要上班的，你知道。我是说，除了照顾你之外。”

Sherlock僵了僵。“ _没人_ 要求他照顾我。”

“他不需要要求。这是哥哥会做的。John会同意我的说法。现在，你是想去苏格兰场还是不想？”

Sherlock此时看向John的目光仿佛他作为一个哥哥的身份是对他最高的背叛。然后他生着气对Lestrade说，“我很乐意去苏格兰场。”

“我也这么想。”Lestrade直起身。他们跟着他走出站台，到了一辆黑车边上，他们一进车门就稳稳地开起来，不需要他们任何指示。“我跟Sally说了你对Carl Powers的理论。”

“然后？”Sherlock急切地问道，全然忘了之前生着气呢。

“重新做尸检已经太迟了。他已经被埋葬了。”

Sherlock皱眉。“这不能说明太迟了。他们可以重新把尸体掘出来——”

“他母亲不想让他被打扰。”

Sherlock的眉头拧得更紧了。“好吧，这很可疑，不是吗？”

Lestrade叹息。“不一定，Sherlock。她的独生子去世了。她希望他能安息。”

“当杀了他的人逍遥法外的时候？”Sherlock追问道。

“这是感性，Sherlock，”John轻声对他说，因为Sherlock在某些情况下会非常感性，但他似乎从来没法识别出来，更不用说在别人身上。

“感性，”Sherlock嘲笑道，整个人耷拉在座位里，继续生着他的闷气。

“但他们检测过了皮质类固醇药膏，”Lestrade接着说，“你是对的：肉毒杆菌。”

“我当然是对的，”Sherlock说。

“Sally想知道你是怎么知道的。”

“我用了我的 _大脑_ ，”Sherlock挖苦说，然后陷入了徘徊不尽的沉默中，一直持续到他们抵达苏格兰场。

Sherlock要求查看文件。所有其他肉毒杆菌的案子。或者可能涉及肉毒杆菌的案子。这些文件的数目相对较少，Sherlock得以细细读过每一份文件。John和Lestrade也这样做了，因为没别的什么好磨蹭时间。Sherlock在撕下来的小纸片上给自己潦草地记着一词式的隐含笔记，在地板上排出复杂的图案，把它们弄得到处都是，还时不时揉着自己的头发。他跳了午餐，迫于John的要求才吃了晚饭。他只是往自己嘴里扒了几口食物，与此同时还如此专心致志地盯着自己的笔记，至于他都没有丢给John一个同往常他被打断工作时一样怨恨的眼神。

Sally快到九点的时候敲了敲门。她看着满地的纸片。

“这都是些什么？”

“ _不要_ 动任何东西，”Sherlock对她厉声说，还伸出一只手臂，好像他觉得她可能下一秒就会跳起踢踏舞似的。

“我也没准备，”Sally也没示弱。“发现什么了没？有什么理论了？”

“我正致力于这个。”

有一阵寂静。“怎么？”Sally有点怒气地说，朝他抬起眉。

“怎么什么？”

“理论。”

“还没准备好要分享。”Sherlock一本正经地回答。

Sally扬起了手。“那你什么时候回家？你不能整夜都待在这里。”

“为什么不行？”Sherlock坦白地说。

她一脸惊恐地瞪着他。

“Sherlock，”Lestrade开口。

“这是个合理的问题。为什么我不能整晚留在这里？”

“因为你还在肺炎恢复的过程中，而且就算是你的大脑也需要睡眠。”

“嗯，这明显不是真的，”Sherlock针锋相对。

“这无关，”John插嘴道。“我都要斗鸡眼了。是时候回家稍微休息一会儿了。”

“你不需要能够阅读文件，”Sherlock对他说。“如果你斗鸡眼了，这无关紧要。”

John无视了这句话。“快来，”他说。“休息对你有好处。你可以拉拉小提琴，然后就都想出来了。”

Sherlock脸色可不好看了。但还是转身朝向Sally，说，“如果你碰了 _任何东西_ ——如果你在那儿 _呼吸_ 了，我会 _知道_ 的。”然后就风一样离开了房间，John和Lestrade跟上他。

他们到了房子的时候Mycroft不在，Lestrade说这并不不平常。John和Lestrade亲切交谈的时候Sherlock回了房间去思考，这让Sherlock成了不那么理想的伙伴。他整整拉了三小时的琴，直到John上床睡觉曲子也还一直没变。John的确下定了决心要回自己的房间，但他就是忍不住去敲敲Sherlock的门。

音乐停了。过了一会儿Sherlock来应门，手中还拿着他的小提琴。

“这糟糕的音乐是什么？”John问他。

“无调，”他答道。“你不喜欢吗？”

“并不太。”

“好吧，这跟我的思绪相称。”Sherlock走到床脚坐下来，对着空气发呆。

“这令人担忧，”John说。他靠在门框上。“那跟我说说你在想的理论。”

Sherlock盯着空气的某处，坚定地不看向John。“我没有，”他承认道。“我一个理论都没有。我什么 _规律_ 都没有发现。”然后他深吸了一口气，拿起小提琴开始拉一些无调的东西。

***

Sherlock半夜跳到他身上把他弄醒了。“这跟肉毒中毒没关系，”他大声宣布说。

“什么？”John睡眼朦胧地眨了眨眼。

“这跟肉毒没关系。那不是联系。他不是个肉毒连环杀手。他只是个碰巧喜欢肉毒杆菌的犯罪大师，相比起别的杀人手段。这与肉毒无关。我一直试图在错的地方寻找规律。”

“他是个喜欢用肉毒杆菌杀人的犯罪首脑？”John总结道。

“跟上，”Sherlock说。“犯罪记录对我根本不会有用。

“为什么？”

“因为Met里的每个人都是白痴。Carl Powers的文件，嗯？如果不是我的话根本就不会有Carl Powers的记录。他们已经准备置之不理了，诡异的事故，小孩溺水，你该做什么？这不是什么诡异的事故，这是场谋杀，但如果我那天没有来伦敦的话他们永远都不会知道。他不会留下踪迹。他不留踪迹，普通人就能看出来的踪迹。所以他本不会有档案的，非官方，至少对我没有用处。”

“他给电影院里那个家伙留了线索。”John说。

“是的，没错，他会的，不是吗？有时候。必要的时候。这一直有关于传递信息。尸体被搬到那里，被夸张地刻起来，用 _欧洲盘羊的血_ 覆盖。这有什么意义？ _没有任何_ 目的。但Met全被耍得团团转，分心到忘了告诉我尸体最重要的一点： _他是被肉毒中毒而死_ 。”Sherlock停下了，语气激动情绪高涨。John盯着他看。“你不 _明白_ ？”Sherlock催他，十分急切。

“我不明白什么？”

“哦，上天，”Sherlock叹气道。“是不是很好，不是我？着一定非常轻松。”

“比你想得难点，”John好笑地回嘴，因为他已经第二天半夜三更被叫起来，还不是为了亲亲抱抱这样愉快的事。

“他想 _玩_ 。”

“你什么意思？”

“第一场谋杀，欧洲盘羊谋杀，就是 _这样_ 。又傻又鲁莽但他就是喜欢这样，有一点惊险，典型的他。但他会知道除夕夜发生了什么，我澄清Angelo无罪的时候，他会看见的。而这个Carl Powers的谋杀，是为了 _我_ 。”

“他……什么？他为了你杀了个孩子？”

“不是 _为了_ 我，我是说。可能除了我以外的人想把他弄死——”

“Sherlock，我们试着回想起你根本没想他死，我不想你——”

“但肉毒杆菌，这是为了我。那是第二张名片；我的邀请函。他想玩。”

“我不懂。玩什么？”

Sherlock看起来开心得无与伦比，这开心让John害怕得心寒。Sherlock回答说，“捉迷藏。”

***

Sherlock走进房间，捡起他的笔记，然后把它们全部扔进角落。

“等等，”Sally抱怨道。“你逼我在这里都不能 _呼吸_ 。”

Sherlock没劳烦自己回答这个。“所有关于Carl Powers的，”他说。“我需要你手头 _所有_ 关于Carl Powers的资料。”

“为什么？”Lestrade问。

“因为我需要解决Carl Powers的谋杀案。这就是关键。”

“关键？”Lestrade重复道。

“信号。这是他留给我的。”

“他？他是谁？”

“ _凶手_ 。 _显然_ 。请给我文件，”他对Sally说。“你有的 _所有_ 资料。”然后对Lestrade说，“闭嘴。”

Lestrade惊讶地眨眨眼。“我什么都没说。”

“你在思考。这很烦人。“

Lestrade看向John。John半摇头又翻白眼，这就是他回应一切常为Sherlock古怪行为疑惑的人扔向他的方向的目光的方式。John胃里有种因为担忧而不舒服的感觉，担心Sherlock似乎觉得自己在跟一个已经谋杀了两个人的凶手玩捉迷藏，但他不清楚什么时候该拉响警报。太早的话Sherlock永远都不会原谅他，可能再也不会跟他说一句话了。Sherlock很固执，他会找到某种方式做到这点。John不确定自己够不够坚强处理这个念头，Sherlock不跟他说话，不原谅他，不 _爱_ 他。他不想做任何可能疏远他们的事情。

与此同时，他也不想做任何置Sherlock于危险的事，当然，这说明他必须等到警报绝对确定需要被拉响的时候再有动作。而且，他还得跟Sherlock靠得很近以便必要时营救他。

Sherlock坐在那儿专心致志地看着文件，有时问Sally几个扼要的问题，尽管几个小时前Sally就离开房间了。John有幸充当了寻找Sally来回答问题的信使，不出所料她的回答一次比一次无礼。

“这个，”Sherlock最终宣布，抽出一张脸上长着雀斑，笑着的男孩照片递给John，照片里的男孩有一头淡金色的头发。

“他怎么了？”John问。

“他的名字叫Graham Lewis。他在文件里常被提到。结论是他是Carl的一个哥们儿。”

Sherlock说 _哥们儿_ 的语气是怀疑的，好像认为人们有哥们这种事情被严重地高估了。“你认为Graham Lewis杀了Carl Powers？”

“不。”Sherlock还鼻子埋在Carl Powers的文件里，头都没抬。“我需要知道一切Graham Lewis的家庭生活。”

John叹了口气，去找Sally，她说这些信息得花点时间才能拿到；不是整个Met都要围着一个十七岁的孩子转的。只是他们比预期拿到Graham Lewis的信息快得多，所以John猜大概Mycroft正在确保整个Met _的确_ 在围着一个十七岁的孩子转。

Sherlock很认真地查看了他的资料，最终，把所有的东西都推到了一边。他盯着桌子好长一阵子，最后深吸一口气，点了一下头。“好了。我知道是谁了。”

“凶手？”Lestrade问。

“是的。”Sherlock突然开口，还盯着桌子。“这个Graham Lewis不是什么哥们。他被Carl Powers欺负。成年人忽视这个太容易了——这是会随时间流逝被忘却的事吗？算了，反正你们也不可能想到这些。但他是被欺负的，没错，绝对，我立刻就看出了这些标志。所以，Graham Lewis被Carl Powers欺负——受人欢迎，天资秉异的Carl——Graham的家人对谁抱怨这个都该无济于事，因为我们说的是Carl Powers，游泳天才，可能有朝一日还能上奥运会的赛场。这儿有Carl，这个金童；还有Graham，越来越来越悲哀。你知道Graham有谁吗？他没有父母。他有一个比他大得多的哥哥。一个愿意做任何事来保证自己的小弟弟安全和快乐的大哥。任何事，包括谋杀。”Sherlock停下来，然后，他说这话的时候语气是平缓冷静的，“因为大哥哥就是这样的，不是吗？”


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Greg累得步履蹒跚地回到家的时候Mycroft已经在床上躺着了。卧室的灯亮着，Mycroft没在睡觉，而是盯着天花板，看起来若有所思。

“你在家，”Greg说，看见他感到欣慰。

“我在家，”Mycroft证实说，接着稍微转了转身面对他。“男孩儿们呢？”

“袭击厨房。”Greg爬到他旁边。“他们饿坏了。好吧，John饿坏了，而且他也说服了Sherlock他也需要吃点什么。”Greg贴着Mycroft，呼吸着他的气息，承认说，“你在家我真高兴。我刚过了最奇怪的一天。”

“跟Sherlock一起度过的古怪一天？”Mycroft干巴巴地评论道。“你一定在开玩笑。”

Greg撑起手肘，非常严肃。“他解决了Carl Powers谋杀案。”

“是吗？谁干的？”Mycroft看起来只是有一点感兴趣。

“Carl Powers欺负过一个孩子。Graham Lewis。”

Mycroft挑挑眉。“于是Graham Lewis就往Carl Powers的皮质类固醇药膏里加了肉毒杆菌？”

Greg摇摇头。“不。不是Graham Lewis——Graham Lewis的哥哥。”

Mycroft的眉毛此时变得更像愁容，对Greg现在说的听得专注多了。“他的哥哥？”

“Graham Lewis有个比他年长得多的哥哥。很宠他。过分保护。年纪很小的时候就开始对Graham的生活负责，而且做得很认真。”

Mycroft也用手肘把自己撑起来。Greg刚进屋的时候他的注意力有一部分还分散在其它地方，但Greg看得出来现在他已经在完全专注了。他的目光非常锐利。“Carl Powers是……我——杀的？”

“完全正确。”Greg加重了语气。“没错。Sherlock说这是带给他的信息。跟他如此相似的情况。Sherlock宣称整件事都是为了他而做的。”Greg不清楚自己对哪个更恐惧：Sherlock是错的，这彻头彻尾都是他的想象，偏离了中心；还是Sherlock是对的，那个凶手正跟他玩着一个复杂而精妙的游戏。

“什么整件事？Carl Powers谋杀案？谁给他的信息？”

“凶手。”

“Graham的大哥？”

“不。这才是有趣的部分。他们听Sherlock所说找来了Graham Lewis的大哥。那孩子一下子就崩溃了。说是自己丝毫想不到怎样杀掉Carl Powers，只是他得到了帮助，从——”

“Moriarty，”Mycroft打断了他的话。

Greg盯着他。“你怎么知道的？”

Mycroft起身下了床。“因为这不是给Sherlock的口信，是给我的。”他说完这句话的时候已经走出了房间，Greg也匆忙爬下床跟上他。

“Mycroft，”他说，但Mycroft正没有停顿地快步走向厨房，甚至都没有注意到他。

John正在吃一个算得上挺巨大的三明治。Sherlock，在他旁边坐着，盘子里除了泡菜什么都没有。他对Mycroft怒目而视。John正准备咬下一口，抬起头惊讶地看着Mycroft。

“你知道关于Moriarty的什么？”Mycroft毫无兆头地厉声问道。

Sherlock眯缝起眼。“ _你_ 知道什么？”

“你得离他远点，Sherlock。”

“我又不知道他在哪儿，是吗？或者他是谁，说起来。”

“我是认真的。”Mycroft靠在餐桌上，身影笼罩住了Sherlock。Sherlock的脸拉得更长了；John看起来更惊讶了。“停下。”

“我什么都没 _做_ 。”Sherlock撅起嘴。“我解决了一场谋杀，这——”

“正是。不会再有谋杀案给你解了。”

“什么？”Sherlock说。

“不再有谋杀了。不再有苏格兰场。不再有伦敦。”

“ _什么_ ？”

“你们两个明天一早就回伊顿。”

“回 _伊顿_ ？但我们在休假。你……太 _荒谬可笑_ 了。”

“我可以向你确保我并没有。”

“我在这里有事情要做。我有——”

“你不能跟Moriarty玩猫鼠游戏。你要回伊顿，你要过得非常、极其地 _无聊_ ，明白我了吗？”

“无聊？”Sherlock重复道，这听起来像是他完全没明白Mycroft在说什么。实话说，Greg不怪他。显然有什么东西吓到了Mycroft，跟使Greg觉得不舒服的事情一样，但也很清楚Mycroft的恐惧比Greg的要切实许多，Mycroft比这个房间里的任何人更了解Moriarty。

“是的，无聊。这会是一个你需要接受的挑战，无聊地过活。你不能做的事情是接收任何来自Moriarty的谋杀谜团。这不是那种我禁止你做，然后你很好地找到了意义我就会松手的事。如果你跟我在这点对着干，我这辈子就不会让你跑到我视力不可及的地方了。对你而言这个范围会非常小，如果真的发生的话。”

Sherlock在盯着他看。他看起来像是完全不知道该如何处理这些数据。Greg想着这是不是Sherlock见过Mycroft最严肃、最坚决的时候了，一般来说Sherlock能感觉到Mycroft的命令之下隐藏的大量宠溺，这次他被Mycroft冷漠的语气吓得失去平衡。

“John，”Mycroft厉声说，没有把目光移开Sherlock，“你明白了吗？”

“是、是的，”John好不容易才应付过去，同时一片番茄从他的三明治中滑出来。

Mycroft以无法读懂的神色研究着Sherlock的表情，Sherlock也研究着他，而他的表情是毫不掩饰的疑惑。“别，”Mycroft最终开口，随后转过身大步走出厨房，同他大步走进时一样唐突。

“这他妈怎么回事？”John对Greg说，脑袋好奇地一点。

Greg瞥了一眼Sherlock——他正朝着Mycroft的方向深深皱着眉头——微微耸肩，接着小跑去追上Mycroft。

Mycroft回了卧室，但他在打电话，是那种Greg从没真正理解过的谨慎编码过的谈话。Greg在躺椅上坐着，等了他五分钟，直到Mycroft挂了电话，从桌前转过头来看向他。

“告诉我，”Greg命令道。不是要求。现在不行。

Mycroft考虑了一下。“像Moriarty的那些人，我们……知道他们。我们观察他们。但Moriarty不行。我们从没成功接近过Moriarty。他的名字像风捎来的耳语，笼罩在神秘气息之中。他真的算是一个神话。我没有确信过他是一个人，指团体的反义词。他坐在蛛网中间，这网很大，以致……我刚开始拆散这张网，现在就听到Sherlock碰上了一起Moriarty制造的谋杀案，并解决了，还抓住了凶手，让Moriarty的名字进了录音带。Moriarty的名字从未在犯罪记录上出现过，他那么高高在上；他的名字从未被体积。但他给了一个想要杀一个 _孩子_ 的人自己的名字？不，这是故意的。Sherlock是对的：的确是一条信息。这条信息关于哥哥为了保证自己弟弟的安全如何能做任何事情，犯下谋杀，走进监狱。”

“他在追Sherlock，”Greg意识到。

“用对Sherlock最有诱惑力、他最无法抵抗的手段：给他谜题。”

Greg感到寒冷。因为Mycroft是对的，那的确很完美。Moriarty需要多么了解Sherlock才能为他布下这么完美的陷阱？他知道多少？他对他做了多久的研究？“他们被追过。John和Sherlock，他们在调查Carl Powers谋杀案的时候，被别人追过。”

“什么？为什么没人 _告诉_ 我这个？”

“我不知道。我本该告诉你的。但我觉得他们可能是在夸张，而且我们已经谈好了他们会回到伊顿，我以为他们很安全。我不知道跟 _这_ 种事有关。你必须跟Sherlock说。”

Mycroft哼了声。“告诉他Moriarty把他当成诱饵给我设圈套？Sherlock立刻就会把这当做自己的个人挑战，要么赢过Moriarty，要么跟他结盟。我不清楚自己更怕哪个。”

“他不会跟他结盟的，”Greg几乎条件反射地回答。“但Sherlock从不会听你的。他绝对不会只因为你跟他说过就离Moriarty远远的。”

“当然不会。”Mycroft看起来冷冰冰的。“我必须相信John会强迫他。 _你_ 会强迫他。”

Greg摇摇头。“你不该把他送回伊顿。你应该把他留在这里，跟你一起。这样他肯定更安全——”

“我从不在家。而且Sherlock知道这地方的一切，包括如何逃跑。我还没能发现过他能够持续利用的安全漏洞。在伊顿可能有别的能让他分心的东西。在这儿，只有Moriarty和我在藏着他的事实。”Mycroft停顿了一下，“再说，如果你觉得我只是让他们独自回伊顿，那你一定疯了。刚才那通电话是为了确保Sherlock会在一小支军队这么多经过高度训练的刺客的监控下。伊顿会变成整个英国防守最坚固的堡垒，除了你我之外没有别人知道。”

Greg犹豫了一会儿，然后说，“可能还有Moriarty。”

Mycroft什么都没说。但他的沉默中有个极其坚决、极其冷酷的威胁，使得Greg整个人颤抖起来。

***

所有人，Sherlock想，都在反应过度。倒也不是跟这世界运转方式有什么二般，但，尽管这样，他们还是太过分了。伊顿在最好的境况下悲惨极了；现在他知道自己被严密监视着的时候更是糟得多。Mycroft没跟他说过他会被监视，但他知道他们在那儿，愤怒地看着他。可能正报告给Mycroft说Sherlock没有好好系领带，除了巧克力饼其他什么都不吃，还在收集Gladstone的口水做实验用。Sherlock希望他们把这些都一五一十地告诉Mycroft了，因为可能Mycroft会蠢到相信Sherlock已经过了Moriarty留的谜题这一坎，转而对Gladstone的唾液这类乏味的东西感兴趣了。

Mycroft在伦敦，虽然是有监控，但比John还是好对付多了。John也在伊顿，常常和他同一个房间，而且常常在同一张床上。John的那双眼睛，如过有适量的恳求在其中，Sherlock发现很难拒绝，很难说谎，很难考虑让他失望。John在他们被运回伊顿的那天晚上，在长休学生全部回家而无人，除了冻雨拍打着窗子的声音而全然寂静的宿舍里，John说，“你会忘掉这个的，是吧？”

Sherlock在装睡。

“我知道你没睡着，”John推推他。

“用不着担心，”Sherlock不屑地回答。

“我很担心。”John蜷到他身边，把手臂伸进Sherlock的T恤，放在他的肚子上。

Sherlock缩了缩。“你的手这么冷。”

“停下，”John开始恳求他。“拜托你忘掉这个。让我对你足够（Let me be enough for you）。我对你还不够吗？”然后，“我爱你。”

Sherlock用自己的手覆盖住John的，感到自己的温度逐渐渗透John的皮肤，被他所吸收。Sherlock想着他们的温度是那么契合。Sherlock想着自己感到当一个谜题没被解开时为什么John对他来说不够，是不是自己出了什么问题。没有John他根本没兴趣解决这些，但他也没想要解决这些。Sherlock跟John贴得更近，试图不再想Moriarty。

他在这里也没可能解决得了Moriarty的谜。他偷偷研究这个谜题，为了不惊动John，但他什么都无法得出。Moriarty是个聪明的咨询罪犯。Moriarty给他留了消息。Moriarty想玩。看看谁更好？谁更强大？Mycroft知道Moriarty。咨询罪犯。聪明的咨询罪犯。超过谋杀欺负小孩的人，或者甚至还超过炫耀的电影院杀人案。Mycroft不会注意一般的罪犯。Moriarty在某些方面肯定非常厉害、令人惊叹，Moriarty认为 _他_ 是他的同类。Moriarty是他的 _死敌_ 。这就是他知道的关于Moriarty的一切了。Lestrade一点忙都帮不上。Sherlock觉得Mycroft对Lestrade说的比对自己说的要多，但他也知道如果他问了任何问题，Lestrade会立刻告诉Mycroft。谁知道接下来会发生什么呢？

Sherlock躺在床上盯着天花板，正当他思考着Moriarty的时候一个低年级的男生敲了敲门。

“走开，”Sherlock条件反射地回应。那男生又敲了敲，于是Sherlock不得不长叹一声、滚下床。Gladstone抬起头，仅有一点兴趣。Sherlock打开门，厉声道，“告诉我你想干嘛，快点。”

“校长想见你。”

“为什么？”

男生耸耸肩。“没说。”他离开了走廊，显然他的口信就只有这点内容了。

浪费时间，Sherlock想，不耐烦地叹了口气。但，看在John的份上，他不能给自己招个停学或者退学，所以他就去了校长办公室。

校长热情洋溢地欢迎了他，问他感觉怎么样了。Sherlock演技精湛地咳嗽了几声，接着用疲劳的颤抖声音说，有时候他觉得自己完全好了，但他总会做太多事情，把自己再次搞得下不了床。校长在他身边像只担心的母鸡一样问这问那，Sherlock非常享受这种感觉。校长给他倒了杯茶，Sherlock批评说这太浓、太淡、太甜、不够甜、太烫、太冷，诸如此类；然后校长给了他饼干，Sherlock吃了好多，只是为了让他不耐烦。

然后，他们坐下来喝茶的一个小时后，校长突然开口说，“你收到了一封信，Mr. Holmes。我觉得这封信给了我绝妙的机会请你喝茶，也的确，但我大概应该把信交还给你。“

信封是浓重的奶油色纸张，波西米亚的，在上面写着 _Mr. Sherlock Holmes_ ，是一个女人的字迹。没有别的地址了。

Sherlock凝视着它。“你从哪里拿到的？”

“被塞在我的门缝下。这有点不依常规，但，你哥哥也不是个喜欢惯例的人。”

Sherlock看看信封的背面。“你没看见是谁把信封塞到门下的？”

“没有。”校长递给他一把开信刀。

Sherlock小心翼翼地把信封拆开，开始读那张纸条。 _你看起来像是需要点激励才会出来玩，所以我擅自邀请了你的朋友_ _John_ _。希望你别介意！他真是很可爱呢！很快见。-JM_

Sherlock看着缩写，M是姓氏。他重新看看John的名字，笔触棱角分明，看起来像是纸上一道鞭痕。

“好消息，我想，Mr. Holmes？”校长一如既往白痴般地问道。

Sherlock重新折起纸条，放回信封，把它们收进口袋。然后他缓缓地站起来，说，“我得走了。”

校长盯着他看，但Sherlock试法冷静地走出了办公室，冷静地把身后的门关上。接着重回自己的房间。Gladstone还在他出去时待着的地方——床上。他没动过，一寸都没有，所以John没回过房间。John也显然不在房间里。John的课程是什么样的？John _他妈的_ 课程是什么样的？John跟他说过上百次了，但他总是将其视为无用数据删掉。他怎么能这么愚蠢？

Sherlock跑回走廊，很快撞上了一个Sherlock知道跟John同年级的男生，不是认识或者知道他的名字，因为这也是无用数据。“John的课程安排，”他说。“你知道John的课程是什么样的吗？”

那男孩用看着疯子一样的眼神看着他，说，“不知道。但现在已经下课了。”

“结束了，”Sherlock重复道，John不在寝室。“橄榄球训练呢？”

“我不觉得有。”

“别当我的路，”Sherlock说，把他一把推开。他冲过每个教室，但都没有John。橄榄球场边也没有。他找不到John，而且没人看见过他。Sherlock最后回到了他们的房间，呼吸很重。John还不在，但Gladstone动了。他被用项圈系在床脚。John从不会把Gladstone绑住。John也从不会在枕头上留纸条，写着给 _Sherlock_ 。跟第一张纸条女人的笔迹相同。

Sherlock伸出手把它够着。打开。恐惧着。 _泳池。午夜。_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Sherlock是个孩子的时候，还很小，那时他母亲还在世，他曾经偷听到过她和Mycroft的谈话。Mycroft跟他们的母亲很亲近，比Sherlock任何时候达到得更近，Sherlock也从没在意过。Mycroft和母亲的精神相似；他们因为学院能够完美地理解彼此。Sherlock从不为这个感到伤心——为这样一个简明的 _事实_ 而伤心显得很蠢。他被爱着。

Sherlock上一次这么想已经过了很长时间了，但他曾经知道，那时，他被爱着。母亲和Mycroft的亲近坚固如茧一样无法穿透，这不重要。因为他知道，不管怎样，他们两人都非常爱他。在黑夜里他躺在楼上的晨间室的壁炉边，听着楼下画室里因为烟囱的共享而非常清晰的他们的交谈声，听着他们下棋时移动棋子 _砰_ 的声音，这时他知道自己被爱着。 _爱不是个优势，_ _Mycroft_ _。_ 这话母亲对Mycroft说的次数多得Sherlock都记不清了，如此如此频繁，有时他在晨间室睡着的时候这句话幻化成他耳边的摇篮曲。他从不能清楚地记得自己是怎么回到自己的房间的，现在想起来好像有模糊的记忆，Mycroft把他轻轻摇醒，一只大手充满关切地抚摩着他的鬈发。Mycroft肯定知道他在偷听。但他从不提起。一次都没有。 _爱不是个优势_ ，Mycroft和母亲在下棋时彼此分享着这些，Sherlock那时开始知道他们指的是自己。爱不是个有时，但他们爱他；他是他们的弱点，这令他们担忧。

他已经好多年没有想过这个了，但现在，站在John的房间里，而John不在这里，什么都没有，除了两张威胁口气的纸条，和他胸口揉紧的感觉，无法深呼吸，像是肺炎席卷重来。这是他想起这个。这就是他们的意思。爱不是个优势。他的大脑一片空白，惊慌失措，握紧纸条的手冰凉。他必须停下。不能让John承担这个，他必须 _思考_ ，而他能想到的只有母亲对Mycroft说的话，一遍又一遍， _爱不是个优势_ ，因为 _的确如此_ 。

他爱John。他必须救John。Sherlock盯着手中的纸条。他想到那些躲在晨间室里躺在壁炉边的夜晚。他想到Mycroft一声不响地把他抱回卧室，把他放在床上盖好被子，就这样让他一夜又一夜地偷听他们下棋时的谈话，从不提起，从不说什么。他被爱着。Mycroft一直以来都爱着他。Sherlock想到他周围所有的监控。Mycroft爱他。Mycroft会救他的。Mycroft也一定会明白他必须先救出John。就是这样。爱不是个优势。这东西会让一个人做出愚蠢的、不理智的事情。

Sherlock把纸条留在桌上，打开着， _泳池。午夜。_ ，然后走出了John的房间，走出了伊顿，到火车站。没有人拦住他，但他觉得一定是这疯狂的监控网正忙着向Mycroft请求指示呢。Sherlock想着这个，而尝试别再想John，那些他身上可能会发生的糟糕的事，或是可能已经发生的。他试图不再想自己所知的人体，和人体上能做的种种。他闭上眼睛，试图什么都不再想。

伦敦很繁忙。伦敦一直都很繁忙。Sherlock下了火车，不知道接下来该做什么。他有不少时间要消磨，他还没有实际的计划，他需要一个计划。他不能就这么 _空手_ 出现，他会害John被杀，这全是他的错，他需要一个 _该死的计划_ 。

有人，在人来人往中，撞上他，往他手里塞了什么。往常Sherlock一定会知道是谁，但他觉得自己好像在以慢镜头行动，他转过头想找到那个人的时候，人群已经向他拥来了。

Sherlock看着手中的纸条。 _有人跟着你。午夜前把他甩掉。_

对此Sherlock并没有意见。因为他已经给了Mycroft足够的线索，John房间里的纸条集市。

Sherlock把纸条塞进口袋，低下头开始跑。

***

问题就是 _委派_ 。Mycroft生气得要命，因为他需要 _委派_ 太多的东西。Mycroft决定，他上一个新年决心是稍微鲁莽点，那他的下一个新年决心就是要他妈自己做该死的所有事情，因为，该死的，所有人都那么能力低下，他要把他们全部炒了。不。改正。把他们全 _杀_ 了。

他打电话给Greg，幸运的是，他接了电话。

“你跟Sherlock说过话吗？”他问，没有任何寒暄。“或者John？”

虽然时间很迟了，Greg也只是直接回答了他问的问题，而没有开始滔滔不绝地问问题。这也是Mycroft爱Greg的一个缘由。“今天没有。John今早来上课了，但我们没怎么交谈。为什么？出什么事了吗？”

“他们两个都 _失踪_ 了，”Mycroft说。

“失踪？”Greg重复道，他的疑惑显而易见。

“是的，失踪。”

“但……你不是把他们——”

Mycroft甚至没有等Greg问完。“没错，那些人全是白痴。尽管我下过不能让John和Sherlock离开他们的视线，他们竟然被世界上最简单的伎俩调虎离山，完全丢了John。与此同时，他们的确成功地追踪到Sherlock去了伦敦，但没有出大动作，也就是说我在开会的时候根本没人打扰，现在我又发现他们在伦敦丢了Sherlock。我对天发誓，Greg，我要调动这扭曲的城市里每一个角落的监控，好找到他的踪迹。”

对方沉默了一阵。“我确信他们都好好的。我确信这只是——”

“那是 _诱骗_ ，Greg。John没有溜出他的监视，他们是被有意误导的。Sherlock显然是去追他了，我需要在Moriarty把他们两个都杀掉之前知道他们的去向。他们最近跟你说过什么吗？任何可能是线索的东西？”

“我没怎么跟他们俩说过话。”Greg听起来很困惑。“Sherlock在生气，执意要跟我打冷战，John一直在努力埋头学习。”

今天的某个时刻有人在Mycroft的桌上留了一碟饼干。Mycroft对其中一个发起攻击，掰开大口吃掉，为了抑制住自己把整个盘子都往对墙上摔过去的冲动。“你能进他们的房间吗？”

“是的。你觉得他们可能留了线索？”

“不。这会是Sherlock在做好人。Sherlock从来没那么好。但我没有别的选择了。我不能亲自去伊顿；我不想在Sherlock在伦敦的时候离开这里。”饼干糟透了，又不新鲜又甜得发腻。Mycroft吃了第二块。

“行，我去看看。我会尽快打电话给你。Mycroft。”

“嗯？”Mycroft满口饼干。

“深呼吸一下。这不差。一切都会好的。我们会找到他们两个，安然无恙，就像上一次他们自己去了伦敦的时候一样。”Greg挂上了电话。

这是好事。Greg已经挂上电话。因为Mycroft吞下了饼干，放弃抵抗，朝话筒吼着，“我的天哪，你不能确定！别只是为了 _说_ 这些而说这些！”接着他干掉了整盘饼干，等着Greg回话。Greg不会发现线索的，Mycroft想。Greg没有Holmes家的人这么善于观察。说不定他该去伊顿。但如果Moriarty已经抓到了Sherlock，如果Moriarty联系他谈判，他更想留在伦敦，这样才能——

他的电话响起来。在很空的办公室里显得非常响亮。Mycroft深深地吸下一口气，把手指上的糖霜舔掉，然后接起了电话。

“他给你留了线索，Mycroft。”Greg说。“他比这做得还多。他告诉了你确切地址。”

Mycroft感到无法理解。他觉得自己好像睡着了，这可能是他做的一个梦。“ _Sherlock_ 这么做的？”

“他肯定觉得自己该做个好人了。”

这没有任何逻辑。可能是陷阱？Mycroft觉得脑子有点晕乎乎的。但这是他唯一的线索，所以只好把它当救命稻草似的紧紧抓住了。“他说自己会在哪里？”

“午夜，在游泳池。”

Carl Powers溺死的那个泳池，Mycroft想。他看看手表，咒骂道。

***

11:55的时候，Sherlock Holmes整了整自己的伊顿校服，把褶皱抹平。11:59的时候，他走进泳池区域，Carl Powers死去的地方，在四分钟内第十七次这样希望自己有把枪。或者至少知道该怎么开枪。他应该对打猎显出点兴趣的。然后他把这些半疯癫的想法全部推到脑海外边，强迫自己镇静下来，把脑子里乱七八糟的杂草清理干净，想象着自己在打扫前门。Sherlock看过Mycroft这么做上百次了，把他自己的思绪整理安静，把自己的某些功能关掉，把那些跳跃的情绪排到远得不属于自己的位置上。Sherlock也可以这么做。他知道自己可以。他是从最擅长此的人那里学来的。

_爱不是个优势。_

他说出这句话的时候，很高兴自己听起来随意、玩味和漫不经心。 _很好，_ _Sherlock_ _，_ 他对自己这么想。 _做得好_ 。“给你带了个小小的初次见面礼！”，他喊，接着举起手中的一张纸，他慢慢转着身，看着周围的一切，把自己的大脑减慢到可以把这一切都分类归纳。这可能很重要；这一切都可能很重要。

门，开合。他的右后方。当他转过头的时候，看见John缓缓地走进泳池区域。

有一瞬间，Sherlock感到无比释然。John还活着，看起来也还好，作为一个人质来看，Sherlock想，他身上好像也还没有什么标记。但他身上 _的确_ 有件Sherlock以前从没见过的笨重夹克，他完全转回头后看见John，John朝他笑笑，一个苦涩的，并不好笑的笑容，然后打开夹克，只是一点点，Sherlock感到自己的释然渐渐淌走。夹克下的炸药。

Sherlock感到自己的心脏在胸腔里停止了，想着自己肯定马上就会摔倒，死掉。但并没有，他莫名其妙地还直立着，所以这一定意味着自己的心脏还在跳动。Sherlock盯着John，但并没有真正看着他，试图想出下一步能怎么做，该怎么做，如何活着走出这里。Sherlock希望自己有把枪—— _第十八次_ ——同时想着，很久以来第一次，可能是一辈子里第一次， _Mycroft_ _他妈的在哪里。_

Sherlock把视线从John身上移开，开始再次环视整个区域。“Moriarty！”他喊，尝试着别听起来像是受够了， _太他妈够了_ ，尽管他真的，真的如此。

另一扇门开启，又合上。是泳池尽头的那一扇。Sherlock警觉地站着，等着，再一次希望自己有把枪并知道如何使用—— _十九次_ 。一个男人走进来，身着正装，比Sherlock想象得年轻些，可能跟Mycroft差不多的年纪。他站在那儿，看起来放松又友好。他对Sherlock开心地笑笑，好像刚在成人礼舞会上被介绍认识似的。

“Jim Moriarty，”他轻快地说，“Hi！”

Sherlock没回他你好。Sherlock什么话都没说。Sherlock站着，思考着，比他人生中任何一刻更努力地思考着。

“我给你偷偷看了一眼，Sherlock，”Jim Moriarty继续说道，此时开始缓步向他走来了，“只是一小点儿提示你我在外面这个坏透了的世界里干的事情。我是专家，你知道。”

“亲爱的Jim，”Sherlock反讽着说，“求你能不能帮我摆脱那个欺负我弟弟的坏蛋？”

“仅仅如此，”Moriarty赞同说，朝他咧开嘴笑了。“这很惊人，不是吗？大哥哥为了自己的弟弟能做出的事情。”

Sherlock忽略了这句话。“顾问罪犯，”他说。

“很棒，是吧？没人能找得到我。以后也不会。”

“我找到了。”Sherlock指出。

“只是因为我让你找到我。只是因为我想你找到我。你说得好像是你一个人的功劳似的。”

“一个警告，”Sherlock说，“给我哥哥的。滚开。”

“给你哥哥，没错。你想出来，是吗？”

“有人死了。”

“人们本会 _这样_ ，”Moriarty对他吼道。

Sherlock没有畏缩。这消耗了他好多力气。John倒是被吓得退后几步，接着深吸了一口气，看到这个甚至让稳住自己更加困难。

“我们会阻止你的，”Sherlock冷静地说。

“不，你不会的，”Moriarty冷静地回答。

Sherlock看向John，对上他的目光。“你还好吗？”

“你可以说话了，小Johnny，”Moriarty说，Sherlock想怒斥他不要跟John说话。他不允许 _跟_ _John_ _说话_ ，更不能 _叫他的名字_ 。

John没说话。John对着Sherlock的目光，点了一下头。

Sherlock递出他手中的一叠纸。“拿走它们。”

“嗯？”Moriarty看起来稍微有点兴趣。“你哥哥的文件，我猜？”Moriarty伸手接过。“无聊！我随便哪儿都拿得来。”他把这些纸扔进泳池。它们满池子地漂着。Moriarty向前走来，离Sherlock更近。Sherlock没有让步，再次希望自己带着枪。 _二十次_ 。“你知道如果你哥哥不离我远点会发生什么事吗，Sherlock？你会发生什么？”

Sherlock假装感到无聊，没兴趣，漠不关心。“哦，我想想。我被杀掉。”

“杀了你？不，别这么显然。我是说，早晚都是要杀掉你的。但我不想显得太急了。我要把这留到特殊的日子再做。不，不，不，不，不。如果你哥哥不停手的话，我会毁了你。让你的心脏被烧穿一般痛不欲生。这会毁了他。因为你是他整个宇宙里最引以为豪的东西，动你一根毫毛都能……哥哥们会做一切最荒唐的事情来保护自己的小弟弟，Sherlock。 _人们_ 会做最愚蠢的事情，Sherlock。来保护他们所爱的人。”

Sherlock屏住呼吸，他不允许自己呼吸。因为他害怕这会是一声喘息，这会泄露出他现在其实有点糟。他也不让自己看向John。他不在乎Moriarty要他妈对他做什么事，但他需要Moriarty忽略掉了John。John不该被涉及其中。Sherlock才是Holmes家的人。Sherlock是Moriarty唯一该威胁的人。

“嗯，”Moriarty突然开口。“我该走了。能来一场正儿八经的谈话真好。代我向你哥哥问好，行吗？”一切谈话般的愉悦都从Moriarty的脸上褪下来。“再见，Sherlock Holmes，”他说，声音中毫不掩盖嫌恶。

“回见，”Sherlock欣快地回话，看着他从John进来的那扇门出去。

“不，你不会的！”Moriarty的声音飘然而至。

Sherlock等了一会儿，只是为了确认他已经走了。然后他向John冲过去，把他身上的外套扒下来，连同那些炸药，问他，“还好吗？ _你还好吗？_ ”他把炸药推到泳池边缘，离他们远远的。

“嗯，我还好，”John开口说，试着深呼吸。这是John的声音， _John_ _的声音_ ，Sherlock为了重新听到John的声音能够快乐地哭出来。“我很好。Sherlock——”

Sherlock无视了他的话，跑到Moriarty消失的门边，确信他已经走开了，然后再跑回泳池的区域。John正蹲着，靠在泳池边的墙上，大口喘着气。

“你还好吗？”John问。

“我？”Sherlock不可置信地问。“是的，很好。我很好。”他在John旁边坐下，伸出手抚过John的头发，他的脸颊，滑下他的脖子，手指按着他稳定的、快速的动脉血流，然后把自己的整张 _脸_ 都埋在他的颈窝里， _John_ _，John_ _，John_ ，这个他无法解释地爱着的人。“我很好，”他说，因为确实如此，John紧贴着他皮肤的血液流动着，John靠在他身上呼吸着。

又有一扇门打开，又闭上，在空旷的游泳馆回响着。Sherlock模模糊糊地想着，这下Mycroft终于来了。他强迫自己退开一步，离开John，因为他们还有好多机会、好多时间，他想，他们还有还多时间能够像这样在一起。他站起来朝远离John的方向走了几步，Mycroft冲进泳池区域。Mycroft真的在 _跑_ ，这想法荒唐得Sherlock几乎就笑出声来。

几乎。因为Mycroft突然停了下来，说着，“Sher——”而这个名字凝固在了他的嘴边。Sherlock不知道Mycroft看到他身后有什么，但这让他脸色煞白。Sherlock转过身去，好奇着，但没能看到他忽略的那个东西，因为在那一声巨响炸裂的同时，John把他撞倒了。Sherlock发现自己呛了一大口泳池水，John的体重把他拖着下沉。


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

拿溺水时Sherlock的惊慌和Sherlock发现John不见时的惊慌比，Sherlock可以说是经历前者时毫无感觉。他踢着腿，想把重得要命的整个人都缠着他的John一起带出水面，因为他已经需要空气到没有时间先把John踢开了。

他才刚刚探出头，几乎还没能吸入一口空气， 就被一个落在他身上下来的东西拖回去了。Sherlock挣扎着，但不管那是什么——不管那是谁——抓住了他的手臂，固定住他，Sherlock猜测这大概是Mycroft——他抬起一根手指，好像在说：等等。接着这个场馆被强光所笼罩，Sherlock不得不闭上眼睛，而后的一阵爆炸使他们身周的液体剧烈动荡起来。

爆炸的回音结束之后Mycroft就放开了他，Sherlock向水面蹬去，大口地喘进氧气，把额前的头发抹到后面去。他的脑子里全是数据，太多太杂一时间无法成形。他才刚刚开始走其中的一条推测—— _最初是什么让_ _John_ _把他拉下了泳池？_ ——就被另一条打乱了—— _Mycroft_ _跟着他们跳下泳池是为什么？_ 然后突然发现他附近的水都是暗的……被血染红。他淌着水，盯着血，那是血——然后他感到惊恐从他喉咙后部升起威胁着淹死自己。

Mycroft也注意到了血。“你受伤了吗？”他厉声问。

Sherlock知道那阵震动可以使他感受不到任何伤口带来的痛楚，但他也知道，毋庸置疑地，他没有受任何伤。“John，”他说，在水中这弥漫的血迹中转着身。“John。John在哪儿？”他越来越惊慌地打着水，试图在水下找到他。灯灭了。或说，大部分灯都灭了。这些灯都怎么了？他为什么 _看不见_ ？

“别动，”Mycroft对他说。“你把血都搅起来了——”

“我们得找到John，”Sherlock怒了。为什么Mycroft这么 _白痴_ ？

“找到了，”Mycroft突然说。“我找到他了。”

Sherlock转向Mycroft的声音所在的位置。“哪里——”

“Sherlock。”Mycroft的声音是平静的。其中有什么让Sherlock想起了自己还是个孩子的时候，让他想起了很久前就忘记了的冲动。那阵想找到Mycroft让他保证一切都会好起来的冲动，因为Mycroft的保证就是这样的语调，Sherlock从来都会相信，从来都会乖乖听从，这个语调。用这样的语调说话的Mycroft是全知的。“听着我说。我找到John了。我们必须从这泳池里出去。我们必须离开这幢建筑。你要出去，你要跑着，直到到了街对面前不要停，不管发生了什么，明白吗？”

“不，”Sherlock开口。

“ _Sherlock_ 。我们没时间争了。”

Sherlock咬紧了牙关，在这片黑暗中，说，“如果John发生了什么，我会怪你。”

“这我毫不怀疑。”Mycroft听起来极其坚定。“走。”

所以Sherlock就走了。空气中有什么，刺鼻的灼烧味道，预示着并不好的事情，房间里的静电让他脖颈上的汗毛倒立。如果他要走出这个房间，几乎是不可能的，有什么让他跑了起来。他一旦开始跑，就没有再停下来，他脑海中充斥着祖先最原始的本能，不让他停下来。他为了自己的命跑着，感到肾上腺素一阵一阵地猛烈冲击，直到他跑到了街的对面。此刻他整个人都垮了下来。

Mycroft就在他后面，抱着John——他显然已经失去意识了，Mycroft把John放在人行道上时Sherlock一把推开了他。

“走开，”他说，把头低下距离John很近很近，评估着、远远的响着警报的声音，但Sherlock知道他们等不了这么久了。John没有呼吸，Sherlock开始对他实施初速率的心脏复苏术，即使已经看见了血汩汩从他肩膀涌出。枪伤，Sherlock想到，他头脑一片空白，条件反射似的向John的胸上靠去。离心脏很近。但没有伤到心脏？“把外套脱了，”Sherlock对Mycroft喊道，一边数着自己按压的次数。

他俯下身去，捏住John的鼻子，往他口腔中呼气。John立刻就有了反应，吐出水。Sherlock退后，把他的头偏开以防他再次呛到，然后脱下了自己的外套。Mycroft把自己的递给了他，Sherlock把它捆起来，扯开John的校服，把Mycroft的外套用力地抵住John的伤口，把整个人的重量都放了上去。

“Sherlock，”Mycroft说，“救护车任何时候都会到了——”

“我们必须止血，”Sherlock说，专心致志地给John的伤口施压。Mycroft的外套湿透了；它的吸收血液的性能太不理想了。Sherlock把它扔到一边，换上自己同样湿透了的外套，暗暗祈祷希望这压力已经足够，他整个人的重量都往上压着。他倾过身去，在John的耳边低声说。“听着，听我说，”他声音破碎地说，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。你听见了吗？我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”John在呼吸，很浅也很微弱，但的确在呼吸，Sherlock全神贯注于此。他把额头贴上John的脸颊，手掌更重地捂住John的肩膀。他紧紧闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，感到那股尖锐而疼痛的生机，伴随着他轰鸣的肾上腺素在体内打旋。他多希望自己可以把这以前都推进John的体内，把这些过度的 _活力_ 传给比他需要得多的John。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

“Sherlock，”Mycroft说，他的手开始拉着他。

“不行，不，不，不，不。”Sherlock条件反射地摇着头，更坚决地固定在John身边。

“让他们工作，”Mycroft说，随后Sherlock无法抵抗的那么多双手把他扯开了，把他从John身边扯开了，把他置于那一圈有用的人之外，坐在人行道上。“让他们工作，”Mycroft又说，这时Sherlock突然意识到他就坐在他旁边。

“他们知道他很 _重要_ 吗？”Sherlock厉声问。

“你觉得我呼叫紧急车辆的时候他们会给我派来不是最好的？”Mycroft告诉他说。

街的对面传来一声沉闷的隆隆声。Sherlock第一次抬头看它，彻底而完全地没有任何兴趣。火舌舔过这建筑的每个角落，跳跃着伸向天空。那隆隆声是墙壁在断裂，坍塌。有一瞬间逻辑恢复的时间，Sherlock明白过来Mycroft知道这会发生，所以坚持让他们立刻逃出来。Mycroft一直在思考。因为Mycroft并没有爱上John。 _爱不是个优势，_ _Sherlock_ 。

Sherlock这次忽然看向Mycroft，他可以看得出让Mycroft惊了一下，因为Mycroft眼中有某种Sherlock以前从未见过的情绪，他分辨不来这是什么。Mycroft发现Sherlock在自己身上的目光后马上换下了这副表情。Sherlock倒也并不是想知道这是怎么回事，或者想询问John怎么了——他现在被一圈疯狂的行动者围着。

“Mycroft，”他开口，然后停下了。言语在他脑子里打着转，相互缠绕。他觉得自己好像失去了说话的能力，或至少是把思绪转为言语的能力。

但这没有关系，Mycroft看起来能够明白，Mycroft一直以来都能明白所有的事情。Mycroft这点太烦了，但她说，“一切都会好的。我保证。”

***

技术上来说，医生是不能跟他说任何信息的。但实际上说，他是Mycroft Holmes，虽然没人知道他的头衔或者他具体干什么，但他们 _的确_ 知道的是大英帝国里基本没什么东西Mycroft Holmes无权知道的，尤其不会是此刻John Watson的状况。所以Mycroft从走廊一角与医生的谈话中脱开身，走回去坐在Sherlock旁边，说，“子弹穿过了他的胸小肌，嵌在肩胛骨里。子弹没有擦伤神经或者动脉。预知的情况还是很好的；他们现在要把他带进手术室了。”

Sherlock没有回答。Sherlock在那临着着火的房子的人行道上叫过他一声名字之后就再没说过话。Mycroft想起他们母亲去世后Sherlock整整几天完全的缄默。他思考着这是否就是Sherlock处理强烈的情绪震荡的方式，通过关上自己与别人沟通的那部分，通过完全退居于自己体内。

小心翼翼的敲门声，Mycroft抬起头，看看是不是他的私人助理。Mycroft起身，走到廊里，把身后的门闭上。“怎么了？”他问。

“抱歉，长官。但Mrs. Watson来了，长官。”

Mycroft点点头，深呼吸。“带我去见她。”跟着助理时他回头，看到两个警卫已经自觉地站到Sherlock坐着的房间门边了。

John的母亲被带到在私人等候处，照Mycroft吩咐的。他一进房间，关上门，她就一步上前，紧紧绞着手。他妹妹也到了，在椅子里显得很小很苍白，她这样毫不理解地看着Mycroft，所以Mycroft决定先关注母亲。她的眼睛全是血丝，看起来非常憔悴，Mycroft没法推断她接到电话的时候是醉是醒，但她现在显然全然清醒着。

“他怎么样？他们怎么说？他们不让我看他。”

“他们已经把他推进手术室了，”Mycroft说。“子弹嵌在——”

他没能完成这个句子，因为她伸出手打了他一个巴掌，用力地。“你怎么 _这样_ ？”她怒发冲冠地问道。“你怎么能允许这事 _发生_ ？”

Mycroft开口，但发现自己不知道该说什么好。他自己也不清楚为什么允许这事发生了，说实话。也不清楚自己能做什么，让他们此刻不会在此地。他这辈子从没这样过。他决定忽略这个问题，同时也忽略自己面颊上的刺痛。“手术大概会持续——”

“他会死吗？”她问，打断了他的话，这些话像是她生生咽下的，听起来微弱而惊惧。

Mycroft看着她，考虑着如果他们的位置改变了，是John独自坐在寂静的等候室里，而Sherlock在手术台上。他无法想象。如果他想这个太久，大脑会开始躲避一切所需的细节。他不喜欢John的母亲，但她毕竟还是他的 _母亲_ ，面对这样的境况她的心碎全然写在脸上。

“预知结果很好，”他温和地说。

她消化了一下这个，她阖上颤抖的嘴唇，还在紧紧地绞着手，微微地点头。“这很好。对吗？”她转身面向Harry。“这很好，Harry。”

Harry咽了一下，什么都没说。

Mycroft看着她们俩。“我能为你们做些什么吗？我让他们端茶上来。”

“你弟弟在哪？”John的母亲问道。

Mycroft看着她，继而小心翼翼地答道，“一个房间里。”他知道这算不上什么回答。

“他还好吗？”她问，听起来后悔极了，好像是在担心着Mycroft不认为她希望他受伤。

他不好，Mycroft想，但他事实以对，“他不用手术。”

她点点头，接受了这个。接着他稍微朝她的方向倾倾头作为告别，转身离开了。

“给她们送点茶，”他对自己的私人助理说道，她点点头，然后Mycroft就向Sherlock所在的等候室走去。

警卫侧身让他进去。Sherlock没有动过。他僵直地坐在椅子里，弄脏的伊顿校服还是湿透的，沾满了血迹。他全身在动的唯一部位是手指——放在膝盖上焦虑地敲着，一项神经紧张的表现，他并不在刻意抑制。Mycroft坐到他旁边，听着他的沉默，看着他手指的规律。如果现在有一把小提琴，Sherlock会在拉琴的。这个念头突然使猛烈的欣慰感充满了他全身，Sherlock就在他旁边，沉默但好好活着，他的人生中还有好多年将被Sherlock的提琴声充满。

门砰的开了，Mrs. Hudson冲了进来，做了一件Mycroft以前从没见她做过的事：她扑到Sherlock身上，抱住他，紧到让人窒息的程度，把他脏兮兮的脑袋摆到她肩上，闭着眼睛抱着他。Sherlock任由她这样做，手指还搁在膝盖上。

“你冻僵了，Sherlock，”她最终开口，伴随着一声抽鼻子的声音。Mycroft想可能的确如此，泳池水很冷，外边也很冷，而Sherlock只是穿着湿漉漉的衣物坐着。

Sherlock没有回答，但他做了一件Mycroft从没见他做过的事，被抱着的他，回应了这个拥抱。他把脸埋进Mrs. Hudson的肩窝，抬起手来环住她。

Mrs. Hudson惊讶地睁开眼睛，越过Sherlock对上Mycroft的目光，眼眶里泪光莹莹，Mycroft突然觉得自己没法在这个房间里继续呆下去。他一句话都没说就站了起来，把门推开，对助理说，“我需要一个房间，空房间，有吗？”他的声音自己听起来有点粗糙，好像是很久没用过似的，他的助理甚至也惊讶了，指的时候结巴了一下。

房间里是暗的，Mycroft没开灯。但他打开了窗子，推开到最大限度，凛冽的、冰冷的风吹进来，把医院房间团团包裹起来。这个房间是某人的办公室，Mycroft坐到桌后，把手肘撑在桌上，手掌托着头，专心呼吸这些新鲜的空气，把那份毫无理智的惊慌压制下去。

门上一阵迟疑的敲门声。Mycroft朝自己的手掌里骂了一句，想着人们为什么就不能让他一个人待上两秒。“等一会儿，”他喊道，但门还是开了，他恼火地抬起头。然后，他说，完全震惊地，“Greg。”

“嘿，”Greg回答说，把身后的门关上，然后抱住他。“Mycroft，”他说，“他妈的发生了 _什么_ ？”

Mycroft试图想象自己看起来是什么样的。他没穿着西装外套了，牺牲于John的伤口。白衬衫已经快干了，但全是血渍，羊绒裤子还是湿的，叫人非常难受。他的头发以天知道什么样子干了，他知道也一样被血迹覆盖着。Mycroft决定不管自己现在看起来是怎样，都是 _准确的_ 。

Mycroft深吸一口气，考虑着怎么回答Greg的问题。他做不到。他从没像现在一样失语过，他想，这简直可笑了，因为 _那么多事_ 发生了，应该早有几千字的陈述做好准备告诉别人了。

Greg看向打开的窗户，然后重新看向Mycroft。“Mycroft，”他小心地问，“Sherlock还好吗？”

Mycroft点点头。“每个人都还好，我觉得。或者至少会好的。看起来。我正经历一场延后的应激反应。”

“谁诊断的？”Greg问。

“我。”

“当然是你。”Greg伸出手抚摩他的头发。“有人给你看看吗？你看上去像是刚从战场里出来。”

“我很好。”Mycroft说。“不过我该叫人看看Sherlock。我该……这——”

Greg的手指覆上他的嘴唇，Mycroft抬头看他。“Mycroft，”他说，“嘘。”

Mycroft呆坐在那儿看着他。房间里越来越冷了。Mycroft能从脚趾头上感觉到，还包在湿漉漉的袜子和滴着水的鞋里。

Greg握住他的手，把他拉到立直的位置，然后抱住他。Mycroft感到自己身体僵硬并且毫不协调，把冰凉的鼻尖贴上Greg的颈窝。

“我很好，”他喃喃道。

“嘘，”Greg说，依旧这样与他紧紧相拥。


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Sherlock盘腿坐在窗前的地板上，看着日出的景象。他身边有一杯Mrs. Hudson坚持要送来的茶。Mrs. Hudson和Mycroft总把茶强加于他，好像这能解决一切问题。John也有同样的习惯，Sherlock想。John几乎会用一种惊人的热爱泡着茶。Sherlock瞥了一眼那杯茶，他知道已经跟石头一样冷了。他想到John看见他拒绝喝茶一定生气得要命。这几乎要让Sherlock试着把它喝掉了。几乎。

门打开又合上。Mycroft。Sherlock不用回过头看就知道。他也知道Mycroft和Mrs. Hudson交换了个眼神，Mrs. Hudson一如往常轻轻地摇摇头， _不，他还没说过话，_ 不过这是他在窗玻璃上的映像里看到的。

Mycroft向他走来，绕过茶，靠在玻璃窗上，俯视他。“他会好起来，你知道的。最糟的时候已经过去了。他年轻而且健康，所有需要做的事情就是醒来了。你了解这个数据的，我无须告诉你。”

Sherlock抬头看向他。Lestrade叫人把Mycroft的衣服带到这儿来，Mycroft已经换过衣服了，并在医院的某处洗过澡。他看起来整洁而镇定，好像什么都没有发生过。Sherlock拒绝了换衣服。这些是他迫使John重新开始呼吸，试图把他的血液推回他体内时穿的衣服。这些衣服没有任何不对的地方，Sherlock不想把自己收拾干净，装作所有事情都能像Mycroft向来能够完成地一样重归平静。

“你可以坐到他的房间去，你知道，”Mycroft继续说着。

Sherlock皱皱眉，望向窗外。

Mycroft叹了口气，“Mrs. Hudson，”微微询问的口气，Sherlock看着Mrs. Hudson的映像点点头，离开了房间。又是一阵门开合的声音。Sherlock做好了准备听一堂说教，但接下来发生的事情吓到了他，因为Mycroft弯下腰来，把茶推开，然后在他旁边的地板上坐了下来，和他一样的盘着腿的姿势。

Sherlock盯着他，吓坏到开口说话的程度。“出什么事了？”

Mycroft把视线从窗子移到Sherlock身上。“没什么。这就是我之前试图告诉你的。没出任何事。你救了他，Sherlock。这没有任何错处。”

“那你为什么要坐到地板上？”Sherlock怀疑地问，眼睛眯起。

“因为我觉得这可能会让你开口。”

“我恨你，”Sherlock说。

“感谢上苍，”Mycroft说。

Sherlock恼怒地哼了一声，重新开始望着日出。

“你该去他房间，”Mycroft在一会儿后终于冒险说道。

Sherlock看着一对鸟儿从林立的高楼间穿过。“他母亲恨我。我不觉得John会想要这么戏剧性的事情发生在他床边。”

“John会想要 _你_ 在他床边。”Mycroft说。

Sherlock继续看着鸟。“我没有救他，Mycroft，”他最终开口，这是在那么长一段沉默之后，Mycroft还以为他又要开始不讲话了。“我差点害他没命。这全是我的错。”

Mycroft用手撑着自己。“为什么这么说？”

Sherlock不可置信地看着他。“什么意思？”

“全是你的错，”Mycroft重复道。“有什么证据？”

“如果John没有……如果我没有……”Sherlock整理着思绪，他深吸一口气，说，“Moriarty因为我才会找他。”

“为什么Moriarty想要你？”

“别故意装作那么迟钝，Mycroft。”

“我只是惊诧为什么你没有说整件事都是 _我_ 的错，介于我才是那个Moriarty一直想要得手的那个人。”

“这 _是_ 你的错。但如果我没有让John……唔， _你_ 知道的。”

“我知道什么？”

Mycroft看起来令人不耐烦地无辜。Sherlock咬牙道，“爱不是个优势。”

Mycroft沉默了一阵。“我有跟你说过吗？从来？”

“你从来不用直说，Mycroft。”

Mycroft叹气，然后重新看向窗外。一阵沉寂过去。“Moriarty把John弄出伊顿，在他身上绑了炸药，然后带到泳池。都是为了骗你进去。你没在玩，不是以Moriarty所料想的方式。他需要推你一把，所以利用了John。他把你骗到泳池，接着他想要杀了你。狙击手的一发，直穿你的头颅，没什么更简单了。”

“但为什么？”Sherlock问。“这没有任何 _意义_ 。我对他来说不是威胁。实际意义上不是。我甚至给他带了你桌上的一些文件。无用的纸张，但他并不知道。说不定我是去帮他的。为什么他会想杀 _我_ ？”

Mycroft盯住他。“你真的需要问这个问题？你怎么能不 _知道_ ？”

Sherlock探探头。“知道什么？”

“我一直在追踪Moriarty，试图让他出现。我不认为自己有什么进展，但我显然比我自己以为的近得多。他必须得让我停手。”

“那为什么他不直接杀了你？”Sherlock不耐烦地问，因为他明白 _那些_ ，他早就想出来了。

“首先，因为我受到的保护比你严密。其次，如果他杀了我，还有人来接我的位子。可能不如我聪明，但那个人能够查阅我的文件，翻看我所知道的一切，这会继续，对他的追踪，不会结束。但如果他杀了 _你_ ……”

“如果他杀了我，”Sherlock催他。Mycroft走神了。

Mycroft叹了口气，然后望向窗外。Sherlock正看着他，仔细地研究着他。“如果他杀了你，Sherlock，他就赢了。我的职位不变，甚至会继续追逐他，为了复仇，有可能，但我会被迷惑。我的效率会非常低，我会不再是 _我_ ，而这就是他所需要的。毁了我，这就能做到。你是关键。你从来都是这的关键。你怎么从没明白过这个？怎么会，过了这么久，经历了 _这么多事_ ，你似乎还是没能理解？”

Mycroft看向他，接着Sherlock觉得他看上去……年轻了，不知为何。很久前Sherlock就不这么想了，因为他一直觉得Mycroft生来就那么老成，但Sherlock考虑了一会儿，在一切的宏图中，Mycroft还很年轻。母亲死时Mycroft似乎就已经像是这样大了，Sherlock想着失去母亲 _并_ 要对弟弟负责的感觉。他想到Mycroft问过他他是否想让别的任何人来抚养他，然后他就从文字浩瀚的海中游过，拣出， _不，当然不行，必须是你_ 。他想到自己第一次看见Mycroft如现在的Mycroft这样，在图书馆里挥舞着几个平静而精确的词句，声声令下，只因为Iphigenia说Sherlock自私。Sherlock从没想过这个，他不在乎别人说什么，但他的确 _是_ 自私的，他永远并不可挽回地改变了Mycroft的生命轨迹，而Mycroft一次都没有抱怨过。Mycroft难以想象的令人恼火、控制欲强、保护欲爆棚、叫人不耐烦，但Mycroft一次都没有说过，他可以这么说的： _够了。这不是我的职责。我不该为一个十几岁的小孩这么操心的。你应该是别人的责任。_

Mycroft对上他的目光，说，“你，Sherlock Holmes，是我最珍贵的东西了。对我来说没有别的任何事情比 _你_ 更重要。你一直不那么认为，而你一直是错的。爱不是个优势。但我从不费劲跟你说这个，因为 _我_ 对 _你_ 这么说令人难以忍受地虚伪。”

Sherlock盯着他。他咽了一下。他记着要眨眼。他试图想出自己可以说的话，但他大脑一片空白。人怎么可以这样 _活着，_ Sherlock恐怖地想着。你如何能这样活着，明知有人爱着你，爱你到可以为你做任何事情，而你永远都欠着他们，永远不能是这些事看起来 _值得_ 他们的心血以此偿还？

Mycroft叹口气，又看向窗外。“但爱的确让你变得愚蠢、不实际、不理智。比如说，你看见一把枪对着你爱的人的时候，会让你觉得自己挨下子弹也不愿想到你所爱的人受伤就算短短 _一秒_ 是个最优选择。John救了你，Sherlock。他不会为自己挨了枪子而怪你；他是 _有意的_ ，Sherlock。”

Sherlock点点头，消化这个。Moriarty一直盘算着要杀他。Moriarty不会就这么放过他的。Moriarty要他死是为了给Mycroft造成毁灭性的打击。他后面有一个狙击手，Sherlock没有看见。Mycroft看见了，正当他跑进游泳馆的时候。John也看见了。John注意到时把他推下了泳池，自己中枪。

“但不只有一声枪响，”Sherlock用力地回想着。就算考虑到泳池里的回响，他也很清楚自己听到了不止一声。枪声如此嘈杂，听起来像是打雷。

“任何时候都有警卫跟着我。他们开火了。很快事情失控，有人就向炸药开了枪。”

“也就是你跳进泳池把我重新压回水下的时候，”Sherlock推测道。

“对，”Mycroft确实道。“唔，我是在那之前跳进来的。我看得出炸药会派上用场。”

Sherlock望向窗外。把这一切在他脑海中重演一遍。合理。一切都有迹可循。

“你错了，”过了一会儿，Sherlock说。

“关于什么？”Mycroft声音里显然有惊讶。

“我的确知道。我一直都知道。所以我把我们会在哪儿的纸条放在桌上。我知道你回来救我们——救我——我知道你无论如何都会做到。如果我加入了海盗船，你也会在我走甲板之前找到我。我知道你会的。我一直都知道，Mycroft。”

一阵非常长的沉默。Sherlock决定不让Mycroft费心给这话找个回复了，因为世上确实没有。也就是为什么这种事情还是不说的好。于是，他开口，“我见过他了，Mycroft。”他转过头面对他，微微换了个姿势。“Moriarty，我是说。这说明我们对他了解得 _非常多_ 了。你觉得这颗行星上有什么人能躲过我们的合力？”

“你的意思是我们站在同一条战线上？”

“我们一直都是一边。”Sherlock说。

Mycroft看着他好一会儿，然后笑了。“我觉得你现在还活着对Moriarty来说真不幸。”

“真遗憾他低估了Holmes家的人如何团结一致。”

“公平点说，我也一直低估了这个，”Mycroft回答说。

“但你有时是个白痴，”Sherlock轻快地说。

Mycroft笑起来。“告诉我你知道的一切。”

Sherlock开口，但门上传来一阵敲门声。Mycroft的助理探出头来。“抱歉打扰了，”她说，“但我想你会想知道，Mr. Watson已经恢复了意识。”她看向Sherlock，又加了一句，“他想见你。”


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

Sherlock走过两个守着门的警卫时John的母亲和妹妹都在。Sherlock料到她们会在，但她们还是用一阵尴尬的沉默招待了他。他想做的只有趴到John的床上，把耳朵放到他的胸膛上 _听_ ，可他觉得有观众在这而可能不被允许。倒不是说 _他_ 在乎，但John可能会，John有足够多可供发火的事了，关于他的濒死体验和其他什么的。

Sherlock只看了John的母亲和妹妹一眼，就开始扫视着John，试图把他的一切状况都察觉出来。他的心跳有力并规律。这是个好现象，Sherlock想。他显然叫过他了。另一个好现象。Sherlock小心翼翼地走到床边朝下看向John，他的眼睛闭着。睡着？Sherlock将John的苍白肤色进行归类。To be expected。他好转了，Sherlock想。他俯下身，试试能不能瞥到John拉到下巴的被单下的肩，John一定是感觉到他了，因为他眨开眼睛，Sherlock僵住了。等他开口说些什么。

“Sherlock，”John说，朝他微弱地灿烂一笑，是平时那种的影子。“你去哪儿了？”

“我也不知道，”Sherlock回答说，感到自己困惑地无法思考他之前去了哪里。“跟Mycroft一起。你感觉怎么样？哪里疼吗？反胃？鼻尖痒吗？这可能是因为麻醉。”

John摇摇头，虚弱地，Sherlock对此感到惊恐和担忧因为他发现躺在病床上的John的一切都令人惊恐担忧。“我的鼻子很好。你看起来遭透了。”

这冒犯到了Sherlock。“是吗？”他顶嘴道，“而我还不是那个像白痴一样冲到子弹前面的人呢，所以你能想象得到你看起来什么样子了。”

John笑了，弧度比平常小但很真诚。他眼中的光芒是以往一直在的光芒，那个 _你棒呆了_ 的眼神。Sherlock想到再也不能看见这目光，他需要碰碰他，需要跟自己再次确认，需要搜集他很好的 _数据_ 。

“抱歉，”Sherlock说，“我只是需要……”，接着低下头，把头埋到他受伤的肩上，用脸贴着他。他是活生生的，温暖的，坚固的。

“我很好，”John告诉他说。“真的。”

“我们该走了，”他听到John的母亲说。

Sherlock不太能明白她的语气。怨恨？顺从？尴尬？恼火？Sherlock发现自己并不在乎。他依然用脸贴着John，说，“很好，”，这可能帮不上改善他与John的母亲的关系。

门一开一合。John说，“我见你开始在我妈身上施展魅力了呀。”Sherlock忽略了这句话，直起身，认真地说，“我爱你。我知道我从来没这么对你说过，但我爱你。我那么爱你，说出来简直显得有点愚蠢了，因为这远远不够正确，这……我爱你。”

John看起来有点疑惑。“我知道。我一直知道。我告诉过你的。你担心我不知道这个吗？”

“如果你知道我多爱你，你干嘛要那样 _做_ ？”

“做什么？”

“这个。”Sherlock在朝他肩上指了指。“我觉得这整件事令人无法接受。”

“而我觉得反之不可接受。我们就保持自己的观点吧。我现在累得没力气跟你吵。”

Sherlock急忙坐到John床边的椅子上。“抱歉。对不起。告诉我你到底感觉怎样。”

“我很好。只是累。”

“你怎么能做得到，是我躺在病床上的时候？你怎么 _忍_ 得了？”

“我一声不响地默默承受，”John以一个忍了好久的烈士的口气说。

“我是认真的。我不知道该怎么 _做_ 。”Sherlock感到恐惧涌上喉咙。John很好，他很好，但Sherlock从没见过他那么脆弱。Sherlock看向他，他就看到他头颅的脆弱，看到他颈动脉的通道，全都等待着发生，而Sherlock的反应全然像一堆暴露的神经。

John看着他，说，“没人知道。”

“但我是Sherlock Holmes，”Sherlock几乎绝望地说。“我知道一切。”

“过来，”过了一会儿，John说。他扭了扭身子为他腾出一块。

Sherlock不再需要进一步的邀请了。他实际上都差不多在屏着气希望John会这么建议了。Sherlock爬上他的病床，粘住John。John眨了眨眼，Sherlock问，“我弄疼你了吗？对不起，”但并没有退开，因为他需要这个，需要这份亲密，John说，“不，”，虽说他可能真的弄疼了他，因为John也知道他需要这个。

John最终开了口，他的声音轻柔。“我想花掉我们的一辈子看你尝试弄清如何做。”

Sherlock闭上眼，吸进John的气息，默默地同意了。

***

John已经恢复到了可以在床上坐起的程度。他让Sherlock把学校作业念给他听，一是因为他容易累，但这也算是在尝试了；二是因为Sherlock喜欢不停地抱怨这个，而John喜欢听他絮絮叨叨。抱怨的Sherlock处于最平常的状态，这令人心安，John也很喜欢Sherlock抱怨的调调。有时候John会想象出一个少点抱怨的自己的未来，这东西看起来像个恐怖的、缺失的空洞。

他母亲和妹妹每天都来，而且两人看起来都做得那么好，John几乎很开心自己冲上去中了一枪，好像这给她们敲了个警钟。Harry真心不明白拿Sherlock怎么办，而且Sherlock在她们进病房的时候通常蜷成一个生着闷气的球儿并浑身散发着不高兴的强占有性气场对此并无帮助。John最后还是要跟Sherlock谈谈这事的，但他觉得最近Sherlock已经有够害怕的了，所现在允许他对他有点占有性。

John感觉他母亲也不知道拿Sherlock怎么办，但看起来已经开始倾向于不喜欢他了。John想他母亲大概希望这只是一时兴起。可能，在某个时候，John也会赞同。他遇见Sherlock之前这念头根本没在他脑海里出现过，他的一生挚爱竟然会是个 _男的_ 。直到现在他也不觉得这完全正确。他不完全确定自己是同性恋，但他 _的确_ 确定自己爱Sherlock，所以，如果Sherlock想要他，他是准备跟他过一辈子的，保证他的安全好让他絮絮叨叨。他的母亲就只能学着接受。

John不怎么见到Mycroft。他知道Mycroft可能在为他忙这忙那忙里忙外，因为Mycroft一直这样，但他从来都习惯于不掺和进来，这也就是为什么，离事情发生过了一周，John很惊讶看见Mycroft在他房门前出现。

Sherlock正在他床上半展身子躺着，一只脚放在地板上，因为空间实在不太够，手里拿着《梦的解析》。看见Mycroft进来，他马上停止了朗声阅读，对他说，“你想干嘛？”

“你在读什么？”Mycroft走近，问道。

“《梦的解析》，”John回答说，正当此时Sherlock对于他们甜蜜的茧被入侵而朝他怒目而视。

“多……浪漫。”Mycroft说。

“这可怖极了，”Sherlock怒气冲冲地说。

Mycroft轻笑了几声，坐到John床边的椅子上，把永远在场的雨伞放在旁边。“我想跟你们俩谈谈。”

Sherlock怀疑地审视着他。“这不可能是好事。”

Mycroft无视了他，面朝John。“我听说你收到了伦敦大学学院的录取书。”

“是的，”John说，“有条件，当然，但没错。”

Sherlock在他旁边开始开启生闷气模式，John的大学计划被提起的时候他总这样。

“恭喜，”Mycroft说。“但我觉得，最近事情如它们此般发生，你可能会想休息。空档年。”

John疑惑地看向他。“空档年？”他从没想过。他没法负担空档年的费用。“做什么？”

Mycroft耸耸肩。“随你喜欢。”

“在哪里？”

“任何地点。所有地点。我会承担这笔费用，当然。”

John盯着他，试图加起Mycroft提议的这样开放的空档年的费用。“我……不行。我不能接受——”

“行，”Mycroft打断了他的话，听起来挺无聊。“那就别把这当成礼物。把这看做帮我保存最珍贵的东西的支付好了。”Mycroft瞄了眼Sherlock。

“我没有——”John开口。

“而且，当然，你必须接受，因为我没法让Sherlock一个人跑走享受空档年，他会惹上整身麻烦。如果你跟他在一起我至少能知道有人保证他对自己的身心健康比他反之倾向的不经意好些。”

Sherlock在床上坐起来，在John能反应过来之前就蹦了起来。“你在说什么？”他厉声质问。

“在你得着肺炎的时候校长跟我说的事，”Mycroft回答。“你的能力早就超过了上A等课程。正因如此，你现在也不怎么上课了。为什么你下一年不该去空档？特别是你也没兴趣受白痴的管束，跟愚蠢的人——像John和我一样去上大学。”

“你认真的？”Sherlock说。“你不准备跟我吵？”

“不，”Mycroft说。

“为什么不？”

Mycroft叹了口气。“因为我们站在同一边，Sherlock。没有目的。给你们俩的一个空档年。这就是我的提议。Greg会继续照料Gladstone，如果你担心它的话。”

“那Moriarty怎么办？”Sherlock说。“你肯定不会允许我们这么做，如果Moriarty还——”

“Moriarty的问题已经有人忙了。”Mycroft打断他的话，就那么简单，然后站起身来。“考虑一下。不用着急。我只是觉得你该考虑到自己 _所有_ 的选择，John，当你在安排下一年的生活时。”

John看着Mycroft离开，想着。他从来没考虑过自己可能会安排一个空档年。现在这看起来……像是个棒极了的主意。空档年，来看看世界。想想那些自己觉得不可能游历的地方。和Sherlock一起看这世界，而不是相反地，离开Sherlock去上大学，然后再回来开始在成为医生的路上披荆斩棘。

“你怎么看？”Sherlock问。

“ _你_ 怎么看？”John说。

“我觉得我们该这么做。”Sherlock突然坐直身子，几乎是激动地蹦起来的。“我觉得这听起来 _无与伦比_ 。我能离开伊顿，你也不用马上就去伦敦，我们可以在 _一起_ 。你知道我们能 _看见_ 什么吗？我们可以去那些你小时候想过的炎热、阳光普照的地方。我们可以去波西米亚。还有苏门答腊！我们可以去瑞士；我一直想见见莱辛巴赫瀑布。我们甚至能租一条游艇看看能不能找到海盗！”

“海盗？”John吃惊地重复道。

“我想成为一个海盗的，你知道。”

“一个 _海盗_ ？”

Sherlock无视了他。“然后我们可以回来在伦敦租一间公寓。我为人们解决案子，你去上大学。”

“我们听起来多居家啊，”John笑着说。

Sherlock把《梦的解析》扔到一边，然后小心翼翼地滚到John身上。“我会在冰箱里放人头，”他保证道。

“好多了。”

Sherlock吻吻他。“我会一直拉小提琴不让你入眠。”

John回吻他。“我正那么期待。”

“嗯……有时候我会 _几个小时_ 不说话。”

“因为你会在和我搂搂抱抱亲亲？”

“可能。”

“唔，这听起来 _宛如天堂_ 。”

Sherlock咧嘴笑了，他加深了这个吻，John做好了准备进入这种Sherlock喜欢的慵懒的亲吻。但Sherlock突然抬起头，看向某个John看不到的物体。

“怎么？”John问。

“Mycroft落下了他的雨伞，”Sherlock说。

“所以？哦，你担心他会回来取？把它带去护士站好了。”

“不。”Sherlock听起来很奇怪。“Mycroft从来不会忘雨伞。他……”Sherlock低下头看向John。“他 _忘了他的雨伞。_ ”

John很疑惑。“你……担心他生病了还是什么？”

“不。”Sherlock忽然笑了。“不，事实上我一点都不担心。现在。我们说到哪儿了？”

“我想是我们要成为室友然后一起解决案子。”

“啊，对。这会棒到人们几个世纪不断提起。”

“哦，真的？”

“唔，没错，因为你要记下所有的事情。”

“我会把我们搂搂抱抱亲亲的过程略去。”

“你真是很维多利亚时代，Dr. Watson，”Sherlock Holmes说，然后低下头吻他。

<终>


End file.
